Proverbe et magie ancienne
by siria596
Summary: 3 ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione revient en Angleterre après un long exil et doit apprendre a vivre avec tous les changements qui ont eu lieu. Drago Malfoy risque bien d'être celui qui la surprendra le plus...
1. Chapitre I

**CHAPITRE I**

Hermione patientait depuis plus de 45 minutes près d'un arrêt de bus sous la neige en fulminant. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre et elle avait hâte de pouvoir visiter Londres et chercher dans le paysage toutes ces petites choses qui avaient dues changer depuis son départ pour la Suède. La ville en soi ne semblait pas si différente mais l'ambiance tendait à l'allégresse qui suit souvent les périodes de guerre.

Une limousine beige s'arrêta devant elle, alors qu'elle poussait un énième soupir d'impatience. La vitre des passagers s'abaissa. Elle retint le reste de son souffle. Le destin lui en voulait sérieusement…

-Malfoy?

-Lui même Granger. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin, je me suis demandé si on avait pas perdu ta trace pendant le combat final.

-Désolée de te décevoir Malfoy mais j'étais partie vivre loin de l'Angleterre.

- Où ça ? en France ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

-Non en Suède.

-La Suède? Tu n'as pas trouvé plus perdu comme coin pour fuir la célébrité?

-A vrai dire je suis fiancée au Prince Philibert. Je ne me voyais pas l'emmener vivre à Londres et diriger son pays à distance.

-Fiancée à un Prince hein? Tu as rehaussé tes objectifs après Weasley on dirait!

-Je ne répondrai même pas à ça. Je m'en voudrais sincèrement de te retarder alors vas y, je suis sure que de nombreuses personnes très intéressantes t'attendent…

-Tu te trompes et malheureusement pour toi je n'ai rien de très urgent à faire pour le moment.

-C'est ce que font les gens sensés, habituellement…Quand ils prennent la voiture c'est pour aller quelque part, enfin je suppose que tu devais t'ennuyer dans ton immense manoir...

-Je me rendais sur le chemin de Traverse avant de te reconnaitre derrière le pauvre petit cocker mouillé auquel tu ressemble en ce moment.

-J'essayais de m'y rendre également , avant de réaliser qu'en Angleterre 2cm de neige pouvaient paralyser tous les transports..

-Je pourrai t'y accompagner...lança t il après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

-En échange de quoi Malfoy? Deux ans d'esclavage dans tes cachots? Ironisa t elle.

-Jai changé Granger, et si tu ne t'étais pas exilé à l'autre bout de la Terre tu serais au courant.

-Puisque tu as changé pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas plutôt avec moi? Utilise les transports moldus. Montre moi que tu n'as plus d'a priori contre les gens comme moi et leur mode de vie.

-Et si je le fais, tu feras le chemin de retour en voiture avec moi? Donnant-donnant...

-Si tu es supportable dans le bus et que tu ne m'insultes pas j'envisagerai peut être de te laisser me ramener jusqu'ici.

-D'accord. Je vais attendre avec toi sous la neige après le bus. Tu dois faire quoi exactement sur le chemin de Traverse?

-Déjeuner dans un grand restaurant avec des gens que je n'aime pas et toi?

-Me racheter de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou chez les frères Weasley pour des recherches.

-Eh ben! tu aurais donc vraiment changé? Tu te fournis chez des Weasley et tu ne les insultes même pas!

-Je te propose quelque chose, tu m'accompagnes chez les Weasley et je t'accompagne ensuite à ton rendez vous pour rendre ton repas divertissant.

-On verra, le bus devrait arriver dans 4 minutes, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas encore le reporter…

-On serait déjà arrivé si tu étais venue avec moi en voiture hasarda t-il pour la faire enrager.. les habitudes étaient tenaces.

-Oui mais j'aurais perdu une occasion de te voir confronté au monde moldu.

-Tiens voila le bus, j'espère que tu as de la monnaie parce que je n'ai que des Gallions en poche dit il en prenant place sur un siège au milieu du bus, la laissant seule face au conducteur.

-Je prendrai deux tiquets s'il vous plait.

-Tenez, il est pas très galant votre ami!

Hermione se contenta de sourire et parti s'assoir en face du jeune homme blond qui l'attendait au fond du bus, jetant des regards suspects à une vieille dame qui fouillait dans son sac depuis qu'il était assis.

Elle ne doit pas cacher d'arme la dedans tu devrais te détendre, sourit la Gryffondor

Et toi tu devrais faire plus attention, être avec un ancien mangemort peut s'avérer risquer parfois avoua t-il.

Je sais me défendre… et je dis cela autant pour toi que pour les autres précisa t elle tout de même.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre de Londres se passa sans injure, sans coup et après un court moment de gène, avec beaucoup de surprises pour la jeune fille.

Drago lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui depuis la fin de la guerre, la mort de son père , la renaissance de sa mère, leur combat devant de ministère pour être innocentés...Il détailla la rancune des familles sorcières qui avaient perdu un membre à cause de son père ou plus largement à cause de la guerre. Les mots qui au départ s'entrechoquaient devinrent plus fluide, l'ambiance s'adoucit. Il lui expliqua que sa mère lui donnait des cours pour faire de lui le mari parfait et un gentleman. Loin des espérances de Lucius , elle lui apprenait à soigner une femme ,à s'en occuper , à l'écouter, à être bon avec les autres...

Hermione n'en revenait pas de tant de confidences et c'est un peu perturbée qu'elle lui annonça vingt minutes plus tard qu'il était temps de descendre du bus.

Ils traversèrent le mur de brique dans le bar de Tom sous les murmures étonnés des habitués puis débouchèrent sur le chemin de Traverse.

Hermione patienta devant la vitrine de la boutique Weasley pendant que le jeune homme faisait quelques courses, jugeant assez inapproprié de se montrer avec un ancien ennemi devant les frères de Ron.

Quand il la rejoignit enfin ils prirent la route du restaurant italien le plus prestigieux du coin et y pénétrèrent.

-Mademoiselle Granger, je suis la fiancée du Prince Philibert se présenta la jeune femme. Nous avions réservé une table…

-Vos amis sont déjà arrivés, il vous attendent , ce monsieur vous accompagne?

-Génial! marmonna t'elle en apercevant de loin la table qui leur était réservée déjà remplie de personnes hautaines et bruyantes. Oui il est avec moi, vient Malfoy on se jette dans l'arène...

-On dirait que tu ne les apprécies vraiment pas... Peut être que ta vie avec le prince charmant n'est pas aussi belle que tu l'as laissé entendre?

-Dans chaque relation il faut faire des concessions Malfoy, et vivre dans l'aristocratie n'est pas facile tous les jours, pour quelqu'un comme moi concéda t elle dans un murmure.

-A qui le dis tu!

Apres avoir composé un sourire parfaitement hypocrite sur son visage Hermione s'avança vers sa table et présenta Drago come un ami d'enfance croisé par hasard. Celui-ci prit la chance qu'elle lui offrait et tenta d'alléger l'ambiance bourgeoise de son mieux.

Bien que s'attendant à passer un long moment ennuyeux la jeune fiancée dû reconnaitre que Drago était de bonne compagnie et ses bonnes manières lui permirent de dissimuler avec beaucoup de délicatesse les injures qu'il adressait à chacun des hôtes de la table; jetant systématiquement des regards à sa voisine pour vérifier qu'elle au moins comprenait l'ironie.

Quand vint enfin l'heure de sortir de table, Hermione fut soulagée de se retrouver rapidement seule avec Drago, sur le chemin de Traverse, les autres invités ayant tous " de très importantes choses à régler"

-Je dois admettre que tu as été d'une grande aide Malfoy, même si tes paroles auraient pu m'attirer de gros ennuis si les amis de Philibert avaient maitrisés le sens de l'ironie acerbe!

-Je sais mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour sourire gentiment face à des gens stupides. Il me semblait que tu te laissais moins marcher sur les pieds à Poudlard…

Les mots semblèrent la blesser bien qu'elle tenta de la cacher.

-Beaucoup de choses ont changées, Harry et Ron ne sont plus la pour me défendre et il a bien fallu que je fasse ma vie comme jai pu...Philibert n'appréciais pas trop mon arrogance, il la trouvait vulgaire.

-Moi je trouvais plutôt que ça faisait ton charme...avoua t il avec une sourire charmeur.

-Il est temps que je rentre Malfoy, avant que tu n'essais de me mettre dans ton lit et que tu gâches cette belle journée rit elle sincèrement.

-Je ne voudrais pas de toi dans mon lit de toute façon Granger, tu as de trop mauvaises fréquentations.

-Avoue que ça enflammerait ta fierté de mettre la fiancée d'un prince dans ton lit rien que par ton charme irrésistible!

-Tu me connais mieux que je ne le pensais.

-Peut être.. bon je dois y aller, je suis heureuse que tu ais changé Malfoy. J'ai toujours dit à Harry qu'avec la volonté tu serais quelqu'un d'agréable.

-Tu devrais commencer par m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux convaincre Potter que j'ai vraiment été gentil avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas faux, mais je ne vois plus Harry depuis longtemps maintenant souffla t elle avec déception.

-Comme tout le monde parmi les sorciers je suppose et personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Moi je sais. Je t'expliquerai peut être si on est amené à se revoir.

-Invite moi à ton prochain repas ennuyeux au palais. Je suis sur qu'il y a des tas de jolies filles en Suède..

-Je me laisserai peut être tenter par la proposition. Ne t'attend pas trop à y trouver une fille avec qui t'entrainer à l'ironie, les filles au palais sont soumises et peu bavardes...

-Je t'aurai toi au moins...

-Je pourrai te présenter mon futur mari...

-On verra d'ici la, tu n'as pas encore la bague au doigt. Je te souhaite un bon voyage.

-A bientôt Malfoy dit elle en lui faisant la bise.

-Drago, j'm'appelle Drago.

-A bientôt Drago.

Alors que la jeune fille transplanait sous ses yeux, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Il repartit lui aussi chez lui, l'esprit ailleurs, attendant déjà la prochaine invitation de son ancienne Nemesis. Les choses n'étaient pas simples, leurs anciennes querelles ne pouvaient pas disparaitre en une après midi. Cependant il avait profondément changé et pour une fois cette amitié lui semblait possible. Il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps sur les picotements qui traversaient ses joues, les attribuant juste à la joie d'avoir pu rester avec quelqu'un sans jugement toute une après midi.


	2. Chapter II

**CHAPITRE II**

Quelques jours après ce premier repas avec son ancien ennemi, Hermione fut enfin conviée par son fiancée. Bien que la nouvelle de leurs retrouvailles lui eut été apportée non pas par un mot plein de douceur ou de jolies fleurs comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au début de leur relation mais par l'intermédiaire d'une gouvernante stricte et désagréable, elle se réjouit à l'idée de se préparer au mieux pour lui plaire.

Elle quémanda l'aide de la plus jeune de ses assistantes, Laurianne, et elles s'enfermèrent des heures entières dans la salle de bain majestueuse qui jouxtait sa suite.

Au milieu du marbre et des miroirs elles essayèrent tous les masques présents, toutes les tenues de la plus sage à la plus dévergondée et s'occupèrent des cheveux de la futur princesse. Cette étape était celle qui déplaisait le plus à la jeune fille. Mise à part Laurianne, toutes les assistantes qui lui avaient été attribuées par la reine avaient plus de 60 ans et avaient vécus selon les anciennes méthodes de la monarchie. Elles tentaient toujours de la coiffer sans magie, ce qui n'atténuait en rien la douleur. De plus elles souhaitaient toujours réaliser des chignons impossibles qui ne tenaient que grâce à d'innombrables épingles qui lui rentraient dans le crane.

Laurianne quant à elle se contenta de retracer chacune de ses boucles brunes à l'aide de sa baguette et d'en relever quelques unes en une demi queue. L'aidant à se vêtir d'une magnifique robe de soie bleu azur digne des plus grands portraits royaux, elle se permit un commentaire:

-Je ne sais pas si monsieur Philibert mérite que vous vous apprêtiez de la sorte miss.

- La Reine ne serait surement pas d'accord avec vous Laurianne. Elle ne cesse de me répéter que le poste de Prince entraîne de nombreuses responsabilités et qu'il ne peut pas s'occuper d'une femme capricieuse en prime!

-Capricieuse ? je n'ai jamais vu de princesse moins capricieuse que vous miss ! Et si la Reine réalisait que nous sommes au XXIème siècle et non plus que XVIème elle s'en rendrait peut être compte s'emporta la servante, outrée de l'insulte injustifiée.

-Ne parlez pas si fort Laurianne vous allez nous attirer des ennuis à toutes les deux..Jai déjà réfléchis à tout cela des dizaines de fois mais les choses sont ainsi et je ne peux plus rien y faire. Philibert est un homme charmant vous savez. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés il s'est montré courtois, attentionné, généreux et très doux. C'est ce qui m'a plu, il était tellement différent de tous les hommes que j'avais rencontré avant.

-Je suis sure que le prince a su vous montrer tous les bienfaits de son éducation au début miss mais depuis plus de 2ans se sont écoulés et il ne vous montre plus aucune considération. Il vous exhibe devant ses partisans une fois par mois et ne vous rejoint dans votre suite que lorsque des besoins plus grégaires que la douceur le guident.

-Vous ne devriez pas parler de votre Prince comme cela souffla Hermione presque choquée.

-Et vous devriez réclamer plus que ce que l'on vous offre. Vous méritez mieux.

-Tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec vous visiblement…Allons bon, cessons ces discutions. La reine et son fils vont nous attendre et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire gronder comme une enfant de 3ans une fois encore.

-Très bien miss, je vais chercher vos chaussures et je vous accompagnerai à la salle de réception.

-Laurianne ?

-Miss ?

- A votre avis combien de temps va durer cette réception ?Hésita la future princesse.

-Trop longtemps pour vous, jamais assez pour que le prince puisse aborder tous les points de négociation qu'il souhaite avec ses invités…

-Merci.

Bien qu'elle ne l'eut pas dit à son assistante, la conversation qu'elles avaient eu l'avait bien perturbé .Depuis quelques temps il était vrai qu'elle ne voyait presque plus son fiancé. Il passait son temps dans toutes les communes de Suède, plaidant sa cause, se montrant attentionné envers son peuple et conviant de nombreuses personnes célèbres (et puissantes) à ses soirées. Il ne lui témoignait d'attention que pour la convier à ces soirées par le biais de servantes ou lorsqu'en fin de soirée, l'alcool aidant, son désir l'emportait sur l'indifférence qu'il lui témoignait habituellement.

Hermione savait que jamais auparavant elle n'aurait toléré ce comportement d'un homme mais la guerre avait changé bien des choses et lorsque ce jeune homme timide et souriant l'avait abordé durant un congrès en Suède sur l'émergence de la technologie moldue dans le monde sorcier elle avait cédé, s'était laissée séduire gentiment et l'avait laissé l'entrainer dans cette histoire folle de prince et de palais.

Quelques semaines plus tard il l'a demanda en mariage, « pour faire bien » et dès lors, il l'ignora simplement.

Hermione avait pensé partir mais jamais elle ne le fit.

Ron ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis qu'il avait appris ses fiançailles avec un prince, ce qui selon lui n'était du qu'à son attrait de l'argent et du pouvoir. Il l'avait insulté, s'était montré violent et l'avait banni du domaine des Weasley. La jeune fille ne pouvait donc décemment lui demander de l'héberger le temps de retrouver un travail ( une future princesse ne pouvant bien entendu pas travailler) et un appartement.

Quant à Harry il avait tenu quelques semaines après la guerre, plongé dans le feu des paparazzis et du harcèlement ; quelques semaines qu'il avait mis à profit pour trouver une solution pour échapper à tout cela. Il avait ainsi créer un lieu en décalage de leur espace temps actuel où il bâti une somptueuse maison et où il emménagea avec sa femme , Ginny Weasley, dès que possible, disparaissant alors de la communauté sorcière. Ils avaient communiqués leur adresse aux parents de Ginny en cas d'urgence mais avaient limités le reste des personnes au courant pour éviter toute intrusion, elle n'avait donc aucune idée de la façon dont elle devrait contacter son ami et s'était résignée à rester au palais. Laurianne lui rendait la vie plus facile et elle se sentait capable de supporter le reste encore un peu.

Alors qu'elle descendait les innombrables escaliers la menant à la salle de banquet, elle eut une idée. La soirée promettait d'être longue mais le diner de Londres aussi et Malfoy avait su rendre la chose supportable. Il lui avait également proposée de venir la rejoindre en cas de nécessité ,et si par malheur, il s'avérait être un mangemort souhaitant la vengeance de son maître elle serait de toute façon entourée de gardes sorciers à chaque seconde.

-Je reviens Laurianne j'ai oublié quelque chose, ne m'attendez pas je vous rejoindrai en bas !

-La Reine va détester cela miss, vous devez être accompagnée pour faire votre entrée !

-Avec un peu de chance je le serai, mais pas par vous ! A tout a l'heure, lui répondit elle en s'élançant aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient vers sa suite.

Une fois sur place elle prit un parchemin , y apposa quelques mots et l'envoya par cheminette au Manoir puis redescendit ensuite doucement vers la salle de banquet, le cœur plus léger.

Drago Malfoy ne cessait de s'interroger depuis son retour au Manoir.

Pourquoi avait-il insisté à ce point pour que Granger l'accompagne ? Avait t elle appréciée elle aussi le moment qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ? Et surtout, Avait t il su la convaincre que son attitude au plus profond de son être avait changée ?

Car là était la question pour les Malfoy désormais, et depuis déjà trois ans. La fin de la guerre, et avec elle la mort de Lucius à Azkaban peut après, avaient marquées le départ de la nouvelle vie pour Narcissa Malfoy et son fils.

Celle-ci avait enfin pu jouer son rôle de mère sans subir le joug de son ancien mari et avait par conséquent tenté de son mieux de faire du jeune blond quelqu'un de bien, de le sortir de cet état d'esprit dominant dans lequel Lucius s'était efforcé de le mettre depuis le jour de sa naissance.

Pour cela il avait d'abord fallu changer la vision du ministère et de toute la population sorcière sur le nom des Malfoy, ce qui, après tant d'années associé à la magie noire et aux tortures moldues ne fut pas une mince affaire. Mme Malfoy demanda une enquête sur sa famille au ministère par les aurors et les chercheurs les plus reconnus pour prouver et déclarer enfin devant tous que jamais elle n'avait pris part, sans menace préalable, aux pratiques néfastes de son mari.

Après de longs mois sous surveillance, sous les insultes de nombreux articles de la Gazette, l'équipe du sorcier Arthur Weasley avait enfin rendu son jugement. La famille Malfoy, désormais résumée a Narcissa Malfoy et son fils Drago Malfoy était belle et bien innocente de toutes les accusations émises à son sujet et méritait par cette occasion les excuses du ministères de la Magie et la promesse d'être à l'avenir traitée comme toutes les autres familles sorcières.

La jour de cette assemblée fut aussi celui du premier cours de Drago. Sa mère consentit, en l'écoutant parler des moldus qu'il avait déjà un avis convenable envers ceux-ci et donc ne nécessitait aucun « lavage de cerveau » . Il ne lui restait donc qu'à apprendre à devenir un Homme bon, attentionné et prévenant envers les autres. Pour cela elle lui demanda de travailler plusieurs mois dans une maison de retraite ,ce qu'il fit avec brio, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il pouvait être a l'écoute des besoins d'autrui et respectueux envers les personnes ayant vécus plus, et plus longtemps que lui.

Les cours qui suivirent visèrent à faire de lui un bon mari, il apprit ainsi à faire à manger ( quelques plats simples et conviviaux) ,à masser, soigner ou coiffer une femme car selon sa mère un bon mari devait savoir s'occuper sous tous les angles de sa femme le jour où celle-ci n'était pas en état de le faire .Il apprit ensuite à vivre entouré d'enfants, à les choyer et à les aimer autant que possible, pour cela il travailla dans des centres de vacances, dans les orphelinats et dans des hôpitaux pédiatriques jusqu'à ce que, un jour, Narcissa Malfoy décide que son fils en avait vu assez et devait se faire sa propre opinion sur ses expériences.

L'année qui suivit le jeune homme partit en Italie suivre un cursus universitaire sur l'astrophysique quantique et magique dont il revint passionné et se lança dans une thèse et les recherches qu'elle nécessitait avec chaleur.

C'est ainsi qu'il occupa son temps jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il l'avait aperçue de loin, trempée par la neige, patientant devant un arrêt de bus visiblement agacée.

Il avait ensuite passé une très belle journée avec elle, bien plus belle qu'avec n'importe lequel de ses « amis » à Poudlard puis étais rentré chez lui, perturbé, ce que sa mère n'avait pas manqué de remarquer

-Tu as l'air étrange Drago, ta journée a été mauvaise ?

-Non maman, elle a même été très bonne en fait. J'ai croisé Hermione Granger, je crois que tu te souviens d'elle, l'amie d'Harry Potter.

- Oui bien sur je m'en souviens, comment va-t-elle ? Je n'ai pas vu d'articles sur elle dans le Gazette du Sorcier depuis longtemps, crois tu qu'elle était avec Harry Potter ?

- Non elle m'a dit qu'elle était en Suède, qu'elle s'était fiancée avec le prince là bas et qu'elle y était heureuse….mais je t'avoues que j'ai du mal à la croire, elle avait l'air un peu triste... bien que magnifique.

-Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu dire d'une femme qu'elle était magnifique!

- C'est parce qu'il y a longtemps que je n'en avais croisé d'aussi belle...

-N'oublies pas les règles mon fils, on ne courtise pas une femme qui est déjà engagée. Si elle est malheureuse elle viendra à toi et se libérera de ses engagements d'elle-même.

-Je sais… je sais.

Drago avait donc attendu, les jours suivants, après un signe de son ancienne ennemie.

Signe qui ne vint pas.

Il se replongea alors dans ses recherches avec frénésie et c'est, attablé sur son bureau, le nez appuyé sur une touche de son ordinateur portable ( qu'il avait acquis après son stage en maison de retraite, le trouvant bien plus propre que les parchemins pleins de taches d'encres et de ratures) que le trouva sa mère en pénétrant la pièce.

-Drago, tu as reçu un parchemin par cheminette.

-C'est étrange, j'avais pourtant demandé à Matthew de m'envoyer les informations par mail. Il a encore du oublier où se trouvait la touche envoi, selon lui elle change de place à chaque fois !

- Je ne pense pas avoir reconnu l'écriture de souillon de ton ami.

En effet, l'écriture posée sur le parchemin n'était en rien souillonne, elle était fine, légèrement penchée, avec de jolies courbes, l'écriture du parfait maître d'école…ou de la parfaite élève.

Le garçon se mit a sourire en parcourant des yeux les mots qui lui étaient destinés.

_Future princesse aurait besoin d'un brave chevalier_

_pour venir la secourir face à l'ennui mortel d'une soirée au palais._

_Palais royal, Evanoy , Suède suite n°4_

_Je t'attends…_

_Hermione._

-Alors ?c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

- C'est une invitation d'Hermione Granger pour l'aider à supporter une réception qui s'annonce visiblement ennuyeuse.

-Elle t'a cru quand tu lui disais avoir changé alors...sourit Narcissa.

-Je l'espère, je suis désolé de devoir te laisser seule ce soir, je pense que je vais y aller.

-Bien sur ! on ne refuse pas l'invitation d'une jeune femme, allez, va te préparer !

Dans un mouvement rapide il disparut derrière la porte et ne revient qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un élégant smoking.

Il se plaça devant la cheminée de son bureau et prononça pour la première et dernière fois l'adresse du palais.

Quand il pénétra dans la suite d'Hermione il laissa ses yeux errer sur la pièce pour en apprécier la beauté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le bout d'une baguette.

En la suivant jusqu'au visage de son propriétaire, il se rendit compte qu'une jeune femme très gracieuse le menaçait.

-Que faites vous ici ?s'ensuit celle-ci sèchement ?

-Je suis Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger m'a invité ce soir et vu la décoration, je ne pense pas m'être trompé d'endroit.

-D'accord, dit elle en abaissant doucement sa baguette sans la lâcher pour autant. Je vais vous accompagner jusque miss Granger, si elle vous accueille convenablement nous vous laisserons passer la soirée ici.

Elle le fit passer devant elle pour franchir la porte puis le guida parmi le dédale de couloir jusqu'à la salle de réception où Hermione lui apparut enfin, debout devant une table de banquet . Elle semblait sur le point de mourir d'ennui devant un vieil homme à l'attitude très arrogante.

Drago dépassa rapidement son guide et vint la retrouver le sourire aux lèvres.

-Miss Granger voulez vous bien m'accorder cette danse je vous pris ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillèrent de joie lorsqu'elle le reconnue et accepta de prendre sa main en s'éloignant vers le centre de la pièce.

-Tu es venu lui dit elle en souriant.

-Visiblement. Il parait qu'une jolie princesse avait besoin d'être secourue.

-Ton humour ne sera surement pas de trop ce soir affirma telle dans un rire.

En effet, sa présence serait surement la seule chose agréable de la soirée et cela inquiéta quelque peu Hermione avant qu'elle ne se laisse complètement entrainée dans la danse…

Leur première danse fut comme un regain d' énergie, un souffle de vie disparu depuis longtemps. Hermione ne cessait de sourire en cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à son cavalier sans paraitre stupide…ce qui se résumait à rien pour l'instant.

-Ton prince charmant ne semble pas apprécier ma présence ici lui chuchota Drago, se rapprochant doucement de son oreille.

-Tu l'as vu ? je ne l'ai pas encore croisé ce soir lui répondit t elle en cherchant des yeux son fiancé.

-Comment ça tu n'las pas vu ? vous ne vivez pas ensemble ?

-Non, Philibert a sa suite et moi la mienne. Il pense que c'est plus pratique pour ne pas me réveiller quand il rentre tard de ses conférences et quand je suis arrivée dans la salle Laurianne m'a dit qu'il était occupé.

-Occupé ? tu veux dire trop occupé pour voir sa fiancée ? tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas le sujet Drago, ce n'est rien toi tu es la pour t'occuper de moi rit elle.

-Quand tu veux ma belle…

-Arêtes ça, quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre et ce serait une catastrophe !

-Plus sérieusement Granger tu mérites mieux que lui, tiens le voila qui s'avance.

-Soit gentil avec lui s'il te plait Malfoy. Je ne veux pas imaginer les conséquences si Philibert jugeait que tu n'étais pas convenable pour moi ,ce serait un scandale de plus pour la presse et..

-C'est bon j'ai compris la coupa t'il alors que le prince arrivait à leurs cotés.

-Je pense pas que l'on nous ait présenté, apparemment vous connaissez ma fiancée dit il au jeune homme d'une voix hautaine.

-Drago Malfoy, j'étais dans la même école qu'Hermione. Nous nous sommes croisés pendant son voyage à Londres et elle m'a convié à cette soirée.

-J'aurais aimé en être informé avant Hermione, ne recommences pas à l'avenir.

-D'accord Philibert. Je demanderai ton accord avant la prochaine fois.

-Bien, je vous laisse. J'ai des personnes très importantes à voir. Je repars ce soir pour la Finlande Hermione Je n'aurai pas le temps de passer te voir avant, je pense revenir dans deux semaines.

-Tu as déjà dis ça le mois dernier Philibert marmonna Hermione alors que son fiancé s'éloignait déjà vers d'autres invités.

-Ca ne va vraiment pas Granger ! Tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds par un minable. Tu pourrais être indépendante, vivre ta vie à Londres avec ton intelligence toutes les agences de recherche magique voudraient de toi!

-Je n'ai plus rien Drago tu ne comprends pas…

-Explique moi alors personne ne va me reprocher de parler à ma cavalière.

-Quand je suis arrivée ici après les fiançailles ils m'ont fait fermer tous mes comptes, ont jetés mes vêtements parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bien et ont vendus mon appartement…Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne peux pas partir d'ici parce que je n'ai nul part où aller…

-Tu ne peux pas aller chez Potter et Weasley ?

-Non. Harry n'a jamais pu me contacter pour me donner le moyen de les joindre Ginny et lui chez eux parce que Ron ne voulait pas leur donner l'adresse du palais et qu'elle est protégée magiquement , et puis chez les Weasley Ron serait trop content de me répéter tous les jours que mon appât du gain ne m'a mené a rien et que je ferait mieux de me rendre compte a quel point il est fait pour moi etc.

-Alors viens au Manoir, ma mère serait ravie d'avoir une présence féminine à la maison et il y a bien assez de chambres pour que tu aies ton indépendance si tu le souhaites lui proposa t il.

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre et l'entraina dans un nouveau pas de danse à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Ils goutèrent les petits plats du buffet, et même Drago dut reconnaitre que les recette Suédoises étaient délicieuses. Lorsque les derniers invités s'éloignèrent vers la sortie du palais le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer.

-Je n'ai pas revu ton fiancé depuis tout à l'heure tu lui transmettras mon salut.

-Je ne pense pas le revoir avant plusieurs semaines. A vrai dire avant aujourd'hui je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus d'un mois, on peut dire qu'il n'est pas envahissant dit elle en souriant un peu.

-Penses à ma proposition Hermione. Tu pourrais rester au Manoir le temps de te retourner et de trouver un job insista t il.

-J'y réfléchirai , rentre bien chez toi. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. J'espère que la presse n'aura pas remarqué tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble.

-Aller embrasse moi avant que je file lui dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-T'es pas bien ya des journalistes partout !

-Je pensais à une bise s'exclama t il, comme blasé, mais je suis ravi que tu envisages de m'embrasser quand nous serons seuls poursuivit il dans un sourire narquois.

-Vas t'en, tu recommences ton numéro de charme…Tu as mon adresse maintenant si tu veux m'envoyer des nouvelles, ou venir me voir , tu as surement du comprendre que tu ne risques pas de me déranger ici ironisa t elle.

-Toi aussi tu peux venir au Manoir, je pense que tu sais où il est, tu as du venir le surveiller avec Potter il me semble…enfin, j'y vais prends soin de toi.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais changer à ce point tu sais. Tu me surprends un peu plus à chaque minute lui avoua t elle.

-Je ne suis comme ça qu'avec toi en fait, je ne fais pas autant d'efforts avec les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ca me vient naturellement quand tu es la.

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je dois retourner dans ma suite, Laurianne doit surement m'attendre pour un compte rendu complet sur ma soirée avec toi… A bientôt.

-Quand tu veux …

Il disparut dans le cheminée du bureau de Philibert, la laissant seule. La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration et retourna dans la chambre où, comme prévu, Laurianne lui avait fait coulé un bain chaud. Elle l'aida à retirer sa robe et s'installa sur un fauteuil pendant que la future princesse plongeait dans l'eau.

-Alors miss…j'ai cru remarquer que la soirée n'a pas été si longue que prévu, vous a-t-elle semblé agréable ? demanda t elle en retirant les pinces qu'Hermione avait dans les cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur.

-Oui, Drago a été d'une compagnie très agréable admit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux pour profiter au maximum des bienfaits de son bain .

-Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis ma première année à Poudlard, mais nous ne nous entendions pas du tout, il était dans le camp des ennemis a ce moment la.

-L'est t il toujours ?

-Non je ne pense pas, il semble avoir changé. Il est devenu très intéressant … du point de vue personnalité bien sur ! s'empressa t elle d'ajouter alors que de petites taches rouges apparaissaient sur ses joues.

-J'avais bien compris miss, mais je vous avoue également le trouver très beau.

-Oui il l'a toujours été. La liste des filles étant passées par son lit s'allongeait de jours en jours à l'école.

-Parfois les choses sont différentes de ce qu'elles semblent être miss, les réputations peuvent aider plus que les actes dans certains milieux.

-C'est possible, mais je sais que Malfoy aime les belles femmes et même s'il n'a pas couché avec toutes il en a caressé plus d'une.

-Peut être devriez vous lui demander…

-Bien sur ! Pour passer pour une fille paranoïaque jalouse et complètement folle de lui ! Jamais ! s'agita Hermione en rouvrant les yeux.

-Vous savez miss ça me ferait du mal de rester ici sans vous mais je sais que vous méritez mieux et je vous encourage à refaire votre vie ailleurs, alors pour que vous ne culpabilisiez pas de me laisser ici au milieu de toutes ces mégères, je vais vous avouer quelque chose qui devra rester entre nous si vous ne partez pas parce que ça pourrait me valoir un renvoi immédiat chuchota Laurianne.

-Je t'écoute

-Jai rencontré un homme au village. Il travaille dans la boulangerie où se fournit la reine. Il est très gentil et à force de le voir chaque jour en allant chercher les commandes, on a fait connaissance…Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il se passait ici, la façon dont les autres vous traitaient avec mépris et ma mauvaise entente avec les autres servantes …

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis Laurianne et à qui tu le dis. Tu pourrais vraiment avoir des problèmes un jour, la mis en garde Hermione.

-Peu importe, Olivier, c'est son nom, il vient de France, m'a dit qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup et que si un jour je devais quitter le palais, il m'embaucherait à la boulangerie et m'hébergerait…Vous pouvez partir miss, j'ai trouvé un échappatoire… enfin je voulais juste que vous le sachiez...

-C'est très gentil à toi, si je partais tu serais bien la seule personne ici qui me manquerait avoua la jeune femme.

-Et le prince Philibert ?

-Ce soir je me suis aperçue qu'un homme qui n'est pas mon fiancé, qui me détestait il y a 3 ans s'occupe plus et mieux de moi que mon propre fiancé…Drago a raison je ne me laissais pas marcher sur les pieds comme cela avant. Il est peut être temps pour moi de redevenir fière de ce que je suis…

Laurianne ne fit aucun commentaire et sortit de la salle de bain le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione resta un long moment dans le bain à réfléchir. Un départ à zéro lui faisait peur, s'appuyer sur Drago aussi ,après tout il ne s'étaient vu que deux fois depuis son changement, il était peut être trop tôt…


	3. Chapter III

**CHAPITRE III**

Bien après les quinze jours prévus pour son voyage, Philibert fit son entrée dans la suite de sa fiancée.

-Bonjour beauté comment vas-tu ? lui demanda t il vaguement.

-Je vais bien, je ne t'attendais plus depuis longtemps, visiblement la ponctualité ne fait pas partir des cours au programme de l'éducation royale… lui répondit elle sans le regarder, continuant à fixer le miroir dans lequel elle voyait ses servantes tirer sur plusieurs de ses mèches de cheveux sans ménagement.

-Je ne permettrai pas que tu me parles comme ça, et encore moins devant des employés du palais. Tu sais comme ils ont la langue pendue !

Le rouge lui montait aux joues et Hermione se permit enfin un sourire en sentant son cœur s'emballer dans l'attente de l'altercation. Elle avait pris l'habitude de souffler un bon coup et de laisser couler, mais cette fois un serpentard lui avait rappelé qui elle était et elle prit plaisir à laisser la colère circuler dans ses veines. …se rebeller faisait un bien fou !

-Je m'attendais plutôt à des excuses, faire patienter sa fiancée aussi longtemps sans même la prévenir...Je ne trouve pas ça digne d'un homme bien élevé.

Bien que les servantes ne se seraient jamais permise de s'immiscer dans une conversation du prince, Hermione sentait que leurs gestes étaient de plus en plus brusques, les mèches tirées un peu plus loin et l'habituel tiraillement de leurs coiffures impossibles devenait franchement douloureux.

-Vous voudriez bien faire un peu attention à ce que vous faites s'il vous plait, c'est déjà assez idiot de souffrir pour une coiffure affreuse alors que par magie ça irait beaucoup plus rapide alors si en plus vous passez vos nerfs sur mes cheveux on s'en sortira pas ! s'exclama t elle en leur jetant un regard en biais.

-Visiblement tu n'es jamais contente, je me déplace pour te voir mais je ne suis pas là assez tôt, tes servantes veulent s'occuper de toi au mieux et ce sont des incapables ! N'oublies pas que tu n'es rien d'autre ici que mon invitée, tu n'as aucun droit, aucun argent et aucune considération à réclamer de la part des autres habitants ! siffla la Prince visiblement ahuri d'avoir à se défendre devant une telle impertinence.

-J'avais cru comprendre oui…ça m'arrange bien dans un sens de n'avoir aucune responsabilité au palais, comme ça je vais pouvoir partir sans rien demander à personne, et pour une fois, crois moi ca va faire du bien ! et lâchez moi vous je vais me débrouiller toute seule dit elle en s'éloignant de sa coiffeuse où les servantes la regardaient avec un mépris non dissimulé.

-Vas y, vas t'en! J'ai des centaines de filles dans le pays au moins aussi belle que toi et qui n'oseront jamais se plaindre de leur mode de vie ici lui répliqua t il, les poings serrés le long du corps.

-Désolé de toucher ton amour propre mon chou mais tu peux bien prendre qui tu veux pour me remplacer je n'en ai rien à faire. La seule chose qui me dérange c'est d'avoir écouté ta mère quand elle m'a dit de vendre mon appartement, j'aurai pu partir il y a bien longtemps!

Elle retira sa bague de fiançailles, la posa sur la coiffeuse, y récupéra sa baguette et transplanna à Londres…

Elle apparut devant une immense porte en marbre blanc dont le loquet était ornementé d'un un serpent se mordant la queue. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour avoir une vue plus générale de la demeure et resta quelques instants figées par l'admiration. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce manoir, comme Malfoy lui avait rappelé elle était déjà venu ici à la fin de la guerre pour libérer les prisonniers et confisquer les objets ensorcelés. La bâtisse se dressait sur quatre étages. Les fenêtres, hautes et nombreuses, montraient des tentures aussi souples que de la soie dont la couleur en cette fin d'après midi oscillait entre l'ocre et le paprika selon les rayons du soleil. Les pierres qui s'emboitaient parfaitement entre elles pour former le mur semblaient aussi froide que la glace mais aussi plus solide qu'une muraille.

Bien au-delà d'être un chef d'œuvre architectural ce manoir était avant tout une forteresse imprenable… Enfin imprenable si l'on ne la survolait pas à dos de Dragon comme s'était amusé à le faire Charlie durant la Guerre. Elle sourit à cette idée et, après avoir jeté un vaste coup d'œil sur les jardins qui l'entouraient elle fixa de nouveau son regard sur la porte.

-Bon aller Hermione, tu ne pourras jamais paraitre aussi stupide que maintenant !

Et en effet après avoir pris son souffle et annoncé son arrivée, le maitre de maison ouvrit enfin la porte, se figea un instant et explosa de rire, ce qui pour Drago Malfoy relevait du miracle.

-Hum… tu avais dit que je pourrais venir si j'avais besoin d'aide… la j'ai Vraiment besoin d'aide. Je dois avoir l'air stupide avec toutes ces épingles dans les cheveux et cette robe qui me fait passer pour un bonbon ambulant j'ai affreusement mal à la tête et j'ai horreur d'être confondu avec les hippopotames en tutu de Fantasia mais…

-Non c'est…un nouveau style la coupa t-il avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps.

Il lui fit néanmoins passer la porte et la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant l'intérieur du manoir.

-Je sais, ça fait l'effet à tout le monde, enfin, ceux qui osent entrer…Maman dit que le manoir est imprégné de magie et qu'il attend de se remplir de bonnes « ondes » pour retrouver une apparence un peu moins effrayante.

-Ca se tient…t'aurais pas des dons de coiffure par hasard ? Parce que franchement ça fait un mal de chien…déjà que j'ai du mal à respirer la dedans dit elle en montrant son corset.

-Moi pas encore, la dernière fois que ma mère a voulu m'apprendre quelque chose elle a béni le ciel de m'avoir donné une tête à coiffer et pas une vraie femme avoua t il l'air penaud…mais ma mère va t'aider je vais la chercher. Tu n'as qu'a aller t'installer dans le salon c'est juste la à gauche.

Elle pénétra dans une pièce aussi vaste que son dortoir à Poudlard et fut un instant soulagée que la manoir soit si austère. Cela lui évitait au moins de la comparer avec le Palais. Les meubles étaient certes très luxueux et ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la richesse de leurs acheteurs mais là où le Palais regorgeait de fioritures et de couleurs étouffantes, cette pièce était restée relativement sobre. Les habitants des tableaux la dévisagèrent si rudement qu'elle baissa les yeux comme une petite fille prise en faute.

Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil confortable en tentant d'occulter ces regards et patienta.

Quelques instants plus tard le jeune homme revint accompagné d'une femme à la beauté époustouflante qui avait les cheveux de la même blondeur, une taille fine, des yeux azur et une magnifique robe verte émeraude qui, même si elle possédait un corset également, semblait bien plus confortable que celle d'Hermione.

-Bonjour madame Malfoy, je suis Hermione Granger se présenta t elle.

-Oui j'ai entendu parler de vous, Drago ne tarit pas d'éloges a votre sujet…Je vois en effet qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop pour vos cheveux dit elle en grimaçant.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de vous importuner avec ça mais je n'y arriverai jamais toute seule et Malf… Drago m'a dit qu'il ne saurait pas non plus…

-Vous ne me dérangez pas, un peu de compagnie me fera un bien fou, personne ne vient jamais ici et encore moins d'aussi jolie fille que vous.

-C'est très gentil à vous…

-Je vais demander à Twinkies de te faire un chocolat chaud en attendant. Je suis sur que tu vas adorer dit Drago en sortant de la pièce.

-Qui est Twinkies ?

-C'est notre elfe de maison. Vous avez fait changer beaucoup de choses vous savez pendant la guerre. Twinkies est payé maintenant. Il a le droit de partir et revenir quand il veut, c'est lui qui choisit ce qu'il veut cuisiner et entre nous, il essaie même de courtiser l'elfe de maison des voisins rit Narcissa Malfoy.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que tout cela n'a pas servi à rien…en Suède il n'y a pas d'elfe de maison, mais les servantes sont traitées comme telles .Quand j'y repense j'avais vraiment une sainte horreur de ce palais…Ca me motivera peu être le temps que je retrouve une vie normale.

Drago revint dans la pièce avec une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante qu'Hermione s'empressa de gouter alors que Narcissa retirait une à une toutes les épingles avec une douceur plus que bienvenue.

-C'est le meilleur chocolat chaud du monde ! c'est délicieux ! Tu remercieras Twinkies pour moi Drago ? dit elle après quelques minutes.

-Tu le feras toi-même ce soir quand il t'apportera tes nouvelles affaires dans ta chambre lui dit il en se mettant au piano pour jouer un morceau qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

-Il a bien de la chance s'il sait ou je vais dormir ce soir, il a de l'avance sur moi je n'en ai aucune idée avoua t'elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu dors ici ce soir tu te souviens… je t'avais dit que tu resterais ici tant que tu n'aurais pas retrouver un travail et un appartement.

-Non je vous ai déjà dérangé avec ces stupides pinces! Vous êtes d'ailleurs d'une délicatesse angélique Mme Malfoy c'est un réel soulagement !

-Restez ici ne vous en faites pas, personne ne sera dérangé par votre présence. La vie ici est si ennuyante parfois !

-Ne discute pas avec ma mère si elle te dit que tu dois rester. Il parait que Lucius avait caché quelques poisons dans la maison et personne ne les a retrouvé. Elle pourrait bien t'endormir de force pour que tu restes dit le jeune homme en souriant.

-Cesse de l'effrayer Drago je ne ferai pas ça bien sur, mais cela ma ferait plaisir si vous restiez. Je vais vous prêter une tenue plus confortable que celle la et demain Drago vous emmènera faire du shopping s'il na rien d'autre de prévu…

-Pour tout dire je n'ai pas d'argent alors pour le shopping…je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore un peu.

-Il y a beaucoup d'argent ici ,bien assez pour vous aussi, c'est bien la seule chose que Lucius a su faire sans que je le regrette par la suite!

-Je ne peux pas accepter j'ai…

-N'oublies pas les poisons Hermione la coupa Drago le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'interrompit donc et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentie enfin la masse de ses cheveux retomber librement dans son dos.

-Vous avez de très jolis cheveux miss Granger. Drago va s'occuper de vos boucles, ces pauvres incapables les ont massacrées ,lui dit Narcissa, emmène la dans la chambre d'amis. Prête lui une de mes robes les plus confortables ou un peignoir si tu n'en trouves pas à son gout et laisse la prendre une douche ( s'adressa t'elle à Drago) J'ai presque pitié de vous en vous voyant porter une telle horreur ma pauvre, sont ils tous sadiques en Suède ? poursuivit elle en regardant Hermione.

-Visiblement oui, le style vestimentaire la bas n'était pas prévu pour être confortable…

-Allez donc vous changer. Drago va vous montrer où il faut aller, et si vous vous perdez dans le manoir cette nuit n'hésitez pas a appeler Twinkies, il s'amuse toujours beaucoup de remettre les moutons égarés sur le droit chemin dit elle en sortant de la pièce un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

-Suivez moi princesse que je vous montre votre nouvelle suite ironisa le jeune homme en passant devant elle.

Il la guida jusqu'à une vaste chambre aux couleurs d'automne qui ne semblait n'avoir jamais été occupée.

- c'est une chambre d'ami...et les mangemorts n'ont pas vraiment d'amis ironisa Drago en apercevant son regard s'égarer le long des murs à la recherche d'une touche personnelle.

- c'est une très jolie pièce. se contenta telle de répondre.

- tu peux regarder dans la penderie si jamais tu trouves une tenue qui te plait il y en a certainement une à ta taille.

- tu as gardé des souvenirs de tes multiples conquêtes Malfoy?

- si c'était le cas tu devrais te contenter de peu...ce sont ceux d'une cousine éloignée.

- la rumeur serait elle fausse?

- laquelle?

- celle sur tes prouesses de Don Juan... dit elle dans un sourire... Il n'y a pas de pantalon? enchaina t elle

- Quand tu entres dans une école il faut toujours qu'on puisse te mettre dans une case... J'ai préféré celle de tombeur à celle de fils de mangemort. E t non il n'y a pas de pantalon, c'est une armoire pour femme et les dames Malfoy ne portent pas de pantalons sourit il.

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as couché avec aucune fille? Dit elle tout en continuant à chercher un jean, persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Non, mais je peux te dire que je n'ai pas couché avec une fille à Poudlard...C'est fou ce qu'une fille peut dire pour être populaire, ça les arrangeait autant que moi.

- Ca c'est la meilleure... si Harry t'entendait…

- et toi Granger, la rumeur sur tes nuits torrides entre Potter et Weasmoche est fondée?

- QUOI?

- Tu vois... on peut être surpris par ce qu'on est sensé avoir fait...la salle de bain est par là. Je vais t'attendre ici pour t'amener au salon après.

- merci.

Elle se dirigea, une robe légère à la main ( malheureusement il avait dit vrai) vers la somptueuse salle de bain attenante, marquant un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil le temps de digérer la beauté du lieu. Devrait elle donc cesser de respirer à chaque entrée dans une nouvelle pièce ? Elle eu une moue boudeuse en s'admettant que Lucius Malfoy avait tout de même laissé derrière lui une bien belle demeure, même si c'est tout ce qu'il avait du laisser de beau.

Drago souffla à l'instant même où la porte se referma derrière elle: réputation ou pas Granger était devenue sérieusement canon et se comporter en gentleman lui demandait un contrôle total, surtout avec ces frissons qui le parcouraient dès qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'entende la moindre goutte d'eau tomber. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte lorsque celle ci s'entrouvrit, laissant le visage de la Gryffondor apparaitre.

- un souci? demanda t-il, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

- tu voudrais m'aider? cette foutue robe ne veut pas me rendre ma liberté...

- eh bien Granger tu me déçois! A peine une heure chez moi et tu me demande déjà de te déshabiller... même moi je trouve ça rapide rit il en poussant légèrement la porte pour entrer.

Il la rejoignit devant le miroir et fit glisser lentement ses doigts le long du corset pour le délacer. Les filaments de satin qui le retenait s'était emmêlés. Il effleura du bout des doigts la taille de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne le sente profitant de la douceur du tissu et de sa chaleur qui irradiait presque comme une flamme.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir il laissa sa main effleurer lentement ses épaules puis son cou et stoppa net en cessant de respirer.

- un problème? demanda Hermione

- C'est un nouveau sort dont tu as oublié de m'informer? hésita Drago, fixant longuement les filament bleutés apparus là où quelques secondes plus tôt ses doigts passaient.

- De quoi tu...c'était ça alors les chatouilles sourit elle.

- C'est toi qui fais ça?

- non, c'est surement toi en en passant ta main...continues c'est agréable...

Elle refermé les yeux rapidement et souffla de bien être lorsqu'il la caressa doucement .

- C'est peut être ton prince qui t'a lancé un sort, au cas où tu iras voir ailleurs... hésita le serpentard en retirant une fois de plus sa main

- Non Philibert est bien trop prétentieux pour croire que je pourrais aller voir ailleurs. Ce n'est rien...

- Tu devrais savoir enlever le reste toute seule, je t'attends à coté répondit il rapidement en s'esquivant, laissant la jeune fille dubitative devant le miroir.

Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qu'elle avait fermé la porte avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, le souffle court.

- Elle va me rendre dingue!

Lorsque la jeune femme sortit enfin de la salle de bain, elle le trouva ainsi, les pieds dans le vide et le corps allongé en travers du lit, les yeux dans le vague.

- Voila, on peut redescendre si tu veux, je suis prête annonça telle.

- Viens la qu'on sèche tes cheveux d'abord, il fait très froid dans ce manoir, tu risquerais d'être malade.

Elle se contenta de s'assoir sur le bord du lit, alors qu'il se plaçait à genoux derrière elle. Il retraça ses boucles une à une avec sa baguette, effleurant plus que nécessaire la peau douce à portée de main.

La jeune fille frissonna en sentant la magie se déposer sur sa peau avant que son ami ne cesse de la toucher

- Oublies ça je t'assure que ça n'est pas douloureux, c'est même plutôt agréable en fait sourit elle en se retournant.

- ça pourrait être dangereux...si c'est de la magie noire…

- peut être...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, attendant une réaction de sa part avant de poursuivre.

- Tu dois être ensorcelée... avança t il sans pour autant reculer complètement.

- ou complètement folle peut être, mais pour une fois je sais ce que je veux...

- et qu'est ce que tu veux? hésita t il

- toi… pour le moment.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour oublier ses peurs et ses inhibitions et enfin répondre à son baiser, laissant leurs lèvres puis leurs langues danser ensemble. La chaleur de ses lèvres se propagea rapidement à ses joues, les colorant instantanément. Il lui fit remarquer en reprenant son souffle et elle rougit d'avantage, heureuse qu'un homme lui prête attention réellement. Il la détailla longuement, notant son souffle erratique, ses mèches folles après qu'il y eut passé ses mains plusieurs fois. Il la trouva si belle et si attirante qu'il en perdit lui-même le souffle quelques secondes.

Tu vas finir par me mettre mal à l'aise chuchota telle sous cet examen.

Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, tu es magnifique…

A cette aveu son cœur rata quelques battements et son corps sembla se réchauffer de quelques degrés supplémentaires alors que le jeune homme la découvrait de ses mains. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir alors qu'il caressait sa cuisse sensuellement.

Je t'imaginais moins doux et plus…Serpentard le nargua telle dans un murmura.

Il la renversa sur le dos pour se mettre au dessus, pressant son corps contre le matelas, sans l'écraser pour autant.

Vraiment ? demanda t il en plaçant ses mains sous les bords de sa robe.

Il remonta encore ses mains, jusqu'à ses hanches puis jusqu'à ses seins pour la lui retirer enfin, la laissant en sous vêtements devant lui.

-Tu es vraiment belle lui dit il en replongeant dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

-Et toi tu es vraiment trop habillé a mon gout répliqua t elle en retirant son T-shirt alors qu'il s'occupait de ses chaussures et chaussettes...C'est un bon début.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation de picotement au bout de ses doigts chaque fois qu'elle touchait une parcelle de sa peau.

Elle l'embrassa, ayant soudain besoin de plus de contact avec lui, et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pressant son bassin contre celui du jeune homme qui grogna légèrement contre ses lèvres.

Elle ondulait doucement contre lui, sentant son désir au travers du fin pantalon de lin noir qu'il portait puis, quand elle en eut assez d'attendre, retira enfin les boutons et le fit glisser le long des jambes de Drago, renouant immédiatement ses jambes après pour sentir son désir, désormais retenu uniquement par son boxer se frotter contre son intimité.

-C'est le moment d'arrêter si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, après je ne pourrais plus…lui chuchota t'il dans le creux de l'oreille, ses bras l'enserrant étroitement à la taille

-Arêtes donc de penser a partir et fais moi l'amour par Merlin!

Elle le sentit se figer à ces paroles puis relâcher enfin tous les muscles. Toute la pression qu'il retenait se libera et il répondit enfin à ses caresses, leurs bassins se collèrent l'un contre l'autre avec empressement, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme craque et ne retire leurs sous vetements par magie, des étincelles bleutées parcourant la peau de la jeune fille, la faisant sourire de bien être.

Il colla son sexe contre une de ses cuisses et glissa sa main vers son intimité, la caressant longuement, sans jamais la brusquer, jusqu'à l'entendre soupirer de bien être puis caressa ensuite son ventre puis ses seins, les léchant, les embrassant chacun leur tour alors qu'elle entamait de lents va et vient sur son sexe.

Quand enfin il n'en pu plus il la pénétra doucement, puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort à mesure que les gémissements de la jeune fille s'accentuaient.

Ils vinrent enfin tous les deux, murmurant le prénom de l'autre, traversés par une onde de magie phénoménale qui les laissa pantelants.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, Drago se positionnant a coté pour ne pas écraser la jeune fille et reprirent leur souffle lentement.

-Tu regrettes ? lui demanda t il alors que son silence s'étirait au fil des minutes.

-Tu sais que tu es assez emmerdant avec tes regrets ? c'était bien non ? lui répondit elle en soupirant

-Oui, je dirais même extraordinaire , pour moi en tout cas.

-Ouais, je ne sais pas quel sort c'était mais bon dieu c'était efficace !

Il rit a l'entente de ces mots et se mis de coté pour la regarder.

-Hermione granger qui jure, demande à un homme de lui faire l'amour et reste étendue complètement nue a coté de lui par la suite…Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé on dirait!

-Le temps passe.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- J'ai perdu 3ans, je ne veux plus rien perdre…jamais…Vient prendre une douche avant de salir tous les draps.

Il la suivit simplement, sans chercher à l'en dissuader puis entra sous la douche avec elle.

La vague de désir était partie, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, mais il éprouvait encore à son égard une grande tendresse .Il la prit dans ses bras doucement alors que l'eau chaude coulait , lui caressant le dos alors qu'elle lui embrassait de temps en temps le cou.

Ils finirent tout de même par sortir de la douche et enfilèrent tous les deux un peignoir avant d'entre le loquet de la porte résonner avec force, le son se répercutant lugubrement sur les murs du manoir.

-Je pensais que peu de gens venaient ici fit remarquer Hermione.

-Tu pensais bien… vient on va descendre on te séchera les cheveux en bas.

Ils descendirent donc les innombrables escaliers et se figèrent en pénétrant dans le salon où Narcissa était assise en compagnie du Professeur Mc Gonagan, désormais directrice de Poudlard et d'Harry Potter.

Ils se fixèrent chacun leur tour, le survivant s'étonnant d'abord de voir son amie dans le manoir des Malfoy, puis remarquant leur tenue et leurs cheveux mouillés.

-La douche était bonne ? se contenta t il de demander.

-Oui merci répondirent ils en même temps avant de se fixer puis de se taire.

-Je crois qu'il est inutile de faire les présentations ! dit Narcissa pour détendre l'ambiance quelque peu statique du moment.

-Oui maman, ca va je crois de ce coté la. Installe toi dans le canapé Hermione on va faire tes cheveux avant que tu ne tombes malade enchaine t il en s'asseyant derrière la jeune fille puis en séchant à nouveau chacune de ses boucles avec sa baguette.

Harry les regarda, septique sans prononcer un mot , ce qu'Hermione remarqua rapidement.

-Comment va Ginny ? ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, est ce qu'elle va bien ? lui demanda t elle.

-Oui elle se porte très bien, elle s'ennuie un peu de sa famille et de ses amis, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

-Tu venais chercher les Malfoy pour apporter des amis à Ginny répéta t elle perdue.

-Non je te cherchais toi et j'ai atterrit ici, à coté de Minerva devant la porte du manoir, visiblement c'est ici que tu vis.

-C'est un peu compliqué. J'ai quitté le château et je ne pouvais pas venir chez Ron comme tu t'en doutes. Je ne connais toujours pas votre adresse, et j'ai croisé Drago il y a quelques semaines, on s'est revu ensuite et il m'a proposé de venir ici le temps que je me retourne

-Qu'il te retourne….que tu te retournes…d'accord. Je venais t'inviter à la maison justement ou plutôt au Terrier vu que c'est un peu difficile d'emmener tout le monde chez nous.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre Ron me dire que je ne suis qu'une fille intéressée par l'argent des autres et leur pouvoir social, que je n'ai pas su me contenter de lui parce qu'il était pauvre etc.

-Il se lassera vite de ce discours, vous pourriez venir aussi dit il en s'adressant aux Malfoy. J'ai cru comprendre qu' Arthur avait beaucoup de sympathie pour vous Narcissa, quant à toi Malfoy je suppose que les temps changent, et que je dois commencer à croire Hermione a ton sujet enchaina t il.

-Je préfère éviter , Hermione s'en sortira mieux si je ne suis pas la.

-Et moi je préfère que tu viennes. Tu as sans doute oublier le caractère ronchon de Ron mais pas moi et j'ai envie d'avoir quelqu'un pour me défendre au cas ou, et pour rendre les choses plus amusantes…s'il te plait...

-Grrr c'est au palais qu'ils t'ont appris cet air de chien battu ? c'est de mauvaise guerre ! râla t il en se levant pour faire les cents pas.

-Allez cède, tu passeras une bonne soirée promis !

Il haussa un sourcil puis afficha un sourire narquois qui lui fit détourner la tête.

-D'accord, va pour le Terrier alors…tourne toi un peu que je fasse ces mèches la.

-Ok, rendez vous demain midi alors au Terrier, passez une bonne journée Mme Malfoy, Vous aussi Minerva.

-Et vous Professeur pourquoi veniez vous ? demanda Hermione intriguée et à la fois heureuse de revoir son ancien professeur après ces trois années.

-J'ai besoin de professeurs pour Poudlard. La plupart des professeurs actuels ne restaient que pour augmenter nos chances de gagner la guerre et reconstruire la communauté sorcière. Maintenant ils veulent tous partir en retraite et il me faut en trouver de nouveaux. Le professeur Rogue m'a vanté les mérites de Mr Malfoy avant de partir il y a deux ans et comme les remplaçants que j'ai trouvé n'ont pas tenus le choc j'ai décidé de venir quémander votre aide pour l'année prochaine mon petit , si Severus disait que vous étiez bon vous vous débrouillez surement mieux dans le domaine des potions que n'importe qui d'autre…

-A vrai dire professeur je mène une thèse en astrophysique en ce moment et je dois absolument la finir le plus rapidement possible. Je bloque un peu sur certains sujets, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir la boucler pour l'année prochaine.

-Je pourrais t'aider à la finir moi, on irait surement plus vite à deux, et pense à Poudlard! Ce serait merveilleux si tu enseignais la bas les gens croirais que tu as vraiment changé… lui dit Hermione.

-Jai également un poste pour vous miss Granger si vous le voulez. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à assurer le poste de professeur de Métamorphose si les garnements de Poudlard ne se calment pas, peut être avez-vous envie de revenir ? J'ai cru entendre que vous cherchiez un travaille et un logement, je vous propose les deux pour la prochaine rentrée, et même un logement à prés au lard pour les prochains mois si nécessaire.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Hermione restera ici en attendant lui dit le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas accepter tout de suite pour ma part, mais je peux travailler avec Hermione et si je vois que nous avançons bien je vous recontacterai disons dans …deux semaines pour vous dire que j'accepte cela vous convient il ?

-Parfait j'attendrai donc votre réponse à tous les deux dans deux semaines… Vous avez un teint merveilleux Narcissa vous resplendissez, venez donc me rendre visite à Poudlard nous bavarderons et vous pourrez m'expliquer comment vous faites pour rayonner ainsi!

Elle transplanna ensuite et Narcissa sortit du salon, les joues rouges.

Drago acheva de coiffer la jeune fille puis l'entraina encore vers sa nouvelle chambre pour lui donner une nouvelle tenue ( une autre robe, longue cette fois de couleur argent avec des manches longues)

-Il n'y a vraiment aucun jean ici ? Je me sentirai bien plus a l'aise dans un pantalon je pense lui dit elle en regardant a l'intérieur de l'armoire

-Non pas encore…on ira en acheter après demain si tu veux.

Il l'entraina ensuite dans son bureau pour lui montrer ses recherches et ils s'y attablèrent les heures qui suivirent…


	4. Chapter IV

**CHAPITRE IV**

Hermione haussa les sourcils d'étonnement en découvrant le bureau du jeune homme parfaitement net.

-Quand tu as dit que tu préparais une thèse j'imaginais cette pièce ensevelie sous les parchemins. Tu as dit que tu bloquais sur un point..ce ne serait pas le titre par hasard?

-Très marrant Granger. J'ai tout mis sur disque dur ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras de la lecture ce soir lui répondit il, légèrement vexé .

La jeune femme se rappela alors qu'en effet elle était dans une maison sorcière et que l'ordinateur portable, posé au milieu du bureau n'avait rien de commun ici. Elle laissa donc Drago s'installer devant et l'allumer pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à ses cotés sur une chaise rembourrée très confortable.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer brièvement sur quoi porte ta thèse, que je sache dans quel contexte mettre les écrits.

-Je cherche une façon de canaliser la magie de la même façon que les moldus ont canalisés l'électricité, pour faire de la lumière, chauffer les maisons , l'eau des bains sans avoir besoin de sa baguette. Cela permettrait aux cracmols de vivre aussi bien que les sorciers et à la magie d' être moins dénaturée par les sorts du quotidien , de la rendre plus pure, moins nocive. Cela pourrait aussi soulager les elfes de maison dans leurs corvées de bois de chauffage ou de sort de réchauffement simplement et aussi cesser l'utilisation des bougies qui sont polluantes, font des taches et n'illuminent pas globalement les pièces expliqua t il rapidement.

-Ok ... J'avais dit brièvement mais bon…C'est une très bonne idée, je vois que tu as étudié tous les impacts. Comment tu comptes la canaliser et surtout où comptes tu la puiser?

-Pour la canaliser j'ai trouvé un sort qui date d'il y a 5000 ans environ, au temps de gloire des pyramides, qui sert à canaliser les particules magiques transportées dans l'air. Je l'ai adapté , après quelques calculs, par l'addition d'une potion lors de l'évocation de ce sort ce qui a augmenté la quantité de magie gérable.

- Tu l'as inventé cette potion?

- Oui elle m'a déjà pris plus de 4 mois d'ailleurs et quelques asphyxies occasionnelles..

- Bravo! Je ne savais pas que de nos jours des gens inventaient encore de toute pièce des potions.

-C'est pour ça que j'espère que cette thèse sera prise au sérieux. C'est loin d'être un exposé minable pour me blanchir des activités de mon père. J ai vécu avec des moldus après la guerre, votre électricité m'a réellement fascinée , j'ai fait des études la dessus, j'y ai passé tout mon temps libre depuis que j'ai été diplômé. Il la fixa un instant pour apporter plus de poids à ses paroles puis sembla se fatiguer de la pression que son nom de famille posait sur ses épaules. Celles-ci s'affaissèrent alors qu'il prenait sa tête entre les mains.

-D'accord, j'ai compris que ca te tenait à cœur, une dernière question et je me plongerai dans le dossier.

- je t'écoute

- Tu comptes la puiser où toute cette magie?

- Sous Terre, l'énergie géothermique , le magma, le centre de la terre...Lis le dossier tu verras tout cela regorge d'une énergie assimilable à de la magie pour le sort que je voudrais utiliser.

-ok je vais essayer de comprendre tout ça dit elle en s'installant en face du clavier de l'ordinateur, touchant déjà la zone tactile pour ouvrir les dossiers qui la concernaient.

Drago la regarda faire un moment puis se concentra sur ses recherches dans un ancien grimoire, attendant que la jeune fille ait parcourue tous les dossiers pour venir lui apporter son aide sur ce qui le tracassait. Il en était sur au fond de lui , avec l'aide d'Hermione ses recherches avanceraient plus vite que jamais et ils pourraient peut être même les publier ensemble avant de prendre leurs postes de professeurs à Poudlard...

La jeune fille ne put cependant pas le rejoindre rapidement. En effet Drago avait amassé une quantité impressionnante d'informations pour sa thèse et Hermione dut y passer toute la nuit avant d'enfin éteindre l'ordinateur, les yeux fatigués et le dos endolori d' être restée dans la même position si longtemps. Elle partit à la recherche de son ami qui avait laissé tomber plusieurs heures plus tôt pour aller manger puis dormir.

Elle finit par le trouver dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée , endormi dans son lit.

Elle sourit de le voir si vulnérable et attendrissant . Elle passa sans bruit devant le lit pour aller se changer dans le salle de bain, enfila une nuisette que Twinkies avait du mettre la pour elle et qui l'aurait fait rougir quelques années plus tôt, puis retourna dans la chambre pour se glisser sous les draps. Elle pris alors conscience que Drago ne portait qu'un boxer. Elle retint son souffle en emboitant son corps contre le sien, savourant avec plaisir l'onde de magie qui la traversa de part en part lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent.

Elle sentit le jeune homme bouger dans son sommeil et se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du le réveiller pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Elle put se détendre quand elle sentit le bras du jeune homme s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la coller un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu aurais pu attendre demain pour finir tu sais, je suis pas à un jour près marmonna le jeune homme , sa bouche frôlant délicieusement l'oreille d'Hermione

- Je n'arrive pas à me décrocher avant d'avoir fini. Certaines choses n'ont pas changées depuis Poudlard répondit elle en frissonnant.

- Dors maintenant sinon tu seras fatiguée demain midi chez les Weasley.

- Dans quelques heures plutôt, il est déjà 4h lui répondit elle en embrassant rapidement le torse du jeune homme.

- Rat de bibliothèque! chuchota t il gentiment en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi pour plusieurs heures, modèle parfait d'un couple idéal...qu'ils n' étaient pas.

Le réveil, le lendemain matin fut difficile pour la jeune fille, qui ne cessa de se rendormir jusqu'a ce que Drago ne la porte , ne la déshabille, profitant de sa léthargie , et la mette sous la douche.

Une fois les premières minutes d'injures et de cris passées elle finit par se calmer et descendit dans la cuisine pour le rejoindre une fois habillée.  
Elle s'attabla à ses cotés pour prendre un café et ne dis pas un mot.

- Tu sais que tu as de la chance qu'on ait pas de voisins proches? Ils nous auraient envoyés les aurors pour meurtre en t'entendant hurler comme ça lui dit il pour l'accueillir.

- Je te préfère endormi je crois, réveillé tu es beaucoup plus embêtant se contenta t elle de répondre en buvant son café.

- Il est déjà 11h et tu n'avais pas l'air décidée à quitter le lit. Je vais déjà tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe tout à l'heure, je ne tenais vraiment pas à être en retard. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça se défendit il.

- Désolée, j'avais pas pensé à ça..Je vais me préparer.

- Tu m'en veux vraiment de t'avoir réveillé ? s'étonna t il en la voyant partir, la tête basse et sans rien ajouter.

- Non. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'avais pas vraiment demandé ton avis, je me sens un peu égoïste.

- Arrête tes bêtises si je n'avais pas eu envie de venir je t'aurais dit non. Je sais encore agir par moi même , même avec ce qu'il y a entre nous...

- Ca t'effraie n'est ce pas? lui demanda t elle.

- Pas toi?

- Non, je sais que ça ne me fera pas de mal, ça se produit quand je suis avec toi, et je suis bien quand tu es la… ça me suffit.

- Moi ca m'inquiète. Si c'est quelque chose qu'on a en nous pourquoi on ne l'a jamais senti avant? On a déjà été amené à se toucher, à Londres ou même à Poudlard quand tu m'as collé ton point dans la figure.

Elle sourit à ce sujet et réfléchit à ces paroles

- Dommage que Dumbledore ne soit plus la. Je suis sure qu'il aurait compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider, il faut juste que je réfléchisse à la façon de le faire parce qu'il ne voudra rien faire pour moi, et je doute qu'il veuille le faire même pour toi. Je te dirai quand j'aurai trouvé la solution.

- Tu penses à qui?

- Je préfère te faire la surprise plus tard si il accepte, je pense qu'il va falloir que je joue serré pour ça .

Elle partit ensuite se préparer et revint a 11h50 dans la cuisine ou Drago l'attendait toujours. Elle lui prit la main ( le jeune homme ne sachant pas où se trouvait le Terrier ) et ils transplanèrent.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'inattendu. Plutôt que la sensation d'étouffement ressentie habituellement, ils se sentirent libérés et à la fois parfaitement en symbiose l'un avec l'autre.

Ils avaient la perception de ce qui les entourait mais pas de leurs corps respectifs ni du corps de l'autre . Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au miroir du couloir pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ayant la sensation de voler, pas du tout de marcher.

Ils cessèrent alors de respirer en même temps, bien que ( ils s'en rendirent compte plus tard) ils ne possédaient plus de poumons, plus de bouches ni aucun autres organes. Ils se résumaient pour le moment à des particules magiques en suspension, étroitement emmêlées.

Ils essayèrent de se séparer et virent les particules de même couleur se réunirent entres elles et s'éloigner des autres; Visiblement, et au grand étonnement des jeunes, il s'avéra qu'Hermione représentait les particules argent et que Drago était quant a lui les bleues.

Ils se concentrèrent et retrouvèrent leur apparence normale, chacune des particules se joignant à ses voisines.

-waouh, dit seulement Hermione

-Oui, c' était pas mal comme expérience s'exclama Drago, s'écartant sans s'en rendre compte de la jeune femme.

- A ton avis c'est un nouveau mode de déplacement dû à ce qu'il nous arrive ? demanda Hermione, se renfrognant un peu en remarquant ce geste.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, on devrait peut être essayer de recommencer en pensant a la destination proposa t il.

- Ok, t'as qu'a essayer de ton coté. J'essaierai du mien, au moins si c'est ma faute tu ne mourras pas désintégré lui dit elle, un peu aigre.

-Stop Hermione , te vexe pas okay? Ca me fait flipper tout ça et toi aussi j'en suis sur. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu allais me tuer, ni que cette histoire de magie était ta faute alors prends moi la main et essaie de te concentrer sur la maison des Weasley qu'on soit pas en retard s'il te plait dit il un peu durement.

Elle accepta de lui prendre la main et se concentra sur le terrier. Elle eut le temps de voir son corps se dissiper en poussière grise avant de le sentir se déplacer à une vitesse fulgurante, parcourant réellement mais beaucoup plus vite qu'a pied, la distance depuis le manoir. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de bois agrandie de nombreuses fois légèrement choqués et exaltés.

- Visiblement personne n'est mort déclara Drago.

- Oui c'est assez enivrant comme façon de voyager, reconnue la jeune femme.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors et Ronald Weasley n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier de voir leurs mains liées, ni le sourire qu'ils échangeaient.

Drago s'écarta de la jeune femme en récupérant sa main… Le repas promettait d' être long...très long. Leurs sourires s'effacèrent.

Espérant alléger un peu l'ambiance en se montrant courtois Drago tendit doucement la main pour serrer celle de Ronald. Celui ci se contenta de la regarder sans amorcer aucun geste, un tic nerveux agitant le haut de sa lèvre.

Le jeune homme blond allait la retirer lorsqu'une autre main la saisit.

Quand il releva les yeux il tomba dans deux orbes émeraudes qui pétillaient d'amusement.

- Salut Malfoy ca va? dit Harry d'un air engageant.

- Ouais…ça va marmonna le jeune homme en s'écartant pour laisser passer Hermione.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir l'intérieur de la maison. Son amie s'arrêta deux mètres plus tard, frappée de plein fouet par Ginny.

-Ce que tu m'as manqué ma belle comment tu vas? demande Hermione en la serrant doucement dans ses bras.

-Je vais très bien. Harry n'a pas voulu me dire avec qui tu venais, écartes toi que je vois qui c'est! Enchaina son amie avec enthousiasme.

Elle la poussa légèrement et hoqueta de surprise.

- Hum... bonjour se contenta de dire Drago.

Il se demanda comment allait réagir le reste de la famille si déjà la plus jeune le fixait ainsi alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait personnellement.

-Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à ça je crois...Enfin ça pimentera la soirée! conclut elle en haussant les épaules.

Les jeunes purent enfin pénétrer dans la salle à manger où Molly serra très fort Hermione contre elle.

- Tout le monde est très content de te revoir enfin ici ma chérie lui dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

Un raclement de gorge peu délicat se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce où le plus jeune des rouquins se tenait , mais personne n'y prêta attention.

- Comment allez vous mon petit ? demanda gentiment Arthur Weasley à Drago en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

- Je vais bien monsieur weasley. Ma mère vous prit le bonjour et elle vous transmet encore ses remerciements.

- Je lui ai deca dit que c'était mon travail et rien de plus, pourquoi n'est elle pas venue ce soir?

- Harry nous a dit que c'était une réunion de famille, elle n'a pas voulu s'imposer. En revanche vous pouvez passer au manoir avec votre femme quand vous voulez elle en sera ravie.

-Bien sur allons tous chez les Malfoy, pour dire de finir aux cachots râla Ron en sortant de la pièce rapidement

-Il m'en veut toujours? demanda Hermione à l'un des jumeaux.

- Non t'inquiètes pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille personnellement, il s'en veut de ne pas être comme il voudrait. Il t'a vu partir avec un homme plus riche et ce soir il te voit revenir encore avec quelqu'un d'autre intervint Charlie calmement.

- Il me juge parce qu'il m'a vu avec deux hommes différents en trois ans, sérieusement DEUX hommes ? demanda t'elle estomaquée.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui dit Ginny en entrainant son amie par le bras dans le salon.

Tout le monde s'y installa et l'apéritif se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, Drago s'intégrant peu a peu au groupe à son propre étonnement.

Lorsque vint le moment de se mettre à table Ginny sourit en voyant Drago tirer une chaise pour son amie et lui servir une assiette.

En milieu d'après midi les garçons sortirent dehors pour que Drago voit le terrain de quiditch et Ginny emmena son amie dans son ancienne chambre.

A peine assise sur le couvre lit beige elle questionna avidement la jeune brune:

-Alors tu vis chez Malfoy?

- Oui pour le moment. Mc Gonagan m'a proposé le poste de prof de Métamorphose à Poudlard. Je pense que j'habiterai la bas à partir de la rentrée.

- Et vous êtes ensemble?

-Non... pas vraiment

-Ce qui veut dire...?

-il y a quelque chose entre nous, de la magie...Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est mais ça nous pousse l'un vers l'autres. Ca me comble quand je suis avec lui et ça me bouffe dès qu'il est loin , je crois aussi que ça nous donne de nouveaux pouvoirs et... on a couché ensemble quand je suis arrivée chez lui, depuis j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il se retient avec moi...

- Hermione Granger couche avec Drago Malfoy c'est la nouvelle du siècle chuchota Ginny, désormais toute entière à son rôle de commère.

- Il a changé tu sais, même si je doute qu'il ce serait passé quoi que ce soit si il n'y avait pas ce truc qui nous pousse à être ensemble...

- Ca m'étonne que tu n'aies pas encore fait de recherches sur ça! Rit elle.

- Je sais déjà où et avec qui je pourrais trouver le plus d'informations mais pour le moment je préfère attendre. Je ne suis pas sure d'être prête à entendre les réponses aux questions qu'on se pose.

- Et sinon..comment c'était?

- Tu es toujours aussi curieuse sourit Hermione.

- Allez réponds! Je ne vois personne d'autre que Harry la bas! Si tu savais comme les ragots me manquent... avoua timidement la petite rousse.

- C'était génial...Non mieux que génial, je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression de gouter à de la magie pure c'était...puissant.

- Ca a l'air assez dangereux ce truc entre vous...Tu devrais peut être te renseigner quand même..

-Plus tard, pour le moment je profite ...Viens, les garçons doivent être rentrés vu le boucan qu'il y a en bas!

En effet les jeunes hommes étaient la, toutes les baguettes levées ,Ron et Drago au centre se regardant avec haine. Les deux jeunes filles s'empressèrent de les rejoindre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? demanda Hermione en se plaçant à coté de son nouvel ami.

- Vas y prends sa défense. Je me doutais bien qu'il t'aurait aveuglé toi aussi. Ce sale fils de mangemort vous manipule tous comme des marionnettes! Cracha Ron.

- Arrêtes tes bêtises Ronny, baisse ta baguette. J'ai mené moi même l'enquête, ils n'ont rien à se reprocher !intervint Arthur approchant doucement vers son fils.

- Il t'a corrompu toi aussi. Je suis le seul à les voir comme ils sont vraiment!

- Tu ne vois rien du tout pauvre idiot, tu fais du mal à tout le monde avec tes bêtises, cesse donc d'être parano et laisse nous profiter de la visite de Ginny un peu lui dit George.

Ronald ne sembla pas apprécier de ne pas être soutenu par sa famille et lança un doloris sur Drago qui ne sut pas l' éviter et s'écroula donc sur le tapis d'entrée sans un mot, se tordant de douleur.

Molly fut celle qui réagit la première. Elle bouscula son fils, le sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle il était et lui retirant la baguette des mains. Le corps de Drago cessant immédiatement de se tordre sur le sol.

- Je veux que tu montes a l'étage et crois moi tu vas entendre parler de ce qui vient de se passer lui dit elle sévèrement alors qu'Hermione s'agenouillait pour poser la tête de son ami sur ses genoux le temps que son rythme cardiaque baisse un peu.

-Il est temps que tu changes d'état d'esprit Ronald sinon tu ne seras plus le bienvenu ici lui dit son père.

Le jeune rouquin transplanna, le visage cramoisi, les yeux jetant des regards haineux aux personnes l'entourant.

-Drago tu vas bien mon petit ? demanda Molly s'agenouillant a coté de lui tandis qu'Hermione caressait ses cheveux doucement dans un geste tendre.

-Tu m'entends Drago? Demanda cette dernière, doucement la voix agitée de tremolos.

-Il a l'air inconscient Hermy, on devrait l'amener à sainte Mangouste lui dit Harry en se penchant pour porter son ancien ennemi.

Il figea cependant son geste en voyant de fins filaments de lumière argentée s'enrouler autour des mèches de cheveux qu'Hermione caressait.

-C'est toi qui fais ça? lui demanda t il sur ses gardes.

-Laisse la faire, ça peux marcher dit Ginny voyant que son amie ne répondait pas.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, continuait de caressait les cheveux de son ami alors que la lumière devenait éblouissante. Elle laissa échapper une larme unique qui glissa sur sa joue puis sur celle du jeune blond.

Le temps sembla s'étirer avant que la lumière ne commence à diminuer d'intensité puis ne s'éteigne complètement. Hermione mit plusieurs secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux, attendant simplement un geste de son ami pour être rassurée.

Quand enfin elle sentit les longs doigts fins se serrer autour des siens elle se permit enfin un sourire. Le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières doucement ,fronçant les yeux comme ébloui alors que les lumières étaient faibles.

Harry fut le premier à comprendre lorsqu'il vit les yeux du blond dont les pupilles étaient bleues azur et parcourues par de fins fils d'argent.

-Tu y as peut être été trop fort hermy...Hermy? Répéta t il en la voyant trembler doucement.

-Je crois qu'elle ne se sent pas bien regarde comme elle tremble. Elle a l'air glacée dit Ginny en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Drago réagit à ce moment la, se redressant rapidement comme s'il n'avait jamais perdu connaissance. La teinte bleutée de ses iris disparaissant peu à peu au profit de leur couleur naturelle de mercure.

-Comment tu te sens Drago? demanda Arthur en lui donnant un gros morceau de chocolat.

-Parfaitement bien. C'en est même étonnant. Je ne me sentais pas aussi bien avant de m'évanouir !avoua t il soucieux .

Il tourna la tête et aperçu enfin l'était dans lequel se trouvait Hermione.

-Hermione?

-On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a. Quand tu as recommencé à bouger elle s'est mise à trembler , regarde elle a la chair de poule constata Fred, bien plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.

-Elle est gelée dit Drago en passant doucement sa main contre le coude de son amie.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, si seulement on savait ce qu'il s'est passé!

-Je crois qu'elle m'a guéri. Il y a une sorte de sort entre nous , on est lié. Je pense qu'elle a du vouloir me redonner des forces mais on ne contrôle rien. Est ce que je peux l'emmener dans un de vos lits? Celui avec les plus grosses couvertures? dit Drago en prenant son amie dans ses bras et en se relevant.

-Oui...oui bien sur ,suis moi lui dit Molly, le visage tiraillé par l'inquiétude pendant qu'elle l'emmenait dans sa chambre, aidant le jeune homme à l'installer sous les couvertures.

Tous les autres les rejoignirent doucement, certains s'appuyant sur le bâti de la porte, d'autres comme Arthur, Ginny et Harry pénétrant dans la chambre.

Ils étouffèrent tous un hoquet en voyant Drago retirer son pantalon et faire passer son t-shirt et son pull par dessus sa tête.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête Malfoy mais quoi que ce soit je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment dit Harry le regard inquiet dirigé vers son amie, grelotant de froid sous les couvertures.

-Je sais ce que je fais, j'ai vu une infirmière faire ça avec un randonneur qui était en hypothermie... Elle m'a dit que le contact avec la peau réchauffait plus qu'avec les vêtements et le moindre contact fait quelque chose de spécial entre nous avoua t il en baissant les yeux.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures, soulevant le T-shirt de son amie sur son ventre et ses manches le long de ses bras collant tendrement son corps contre celui de la jeune fille frissonnant contre la peau gelée de celle ci.

Dès qu'il finit d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et qu'il posa sa tête contre son épaule des étincelles passèrent de son corps à celui de la jeune femme, de manière cependant moins spectaculaire que précédemment.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le corps de la jeune fille ne commence à se réchauffer, sans pourtant qu'elle ne se réveille.

-Tu devrais la ramener chez toi Drago. Elle a l'air plus calme que tout a l'heure dit Molly. Je vais te donner une potion revigorante peut être que tu pourrais lui donner si elle se réveille sinon je pense que demain matin tu devras l'amener à sainte mangouste.

-Je vous remercie. Potter tu voudrais bien l'envelopper dans la couverture pendant que je me rhabille?

-Bien sur tu veux qu'on t'accompagne jusqu'à chez toi?

-Non ca va aller. On a une nouvelle façon de se déplacer répondit il en souriant légèrement pour la première fois depuis la dispute.

-D'accord, gin' et moi on va rester ici ce soir, envoie nous des nouvelles dès que tu peux d'accord?

-Oui je le ferais.

-Prends soin d'elle Malfoy, tu sais que je t'en voudrais si il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave.

Le blond ne répondit pas il se contenta d'assurer sa prise sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il se concentra intensément sur sa chambre au manoir et vola en poussières.

Le nuage bleu et argenté s'éloigna rapidement, scintillant sous l'éclat de la lune...


	5. Chapter V

**CHAPITRE V**

Une fois la grille du manoir franchie, Drago se matérialisa, la jeune femme toujours endormie dans ses bras. Il avança vers la porte de marbre qui s'ouvrit toute seule devant lui, monta les nombreux escaliers en la serrant plus fort, de peur qu'elle ne tombe et l'installa dans sa propre chambre.

Il la déshabilla , la laissant en sous vêtements et fit de même avec ses propres vêtements avant de s'allonger tout contre son amie.

Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit la, tentant vainement de retenir ses paupières pour continuer de regarder la poitrine d'Hermione se lever à chaque inspiration puis finit par succomber vers 5h du matin.

Il s'éveilla tard dans la matinée et tomba nez à nez avec la jeune femme.

Hermione avait ouvert les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt et en avait profité pour observer le jeune homme, apprendre les détails de son visage..

Elle lui sourit gentiment en passant ses doigts contre sa joue , son sourire s'agrandissant alors que Drago fermait les yeux de plaisir face à ce geste tendre.

-Tu te sens mieux? Demanda t il en lui embrassant la paume de la main.

-Oui , encore un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Toi tu n'as pas du dormir beaucoup par contre, tu as l'air d'un zombie!

-C'est pas le plus important. Tu m'as fait sacrément peur, aux weasley aussi d'ailleurs. Je vais aller les prévenir que tu es réveillée dit il en amorçant un geste pour retirer la couverture.

-Reviens vite...

- Tu devrais survivre quelques minutes ironisa le jeune homme.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, rejoins moi quand tu auras fini.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée on est fatigué tous les deux et ...

- Il ne se passera rien, je veux juste que tu viennes avec moi.

- D'accord, je te rejoins après. Potter va me tuer s'il apprend que tu es réveillé depuis 30 min et que je ne l'ai toujours pas mis au courant de ton état.

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement pour rejoindre son bureau où il alluma la cheminée et annonça le Terrier.

La tête de Molly apparut immédiatement, comme si elle avait passé chaque minute de la matinée devant sa cheminée, en attente de nouvelles.

-Drago mon petit comment vous allez tous les deux? Dit elle rapidement, l'inquiétude perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

-Nous allons bien tous les deux Mme weasley ne vous en faites pas. Hermione vient de se réveiller , elle va aller se laver.

-Oh c'est une bonne nouvelle si tu savais on étais tous inquiets...

-Ronald est revenu ? risqua le jeune homme.

-Non nous allons nous en occuper maintenant qu'Hermione va mieux.

-Je tenais à m'excuser Mme weasley, si je n'étais pas venu hier les choses se seraient passées autrement..

-Non mon petit les choses se sont envenimées dès la fin de la guerre, peu après qu'Hermione soit partie. Il a commencé à devenir hargneux, je pense que s'il revient nous l'emmènerons chez un médecin à sainte mangouste. Il a besoin de parler de son comportement à un professionnel.

Drago ne sut quoi répondre, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas avec ça nous allons gérer cette situation en famille. Occupes toi bien d'Hermione et revenez nous voir autant que vous voudrez, Harry veut te parler..

Elle se poussa et la tête de son ancien ennemi vint prendre sa place.

-Tu es sur qu'elle va bien Malfoy? Dit il anxieusement.

-Oui je te le promet, elle s'est réveillée d'elle même , sans potion revigorante et elle est partit sous la douche.

-D'accord, Ginny et moi on a décidé de rester ici plusieurs jours. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour Hermy et je sais qu'elle ne sera pas rassurée tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas vu. N'hésites pas à revenir Malfoy, ce qu'il s'est passé hier n'était pas ta faute... Tu sais avant qu'elle ne parte en suède on avait déjà tenté de revoir Hermione et elle n'était jamais venue..Je suis sur qu'elle aurait encore refusé si tu n'étais pas venu alors...prends soin d'elle. Tu es le bienvenu si tu veux, on va oublier le passé termina difficilement le survivant.

-C'est...gentil de votre part a tous, je...Je vais retourner voir comment s'en sort Hermione. Cette aprem si tout va bien je l'emmènerai acheter des vêtements chauds, elle devait déjà avoir froid hier pour être si glacée après...nous passerons peut être ...demain? Ça vous va? Proposa t il.

-Oui c'est parfait, si elle a besoin de beaucoup de vêtements et que tu ne veux pas tout payer n'hésite pas à faire des factures, je paierai. Je lui dois bien ça répondit Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas je lui achèterai tout ce dont elle aura besoin, a bientôt Potter.

-A bientôt...Drago

Le jeune blond sourit et coupa la communication. Il retourna dans sa chambre où il trouva les sous vêtements d'Hermione sur le sol devant son lit.

Il retira lui aussi ses vêtements en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où il entendait l'eau coulant de la douche.

-Tu as été long lui dit son amie en lui tournant le dos, lui laissant l'opportunité de regarder l'eau couler doucement le long de ses hanches et de la cambrure de ses fesses.

-Po...Harry nous invite à venir les voir au terrier bientôt. Ils vont y rester sa femme et lui un moment. Je lui ais dit qu'on pourrait passer demain , ils avaient l'air d'être tous inquiets pour toi.

-D'accord, comme tu veux répondit elle simplement en se mettant dans ses bras.

Il frissonna quelques secondes sous l'eau brulante avant de se détendre, Hermione le sentit et s'excusa.

-J'avais froid et je n'arrivais pas a me réchauffer.

-C'est rien...On va aller te chercher des vêtements chauds cet après midi. Tu as besoin de jean, de pulls et d'un manteau, tu ne peux pas porter les petites robes de ma mère tout le temps tu vas mourir de froid!

-D'accord consentit elle en laissant une de ses main errer sur le torse du jeune homme.

-Tu as du vraiment avoir froid toute la soirée pour accepter aussi facilement..

-Un peu avoua t elle les yeux baissés.

Il posa deux doigts contre son menton et redressa son visage un peu de manière à pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.

Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser doucement et son amie frissonner contre sa main. Son désir prit le pas sur la raison et il l'embrassa passionnément, laissant ses mains s'égarer contre la taille et les fesses de sa partenaire alors que celle ci enroulait ses bras autour de sa nuque...

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant le désir apparent du blond contre le bas de son ventre.

Elle se recula quelque peu, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme en soupirant de bien être.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'aller plus loin. Je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour revivre ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois...Pourtant crois moi j'en ai envie dit elle doucement.

-C'est pas un problème assura t il.

Il la souleva en plaçant ses mains sous ses fesses

Il prononça un mot en latin et une sorte d'assise sortie du mur en marbre de la douche, à la hauteur d'un siège où il posa la jeune femme, se positionnant entre ses jambes.

-Tu as appris ce sort à Poudlard?

-Non à sainte mangouste, au service gériatrique dit il en pouffant.

-Je suis ravie de t'inspirer ce genre de sort marmonna t elle.

-Si tu savais ce que tu m'inspire répondit il en plongeant le nez dans le cou de son amie la serrant contre lui.

Elle sentit le désir du jeune homme contre son intimité et se figea, sachant parfaitement qu'avec un seul geste tout pourrait s'enflammer et elle ne se sentait vraiment pas capable de gérer autant de magie.

En la sentant se tendre ainsi Drago bougea lentement. Il posa son sexe à la vertical contre celui de la jeune fille pointé vers son ventre et la serra contre lui.

-Je t'ai dit qu'on ne ferai rien fais moi confiance chuchota t-il doucement en lui caressant le dos.

-J'ai besoin d'être avec toi tout le temps. Je me sens abandonnée quand tu n'es pas la, tout contre moi...Je ne sais pas si c'est de la magie ou si je m'attache a toi beaucoup plus vite que je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne...

-C'est vraiment important pour toi, la raison pour laquelle tu t'attaches a moi? Demanda t il doucement leurs voix ne dépassant jamais le chuchotement.

-Pour le moment pas encore mais si jamais ça devait continuer, si on apprenait que ce lien entre nous devait durer toute notre vie, je pense qu'un jour je me demanderai si jamais il n'y avait pas eu tout ça, si ça avait du être moins extraordinaire, moins magique, est ce que les choses entre nous auraient évoluées quand même?

-Je n'ai pas de réponse pour le moment, tout ça va très vite, la rapidité à laquelle on a pris l'habitude d'être à deux tout simplement...Je suis bien avec toi mieux qu'avec les autres filles avec qui j'ai pu être.

-Je commence à attraper froid dit Hermione après un petit moment

-On va sortir je t'apporte ton peignoir.

Ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent devant la cheminée, dans la chambre du jeune homme puis se dissipèrent en poussière pour se rendre au chemin de traverse où il se matérialisèrent pour traverser le bar de Tom et se rendre dans le Londres moldu pour une séance de shopping...

Une fois dans le Londres moldu, Drago chercha en vain à emmener son amie dans les magasins les plus prestigieux. Il mit plus d'une heure à se résigner devant les arguments plus qu'intéressants d'Hermione:

- Je ne vais pas te laisser dépenser tout ton argent pour des vêtements que je pourrai avoir dans un magasin de prêt à porter, et puis si je juge que tu pourrais payer un peu plus je te demanderai peut être de m'acheter quelques ensembles de sous vêtements sexy lui dit elle en l'embrassant rapidement sur le coin des lèvres.

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser puis l'entraina sans un mot dans le magasin le plus proche sous l'éclat de rire de la jeune femme.

Il lui proposa les manteaux les plus chers et la vit finalement craquer devant un trench en laine blanc cintré à la taille.

- Il te va à merveille lui confia t il a voix basse, la faisant rougir discrètement.

Ils passèrent ensuite de boutiques en boutiques pour acheter des jeans, souvent slim pour la jeune fille dont les jambes longues et fines méritaient d'être mises en valeur selon Drago. Ils trouvèrent également des pulls épais à col roulé écru et noir ainsi que des t-shirts unis moulants ( la jeune femme n'appréciant pas les imprimés) et des pulls fins col V.

Le jeune blond se pavana comme un paon dans le couloir des cabines d'essayage chaque fois qu'elle en sortait pour lui montrer une nouvelle tenue.

- Tu me dis oui parce que ça me va bien ou parce que tu crois que les garçons vont t'envier quand on sortira à deux dans la rue? finit elle par lui demander après un énième passage.

- Tout te va à merveille et j'avoue que j'ai déjà hâte d'aller me promener avec toi dans la rue avec ce genre de tenue avoua t il en lui souriant narquoisement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la cabine d'essayage.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils passèrent à la caisse, Hermione fermant les yeux à l'annonce du prix.

- Arrête de faire cette tête à chaque fois qu'on achète quelque chose lui dit Drago en lui tenant la porte pour sortir.

- Tu as déjà dépensé plus de 700 euros...commença t elle.

-Stop, c'est l'argent de Lucius. Je m'en fiche de le dépenser, au contraire, je préfère que tu aies chaud que de laisser tout ça sur le compte...Quand on en aura plus assez on ralentira le rythme des dépenses ...et puis à la prochaine rentrée on sera tous les deux dans l'uniforme affreux des professeurs de Poudlard, la seule chose que je continuerai a t'acheter ce sera des sous vêtements torrides dit il en souriant.

- Commençons déjà par en acheter des normaux. Il faudra bien que j'arête de mettre ceux de ta mère un jour et le plus tôt sera le mieux!

-Allons la bas ils ont l'air d'avoir de jolis ensemble dit il en avançant rapidement.

- Jolis oui mais transparents surtout!

Ils passèrent encore une heure dans le magasin de sous vêtements, Drago dépensant encore plus d'argent que précédemment, et firent un rapide passage chez le marchant de chaussures pour acheter une paire de basquettes de marque et de petites bottines en cuir noir à hauts talons.

Ils finirent enfin par rentrer au manoir pour le repas du soir, épuisés mais heureux d'avoir eu le temps de tout acheter en une seule journée .Hermione dut montrer toutes ses nouvelles affaires a Narcissa et finit rouge pivoine en abordant les sous vêtements.

Cependant elle ne se permit aucune remarque et mis à part le petit sourire qui flotta sur ses lèvres en regardant son fils, Hermione ne décela aucune réaction particulière.

Ils prirent chacun leur douche et partirent se coucher ensemble dans la chambre de la jeune fille où ils s'endormirent en quelques secondes à peine.

Le lendemain matin Drago se réveilla seul, en regardant l'horloge il remarqua qu'il était 9h et se mit à la recherche de son amie.

Il la retrouva dans la salle à manger, buvant un chocolat chaud tout en dévorant déjà des yeux le croissant qui était devant elle, en compagnie de sa mère qui, elle , se contentait d'un thé et d'une tartine de confiture.

Il embrassa la joue de sa mère ainsi que celle d Hermione et s'assit à coté de cette dernière pour déjeuner.

- Tu as donné une heure précise à Harry pour passer au Terrier? demanda la jeune fille.

-Non, on peut y aller dès que tu seras prête!

-Je pense qu'on pourrait peut être se mettre sur tes recherches ce matin et y aller après. Je te laisserai un peu avec Harry, je dois passer voir une amie en Suède, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-D'accord essaie de ne pas tomber sur ton ancienne belle mère. J'aimerais t'avoir en un seul morceau ce soir lui dit il gentiment en posant sa main sur celle de son amie, désormais posée sur la table.

Ils passèrent donc la matinée sur les recherches de Drago, avançant bien plus vite que le jeune homme n'aurait pu l'espérer, réalisant avec une certaine crainte que le lien qui les unissait les amenait aussi à se compléter intellectuellement. Cette nouvelle facette d'action du sortilège les inquiéta quelque peu, poussant Hermione à prendre la décision de contacter enfin la personne qui, selon elle, pourrait la renseigner au mieux.

Apres un rapide repas ils se désintégrèrent ensemble et réapparurent devant le Terrier où ils passèrent un petit moment tous ensemble dans la cuisine, l'ambiance ne laissant en aucun cas supposer qu'un membre de la famille n'était pas encore revenu, puis les plus jeunes se rendirent sur le terrain de quiditch.

Hermione arrêta le jeune blond en bordure de terrain, le retenant par le bras.

- Je vais y aller maintenant lui dit elle doucement.

-Tu vas faire attention à toi? demanda t il en la prenant dans ses bras, nichant doucement son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Autant que possible. Je vais voir Laurianne et je reviens , ne fais pas tomber Harry, ça fait une éternité qu'il ne s'est rien cassé au quiditch je voudrais que ça dure!

- Promit...j'ai envie de t'embrasser, tu crois que j'ai le droit ici? demanda presque timidement son ex ennemi.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'empara de ses lèvres, passionnément, anticipant déjà l'angoisse de la séparation.

Elle sentit une boule de chaleur se former entre leurs corps, faisant ressentir à l'autre a quel point le manque allait être fort.

De l'autre coté de la fenêtre Ginny et sa mère sourirent distraitement.

-Tu as déjà vu ça quelque part maman? cette chose entre eux deux?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne, mais j'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet quand j'étais à Poudlard ..

-Ca peut leur faire du mal?

- Oui beaucoup..mais ça peut aussi les rendre plus heureux que toi et moi ne le seront jamais, parce qu'ils vivront quelque chose qui ne sera comparable à rien d'autre au monde, pas même à l'amour que tu éprouves pour Harry, ni moi pour ton père...

-Qu'est ce que c'est d'après toi?

- ...des âmes sœurs...

- Ca existe vraiment? Au sens magique du terme je veux dire demanda Ginny, assez étonnée.

- Je ne peux pas en être absolument sure, je n'en ai jamais vu, mais ce que j'ai lu correspond à ce que je vois entre Hermione et le petit Malfoy.

- Comment ça marche? pourquoi ne sont ils pas tombés amoureux avant?

-il parait qu'il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, dans le passé, les dieux s'ennuyaient et ont décidés de jeter ce sort. Ils choisissent deux personnes que tout oppose: le milieu social, l'éducation, les amis, la famille, les idéaux .Si ces deux personnes ne se connaissent pas ou ne s'apprécient pas du tout ils resteront dans l'ignorance de ce sort toute leur vie sans qu'il n'ait aucune conséquence sur eux...Si par contre ils vont au delà de leurs préjugés, qu'ils changent assez pour accorder à l'autre du temps et de l'attention, le sort se développe et ils deviennent inséparables, irrévocablement liés...et il parait que si l'un deux venait a être blessé par l'autre ce serait catastrophique...je n'en sais pas plus.

- Ca me suffit pour avoir peur pour eux!

- Tu ne pourras rien y faire je pense et ils ont l'air heureux pour le moment... On verra comment se dérouleront les choses à l'avenir.

Sur ces paroles elles se concentrèrent de nouveau sur la fenêtre d'où ils virent Hermione s'envoler en poussière et Drago s'avancer sur le terrain pour rejoindre les autres.


	6. Chapter VI

**CHAPITRE VI**

Hermione réapparut dans le petit village d 'Evanoy, souriant après l'expérience fantastique qu'avait été son voyage par dessus l'étendue d'eau séparant l'Angleterre de la suède.

Elle chercha des yeux la boulangerie, petite maison aux couleurs crèmes très accueillantes et s'y dirigea calmement.

En passant le pas de la porte elle fut déçue de ne pas apercevoir son ancienne assistante. Elle recomposa tout de même son sourire en s'avançant vers le boulanger.

- Bonjour je suis Hermione Granger, je cherche Laurianne..

-Elle n'est pas là mademoiselle, elle est partie apporter une commande à une cliente , vous restez quelques temps ici?

-Non je ne faisais que passer, je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles. Je vis à Londres désormais.

- Oui tout le monde a entendu parler de votre départ, pouffa le boulanger. Laurianne s'en donne à cœur joie chaque fois qu'une cliente lui demande de raconter le déroulement des choses.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle ait pu refaire sa vie ici, qu'elle ait trouver un travail qui lui plaise plus ... Je vous suis redevable vous savez, si vous n'aviez pas proposé ce travail à Laurianne nous serions restée toutes les deux au palais comme des prisonnières.

- Je suis content de l'avoir fait, Laurianne travaille très bien et elle est d'une compagnie agréable, tous les clients l'adorent!

- Parfait, je peux partir rassurée alors. Pourriez vous lui donner cette adresse ?( dit elle en lui tendant une carte de visite du manoir), dites lui de me contacter ou de venir quand elle veut, elle sera toujours la bienvenue... et je vais vous prendre cette tartelette à la framboise, elle a l'air merveilleuse avoua t elle en riant

Elle reprit rapidement la route , sa petite boite dans la main et se dispersa dans l'air, elle retraversa la mer du nord rapidement et ralentit en arrivant dans Londres, toujours du coté moldu puis redescendit au niveau des passants, ressemblant à un nuage de paillettes qui n'interloqua pas vraiment les moldus.

Elle fut cependant stoppée sur place par une douleur indescriptible dans la poitrine. Elle réussit tout de même à traverser le mur du bar de tom, faisant confiance a ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour ne pas avoir a s'arrêter et composer la combinaison de briques.

Elle reprit forme à l'entrée du chemin de traverse et s'écroula, découvrant une énorme branche d'arbre en travers de sa poitrine alors qu'a ses cotés un homme passait en évoquant un accident de camions transportant du bois pour la scierie du coté moldu.

Les gens se figèrent en l'apercevant.

La douleur allait croissante, elle sentait son sang couler le long de ses seins, de son ventre et dans son cou. Bientôt elle réalisa que la branche avait transpercée son cœur et le maintenait à quelques centimètres de sa cage thoracique.

Elle eut le temps de le voir battre une dernière fois puis le vit s'arrêter.

Sur le terrain de quiditch du Terrier, Drago eut un instant d'arrêt sur son balais puis se laissa tomber dans le vide...

Harry le vit du coin de l'œil et s'élança à sa poursuite, tentant de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase, avec l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps...

Il parvint à saisir la veste de l'ancien serpentard alors que le sol n'était plus qu'à 3 mètres et n'eut pas le temps de redresser son balais, ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux au sol, le choc tout de même atténué par le freinage du balais.

Le survivant allongea son ancien ennemi sur le sol et s'inquiéta de son teint livide.

Le jeune blond respirait difficilement, il sentait son cœur battre plus vite que d'habitude mais sans recevoir plus d'énergie pour autant...

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, ayant senti une impulsion magique la traverser, provenant de l'endroit où devrait se trouver son cœur.

Elle jeta un regard a son propre cœur, toujours inerte au bout de la branche et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Elle tenta d'identifier la magie qui coulait en elle au rythme d'un battement cardiaque et la maintenait en vie..Après de nombreux essais elle réussi à se concentrer et reconnu la saveur de Drago dans ses veines.

Elle vit distraitement un sorcier projeter des étincelles rouges avec sa baguette, prévenant ainsi les secours les plus proches.

Cependant elle savait parfaitement que même les meilleurs médicomages ne pourraient rien pour elle, ce qui la maintenait en vie relevait d'une magie qu'ils ne connaissaient surement pas.

Elle se décida enfin à contacter la personne qui, selon elle, pourrait l'aider au mieux.

Elle se concentra sur ses pensées, éliminant uns a uns tous les éléments parasitaires et murmura , à bout de force, le prénom de son ancien professeur de potion.

A des milliers de km de là, dans une maison sur la cote chilienne Severus s'écroula au sol, les mains sur les oreilles, tentant en vain d'atténuer le hurlement qui venait de résonner entre ses tympans.

Son nom résonna encore une fois, avec une force inouïe, alors que la jeune sorcière qui l'invoquait n'avait fait que le murmurer.

Il se concentra sur cet appel et senti son corps transplanner, sans vraiment contrôler ce mouvement, comme guidé depuis sa destination.

Il atterrit assez brutalement aux cotés d'Hermione, en même temps qu'un médecin de sainte mangouste.

-Granger nom de dieu vous m'avez hurlé dessus! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend? demanda t-il en se redressant.

Il stoppa son mouvement en apercevant l'état de la jeune femme.

Il s'agenouilla rapidement et lui pris la main, comme attendri par la douleur de son ancienne élève.

- Miss Granger, qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé, votre cœur...il ne bat plus? dit il, septique

Le médecin s'approcha rapidement à ces paroles mais n'eut aucun geste envers sa patiente.

-Eh ben alors! vous comptez la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, dit narquoisement Severus rogue.

-Je ne comprends pas, son cœur ne bat pas, sans aide elle devrait être déjà morte dit il, sidéré.

L'ancien professeur de potion se retourna vers Hermione, l'ayant vu bouger quelque peu, il réalisa qu'elle essayait de parler

- je vous écoute miss granger, recommencez doucement, ou dites le moi par legimimencie mais par pitié ne hurlez pas dit il doucement

- Drago... au Terrier.. entendit il faiblement parmi les pensées confuses de la jeune femme

-Drago Malfoy? qu'est ce qu'il a , vous voulez que je le contacte?

- son cœur...il m'aide avec son cœur...pas bien...malade

-où est il? comment je peux aller le chercher?

-terrier, avec Harry

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul à cette nouvelle mais ne perdit pas de temps et tenta mentalement de localiser le survivant. Il y parvint, cependant les barrières mentales de celui ci étaient infranchissables.

Il se sentit sondé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme avant qu'enfin le survivant ne le laisse entrer.

- Potter, miss granger a eu un accident, Drago Malfoy est-il avec vous?

- Oui il est vraiment pas en bon état, je vais l'emmener à sainte mangouste.

- Granger dit que son état est lié à ses blessures à elle, rejoignez nous au sous sol de sainte mangouste, rapidement Potter sinon ils mourront tous les deux.

Pour prouver ces paroles le cœur de Drago eut d'incroyables ratés et les ondes magiques qui traversaient jusqu'alors la jeune femme se firent plus faible.

-Il faut l'amener à sainte mangouste. Il y a trop de gens ici dit Severus au médecin, toujours inutile, les bras le long du corps et des questions plein les yeux.

Ils transplanèrent chacun leur tour et apparurent dans le sous sol de l'hôpital magique au même moment que le survivant et Drago.

La proximité des deux blessés sembla atténuer leur fatigue et leur rythme cardiaque-magique sembla se stabiliser. Ils furent déposés sur des lits.

Severus rogue rapprocha les deux lits, joignit leurs mains et lança à toutes les personnes présentes:

- Regardez bien ce qu'il va se passer dans cette pièce parce que ce à quoi vous allez assister sera unique dans votre vie et rien n'assure que vous pourrez revoir ces deux enfants en vie un jour...

Le professeur rogue posa ses mains de chaque coté de la tête d'Hermione et marmonna un sortilège dans une langue que la jeune fille identifia, derrière la brume dans laquelle elle était plongée ,comme du grec ancien .Elle fit confiance à son ancien professeur et laissa la magie couler en elle sans lui opposer aucune résistance.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le bout de la branche qui commençait à reculer doucement.

-ça ne risque pas d'écorcher son cœur un peu plus? demanda Ginny timidement.

-Je ne vais pas la retirer telle quelle, je vais la faire rajeunir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une brindille que les médecins pourront retirer sans agrandir la blessure expliqua Severus, reprenant de suite ses incantations.

En effet la branche commença à s 'affiner, les brindilles et les feuilles rentrèrent sous l'écorce doucement jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une branche lisse sans aucune aspérité puis rétrécie encore jusqu'à n'être qu'un fin morceau de bois.

L'ancien mangemort recula alors, laissant les médecins l'enlever ainsi que les petits morceaux qui s'étaient égarés dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Quand ils eurent finis ils se regardèrent , déstabilisés et ne sachant que faire.

-Je suis entouré d'incapable encore une fois marmonna Severus en se rapprochant à nouveau des lits.

Il posa un oreiller sous la tête du jeune blond, poussa son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit placé juste à coté de celui de son amie et les plaça mains dans la mains.

Un rayon de magie pure les traversa tous les deux, violemment, laissant peu de chance aux personnes autour de voir quoi que ce soit.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les étincelles de lumière ne diminuent en nombre et en intensité laissant aux médecins l'occasion de voir la poitrine de la jeune femme, remplie désormais de son cœur où des filaments bleutés retraçaient chacune des lésions, les guérissant une à une, les faisant disparaitre sans aucune cicatrice. Ils virent ses cotes se ressouder le long de son sternum une à une puis les muscles et enfin la peau... la magie avançait avec une lenteur et une minutie épatantes. Chaque blessure fut soignée, chaque plaie refermée jusqu'à ce qu'enfin plus aucune trace de l'accident ne demeure sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Elle ne rouvrit cependant pas les yeux, fermés au début de cette régénération , et son ami non plus.

Ils restèrent ainsi, inertes, les mains toujours liés et de petits filaments dorés passants de l'un à l'autre doucement.

-ils sont...commença Harry, sa voix tremblante trahissant ses sentiments.

-endormis je pense, répondit son ancien professeur...Vous savez vous occuper de patients qui dorment ou vous avez encore besoin de moi pour ça? demanda t il sévèrement aux médecins, toujours médusés.

-nous ...hum...nous allons les installer dans une chambre et surveiller leur état.

-comment vous saviez que ça marcherait? demanda un jeune médecin.

- je n'en avais aucune idée, mais si cette magie là ne pouvais pas la soigner aucune autre ne l'aurait pu. Quand ils se réveilleront dites leur de me contacter, je pense que je peux avoir des réponses qui les intéresseront.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au survivant et à sa femme de répondre et transplanna chez lui, au chili pour rassembler toutes les informations qu'il avait pu réunir sur les âmes sœurs au cours des longues années qu'il avait passé au service de Dumbledore.

Harry et Ginny suivirent donc les brancards de leurs deux amis jusqu'à leur nouvelle chambre, s'attendant presque à ce qu'ils se réveillent après cette guérison miraculeuse ;cependant ils restèrent assoupis, presque immobiles.

Le survivant envoya son patronus prévenir Mme Weasley pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas en découvrant leur départ, se doutant néanmoins que les jumeaux et Charlie, qui jouaient avec eux au quiditch avaient du lui expliquer qu'ils étaient à sainte mangouste.

La famille Weasley apparut devant la porte une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les parents comprimés entre les jumeaux, Charlie et fleur (qui avait du venir rendre visite à sa belle famille pendant que Bill était au travail).

-Comment vont ils? demanda Mme Weasley en caressant les joues d'Hermione.

-Ils sont endormis d'après rogue dit Ginny a voix basse, par crainte de déranger le sommeil reposant des deux malades.

-Severus rogue? intervint Charlie.

-Oui il était avec hermy quand elle a eu son accident , je ne sais pas pourquoi...mais il leur a sauvé la vie je crois dit Harry

-Et elle avait quoi exactement? Demanda Fred, elle a l'air bien la non?

-Elle a été empalée sur un arbre..enfin un morceau d'arbre et ça a touché son cœur et tout ce qu'il y avait autour.

-Et rogue avait une potion pour la soigner?

-Non il a retiré la branche avec un sort et après il a lié leurs mains et la il y a eu comme une explosion de magie et quand ça s'est éteint elle était guérie...pourtant elle était vraiment mal dit Ginny à voix basse.

-Espérons que le lien entre eux est assez fort pour la soigner... je ne pense pas qu'on puisse rester ici tous ensemble réfléchit a voix haute Molly...Je vais rester ici et vous vous allez rentrer à la maison et prévenir Mme Malfoy, je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès qu'il y aura du changement déclara t elle.

Ils se dispersèrent en silence dans le couloir transplanant chacun leur tour pour retourner au Terrier.

Molly invoqua un fauteuil et s'installa à coté du lit d'Hermione priant merlin aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour que les deux enfants se rétablissent rapidement.

Mme Malfoy vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, et elles attendirent , complices dans le malheur...

Les heures, les infirmières et de nombreux médecins défilèrent sous les yeux des deux femmes sans qu'aucun changement ne s'opère.

Elles se contentaient de se soutenir mutuellement, le plus souvent en silence de peur de perturber le rétablissement de leurs enfants.

Harry et Ginny revinrent souvent, plusieurs fois par jours mais rien n'y fit et les deux âmes sœurs demeurèrent endormis durant plus d'une semaine.

Un matin enfin ,alors que Mme Malfoy ouvrait les rideaux de la chambre d'hôpital pour laisser entrer un peu le soleil, elle nota un phénomène étrange.

Le soleil semblait converger vers les corps des deux endormis, comme les nourrissant d'énergie et , en effet, après plusieurs minutes sans que Molly ou elle n'osent bouger, elles virent des couleurs apparaitre sur les joues de Drago, puis de son amie et leurs doigts s'accrocher plus forts l'un à l'autre.

Elles se permirent un sourire, ils avaient juste besoin d'énergie et se réveilleraient bientôt...

- Nous devrions peut être bouger leur lit pour qu'ils soient plus au soleil proposa Molly, s'accrochant à cet infime espoir.

- Il faudrait prévenir les médecins, si jamais ils avaient mis un sortilège et que nous l'annulions en les déplaçant...réfléchit a voix basse Narcissa.

- Vous parlez oui! ce sont tous des incompétents! Si les petits se réveillent personne ne nous en voudra d'avoir déplacé leurs lits!

Narcissa se contenta de hausser les épaules et aida sa nouvelle amie à orienter le lit d'Hermione vers la fenêtre puis celui de son fils. Elle écarta encore un peu le rideau et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Le temps n'était pas très chaud mais le soleil était franc et la chambre, à l'abri du vent, sembla se réchauffer instantanément.

Les deux femmes se rassirent calmement et patientèrent à nouveau.

Plusieurs heures furent nécessaire mais bientôt les deux amis ouvrirent les yeux doucement, papillonnant devant l'intensité du soleil.

Les deux mères se précipitèrent rapidement à leur chevet, les aidant à se redresser, leur apportant à boire ... et attendirent patiemment la moindre parole qui pourrait prouver que leur état mental n'avait pas été affecté.

-Maman...dit simplement Drago en lui souriant.

-Oui mon chéri je suis la, tu m'as fait peur tu sais, tu nous as tous fait peur!

-Désolé, mais il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, c'était...presque bien avoua t il doucement, tournant la tête pour apercevoir enfin le visage de son ancienne ennemie.

-Comment ça, bien? s'étonna Molly en brossant légèrement les cheveux d'Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'aider.

-Nous étions bien, quelque part, je ne sais pas si ce lieu existe ici mais il nous fallait juste du repos et du temps, c'était comme partir en vacances, loin de tout , c'était ressourçant expliqua Hermione qui ne cessait de caresser l'endroit où elle avait vu sa poitrine se déchirer.

-Tu es guérie ma puce, il n'y a plus rien, votre lien a tout réparé la rassura Molly en voyant ce geste.

-J'aimerais marcher un peu si c'est possible, dit Drago, j'ai les jambes toutes engourdies!

-il faut demander aux médecins si vous pouvez, peut être que vous devriez manger un peu avant...commença Narcissa

Molly trouva la une façon de se rendre utile et sauta sur l'occasion.

-Je vais rentrer à la maison, vous préparer un bon repas pour que vous repreniez de l'énergie. Si les médecins vous laissent sortir je vous l'apporterai au manoir, ca vous convient Narcissa? Vous aimez le gratin dauphinois? demanda t elle, se levant déjà.

-Bien sur mais vous n'êtes pas obligée vous savez il y a twinkie au manoir!

-Laissez moi faire ça s'il vous plait, que je serve à quelque chose...

Narcissa ne répondit pas mais lui sourit gentiment en lui prenant la main puis elle s'évapora enfin , transplanant vers le Terrier.

-Je crois que les Weasley ont intérêt à se rendre utile parce que si elle juge que son gratin n'est pas parfait ils vont en entendre parler! dit Drago en riant.

-C'est vraiment une femme bien mon chéri. Elle est resté ici avec moi tous les jours, alors qu'Hermione n'est même pas sa vrai fille. Elle est admirable!

- Oui, Mme Weasley est un phénomène maternel à elle toute seule ! dit gentiment Hermione.

Personne n'osa la contredire et Narcissa se contenta d'aller prévenir les médecins du réveil de leurs patients.

Ils les autorisèrent à marcher et acceptèrent même de les laisser rentrer au manoir en voyant le regard que Drago leur lançait alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à refuser.

Narcissa transplanna donc et les deux amis se désintégrèrent.

En arrivant ils virent sur la table un énorme plat de gratin dauphinois avec un petit mot " _rétablissez vous vite, passez nous donner des nouvelles et mangez bien, bisous Molly et toute la famille"_

Ils rirent doucement mais se mirent a table tout de même et se régalèrent , mangeant plus que de raison pour faire honneur à Mme Weasley.

Narcissa les laissa ensuite à deux, leur conseillant d'aller se coucher de bonne heure en rejoignant sa propre chambre, soulagée qu'ils soient enfin réveillés , elle espérait pouvoir enfin dormir correctement.

-Tu veux aller dormir tout de suite? demanda Drago en prenant son amie sur ses genoux.

- J'aimerai assez me promener un peu dans le jardin avant et prendre une douche aussi dit Hermione en s'adossant lentement contre le torse du jeune blond.

-Je vais aller chercher nos manteaux, attend moi dans le couloir dit il en lui redéposant sur sa chaise.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les manteaux dans la main et l'aida à enfiler le sien.

Ils se promenèrent ensuite lentement dans le jardin, profitant des merveilleuses senteurs que twinkie y avait mis , se gorgeant à nouveau de l'énergie que la lune pouvait leur fournir avançant main dans la main.

-J'ai l'impression de pouvoir lire dans tes pensées depuis qu'on s'est réveillé dit Hermione, brisant pour la première fois le doux silence de la nuit.

-Moi aussi. Je préfère que tu partages mes pensées que mon cœur, je trouve ça tout de même moins désagréable dit il en riant légèrement.

-Je suis désolée pour ça, je ne l'ai pas voulu... je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas comment j'ai fait.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit toi qui ait fait quoi que ce soit, je pense que c'est ce lien entre nous...de toute façon je n'aurai pas pu continuer s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose...

-C'est une déclaration? demanda t elle malicieuse.

-Je n'en sais rien, je sais juste que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, que je suis plus fort quand tu es la, que je m'inquiète quand tu pars, à raison visiblement vu ce qu'il s'est passé...

-On aura peut être un jour des réponses sur ce qu'il y a entre nous...à ce moment là les choses seront surement plus simples dit elle a voix basse.

-Elles le sont déjà pour moi, j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi ,c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais je prend les choses comme elles viennent...

- D'accord...ça te dis de venir prendre une bonne douche chaude avec moi? je commence à attraper froid.

Il la prit dans ses bras tendrement et se désintégra, l'entrainant avec lui jusque la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre ou il la déshabilla lentement embrassant chacune des parties qu'il révélait.

La jeune femme en profita en fermant les yeux, le laissant l'effeuiller puis le déshabillant à son tour.

Ils ne firent pas l'amour ce soir la, craignant sans l'avouer que l'accident n'ait pu changer quelque chose entre eux.

Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, rêvant de toutes les voies que pourraient prendre leur relation...


	7. Chapter VII

**CHAPITRE VII**

Le lendemain matin les amis se réveillèrent lentement, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre et du calme du manoir, presque déstabilisant face au bruit de sainte mangouste.

- Tu as bien dormi? demanda le jeune blond en sentant sa partenaire remuer doucement entre ses bras.

-Oui, c'est même bizarre de dormir aussi longtemps après les jours entiers qu'on a passé endormis.

-On s'en fiche les recherches ne sont pas à un jour près...

-A ce propos tu as déjà pensé à utiliser notre lien comme source d'énergie? demanda Hermione

-Non jamais...la source dont j'ai besoin doit être immense , j'ai beau être assez prétentieux je ne pense pas être à la hauteur!

-Moi je pense que ce serait possible, le lien m'a maintenu en vie et guérie entièrement, mieux qu'aucune autre magie...et parfois j'ai l'impression que je pourrait imploser sous les influx de magie qui me traversent.

-ça pourrait être dangereux...repose toi , on verra quand on sera remis tous les deux entièrement...on en reparlera peut être trancha t il délicatement, écartant les pans de la couverture pour aller se laver.

Hermione attendit d'entendre l'eau de la douche couler pour se lever et se choisir une tenue; elle fit simple et opta pour un jean slim ,un pull col V noir et une paire de botte. Elle partit prendre sa douche dans sa chambre puis descendit déjeuner , rejoignant par la même occasion Drago et sa mère.

-Hermione, comment vas tu? demanda cette dernière gentiment en lui tendant une sorte de soupière sorcière remplie du merveilleux chocolat chaud que twinkie préparait.

-Je vais bien Narcissa et vous? qu'avez vous de prévu aujourd'hui? demanda t elle en se servant généreusement en chocolat et en croissants.

-Je pense passer chez les weasley pour rendre son plat à Molly...

- On devrait y aller aussi, proposa Drago, la femme de Potter a du s'inquiéter pour toi et je m'en voudrais si il m'accusait de rendre sa femme stérile à cause du stress ironisa t il.

-Oui on y passera si tu veux, je dois juste regarder quelque chose sur tes recherches, j'en ai à peine pour une heure.

-Ok..mais ne tente rien de dangereux...

- Non bien sur dit elle rapidement en enfournant une grosse bouchée de croissant.

Narcissa rit de la voir si vorace et sourit à son fils, finissant son petit déjeuner en silence.

Hermione se rendit ensuite dans le bureau de Drago, où elle verrouilla la porte et alluma ensuite l'ordinateur portable de son ami, farfouillant dans les dossiers pour retrouver le sort qu'il pensait utiliser pour canaliser l'énergie géothermique ;elle soupira de soulagement en le trouvant enfin.

Elle le recopia sur un morceau de papier qui trainait par la et rejoignit le jardin.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur la pelouse gorgée de soleil, attachant ses cheveux en un chignon pour laisser sa nuque à la portée des rayons du soleil puis se concentra.

Elle chercha en elle la moindre parcelle de magie qu'elle pensait due au lien, imaginant l'ancien mangemort à ses cotés et sentant sa magie réagir à cette idée; elle sourit et prononça a voix basse le sortilège

"potentis Gayae e ra"

Elle se sentit vidée de l'intérieur et ouvrit les yeux , surprise par ce sentiment.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant devant ses yeux une boule de magie pure de couleur argent, se concentrant encore un peu pour la maintenir, puis la laissant retourner à l'intérieur de son corps.

Elle laissa sa nuque se réchauffer encore un peu puis se décida à rejoindre Drago qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant sourire sans raison apparente mais ne lui posa aucune question, il se contenta de prendre la main qu'elle lui proposait et de se désintégrer en direction du Terrier.

Drago fut le premier à arriver et en profita pour frapper à la porte

-Malfoy! toujours pas mort? demanda Fred en ouvrant le sourire aux lèvres.

-Désolé weasley, il en faut plus pour me tuer , il y a du monde chez toi?

-Oui, maman a dit que vous passeriez bientôt, on a pas eu le droit de bouger d'ici!

-Vous pouvez aller faire un tour maintenant, le rassura Hermione en lui faisant la bise.

-Ok, viens George on peut aller bosser dit il plus fort en sortant de la maison saluant rapidement les deux amis avant de transplanner, vite suivi de son jumeau.

Hermione pénétra dans le salon, vite embrassée par Molly , Harry et Ginny qui semblaient l'attendre avec impatience. Même Drago eut le droit à une accolade d'Harry accompagné d'un " tu nous a fais flippé Malfoy" qui pouvait passer pour une déclaration d'amour entre les deux ex ennemis.

Molly leur apporta des parts de gâteau et les laissa entre jeunes, allant rejoindre Narcissa qui venait d'arriver.

-On pourrait aller dans le jardin, Ron a fais la chasse aux gnomes avant hier pour passer ses nerfs dit Ginny en se relevant.

-Il vit de nouveau ici ici? demanda simplement Drago

-Non il est chez Charlie, il est venu nous annoncer hier qu'il va voir tous les jours un médecin à sainte mangouste pour parler, selon Fleur son caractère s'améliore déjà.

-Tant mieux!

-Mais bon, on parlera de Ron un autre jour, je crois que vous avez plein de choses à nous expliquer enchaina le survivant.

-On en sait pas beaucoup plus que toi...ça nous laisse dans le flou avoua Drago en positionnant ses genoux de chaque coté d'Hermione alors que celle ci s'asseyait le dos posé contre son torse.

-Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec rogue hermy? demanda Ginny

-J'étais pas avec lui je revenais de suède et en traversant ...

-Me dis pas que tu es retournée voir ton empoté s'exaspéra son amie.

-Non je voulais voir Laurianne mon assistante, voir si elle avait retrouvé un travail et être sure que tout allait bien pour elle.

-Donc tu revenais de suède avec votre nouveau mode de transport et après? résuma Harry.

-Il y a eu un accident à Londres coté moldu , un camion qui se rendait à la scierie s'est retourné et j'ai pris un tronc dans la poitrine...j'ai traversé le bar de tom et le mur de brique pour pas me matérialiser devant les moldus commença Hermione.

-C'est à ce moment la que je suis tombé, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune énergie, comme si on avait déconnecté mon corps de la réalité, et si Potter ne m'avait pas rattrapé j'aurai surement eu du mal à te garder en vie après.

-Oui, pour une fois que je bénis tes reflexes au quiditch Harry ! dit Hermione en souriant.

-Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi rogue était la l'interrompit à nouveau Ginny.

-Quand j'ai vu que mon cœur était planté au bout de la branche j'ai attendu qu'il s'arête, mais quand j'ai cru que je pouvais laisser tomber j'ai été traversé par une décharge de magie pure, comme si j'avais un cœur magique qui travaillait à la place du mien...

- Ce qui explique pourquoi le mien battait plus vite alors que je ne me sentais pas plus fort ou plus énervé compléta le jeune blond.

-Oui je me servais du tien pour garder le contact je pense, puis j'ai réfléchit à une façon de me sortir de là et je me suis souvenu que Dumbledore envoyait rogue faire des recherches aux quatre coins du monde et comme Dumbledore savait toujours tout, je me suis dit que peut être il avait vu ce qu'il m'arriverait,...donc j'ai appelé rogue et il est apparu à coté de moi.

-Comment il a su que j'étais avec Malfoy? demanda Harry

-Je lui ai dit, plutôt je l'ai pensé après vous avez vu la suite...

-Oui et c'était assez impressionnant admit Ginny, tu devrais rappeler rogue bientôt pour qu'ils vous explique enfin ce qu'il y a entre vous.

-Et à ton avis pourquoi le lien s'exprime plus sur toi hermy?

-Je ne sais pas

-Moi je pense que c'est parce qu'il est lié aux sentiments qu'on a l'un envers l'autre. Tu as été élevée pour montrer aux gens que tu tiens à eux, moi j'ai appris à cacher ce que je pensais et je suis plutôt doué la dedant ...proposa Drago

-Oui ça tient la route

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant presque une heure avant de rentrer pour le repas du midi où Narcissa apparut en jean ce qui choqua Drago au plus haut point.

-Molly m'a montré comment elle taillait ses rosiers et ma robe s'accrochait partout...on se sent tellement libre de ses mouvements ! s'extasia t elle.

Tout le monde rit de cette remarque presque enfantine et ils profitèrent d'un bon repas entre amis.

Ils rentrèrent tard ce soir la, un peu ivres, même Narcissa qui profitait comme une enfant de sa nouvelle amie.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calmes , Drago se concentra sur ses recherches, Hermione quant à elle continua à s'entrainer à canaliser sa magie sans le dire à son ami, certaine que cela pourrait leur être utile le moment venu et Narcissa fit les magasins et remplit sa garde robe de pantalons et jeans en tout genre ...La vie était simple pendant quelques jours et ils en profitèrent...à raison car les événements ne les laisseraient pas en paix longtemps...

Les jours et les semaines défilèrent lentement après l'accident ,Drago se replongeant dans les dossiers administratifs nécessaires pour faire valider ses recherches et Hermione s'entrainant à transformer le lien qui les unissait en énergie, retrouvant peu à peu l'impression de pouvoir contrôler sa vie.

Un matin, alors que les deux amis, dont la vie quotidienne ressemblait plutôt à une vie de couple, mais qui ne couchaient plus ensemble , se trouvaient dans le salon discutant tranquillement de points à approfondir dans les recherches, ils entendirent quelqu'un transplanner devant le manoir et se levèrent, intrigués.

- Tu attends quelqu'un? demanda Hermione, sortant sa baguette, sur le qui-vive.

-Non, Potter devais me contacter par cheminette répondit le jeune blond en s'avançant doucement vers la porte.

Celle ci s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne soit dans le couloir, laissant passer une jeune femme brune au visage décharné , le corps couvert de lambeaux.

-Chéri tu es la? ça fais si longtemps que j'attendais de te voir! s'exclama t 'elle en remarquant la présence de Drago

Hermione se figea à ces paroles, sentant des élans de magie trop puissants à son gout parcourir ses doigts, prêts à exploser.

-Pansy? c'est toi? s'étonna l'ancien mangemort, reconnaissant à peine son ancienne camarade de classe, dans la femme amaigrie presque décharnée qui lui faisait face.

-Bien sur mon ange qui veux tu que ce soit d'autres? Tu t'es fiancé plusieurs fois? répondit elle en riant, venant l'enlacer alors qu'il restait sans réaction.

-Tu n'étais pas sensée être à Azkaban?

-Si mais j'ai fini par en sortir ...On entendait des bruits sur la sang de bourbe et toi! C'est pour te venger du maitre n'est ce pas? c'est une dernière mission pour l'humilier dit elle en s'étouffant dans un rire hystérique.

Drago resta choqué par ses paroles, et Hermione finit par prendre son mutisme comme une claque en plein visage.

La magie la traversait de part en part, l'empêchant presque de respirer, impatiente de s'exprimer enfin.

-Alors tu es déjà fiancé? demanda t elle d'une voix tremblante de rage.

-Bien sur miss je sais tout, on est fiancé depuis des années, il n'a fait que jouer avec toi, comment te sens tu hein? est ce que tu te sens sale? tu ne t'es pas abaissé à la sauter quand même mon chou? enchaina t elle rapidement.

- ...Rogue... murmura Hermione, fermant les yeux si fort que le jeune homme cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

Ce qu'il vit cependant lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières lui fit bien plus peur.

Les pupilles de la jeune femme , son iris ...tout à l'intérieur de ses yeux avait disparu, remplacé par un écran argenté de magie pure.

-Hermione? ...attend calme toi...tu veux que j'appelle rogue c'est ça? s'inquiéta t il

-Pas la peine Malfoy c'est déjà fait ironisa rogue en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-...Comment? demanda Pansy, complètement perdue.

-Miss Granger a la voix qui porte...répondit rogue, remarquant ensuite la posture rigide de son ancienne élève ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux.

-Le désert le plus grand ou vous soyez jamais allé..murmura t elle, semblant s'empêcher de respirer, tentant de retenir les flots de magie qui s'amplifiaient sous la colère.

-je dirais le Sahara mais pourquoi? répondit rogue

-emmenez moi!

Il allait répondre, lui dire de ne pas lui donner d'ordre, l'envoyer balader pour l'avoir dérangé jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue une lueur derrière les écran de magie qui lui servaient d'yeux, quelque chose qui le fit céder.

-Vous voulez que je vous emmène au Sahara? tout de suite? demanda t il néanmoins, notant pour lui-même qu'il se faisait vieux et devenait long à comprendre.

-Maintenant ! insista elle, au bord de l'implosion.

Elle lui attrapa le bras brusquement, et il transplanna devant le regard incrédule de Drago et sa fiancée.

-Elle est tarée ta sang de bourbe, se permit celle ci , juste avant que le jeune homme ne tombe à genoux, privé de son énergie, impuissant à une telle distance de son amie.

Le professeur rogue et Hermione arrivèrent au milieu d'une étendue de sable inhabitée semblant s'étendre à l'horizon.

-Et vous voulez faire quoi maintenant? demanda t il en la lâchant.

-Partez, vite!

Il lui fit confiance pour une fois et cela lui sauva surement la vie; dès que la jeune fille vit s'éloigner les derniers membres de son ancien professeur, elle se redressa, concentrant toute la magie qui la traversait dans la poitrine, ouvrit les bras en grand, comme pour profiter d'une brise d'air frais ...et explosa.

Une vague de magie concentrée se propagea, depuis son corps, sur le sol qui l'entourait, courant sur des kilomètres entiers, pulvérisant les arbres, les cabanes abandonnées et tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Il fallut plus de 5 minutes et près de 700 km pour que l'onde ne s'épuise enfin , perdant en intensité jusqu'a s'éteindre totalement.

A ce moment Hermione s'écroula sur le sol, se demandant vaguement si son cœur supporterait un nouveau choc de cette ampleur, ou si elle mourrait dans la minute.

- Severus...besoin ...encore...

Elle faillit perdre connaissance après ces quelques mots et décida de ne pas en dire plus, jugeant rogue assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'elle avait de nouveau besoin de lui.

Il le fut assez puisqu'il transplanna à ses cotés, cessant tout mouvement en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Par merlin Granger qu'est ce que vous avez fait...et dans quel état vous êtes dit il en chuchotant , plus que jamais impressionné par tant de pouvoirs.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il reportant son attention sur elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était inconsciente. Il soupira, la pris dans ses bras et transplanna au manoir Malfoy.

En arrivant il passa devant une Pansy parkinson déboussolée, réalisant peu a peu que l'état de la sang de bourbe comptait réellement pour son fiancé, écroulé sur le canapé depuis son départ.

Il y avait ensuite eu cette onde de magie qui les avait tous traversé, étonnante et nouvelle pour tous. Le professeur rogue la sortit de ses pensées en la bousculant.

-Il va falloir arrêter les conneries mon p'tit, la prochaine fois elle se tuera, elle vous tuera, et elle tuera en même temps des milliers de gens...Ce qu'elle a fait dans ce désert...Je n'ai jamais vu ça... pourtant j'ai servi de grands sorciers Drago...de très grands sorciers...Il n'y a plus rien la bas, plus une seule particule vivante à des kilomètres à la ronde, elle a tout pulvérisé...je vous conseille de ramener votre chère fiancée en prison avant qu'elle ne décide de s'enfuir...et laissez moi m'occuper de Granger je vous direz quand vous pourrez la voir.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et porta l'ancienne Gryffondor à l'étage dans la première chambre qu'il trouva , la laissant seule quelques secondes à peine, le temps de chercher chez lui les potions nécessaires à sa guérison, puis revint à son chevet , la soigna autant qu'il put et attendit...

-Ces jeunes vont finir par se tuer Dumbledore, j'espère que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez en envoyant cette lettre a granger il y a 10ans ...si seulement vous pouviez être encore la ...soupira rogue, reportant son attention sur le souffle irrégulier de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme mit quelques minutes à réagir puis saisit enfin le poignet de sa "fiancée" pour transplanner avec elle jusque Azkaban.

Une fois sur place il la remit entre les mains des aurors déployés pour chercher la faille par laquelle elle s'était échappée.

-Comment vous l'avez trouvée? demanda l'un d'eux, visiblement leur chef.

-Elle est venue chez moi en pensant y être bien accueillie avoua Drago couvrant les cris de Pansy qui commençait à comprendre que visiblement il ne voulait pas d'elle et qu'elle s'était échappée pour rien.

-Elle vous a dit comment elle a fait pour partir?

-Non, je la pensais déjà folle avec tout le temps qu'elle a passé ici!

-Parce que pour vous elle n'est pas encore folle là? demanda l'auror, dubitatif en regardant la jeune femme se débattre, mordre et griffer ses collègues en répétant que le seigneur des ténèbres les punirait tous.

-Si...mais pas assez pour rester sagement dans sa cellule visiblement...surveillez la ...la prochaine fois elle ne viendra surement pas chez moi avant de commencer à tuer tous les moldus qu'elle croisera.

-On va s'occuper d'elle monsieur Malfoy, elle ne sortira plus d'ici croyez moi assura l'auror.

Le jeune blond se contenta de hocher la tête et se désintégra à nouveau pour retourner chez lui.

Il s'installa sur le canapé, un verre de whiskey dans la main ,se permettant enfin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Pansy avait su s'échapper d'Azkaban et venir le rejoindre, visiblement convaincue qu'ils allaient enfin vivre la vie de couple qu'elle espérait depuis toujours.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu rester si "vivante" après plus de trois ans entourée des détraqueurs, qui, depuis la fin de la guerre étaient si frustrés que Voldemort ait perdu qu'ils se vengeaient sur les prisonniers.

Il décida de ne plus y penser, rassuré qu'elle soit retournée en prison et que les aurors s'occupent d'elle. Il patienta en sirotant son verre, de plus en plus nerveux alors que rogue passait des heures en haut avec son amie.

Vers 15 heures il entendit enfin du bruit dans les escaliers de marbre et se leva , rejoignant rapidement son parrain, des questions plein les yeux.

-Elle va bien?

- Elle s'est réveillée plusieurs fois, elle dort encore mais je pense qu'elle ne risque plus rien..qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait tous les deux?

- Pansy a débarqué ici, elle s'était échappé d'Azkaban et elle a dit qu'on était fiancé, que je me servais d'Hermione pour venger la mort du seigneur des ténèbres et j'étais tellement surpris qu'elle soit encore en vie après tout ce temps que j'ai pas répondu tout de suite...Hermione a du croire que c'était vrai et ...je sais pas j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle allait nous pulvériser sur place...j'ai eu peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire...et après elle vous a appelé et vous l'avez emmené la bas...puis il y a eu cette onde de magie, avec son odeur à elle, c'était comme si elle me traversait de part en part, et vous êtes revenu et elle était inconsciente...je ne contrôle plus rien depuis qu'il y a ce lien entre nous , j'ai l'impression que tout va finir par voler en éclat un jour sans prévenir! avoua le jeune homme en se laissant retomber dans le canapé tandis que son parrain prenait le fauteuil a coté de lui.

- cette onde que vous avez senti c'était bien la magie de miss granger, elle a du se sentir trahie quand elle a vu parkinson débarquer et le lien qui vous unie s'est réveillé. Nous avons de la chance qu'elle soit une si bonne sorcière et qu'elle ait su se maitriser le temps de m'appeler. Si elle avait lâché prise ici elle aurait rayé l'Angleterre et la moitié de l'Europe de la carte.

-Pourquoi elle possède un tel pouvoir et pas moi? J'ai eu peur pour elle, sincèrement peur...pourtant je n'ai pas eu ce pouvoir...

-Tu ne doutes pas de miss granger n'est ce pas? demanda rogue.

-Non pourquoi?

-Parce que vous êtes liés tous les deux et que miss granger s'est sentie trahie donc la magie a répondu, toi, tu crois en elle, tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te trompe, ou qu'elle te quitte, donc ta magie reste sereine et tu la contrôles mieux.

-Donc si elle a explosée comme ça c'est parce qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance et qu'elle a crue Pansy quand elle a dit que je me moquais d'elle.

-Je le crois...tu es long à la détente aussi! Si tu n'étais pas resté amorphe pendant 5 minutes peut être qu'on aurait pu éviter ça...

-J'y penserai la prochaine fois qu'un mangemort débarquera ici répondit sèchement Drago.

-Je pense que tu peux aller la voir sans qu'elle ne te pulvérise du regard ironisa l'ancien professeur de magie.

-Merci parrain..vous allez finir par en avoir marre de venir toujours à notre secours dit Drago un peu penaud.

-Je reviendrai dans deux jours, en début d'après midi...peut être qu'avec ce que je vous dirai tu comprendras ce qu'il y a vraiment entre vous et pourquoi je vous aide... va la voir maintenant et explique lui ce qu'il s'est passé!

Drago le laissa transplanner et inspira un grand coup avant de monter à l'étage rejoindre son amie.

Il pénétra dans la première chambre dont la porte était ouverte et la vit allongée sous une épaisse couette, surement déposée là par son parrain.

Il alla s'allonger à ses cotés et l'observa, attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille.

Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps puisque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes après, le fixant sans rien dire, ni même bouger.

Il retint un soupir de soulagement en plongeant dans les yeux noisettes d'Hermione.

-Je suis désolé commença t il en voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas.

- Je pourrais te tuer même sans baguette , ne pense pas que tu pourras m'avoir parce que je suis affaiblie dit elle d'une voix froide.

- Je ne suis pas la pour te tuer...Pansy est folle , elle a été enfermée à Azkaban avant même la fin de la guerre et elle ne sait pas que je n'étais pas vraiment dans son camp...

-Et pour les fiançailles elle les a inventée aussi? dit Hermione, septique.

-Non...enfin pas vraiment, c'est vrai que nos parents nous ont fiancés à la naissance..en partie parce que c'était la seule fille de sang pure de mon âge, mais mon père est mort et les sorts ont été annulés...Je n'ai jamais eu aucune relation avec elle..mis a part les moments ou je n'arrivais pas à la décoller dans les couloirs...Je ne l'aime pas Hermione, je ne vais pas l'épouser et je te jure que je ne me suis pas moqué de toi!

- Laisse moi s'il te plait...je suis fatiguée et je ne sais pas si je contrôle toujours ma magie quand je dors...Je ne voudrais pas te foudroyer sans m'en rendre compte.

-D'accord...je vais descendre préparer un repas pour ce soir, si tu veux manger je te mettrais une assiette dit il, un peu déçu qu'ils ne se soient pas réconciliés du premier coup.

-Je verrais si j'ai faim, merci de proposer. Répondit-elle vaguement.

Elle referma les yeux et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Drago quant à lui se jeta à corps perdu dans la préparation de lasagnes maison, le plat préféré de la jeune fille, voulant lui montrer qu'il tenait sincèrement à elle.

Vers 19h alors qu'il mettait la table elle descendit lentement, vêtue d'une robe de chambre polaire bleue nuit et s'installa à table, en silence.

-Je t'ai fait des lasagnes, dit gentiment l'ancien mangemort.

-D'accord, j'ai vraiment faim répondit elle, d'une voix neutre qui blessa un peu son hôte.

Ils mangèrent en silence et débarrassèrent chacun leur assiette puis il la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le jardin et s'appuya contre le mur du manoir alors qu'elle retirait sa robe de chambre , révélant le mayo de bain qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble et pénétra dans l'eau de la piscine chauffée.

Dès qu'elle se fut installée contre le bord il vit l'eau prendre une belle couleur argentée qui semblait émaner d'elle.

-Tu es encore en colère? demanda t il.

-Je ne sais pas...Je t'en veux, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais été fiancé à quelqu'un que je connaissais..et tu ne m'as même pas défendu quand elle m'a insultée, tu l'as laissé te tripoter devant moi sans la repousser...

-J'étais choqué de la voir chez moi..je la pensais morte Hermione...Je suis désolé , vraiment..mais tu peux avoir confiance...je ne me moque pas de toi!

-J'ai du mal à te croire..de toute façon je me disais que ce lien avait quelque chose de trop beau pour être vrai!

Il ne répondit pas avant plusieurs minutes, cherchant une façon de lui rendre sa confiance une bonne fois pour toute.

- Retire ta magie de l'eau, dit il en retirant ses chaussures.

-Pourquoi? ca m'apaise de la laisser autour de moi dit elle sans le regarder.

-Parce que je vais venir te rejoindre et que j'ai vraiment peur de ce que pourrait me faire ta magie une fois dans l'eau.

Elle la récupéra un peu ,laissant autour d'elle un halo protecteur, signifiant par la même occasion au jeune homme qu'il ne devait pas approcher trop.

Il pénétra dans la piscine, tout habillé et resta à l'autre bout, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer...il laissa lui aussi sa magie s'étirer, se diluer dans l'eau chaude jusqu'a sentir celle de la jeune fille comme s'il pouvait la toucher du doigt.

-Laisse toi faire, je vais te montrer que tu peux avoir confiance.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il senti néanmoins la barrière magique en face de lui reculer doucement.

Il mit alors dans sa magie tout ce qu'il ressentait, la peur qu'il avait eu pour elle alors qu'elle était inconsciente pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle habitait chez lui , le choc qu'avait été la visite de Pansy, les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle...plus proche de l'amour que ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu..puis enfin sa frustration, alors qu'il s'était donné pour elle et qu'elle ne lui faisait pas encore confiance.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui montrait un nouveau sentiment il se rapprochait jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant elle, attendant un geste de sa part.

- Tu es vexé? je ne comprend pas, pourquoi? demanda Hermione, un peu émue qu'il lui montre ainsi ses sentiments alors qu'il ne le faisait avec personne d'autre.

- Parce que j'avais l'impression d 'avoir été convenable avec toi, depuis l'accident je ne t'ai plus touché à part quelques petits baisers, parce que j'ai senti que ça te dérangeait ...Je t'ai parlé de mes recherches alors que ma mère ne sait même pas de quoi ça parle...Je suis allé voir tes amis avec toi pour que tu te sentes mieux, j'avais l'impression que ca suffisait pour que tu me crois enfin quand je te disais que je tenais à toi et que j'avais changé...

-ça suffisait...jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. J'ai eu l'impression d'être brisée de l'intérieur, qu'elle venait de me gifler ...et il y avait toute cette magie à l'intérieur de moi qui ne demandait qu'à sortir pour lui faire du mal...comme si je devais éliminer la menace qui pouvait t'éloigner de moi...

-D'accord... je comprends... mais laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras s'il te plait tu m'as fait vraiment peur et je crois que je ne serai rassuré qu'une fois que je t'aurai enlacé!

- Essais d'approcher...je verrais comment ça réagit dit elle timidement.

Elle ferma les yeux et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit les bras du jeune homme s'entourer autour de sa taille sans qu'il ne se soit pris de décharges magiques.

- Fais moi confiance maintenant...tu es vraiment importante pour moi Hermione...

Elle sourit légèrement à cette déclaration et tourna la tête un peu pour poser ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme, puis sur ses lèvres.

Il sourit à son tour et répondit à son baiser, l'embrassant passionnément, la serrant plus fort contre lui. Ils interrompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle, la jeune fille enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de son ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'ai envie de toi Hermione.

-Je sais, moi aussi...mais je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas mon genre de coucher avec quelqu'un avec qui je ne sort pas...la dernière fois était géniale et je ne la regrette pas du tout, mais je crois que si on recommençait...ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

-Tu veux qu'on se marie? on peut si tu préfères lui dit Drago le plus sérieusement du monde.

-NON! enfin ...non ce n'est pas raisonnable, et mes dernières fiançailles ne se sont pas bien passées...mais on pourrait déjà être ensemble...officiellement ...

-Tu veux être ma petite amie? c'est tout? demanda til en souriant.

- Ne te moques pas de moi! on vit déjà ensemble, on dort et on se lave ensemble on s'embrasse...mais je ne suis rien pour toi aux yeux des autres!

-D'accord, alors la prochaine fois qu'on ira quelque part, on se baladera main dans la main, je t'embrasserai devant tout le monde et je raconterai même à Potter que tu n'as pas voulu m'épouser!

- Non ne crois pas que je ne veux pas... c'est juste... c'est pas.. hésita t elle, s'emmêlant les pinceaux.

-Je plaisante Hermione, du calme...je dirai à Potter qu'on est ensemble, et tu pourras dire à ta copine que tu sors avec le dieu du sexe en personne dit il, montrant à nouveau sa modestie.

- Tu pourrais me montrer un peu? maintenant qu'on est ensemble...j'ai besoin de détails pour vanter tes mérites...

Il éclata de rire, resserra sa prise sur ses hanches et les désintégra tous les deux pour l'emmener dans sa chambre...il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même!


	8. Chapter VIII

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil pénétrait dans la chambre légèrement, Hermione remua, sortant peu a peu des bras de Morphée.La sentant bouger dans ses bras le jeune blond les resserra, venant embrasser tendrement la clavicule droite de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à sa portée.

- Je n'ose jamais y croire quand tu es doux comme ça...comment tu peux être si différent des années à Poudlard?

- A Poudlard on m'aurait tué pour avoir été doux avec toi...les choses ont changées répondit il vaguement.

-Je ne m'en plains pas...personne n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi!

-Comme quoi?

- A me donner l'impression d' être importante pour quelqu'un… murmura t-elle.

-Tu es importante pour Potter et sa femme, et Weasley ne voyait que toi à Poudlard la contredit Drago avec une pointe de jalousie qui la fit sourire.

-Ce n'est pas pareil

-Explique moi..je ne comprend pas...

- Ron m'aimait mais ça n'aurait pas pu durer entre nous, j'attendais que tout s'arête, que quelque chose nous sépare, lui il s'accrochait parce qu'il ne connaissait que ça, la vie avec Harry et moi... puis après il y a eu Philibert et j'ai cru que ce serait le bon, que je devrais faire des efforts pour que tout marche...mais finalement ce n' était pas lui non plus..Puis il y a eu toi, et pour la première fois quand je me réveille le matin dans tes bras je me dis que c'est la que je dois être tu comprends? Je n'ai plus besoin de chercher ce qu'il va arriver, ce qui va nous séparer...je sais que ca va durer parce que j' étais faite pour être avec toi.

-C'est plutôt bon signe.. ça évitera peut être qu'on fasse exploser l'Angleterre à la prochaine crise ironisa l'ancien mangemort.

- et toi?

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu vois notre relation? demanda timidement la jeune fille, caressant du bout des doigts les cheveux dorés de son petit ami.

- Je t'ai proposé de nous marier hier pour que tu me crois et que tu aies confiance en moi...Je ne me marierais pas avec quelqu'un avec qui je ne pense pas rester toute ma vie.

-Il faut que je parle à Ron lâcha soudainement Hermione après quelques minutes de silence.

-C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire? j'éviterai les déclarations a l'avenir si ça te fais penser à tes ex bouda le jeune homme.

- Il faut qu'il me pardonne...On vivra ensemble pour le reste des temps Drago..Je viens de réaliser que nous deux ça ne finira jamais ... Il faut qu'il me pardonne! Je ne pourrai jamais rien changer à la situation!

Elle se leva rapidement du lit, laissant les bras de son amant retomber lourdement sur le matelas et s'habilla en vitesse, piochant des vêtements au hasard dans l'armoire.

- Rien ne presse si? marmonna Drago.

-Si...il faut que je le fasse maintenant...J'ai besoin de ça...je reviendrai quand je serai sure que tout est réglé ... Ne m'attends pas et surtout ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter ! Tu as une envie subite de retourner voir ton ex et tu es tellement pressée que tu ne prends même pas le temps de déjeuner.

- Je serai de retour quand j'en aurai fini avec Ron, et quand tout sera fini je pourrai enfin avancer avec toi!

-D'accord..mais ne tarde pas trop, tu vas me manquer...

Elle sourit en l'entendant et déposa rapidement un baiser sur son front avant de se désintégrer. Elle réapparut sur la colline qui bordait le Terrier et avança d'un pas rapide jusque la porte d'entrée puis frappa énergiquement.

-Hermione? ma chérie ça va? demanda Molly en l'enlaçant fermement.

- ça va bien Molly, je suis venue parler a Ron , il est la?

- Oui..il est dans le jardin...Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ma chérie.

- Je sais, c'est peut être une mauvaise idée...mais j'en ai besoin , vraiment, il faut que cette affaire soit classée une bonne fois pour toute dit elle fermement, pénétrant par la même occasion dans la maison.

-D'accord...va au fond du jardin, il est en train de creuser un trou.

Hermione fronça les sourcils , se demandant bien pourquoi il creusait un trou à cette heure du matin puis se dirigea vers la porte de derrière.

Elle l'aperçut de loin, creusant avec hargne la terre ,s'acharnant sur les racines qui lui résistaient.

Il la vit arriver après avoir relevé la tête pour s'essuyer le front, et stoppa tout mouvement jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit face a lui.

- On doit parler Ron, il est temps dit elle doucement.

-Tu devrais revenir dans quelques semaines..le psychomage dit que je ne suis pas encore guéri répondit il distraitement en recommençant à creuser.

- Je me fiche de ce que pense ton médecin…enfin non mais…je te connais et je sais que tu en as besoin autant que moi.

-Très bien, alors de quoi veux tu qu'on parle? demanda t il en s'arrêtant à nouveau, posant les deux mains sur le manche de sa pelle.

- De nous deux.

- Il n'y a plus de nous deux depuis plusieurs années je crois , dit il avec une nuance qu'Hermione ne sut identifier, hésitant entre le regret ou le reproche.

- Si...il y a un nous deux Ron, tu comptes pour moi et tu fais partie de ma vie, tout comme Harry ou Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle tu le sais très bien marmonna t-il rageusement.

-C'est pourtant de ça qu'il est question...viens te promener avec moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire...

Il ne répondit pas mais la suivit tout de même lorsqu'elle prit le chemin de la colline.

- J'ai décidé de venir te parler ce matin, ça ne m' était même pas venu à l'esprit, mais aujourd'hui je pense que le moment est venu. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour nous deux, nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, pas en tant que couple...Tu as été un ami parfait, j'ai pu compter sur toi à chacune des épreuves qu'on a traversées . Je n'ai pas eu peur quand on s'est lancé à pieds joints dans la guerre parce que Harry et toi vous étiez la... mais tu n' étais pas celui dont j'avais besoin.

-Tu...

-et je n' étais pas non plus celle dont tu avais besoin l'interrompit la jeune fille.

-Comment tu peux être sure de tout ça? tu as eu une révélation? ironisa t il

-Oui, tu peux appeler ça comme ça. Ta mère t'a parlé de ce qu'il y a entre Drago et moi?

-oui elle m'a dit que Malfoy était ton âme sœur.

-C'est vrai...c'est pour ça que ça n'aurai pas pu marcher entre nous Ron, parce que Drago était fait pour moi et que j' étais faite pour lui. Il est le seul à pouvoir me combler, il me rendra plus heureuse que quiquonque au monde mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus riche que toi, parce qu'il a toutes les filles à ses pieds ou parce qu'il avait le rôle du méchant garçon... ça n'a rien a voir avec tout ça, c'était lui.. ça a toujours été lui , depuis le début, je n'y changerai rien...et toi non plus..

-Tu m'as lâché sans raison, sans explications lâcha Ron en laissant son regard s'évader sur la ligne d'horizon.

- Je pensais que tu savais...que tu ressentais la même chose que moi hésita t-elle.

- Visiblement non, je n'ai pas compris du tout avoua t-il, parlant calmement ce qui étonna la jeune femme.

-ça nous rassurait d' être ensemble pendant la guerre, mais est ce que tu pensais à moi à chaque instant?

-Bien sur!

- Tu avais envie de me prendre dans tes bras dès que je m'éloignais?

- Oui..enfin pas tout le temps mais c'est normal!

- Tu t'imaginais encore avec moi après la guerre? tu faisais des projets pour nous quand tout aurait été fini?

- Non mais je ne pensais pas à l'avenir parce qu'on était pas sur de pouvoir survivre !

- Ginny et Harry faisaient des projets eux pourtant...parce que les gens qui s'aiment font des projets à deux quand ils ont peur. Tu ne faisais pas de projets avec moi parce que tu savais que tu n' étais avec moi que pour que le quotidien ne change pas trop.

-C'est faux! je t'aimais! tu n'as pas le droit de dire que ce n'est pas vrai tu n'en sais rien! l'accusa t il en accélérant le pas.

- Si je le sais Ronald, je le sais parce que j'ai fais la même chose que toi..Je me suis mentie aussi, je m'en suis voulue quand je t'ai quittée. Je me suis dit que je m' étais fait des idées, que je cherchais à me compliquer la vie...mais je sais maintenant que c' était comme ça que les choses devaient se passer.

-Et comment tu peux en être certaine?

- Je suis heureuse Ron, je suis amoureuse, même si ça te fais du mal. J'en suis vraiment désolée, crois moi ça me fait mal d' être mal à l'aise quand tu es la , de ne pas savoir comment me comporter avec toi...Je vis avec Drago ce qu'on aurait jamais pu vivre à deux, parce que je t'aimais comme un ami, j'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, mais il y a quelque part quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux Ron... un jour tu me comprendras, en attendant il faut que tu cesses de te mentir.

- Me mentir à quel propos? demanda t il, faisant semblant de ne pas la comprendre.

- A propos de ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux...Souviens toi on se disputait tout le temps...On ne faisait presque jamais l'amour, tu n'avais même pas envie de moi et moi non plus je crois, on parlait de tout et de rien, jamais de l'avenir, jamais de nous deux... Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec Ginny et on se sentait seuls alors se dire qu'on était en couple nous rassurait.

- Tu veux dire que pour toi je n' étais qu'une roue de secours? en attendant d'avoir mieux?

- Je veux dire qu'on étai tous les deux la roue de secours de l'autre, sois sincère Ron quand Voldemort est tombé , à la minute où il a touché le sol, à quoi tu as pensé ?

- à Harry bien sur!

-moi aussi j'ai pensé à Harry, mais Harry lui, il a pensé à Ginny avant tout, à ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir maintenant que son ciel était dégagé .

-Alors ce qu'il y a eu entre nous n'a jamais compté , c' était une erreur de jeunesse selon toi? dit tristement Ronald, s'asseyant sur une souche d'arbre en haut de la colline.

- Non ce n' était pas une erreur... ça nous a fait tenir quand on en avait besoin, ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que nous n'étions pas fait pour finir notre vie ensemble... J'étais destinée à un autre Ronald...et toi aussi une personne t'attends , seulement tant que tu continueras à pleurer notre histoire tu ne la verras pas... Je ne t'ai pas oublié , je ne t'oublierai pas quand je serai aux cotés de Drago, tout comme je n'oublies jamais ta mère et toute ta famille...nos souvenirs , nos bons moments et tous les obstacles qu'on a traversés nous attachent l'un a l'autre...mais pas nos cœurs, pas nos sentiments!

-Il te rends vraiment heureuse?

-Oui Ron...Il est ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre vraiment.

- Et tu crois qu'un jour je rencontrerais une fille qui me fera t'oublier?

-Non Ron, il faut que tu m'oublies maintenant si tu veux rencontrer une fille qui te rendras heureux... repense à ce que je t'ai dit... j'inviterai Harry, Ginny et Neville au manoir la semaine prochaine..si tu te sens prêt tu es le bienvenu.

-D'accord, je réfléchirai.

-Merci Ron, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. Je vais rentrer maintenant , cesse de te faire du mal, et d'en faire à ta famille, tu n' étais pour rien dans notre séparation. Les choses se sont déroulées comme elles le devaient, tu dois faire ta vie maintenant.

- Tu es heureuse ?

- je le serai quand tu m'auras pardonné.

- C'est à moi que j'en veux Hermione.

- Peut être... moi je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime Ron, j'aimerais que tu redevienne mon meilleur ami.

-Rentre chez toi , j'ai besoin de temps.

A la surprise de la jeune femme il l'a pris dans ses bras, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et fit demi tour pour regagner le jardin où du travail l' attendait. Molly laissa retomber le rideau de la cuisine et reprit sa recette un sourire aux lèvres et une larme de joie roulant sur sa joue.

La jeune fille pénétra de nouveau dans le hall du manoir Malfoy, interrompant son petit ami dans ce qui devait être son millième aller retour.

- Tu comptais faire une tranchée en mon absence? demanda telle en souriant.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais vint la prendre dans ses bras, respirant profondément son odeur, l'embrassant rapidement dans le cou.

-Je me suis inquiété...souffla t il sans la lâcher pour autant.

- Pourquoi? tu t'imaginais que je resterais avec Ron au terrier et que je ne reviendrais jamais?

-Ne ris pas de ces choses la...Tu avais l'air pressée de le voir ce matin bouda t il en la lâchant, se dirigeant vers la cheminée qui réchauffait le salon.

- Je suis là Drago, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter. J'ai parlé à Ron, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il y avait entre toi et moi, l'importance que ça avait pour moi et je crois qu'il a accepté..j'avais besoin de ça Dray, maintenant on peut faire notre vie à deux…enfin si ça te tente hésita t elle soudain.

- Tu penses à quoi? lui demanda t il, le regard toujours fixé sur les flammes.

- A montrer au monde sorcier qu'on est ensemble. Il est temps que j'affiche mon retour en Angleterre et que les jeunes célibataires de Londres sachent que la prochaine fois qu'elles te toucheront je les liquéfierai lâcha t elle en partant vers le bureau, ses dernières paroles résonnant derrière elle.

-Une vraie serpentard soupira le jeune homme, se retournant pour prendre son téléphone portable, posé sur une tablette à coté du fauteuil.

Il composa un numéro et attendit quelques secondes que son interlocuteur décroche.

-allo?

-Salut Potter...c'est Malfoy…

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à hermy? s'inquiéta instantanément le survivant.

- Stress pas elle va bien...Elle veut faire savoir au monde sorcier qu'elle est de retour, et qu'elle est avec moi...J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile si tu venais. Avec ta femme on pourrait se faire un resto ou une sortie en boite...si l'idée de te retrouver devant la presse ne te fais pas peur, dit t il en pensant faire ressortir le courage gryffondorien de son ex ennemi.

- Tu penses qu'elle est prête? demanda Harry d'une voix froide qui laissa entrevoir à Drago l'ampleur de ce qu'il lui demandait de faire.

- Elle a parlé à Weasley ce matin. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais elle veut avancer visiblement..Ecoutes Potter, je peux comprendre que tu as peur de t'exposer de nouveau, et d'exposer la femme que t'aimes, mais tu ne pourras pas vivre indéfiniment à l'écart. Tu finiras par avoir des enfants, ils auront besoin d'aller à l'école, vous aurez besoin de voir du monde..Je sais que c'est dur d'affronter le regard des autres, mais il faut relancer les choses maintenant...

- Je vais en discuter avec gin'...Je te rappelle quand on aura pris notre décision.

Le blond raccrocha alors que la tonalité de ligne coupée résonnait à peine. Il venait une fois de plus de mettre son honneur de coté pour rendre Hermione heureuse et ce naturellement sans en éprouver le moindre regret.

Il sourit en réalisant que cela le rendait lui aussi heureux et partit rejoindre sa petite amie.

Il la retrouva dans le bureau imprimant et classant méticuleusement chacune des pages composant le dossier de ses recherches.

-Pourquoi tu l'imprimes maintenant? il nous reste encore pas mal de boulot pour gérer les sources d'énergie lui dit il, fronçant les sourcils en cherchant à comprendre.

- Je l'ai trouvée ta source d'énergie..Tu m'avais proposé de poser mon nom à coté du tien en rendant ces recherches publiques...J'ai jugé qu'il fallait que je fasse moi aussi ma part de travail. Je sais canaliser le lien qu'il y a entre nous, et la magie qu'il me procure. J'ai vu Rogue tu sais depuis l'épisode parkinson...Il est passé un jour au manoir pendant que tu jouais au quiditch avec Charlie et les jumeaux au Terrier...Il m'a expliqué que ce qu'il y avait entre nous pourrait faire du mal à beaucoup de gens si je n'apprenais pas à tout contrôler...que le problème venait du fait qu'ensemble nous étions une source d'énergie trop importante qui ne demandait qu'à exploser et qu'il faudrait que je trouve une façon de la canaliser si je voulais un jour pouvoir vivre normalement, avoir des enfants, et me disputer avec toi sans qu'aucun drame ne suive...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il était venu? demanda t il sèchement.

-Parce que ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait peur, je voulais trouver une solution avant de t'inquiéter…

-Tu n'as pas pensé que ça me concernait aussi? Tu es peut être la seule à exploser au milieu du Sahara mais moi aussi je suis foudroyé sur place par une magie que je ne contrôle pas quand j'ai peur pour toi! Je…J'ai l'impression que tu penses être la seule concernée par cette histoire mais que tu le crois ou non je suis aussi affecté que toi… s'emporta t il.

-Justement...J'ai une solution pour régler ça, je pense qu'on restera tout de même des sorciers puissants et qu'il faudra faire attention, mais si on utilise l'excès de magie en nous pour le convertir et l'utiliser dans ton projet. On peut fournir de l'électricité magique à toute la planète, sans même nous affaiblir!

- Toute la planète? tu plaisantes? on y perdrait surement les moindres parcelles de magie en nous! Répliqua t'il ébahi.

-Non je me suis entrainée, je t'assure qu'avec une minime quantité de magie , ta potion et le sort on peut déjà éclairer tout Londres...Fais moi confiance sur ce point, on est prêt, Tu peux déposer ton dossier au ministère demain et si ils nous convoquent, ce qui arriva c'est certain, on leur montrera...ca va marcher Dray!

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu m'ai caché la visite de rogue, et le fait que tu utilisais tes pouvoirs pour faire les recherches...Je pensais qu'on avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, visiblement c'était pas le cas pour toi! Ronchonna til.

-Je suis désolée je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, je voulais te faire plaisir. Tu avais l'air pressé que tes recherches soient reconnues et tu bloquais sur ce point depuis un moment. Je savais que je pouvais t'aider...tu n'es pas obliger de mettre mon nom sur la couverture si c'est ce qui te dérange, je m'en fiche moi!

-Là n'est pas le problème Hermione soupira t il.

-Alors je ne comprends pas! Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais menti pour te faire du mal, je l'ai fait pour garder la surprise et pour que tu ne t'inquiètes plus pour moi! J'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps à me veiller depuis que je suis ici. Ce lien m'a amené à être blessée et dépendante de toi bien trop souvent...maintenant c'est fini avec ce que rogue m'a dit et les recherches que j'ai fait de mon coté tout sera réglé au moment même ou le ministère nous autorisera à créer une sphère d'énergie assez puissante pour desservir tous les foyers sorciers..

Elle attendit en vain qu'il réponde, qu'il réagisse mais avant qu'il n'ait fais le moindre geste elle entendit son portable sonner, sursautant avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait déjà vu le jeune homme s'en servir pour joindre ses contacts moldus italiens.

-Oui?

- C'est bon pour ce soir Malfoy...Jai réservé au chaudron ensorcelé pour 4 à 20h... le gérant a déjà du prévenir toute la presse sorcière locale alors ne t'attends pas à de la discrétion...

-d'accord... on sera à l'heure.

Ils ne se saluèrent pas, l'un comme l'autre ruminant des pensées trop encombrante pour y penser et raccrochèrent machinalement.

- Tu dois te rendre quelque part? demanda Hermione sans oser le rejoindre dans l'encadrure de la porte, laissant déjà des effluves de magie porter son inquiétude à travers toute la pièce.

-Oui..et tu m'accompagnes, on dine avec Potter et sa femme sur le chemin de traverse ce soir. Tu voulais que je montre à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble non? dit il encore un peu durement, s'adoucissant néanmoins en sentant la peur de la jeune fille s'apaiser.

- Harry va venir? Sur le chemin de traverse? s'étonna la jeune fille traversant la pièce de long en large.

-Je l'ai appelé après que tu sois rentrée. Je pense que quitte à ce que tu fasses ton grand retour dans la population sorcière d'Angleterre à mon bras, il valait mieux que ton copain en fasse de même, histoire de vous soutenir mutuellement...

-C'est une idée très attentionnée Drago! dit doucement Hermione en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu vois moi je ne te mens pas, je ne cours pas voir mes ex et je ne met pas ma vie en danger sans te prévenir...Je me contente d'essayer de te rendre la vie plus facile...Ce serait bien que tu essaies den faire de même parfois….

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit dans sa chambre chercher son pantalon de sport , une séance de jogging lui ferait du bien.

Il la trouva au bas des escaliers , l'attendant les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolée Drago je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait du mal… je ne recommencerai plus...

-Je sais... le lien entre nous a au moins l'avantage de me faire comprendre ce que tu pense. Je vais aller courir histoire de ne pas exploser dans le salon ...Je ne veux plus que tu me caches des choses, plus jamais.

-d'accord

Il passa devant elle rapidement mais se retourna avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Il la prit doucement par les épaules et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

- N'oublies pas de déjeuner et prépare toi pour ce soir, Potter a réservé. Il dit que la presse sera la avant même qu'on arrive...

- je t'aime Drago, merci pour ce que tu fais..dit elle timidement.

Il sourit un peu avant de poser vivement les lèvres sur les siennes, qui s'entrouvrirent de surprise. Il en profita pour approfondir le baiser, léchant tendrement la lèvre inferieure de la jeune fille qui gémit faiblement en resserrant la prise de son bras sur la hanche de son petit ami.

Il fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque d'Hermione et vint caresser de la langue celle de la jeune fille, leur donnant à tous les deux des sensations bien trop fortes pour un simple baiser. Il finit cependant par reculer posant son front contre celui de sa petit amie, le souffle haletant et les joues rouges..

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille courir tout de suite, sinon je vais finir par te faire l'amour la tout de suite dans cet escalier avoua t il en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie.

- au fait...amorça t il

- oui?

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il lui sourit sincèrement et ferma la porte, se mettant à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour calmer les impulsions magiques qui le traversaient de part en part, hésitant entre l'envie de retourner lui faire l'amour et la peine qu'elle lui avait faite en lui mentant..Il finit par réaliser que pour la première fois ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments...Il chercha au plus profond de lui un élan de faiblesse dont lui parlait si souvent son père, mais ne trouva qu'un désir brute et explosif de la retrouver et de lui dire encore et encore à quel point il tenait à elle...Le diner de ce soir serait un moment important, il allait montrer à tout le monde qu'il avait pour petite amie la fille la plus intelligente, la plus belle, la plus attentionnée et la plus puissante qu'il existait..

-Par merlin on croirait entendre un vrai poufsouffle marmonna t il en accélérant le rythme de ses pas...

Le blond courut pendant presque une heure avant de s'arrêter sous un chêne centenaire du parc du manoir Malfoy, le souffle court réfléchissant à la soudaine colère qui l'avait pris au dépourvu contre sa petite amie...Il réalisait depuis plusieurs jours que sa relation avec la jeune femme le déstabilisait au plus au point, qu'elle était désormais ancrée en lui et qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en détacher. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'abandonne...peur à s'en rendre malade…

Il décida d'aller voir la seule personne qui pourrait lui expliquer cette situation et se désintégra, réapparaissant quelques minutes plus tard dans une petite maison ensoleillée du chili.

Son parrain l'attendait sur le perron, vêtu dans un jean noir et un t-shirt blanc qui choqua son filleul, ne l'ayant jamais vu autrement qu'en robe de sorcier noire.

- Vous avez le chic pour faire des entrées fracassantes marmonna rogue en donnant une accolade au jeune homme.

-Pourquoi donc? je n'ai rien cassé s'insurgea son filleul.

- Non mais j'ai senti ta magie me foncer dessus depuis 5 min!

- Désolé, on a pas vraiment conscience de ça...

- Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu viens me voir ici...pour que je t'explique ce lien comme je l'ai fait pour miss granger...

- Oui, J'ai appris que tu l'avais vu, j'aurais d'ailleurs préféré que tu me tiennes au courant.

- Si miss granger ne l'a pas fait c'est qu'elle jugeait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, je ne suis pas coursier au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Elle n'avait pas ce droit de décision sur moi. Je suis concerné aussi au cas ou tout le monde l'oublierait! dit vivement le blond.

- Pourtant celle qui fait toujours tout explosé c'est miss granger et...

- Parrain je suis perdu...s'il te plait c'est la première fois...je ..

- d'accord fiston on va se mettre sur la terrasse pour boire un verre dit gentiment Severus après un moment de stupéfaction, se rendant compte que pour une fois son attitude froide ne suffirait pas à le rassurer.

Ils traversèrent la maison, prenant au passage une bière au beurre chacun dans le frigidaire et s'installèrent sur la terrasse ombragée.

-Tu vis comme un moldu ici? s'étonna Drago une fois de plus.

- Disons que je mélange les deux. Je vis avec une née moldu Drago...et j'avoues que ce frigidaire est vraiment pratique dans un pays aussi chaud.

- Quand tu dis vivre c'est...

- C'est fréquenter Drago…

-ah...

- Allons ne fais pas cette tête, je te la présenterai un jour, tu verras qu'elle est parfaite pour moi, mais revenons en à ton problème.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème c'est juste que...c'est trop fort!

- Qu'entends tu par la?

- Ca me fais peur, Hermione est parti voir weasley ce matin pour s'expliquer sur une de leurs nouvelles disputes...et chaque seconde qu'elle a passé en dehors du manoir j'ai cru mourir...Je t'assure que je n'exagère pas. L'idée de me séparer d'elle m'effraie au plus au point, bien plus que la guerre contre le lord!

- Et tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose? demanda vaguement son parrain, souhaitant qu'il se confie de lui même.

- C'est là le problème, je pense qu'elle a fait, et qu'elle fera de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, mais ce matin je me suis énervé juste parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas parlé de ta visite..Je me suis senti trahi et j'ai eu l'impression que la magie me brulait de l'intérieur, me foudroyait sur place.

- Je crois que tu sais autant que moi ce que ça veut dire...

-Je sais, ça veut dire que je l'aime et qu'elle fait de moi un pouffsouffle en guimauve.

- Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas loin de l'image rit son parrain..mais tu es aussi en train d'apprendre à vivre par toi même, et honnêtement, aimer miss granger te rends beaucoup plus intéressant qu'avant.

-Dans quel sens?

- Tu es beaucoup moins prétentieux et insupportable depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ta vie rit son ancien professeur de Potions.

- Content de l'apprendre...mais n'aurais tu rien qui pourrait m'aider?

- Tu voudrais quoi? une potion qui rende moins amoureux? ironisa l'ancien espion.

- ça n'existe pas? bouda son filleul

- Je pourrais surement t'en inventer une, mai je pense que ce serait la plus grosse bêtise de toute ta vie. Ce que tu vivras avec granger ne sera jamais à la portée des autres Drago. Elle te fera vivre les instants les plus beau de toute ta vie, et la peur que tu as de la perdre prouve aussi que tu tiens à elle plus qu'a toute autre chose..Je sais que tu penses surement que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te parler d'amour mais...Dumbledore savait pour vous deux...et de son vivant j'ai passé des années entières à traverser le monde pour trouver de quoi vous aider...recenser tous les cas et ça m'a appris pas mal de choses..

- Lesquelles?

- Tant que vous serez ensemble, vous serez un danger publique pour tout ce qui vous entoure, les lieux comme les personnes...mais séparément vous ne serez plus rien...Tu es fait pour elle, comme elle est faite pour toi...J'ai vu des âmes sœurs se laisser mourir après avoir perdu leur seul amour, tenter de se mentir en cherchant l'amour chez quelqu'un d'autre...

- Je trouve ça effrayant..

- Moi je trouve ça beau, question de point de vue.

- Donc tu penses que je ne devrais rien faire?

- Au contraire, je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui redire que tu l'aimes , le dire à tout ceux qui se mettront entre vous...et souscrire une assurance dégâts pour le manoir...au cas ou acheva t il dans un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme que tu fréquentes mais je trouve qu'elle a un effet bénéfique sur toi avoua Drago en rougissant.

- Vas rejoindre granger tu deviens sentimental ironisa t il.

- J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt...

- Ne t'en fais pas, on se verra à ton mariage sourit son parrain en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

- Oui, je te placerai a coté de Potter à la table sourit le jeune homme, et je garderai une place pour ton amie...

- Ok...

Le jeune blond sourit et se désintégra de nouveau pour partir rejoindre sa petite amie.

Il décida de ne pas se focaliser sur le lieu auquel il voulait se rendre mais sur la magie que dégageait son amie, perceptible même à des milliers de km de là et se sentit aspirée par son aura. Il arriva plus vite que jamais devant la porte du manoir et l'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter sa petite amie qui se figea dans le couloir, visiblement au milieu d'un aller retour qui n'avait pas du être le premier, attendant de voir l'état dans lequel était le jeune homme.

Il sourit et se précipita dans ses bras, heureux de pouvoir enfin la serrer contre lui et sentir son odeur près de lui.

- Tu comptais creuser une tranchée ironisa t il en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Je suis allé voir mon parrain dit il en l'entrainant par la main dans le salon, l'installant contre lui dans le canapé.

- Et que t'as t il dit? de me punir pour t'avoir menti et d'aller voir ailleurs? demanda tristement la jeune fille.

- Non, il m'a dit de rentrer chez moi, de te dire que je t'aime et de ne jamais arrêter d'avoir peur de te perdre parce que ça voulait dire que je tenais à toi plus qu'à personne d'autre.

- C'était gentil s'étonna t elle.

- C'était vrai...Je t'aime vraiment Hermione, je suis fier de pouvoir me promener ce soir dans le monde sorcier en disant à tout le monde que je suis avec toi...

- Je t'aime aussi

Elle pivota un peu sur elle même et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres

Le jeune homme ne la laissa cependant pas se reculer et cella de nouveau leurs lèvres.

- Il nous reste du temps avant le diner non? demanda innocemment Hermione tentant en vain de prendre son souffle entre deux baisers.

- Plusieurs heures pourquoi? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Parce que j'ai envie de toi et ...

Hermione ne finit jamais sa phrase, éclatant de rire, son petit ami les désintégra pour les mener plus vite que jamais jusque sa chambre, lui promettant sans le dire de lui montrer à quel point il aimait cet aveux.


	9. Chapter IX

**CHAPITRE IX**

Le réveil de Drago sonna, les faisant souffler tous les deux bruyamment.

- Tu t'étais endormie? demanda t il à sa petite amie, dont seuls les cheveux étaient identifiables entre ses bras musclés et la couette qu'elle avait remonté jusque ses joues.

- Non mais j'étais bien là, J'y serai bien restée encore un peu dit elle en repoussant un peu les couvertures.

- Moi aussi, mais je ne ferai pas attendre Potter ce soir, pas au milieu d'une meute de journalistes enragés ironisa t il en se levant pour aller se rafraichir dans la salle de bain.

Il enfila soigneusement un smoking gris foncé , laissant sa chemise blanche entrouverte au col et la veste ouverte

La jeune fille quant à elle enfila une robe noire évasée dans le bas qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux et mettait ses formes en avant sans paraitre vulgaire pour autant.

Elle laissa son âme sœur retracer ses boucles une à une et les remonter en un chignon lâche, lui soulignant en passant ses progrès dans le domaine capillaire.

Il se contenta de lui sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de les désintégrer tous les deux.

Ils réapparurent sur le Chemin de Travers à 19h57 après s'être faufilé ente les jambes des journalistes pour rejoindre Harry et Ginny qui avaient bien du mal à avancer un pied devant l'autre pour atteindre le hall du restaurant.

Ils se sourirent simplement avant qu'un homme , poussé par les autres ne s'écroule sur Ginny, la bousculant violemment au passage.

Drago réagit bien avant que le survivant n'ait le temps de lancer un sortilège qu'il aurait regretté plus tard. Il créa un bouclier autour de leur petit groupe, repoussant les journalistes à un bon mètre d'eux pour qu'ils puissent respirer plus librement.

-Je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer de passer sous ce dôme si vous n'êtes pas immuniser contre la foudre dit il froidement en enlaçant ses doigts et ceux d'Hermione.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu pour les journalistes qui avaient l'honneur d'être devant eux, cependant la réapparition du survivant et de sa femme après 3 ans d'absence les intriguaient bien plus, les questions fusaient sans qu'aucune ne soit discernable.

- Mais taisez vous par merlin on entend rien! cria Ginny , engendrant ainsi un silence quasi religieux.

-Ca c'est ma femme! se vanta Harry en regardant Malfoy, fier comme un paon.

-Bon maintenant on veut bien vous expliquer certaines choses mais mettez vous d'accord pour poser les questions chacun votre tour qu'on s'en sorte assez rapidement j'ai une faim de troll moi poursuivit la petite rousse.

-Où étiez vous passés tous les trois depuis la fin de la guerre? commença le journaliste qui les avait bousculé malgré lui.

- J'étais en suède, j'ai eu une relation avec le prince Philibert avoua Hermione en baissant les yeux alors que le jeune blond la prenait dans ses bras.

- et vous Mr Potter?

- Nous étions chez nous, J'ai bâti une maison dans un endroit calme pour profiter de ma vie de famille tranquillement.

-Alors pourquoi revenir maintenant? poursuivit une vieille femme a l'œil vif mais au sourire sympathique.

- Hermione a décidé que c'était le moment d'afficher sa relation avec Malfoy et lui a pensé que ce serait plus facile de faire notre retour dans le monde sorcier ensemble ...en plus ma femme se plaignait de ne pas savoir faire pousser des framboises chez nous et ici il y a largement assez de magasins pour qu'elle soit comblée ironisa Harry en lui souriant gentiment.

-Vous êtes officiellement ensemble ? demanda un autre en regardant alternativement Hermione et Drago.

- Oui, nous sommes ensemble dit simplement l'ancien mangemort.

-Depuis combien de temps? est ce que le prince de suède est au courant?

- Depuis quelques semaines et non, je ne pense pas que Philibert soit au courant de ma nouvelle relation. Quand bien même il le serait son avis n'est pas important pour moi les informa la rouge et or.

-Comment avez vous fait ce dôme monsieur Malfoy? est de la magie sans baguette ou de la magie noire? intervint un jeune journaliste qu'Harry reconnut comme colin crivey.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, Hermione et moi sommes liés et depuis que nous nous fréquentons nous avons développés des pouvoirs qui semblent liés à notre état.

-Excusez moi serait il possible que votre lien soit magique?

-C'est la cas affirma sa petite amie

- au sens magique ou sémantique? insista un autre journaliste

- dans les deux sens je suppose sourit la jeune femme.

-Et que comptez vous faire à l'avenir? dit une petite blonde , le regard tourné vers Harry

- Trouver un travail qui me plaira, mettre au clair toutes les questions que vous aurez à me poser en espérant qu'une fois rassasié vous nous laissiez vivre en paix sans nous harceler comme la dernière fois.

-et si vous trouvez que la presse est trop encombrante?

- Nous retournerons chez nous, je ne pense pas que notre présence soit indispensable au monde magique.

-Maintenant si vous le voulez bien j'aimerai qu'on aille manger, si possible entre amis, comme prévu, et sans que vous ne veniez nous gâcher l'appétit s'exclama la dernière des weasley en faisant un pas pour rejoindre l'entrée du restaurant, le dôme la suivant sans pour autant s'éloigner de ses amis qui lui emboitèrent le pas en voyant qu'aucun des journalistes ne les suivait.

Ils suivirent le gérant jusqu'à une table isolée et s'installèrent, Drago marmonnant que pour la discrétion il était un peu tard.

Ils se regardèrent plusieurs minutes avant d'éclater de rire nerveusement.

- On est toujours en vie c'est un bon point dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Et eux aussi sont en vie, c'est une bonne chose ,ça aurait fait tache que le survivant assassine un journaliste après avoir sauvé le monde ajouta Drago avec un sourire narquois.

-aller donne moi la carte hermy qu'on commande rapidement!

Ils sourirent de nouveau devant l'appétit de la plus jeune , la regardant hésiter entre plusieurs plats.

Hermione opta pour un gratin dauphinois , Drago pour un plat de pates en sauces, Harry pour une pizza charcutière ( qui fit s'étouffer le serveur de ce restaurant de luxe) et Ginny fit encore pire en commandant une assiette moitié pizza moitié pates carbonara ce qui fit beaucoup rire ses amis...beaucoup moins le cuisinier…

Ils restèrent pendant deux longues heures dans le restaurant, parlant de tout et de rien, juste dérangés par une petit dizaine de photos ce qui était presque négligeable comparée à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

-Ca vous dirait un tour en boite? Il y a un bar pas très loin qui fait discothèque proposa Drago.

- Ca dépend Malfoy si c'est le genre d'endroit que tu as fréquenté depuis Poudlard je préfère éviter...Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça mais ma p'tite femme peut être violente quand je regarde des filles danser toutes nues!

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de sorties.. dit prudemment Hermione.

- Pas depuis la guerre désolé de te décevoir Potter mais les filles qu'on croisera seront habillées...ou saoulent.. Je ne peux pas contrôler ce genre de choses.

- moi ça m'intéresse ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est pas sorti s'amuser ! s'enthousiasma Ginny.

-d'accord, si tu veux ma puce, céda le survivant, trop heureux de faire plaisir à sa femme, s'en voulant toujours de l'avoir éloignée de la civilisation à cause de sa notoriété.

Ils prirent donc leurs manteaux et sortirent de nouveau , l'air frais de cette fin de soirée les rafraichissant agréablement.

- Ca t'as fait bizarre que les journalistes te parlent de ton prince? glissa Drago dans le creux de l'oreille de sa petite amie.

- Oui. Avec toi c'est presque simple quand on est que tous les deux...J'ai choisi d'oublier cette période la et on ne revient pas dessus ...avec eux j'ai eu l'impression de me prendre un mur dans la figure, un mur pour m'empêcher d'avancer…Mais ce n'est rien, tout ça c'est derrière nous, il faudra juste que les journalistes s'en rendent compte aussi.

- Je suis rassuré, et je t'aime bien quand tu te laisses pas abattre comme ça lui répondit il, toujours dans un chuchotement, son souffle glissant délicieusement sur son cou.

- Tu m'aimes bien seulement?

-Nan...je t'aime plus que tout ...

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur l'omoplate et raffermit sa prise sur sa hanche avant de se concentrer sur le chemin à parcourir laissant un sourire joyeux s'épanouir sur les lèvres de l'ancienne rouge et or.

Le survivant et sa femme se contentèrent de marcher main dans la main dans un monde qui leur était interdit depuis trop longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bar, d'où une musique à la mode s'échappait légèrement.

- Après vous mesdemoiselles, dit l'ancien mangemort en les laissant passer devant.

Ils furent assaillis par la foule avant même d'être tous rentrés dans le bar et choisirent de se trouver une table pour laisser un peu l'ambiance les conquérir.

Ils se trouvèrent un coin étroit dans le fond de la salle et Hermione dut s'assoir sur les genoux de son petit ami pour qu'ils rentrent tous sur la banquette, chose qu'un journaliste s'empressa de photographier.

Ils commandèrent un verre et se moquèrent allégrement de la façon de danser des adolescentes qui voulaient paraitre plus vieille en dansant comme des strip-teaseuse.

-Elles sont presque écœurantes lâcha Drago en prenant son verre de la main droite, la gauche caressant doucement du bout des doigts la cuisse d'Hermione, découverte sur quelques centimètres par sa robe.

-Vient avec moi, je vais leur montrer comment on danse dit soudainement Hermione , se levant avant d'attraper la main de son petit ami, le menant jusque sur la piste de danse, suivit bien sur de loin par l'objectif des journalistes.

Il sourit en la sentant se coller contre lui, le dos contre son torse, quelques unes de ses boucles caressant sa joue.

- C'est au palais que tu as appris à danser? lui demanda t il alors qu'elle commençait a bouger dans ses bras.

-Non mais elles veulent donner envie aux hommes autour d'elle, et j'ai appris à désirer quelqu'un et à être désirable avec toi...

Il ne trouva rien à redire, préférant se concentrer sur ses réactions face aux mouvements subjectifs de la jeune femme contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux et dansa avec elle, sans suivre le rythme de la musique mais dégageant une sensualité qui donna chaud aux personnes alentour. Les jeunes adolescentes cessèrent de danser, vexer qu'un couple ringard leur vole la vedette...

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Drago se rendit compte de leur posture. Hermione avait le dos cambré, ses fesses ondulant contre son bassin l'excitant plus que de raison, quant à lui il avait un bras tout autour de sa taille, la maintenant fermement près de lui et une main sur sa cuisse, qui remontait légèrement sa robe...Il était sur que la photo que venait de faire le jeune colin crivey ferait sensation le lendemain dans la presse.

Il chercha des yeux son ancien ennemi après avoir repris une position plus correcte, faisant pivoter son amie dans ses bras .Il l'aperçut un peu plus loin, tentant en vain de suivre sa femme dans une danse qu'il était loin de maitriser. Il éclata de rire à cette vision , trois ans loin de tout n'avaient pas aider le survivant a s'améliorer en danse.

-Tu sais que tu es beau quand tu ris comme ça lui dit la jeune femme en l'embrassant chastement

- Je suis beau quand je suis avec toi...

Il lui sourit et déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes , les léchant doucement avant de quémander l'entrée du bout de la langue. Hermione la lui offrit joyeusement, laissant une de ses mains se poser sur la nuque du jeune blond pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle , alors que leur baiser devenait passionné. Ils sentirent cette chaleur devenue presque habituelle se répandre au creux de leurs reins, témoin de leur désir réciproque.

Un flash aveugla momentanément les personnes les entourant, sans pour autant détourner de leur baiser les deux âmes sœurs et Colin fut plus que surpris, quand il regarda sur son nouvel appareil photo le résultat, d'apercevoir entre les deux corps des jeunes amants des filaments de magie bleu et argents qui semblaient les réunir...à cout sur cette photo ferait la une demain...

S'éloignant quelques secondes plus tard des lèvres de sa petite amie Drago repris son souffle difficilement.

-Tu crois que dans 40 ans j'aurai toujours envie de toi? demanda innocemment Hermione en l'entrainant vers leur table pour prendre une gorgée de son cocktail.

- J'espère que oui, même si je vais devoir commander tout un stock de potion revigorante si je veux te satisfaire jusque la ...

-Je suis satisfaite ne t'inquiète pas de ça... Harry et gin' ont l'air de rayonner enchaina telle en les regardant éclater de rire sur la piste.

- Ca a du être dur de vivre si loin de tout pendant aussi longtemps , ca prouve si besoin était qu'ils s'aiment sincèrement. Je ne supporterai pas de vivre constamment avec la même personne si elle n'était pas pour moi le centre du monde déclara t-il.

- Je ne supporterai plus de vivre loin de mes amis...je préfère te le dire...même si ce qu'il y a entre nous suffirait à me tenir en vie et que pour rien au monde je ne choisirai de m'éloigner de toi...J'ai vécu trop longtemps loin d'eux et j'ai réalisé que je ne suis complète que lorsqu'ils sont la avoua t elle.

- Je comprends...il faudra que tu rencontres blaise un jour , je suis sur que tu l'apprécierais.

- ça fera de nous un joli petit couple, tu supportes mes amis et je rencontre les tiens.

- Oui...ca risque d'en surprendre plus d'un...Malfoy et granger, le couple de l'année! ironisa t il en finissant sa bière.

- Tu ne te voyais pas comme ça n'est ce pas? casé vers 20 ans avec ta pire ennemi et en boite avec le survivant demanda t elle après un instant.

- Non c'est vrai, je ne m'imaginais pas faire cette sortie avec Potter ni être amoureux de toi un jour, mais j'ai choisi de laisser tomber mes projets d'avenir quand ma mère et moi avons pris la décision de réclamer l'innocence de la justice, de changer la façon des gens de nous regarder...Pour l'homme que cette enquête a fait de moi, être ici avec une femme magnifique qui m'aimera mieux que personne , rire avec un homme qui a su mettre sa vie de coté pour le bien être de tous les autres...je trouve ça valorisant...

- Magnifique hein? releva Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Parfaite!

Ils échangèrent un énième baiser avant d'être rejoints par leurs amis.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans accident majeur et ils se quittèrent tôt le matin pour rentrer chez eux.

Les deux couples s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés mais heureux de ce retour dans la vie sorcière.

Le réveil fut dur le lendemain matin pour les deux couples mais le soleil au zénith qui s'infiltrait entre les rideaux ne leur laissa guère l'occasion de trainasser.

Hermione fut la première à se lever et prit une douche rapide pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de tabac froid qui lui collait à la peau depuis la veille, puis partit s'installer dans le salon.

La gazette du sorcier était posée devant sa belle mère, laquelle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, sirotant le merveilleux chocolat chaud de Twinckies.

-Bonjour Hermione, as tu bien dormie? lui demanda t elle gentiment.

-Très bien merci, le temps semble magnifique aujourd'hui! s'extasia t elle...Vous n'avez plus besoin de la Gazette? j'aimerai voir si ils ne parlent pas trop de Harry.

-Vas y prends la... il y a des photos de mon fils et toi également...ainsi que quelques commentaires bien sur...

L'ancienne Gryffondor s'empressa de saisir le journal et fut surprise de voir une photo du petit groupe qu'ils formaient hier en première page , " ils n'ont rien de plus importants que ça à mettre «songea t elle blasée.

Les commentaires sur la première page lui sautèrent aux yeux

_collaboration du survivant et du mangemort!_

_Le retour du survivant parmi nous..._

_Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy, amour véritable ou manipulation?_

Elle décida de lire tous les articles ,souffla d'exaspération lorsqu'elle vit que les seules photos de Drago et elle les montraient en train de danser fiévreusement, de se caresser discrètement ...aucune d'elle ne les montrait simplement ensemble ou s'embrassant tendrement, décidemment Rita Skeeter n'appréciait toujours pas de mettre les informations dans leur contexte!

Elle parcourut rapidement les lignes qui les concernaient, ne retenant que les idées principales :

- le survivant était enfin revenu et visiblement la journaliste ne semblait pas avoir compris le message de tranquillité qu'il réclamait, promettant d'ors et déjà aux lecteurs de connaitre les moindres détails de ses 3 dernières années,

- Drago et elle étaient en couple mais il y avait peu de chance que ce soit de l'amour , son petit ami ayant laissé échappé la veille qu'ils étaient unis , tout le monde en avait conclu qu'elle était sous le coup d'un sortilège, d'une potion ou d'un quelconque maléfice de magie noire et, enfin,

- Rita Skeeter, qui n'avait pas effacée la rancœur qu'elle avait contre Hermione depuis la 5eme année à Poudlard dépeignait la jeune fille comme volage, vulgaire, cumulant les amants et jouant avec les sentiments des autres, bref une manipulatrice dévergondée...

Hermione posa le journal devant elle et fixa le vide plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot.

- La presse n'a jamais été objective ma chérie. Ceux qui ont fait la guerre à tes cotés savent que tu n'es pas comme ça...quant à votre relation, je doute que l'opinion des autres puisse changer quelque chose à ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

-C'est vrai..mais j'avais espéré qu'après 3ans les choses auraient changées, que Harry pourrait vivre normalement, comme il l'a toujours souhaité...et que j'aurais le loisir de choisir avec qui je veux sortir sans passer pour une dévergondée soupira la jeune fille.

-Certaines choses ne changeront jamais...il faut apprendre à vivre avec...Il y a une semaine une serveuse a failli s'évanouir quand je lui ai dit merci , elle ma dit plus tard qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je la snobe ou que je l'insulte parce qu'elle n'était pas dans le livre répertoriant les sangs purs... rit Narcissa.

-Les gens sont étranges parfois...ils se plaignent de certains traits de nos caractères mais sont perturbés quand on les améliore...

Les deux femmes se turent à la suite de ces paroles, méditant et profitant du soleil qui réchauffait la pièce agréablement.

Drago fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux dégoulinant encore sur sa chemise blanche, son jean moulant ( merveilleusement selon sa petite amie) ses fesses.

- Bonjour maman et bonjour toi! dit il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et un dans le cou d'Hermione.

Il posa son regard rapidement sur le journal en se servant un café et un croissant.

- Alors? Demanda t-il évasivement.

- Ca aurait pu être pire...mais bien mieux aussi dit Hermione avec un sourire désabusé.

Il parcourut rapidement les gros titres et reposa le torchon sur la table, souriant devant la bêtise récurrente de la journaliste.

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui? demanda Narcissa en se levant.

- Je pense qu'il est peut être temps d'aller au ministère présenter nos recherches...un fois fait nous pourrons nous consacrer à nos programmes d'étude pour la rentrée!

-C'est vrai que ça arrivera vite, plus qu'un mois et nous verrons les élèves passer la grande porte de Poudlard et s'installer à leur table! rêvassa la jeune fille.

- En attendant il faut que le ministère accepte notre projet, sinon il faudra que je refuse le poste et que je me remette aux recherches une année de plus dit le jeune blond.

Hermione acquiesça vaguement, se promettant de se lancer le plus vite possible dans les recherches si le ministère les refusait...à eux deux ils y arriveraient...

-Nous serons prêt pour septembre, qu'il faille reprendre les recherches ou non et peut importe ce que pense la gazette décida t elle en transformant la gazette en de petites étincelles argentées qui se dispersèrent rapidement dans la pièce puis disparurent.

Le ministre refusa de les recevoir cet après midi la ,cependant l'ancienne Gryffondor ne se laissa pas faire et, moyennant quelques menaces qui étonnèrent son petit ami, parvint à obtenir un rendez-vous dans la semaine.

Les jours défilèrent lentement, le stress des deux âmes sœurs se faisant de plus en plus perceptible.

Les vases explosaient sans raison, leurs pouvoirs se manifestaient de plus en plus forts, presque hors de contrôle les rendant bien plus nerveux que nécessaire.

-J'en ai marre bon sang! s'exclama Hermione après avoir brisé une nouvelle fenêtre parce que son chocolat chaud n'était pas assez sucré.

Elle agita vaguement la main et les morceaux de verre se recollèrent les uns aux autres sans bruit.

-Ca sera bientôt fini, nous avons rendez vous demain et si ils acceptent l'énergie en excès sera occupée à autre chose que détruire les vases en Crystal de ma mère la rassura Drago en soupirant.

- Non..ça ne tiendra pas jusque demain. J'ai l'impression que je vais terrasser le manoir la prochaine fois qu'une malheureuse mouche viendra en déranger le silence avoua t elle en s'affaissant sur la table de la salle à manger, la tête entre les bras.

-J'ai peut être une façon bien plus agréable de patienter jusqu'à demain...et de dépenser de l'énergie...souffla le jeune blond en caressant du bout des doigts le dos de la jeune femme souriant en la voyant frissonner.

-Ah bon? tu me montres à quoi tu penses? demanda t elle en fermant les yeux alors que sa main caressait tendrement son cou et les os de sa mâchoire.

-Je peux te montrer oui

Il n'en dit pas plus et captura ses lèvres tendrement, jouant avec le bout de sa langue, les électrisant tous les deux de magie...

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans la chambre d'Hermione, ignorant s'ils s'y étaient rendus par leurs propres moyens ou par magie.

Les gémissements de la jeune femme retentirent bientôt dans la pièce, la réchauffant instantannément...les soupirs de Drago la menant peu à peu dans les sommets du plaisir.

Ils firent l'amour passionnément , sans plus aucune conscience du monde extérieur, leur esprit uniquement tourné vers le plaisir procuré à l'autre.

Lorsque que vint le moment de l'ultime seconde de plaisir ils libérèrent par vague concentrique des ondes de magie pure et s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, comblés et exténués.

Leur magie continua son parcours, courant le long des murs, modifiant les peintures ,les sculptures jusqu'à métamorphoser complètement le manoir...alors seulement elle s'évapora .

-Tu crois qu'on a fait exploser quelque chose? demanda vaguement Hermione le souffle court

- Je ne pense pas...Je crois que ma mère avait raison, le manoir attendait des sentiments de ses occupants pour changer d'aspect. Si j'avais le courage j'irai visiter chaque pièce pour voir à quoi il ressemble maintenant..mais je vais attendre un peu.

- Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ça puisse être aussi fort...

-Quoi donc?

-Le sexe...avec toi c'est...incroyable!

- C'est normal, c'est le lien qui fait ça...en plus entre Weasley et ton prince empoté tu ne pouvais pas non plus connaitre le meilleur! finit il en riant.

- Rigole bien va! ...mais tu sais ce que je veux dire...

-Oui je sais, c'est parfait... et ce sera toujours parfait tant que tu seras la dit il simplement en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Peut être que quand je serai vieille et fripée tu n'auras plus envie de moi qui sait?

-Moi je sais...même vieille et fripée je te ferai encore l'amour, il faudra juste qu'on reste dans un lit et qu'on oublie la douche...pour que tu ne te fasses pas un lumbago rit il.

- Moqueur! je te signal que tu seras vieux et fripé aussi!

-Jamais, un Malfoy est toujours beau et digne! dit il en se levant pour aller prendre une douche.

- Et un Malfoy autorise t il une femme à venir profiter de la douche avec lui?

- Seulement quand il espère pouvoir en tirer un quelconque intérêt...rit il franchement.

-nan mais écoutez le franchement! quel enfoiré! s'indigna t elle en le suivant dans la salle de bain.

Le lendemain ils se réintégrèrent ensemble devant la secrétaire du ministre qui s'étrangla de surprise avant de reprendre une couleur normale.

- Nous avons rendez-vous cette fois dit Drago d'une voix hautaine.

-Très bien! le ministre vous reçoit tout de suite répondit elle sèchement.

- Voila tu nous l'a vexée chuchota Hermione en pénétrant dans le bureau du ministre.

L'entretien se déroula relativement bien, Drago dut expliquer quatre fois le but et les démarches de ses recherches et ne se retint d'électrocuter le ministre que sur ordre mental de sa petite amie .

Ils obtinrent le droit de faire une démonstration devant les agents en charge des énergies du monde sorcier et firent sensation.

Leur projet mettrai encore plusieurs semaines avant d'être légalement autorisé mais tout était sur la bonne voie...


	10. Chapter X

**Mr Cherlay,**

_je suis passé visiter la salle dont vous m'aviez parlé cette après midi, elle sera parfaite!_

_Jai cru comprendre que notre source d'énergie vous intéressait. Si le ministère est prêt à officialiser le projet j'ai trouvé une solution pour que vous puissiez assister au spectacle._

_Ce sera une sorte de remerciement pour l'aide que vous nous avez apporté._

_J'attends la confirmation du ministre et je vous tiens au courant._

**à Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy**

_Je vous informe par la suivante de l'acceptation de votre projet énergétique envers la communauté sorcière. Je vous autorise à le mettre en place sur l'ensemble de la ville de Londres durant un mois. Passé cette période je réexaminerai votre dossier ainsi que l'avis de nos experts et envisagerai de l'étendre à toute l'Angleterre._

_Cordialement,_

_Mr le ministre de la magie Rufus Scrimbourg._

- Ca y est on l'a! hurla Hermione en sortant précipitamment de la volière, parcourant au pas de course les couloirs qui la mèneraient jusqu'au bureau.

-On a quoi? demanda Drago en levant les yeux de ses notes.

- La confirmation...on l'a, ils nous donnent un mois sur Londres pour voir si ça marche et ensuite ils verront si ils étendent ou pas!

-C'est génial! s'exclama t il en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras, la faisant tourner dans les airs comme une enfant alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

-On peux passer au ministère cette après midi pour lancer le sort si tu as de la potion d'avance. Il ne devrait en falloir qu'un chaudron je pense pour Londres...et ensuite on passe le reste de la journée en amoureux au parc...ou a la mer...ou la soirée dans un chalet a la montagne...ou...

-stop!

- Bah quoi? S'étonna t elle, coupée dans son élan.

- J'ai promis à Mr Cherlay qu'il serait là. Je dois d'abord le prévenir et voir si il est là et après, même si ça marche du premier coup je te rappelle qu'on reçoit tes amis ce soir et que tu as interdit à Twinckies de faire à manger parce que tu voulais le faire toi même...

- d'accord , j'avais oublié cette partie de l'histoire marmonna t elle, refroidie. Tu as trouvé un sort pour le protéger de notre magie?

-Oui, une bulle de protection assez forte je l'espère pour tenir le coup quelques minutes.

-Ok, va le prévenir je vais chercher dans les livres de cuisine de ta mère si je trouve une recette pour ce soir...

Ils partirent chacun de leur coté, vers la volière et la cuisine pensant déjà à la prochaine étape de leurs recherches.

Quand il revint une heure plus tard Drago trouva la jeune femme couverte de sueur, de la farine jusqu'aux coudes, un peu sur le front où elle avait du s'essuyer, les cheveux en broussaille et, au bout de la cuillère, une mixture qu'il ne sut identifier.

-Heu...ça va? Tu t'en sors? Demanda t il doucement de peur de la vexer.

-Pas vraiment...pas du tout en fait...

-Ca devais être quoi? Osa t il en regardant d'un air suspicieux la pâte grisâtre.

-Des macarons...Je suis vraiment nulle! Pleurnicha t elle.

- Mais non! Il y a pas autre chose que tu pourrais faire et qui serait prêt dans 2heures pour qu'on puisse aller au ministère...?

- Je n'en sais rien..Il faut que ce soit copieux pour Ron sinon il n'osera pas en reprendre et il aura faim...mais je ne veux pas non plus que son amie me prenne pour une grosse rustaude, je veux quelque chose de bon et de joli...

- Tu veux l'impossible chérie...quel est ton plat préféré?

- Le gratin dauphinois je pense...

- Alors ce sera gratin dauphinois, tu serviras une grosse portion à Ron comme ça il sera heureux que t'ais pas oublié qu'il est un estomac sur patte et je me régalerai...

- Mais et le dessert?

- Calmes toi Hermione! Tu as l'air complètement paniquée ce sont tes amis, pas Merlin!

- Oui tu as raison...je pourrais faire un cheese-cake à la fraise...

- Ce sera parfait! Tu veux que je t'aide?

- Non ça ira je crois...je vais me dépêcher pour que tout soit prêt avant qu'on parte.

- d'accord. Je monte me concentrer sur la formule de la sphère de protection.

Elle répondit d'un simple sourire et jeta rapidement sa mixture à la poubelle. Twincky apparut soudainement à ses cotés.

-Miss a besoin d'aide dit il simplement

-Non ça va merci je vais me débrouiller répondit rapidement la jeune femme.

- Ce n'était pas une question...Twinckies va éplucher les pommes de terre pour le gratin...

- Non!...enfin si, c'est très gentil Twinckies...Je suis nulle en cuisine...

- Twinckies va vous apprendre. Il a apprit à Mme.

- C'est une bonne idée!

L'elfe de maison lui adressa simplement un sourire avant de commencer son travail , surveillant furtivement les gestes d'Hermione .

Drago redescendit 1h30 plus tard et les trouva tous les deux assis à la table de la cuisine, regardant avec fierté les deux plats qui fumaient.

-Tu as finis? Demanda t il inutilement

-Oui, Twinckies m'a aidé...Il est l'heure que j'aille me préparer?

-A moins que tu ne veuille aller au ministère couverte de farine..

-Non ça va je vais prendre une douche, dit elle en riant.

Le jeune homme attendit qu'elle soit partie pour regarder son elfe de maison.

-Tu dois l'apprécier pour l'aider...

-Miss est une personne étonnante avoua l'elfe en entreposant les plats au frais puis en nettoyant la cuisine.

-Tout à fait d accord...elle est unique!

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se réintégrèrent devant le bureau de Mr Cherlay.

La jeune sorcière avait retrouvé une apparence convenable, un peu trop au goût de son âme sœur qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le regard salace que lui avait lancé l'auror de sécurité.

-Dray arrête de le fusiller du regard comme ça le malheureux! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait? Lui demanda t elle en chuchotant.

-Il te regarde!

-Et?

- Et tu es à moi!

- Complètement puéril souffla telle en détournant les yeux.

- Non! C'est justifié! Il a le droit de te regarder, de m'envier parce que tu es avec moi, de te trouver belle ou élégante...mais pas de te reluquer comme ça!

- Tu es juste jaloux !

- Non…Ok, je suis irrémédiablement et totalement jaloux! mais il n'a tout de même pas le droit de te regarder comme un morceau de viande! Chuchota t il furieusement.

Hermione leva les yeux vers l'homme qui était de l'autre coté de la salle et qui leur jetait maintenant un regard étonné, il devait se demander pourquoi ils chuchotaient comme ça...

- Mon petit ami juge inapproprié la manière dont vous me regarder expliqua à voix haute la jeune femme, ce qui eut le don de gêner les deux hommes et de faire revenir le silence dans la salle...

- Un peu de sincérité de temps en temps ça change..marmonna t elle

Le silence plana jusqu'à ce que Mike Cherlay sorte de son bureau.

- Vous êtes la! Je suis si excité si vous saviez! Dit il en leur serrant la main.

- Je crois qu'on peux s'en douter...Est ce qu'on doit attendre quelqu'un ou y aller tout de suite? Demanda Hermione

- On peux y aller...j'ai prévenu les personnes qui travaillent au département des mystères de notre essai. Je leur ai donné leur journée...au moins si il y a un problème...

- C'était une bonne initiative, mais s'il devait y avoir un problème je doute qu'il se contienne au département des mystères le coupa l'ancien mangemort.

- Il n'y aura aucun problème, assura Hermione en les suivant dans le dédale de couloirs.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une pièce au plafond ovale et haute entièrement blanche où chacun de leur pas résonna longuement.

- Où voulez vous que je me mette? Demanda Mr Cherlay.

- Dans ce coin la bas, lui répondit Drago .

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble et le jeune homme lui conseilla de s'assoir confortablement.

-Surtout quoi que vous puissiez, ou ne puissiez pas, voir ne bougez pas d'ici. La sphère qui vous protégera ne fonctionnera qu'ici et nulle part ailleurs. Si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose, attendez que toute la magie se soit dissipée pour intervenir...

- Vous êtes assez effrayant quand vous vous y mettez mon p'tit!

- J'essaie de prévenir tous les problèmes.

- Je sais, ne vous en faites pas. Je resterai sagement dans ce coin et je me contenterai de regarder, assura t il en s'adossant au mur.

- D accord...on va y aller alors!

Le jeune couple se rejoignit au centre de la pièce et se prit la main.

- prête?

- Autant que possible...

- bien, alors comment tu fais sortir ta magie? Demanda t il, un peu anxieux.

- Concentres toi sur la mienne...normalement ta magie va réagir à ça... ensuite il faudra que tu te concentres sur chacune des particules magiques que tu sens réactive et que tu les sépares des tiennes...après tu les diriges à l'extérieur de ton cœur comme lorsqu'on se déplace.

- ok...les doigts dans le nez ironisa t il en fermant les yeux.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'une particule minuscule n'apparaisse devant les yeux du jeune blond.

- C'est pathétique! Lâcha t il avant de perdre sa concentration.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hermione

- Je n'y arrive pas, je sens la magie qui est du à notre lien..mais elle est tellement liée à la mienne que je n'arrive pas à l'en détacher souffla t il.

- Ferme les yeux, laisse moi faire.

Il lui obéit et patienta une poignée de secondes avant de sentir les fins doigts de son âme sœur caresser tendrement sa joue , sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres. Elle remplaça bien vite ces caresses par un baiser tendre et à la fois passionné.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à la repousser pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls mais il sentit soudain chacune des particules magiques qui le constituaient s'activer, vibrer les unes contre les autres..

Il s'aperçut alors que sa magie intrinsèque était bien différente, ancrée plus que mobile, profonde plus qu'électrique ...Il parvint ainsi facilement à isoler la magie qu'il devait au lien et à la faire sortir. Il réalisa ensuite que sa petite amie n'était plus près de lui mais avait retrouvé sa place en face souriant devant sa réussite.

Ils se concentrèrent alors sur le phénomène. Leurs pouvoirs se mêlaient, sortant d'eux comme une fine pluie de paillettes, s'illuminant en rentrant en contact avec l'essence de l'autre.

Quand ils jugèrent que la quantité était suffisante ils poussèrent leur magie l'une contre l'autre et tout explosa. La lumière fut si vive que Drago eut peur qu'elle ne détruise la sphère de protection de Mr Cherlay. Cependant , quand tout revint progressivement à la normale , il put voir celui ci, toujours assis dans le coin, le souffle court mais bien vivant. Il fixait le centre de la pièce où flottait désormais une sphère de magie pure d'une vingtaine de cm de diamètre. Elle semblait faite de nacre et était parcourue par des filaments bleus et argentés.

-Est ce que je peux bouger? Demanda le directeur

- Oui, je pense que c'est bon maintenant dit Hermione sans lâcher des yeux la sphère.

- Ça valait le coup...c'était merveilleux!

- Vous n'avez rien? S'inquiéta Drago

- Non , non rassurez vous je vais très bien...et vous? Vous pensez que ça suffira pour Londres?

- Ça suffirait pour l'Angleterre entière je pense dit Hermione.

- incroyable!

- Bon, eh bien je pense qu'on va pouvoir lancer la campagne dans la gazette dit doucement l'ancien mangemort, réalisant peu à peu qu'ils avaient réussis.

- Vous aurez assez de potion?

- Oui , vous avez pensé à un prix? Enchaina le jeune homme alors qu'ils retournaient vers les couloirs plus fréquentés du ministère.

- Pour tout vous dire je suis soumis à un dilemme .

- Lequel?

- Vos travaux devraient être récompensés et donc vendus à un prix élevé...cependant...je juge que tous les sorciers devraient pouvoir se servir de votre électricité et qu'il faudrait donc un prix plus qu'abordable...

- Par abordable vous entendez combien?

- 1 ou 2 Gallions...je sais que c'est infime comparé au temps que vous y avez consacré mais...

- C'est suffisant, l'argent n'est pas vraiment un problème. Mettez la fiole à 1 galion , précisez qu'elle fonctionne pour 4 à 5 personnes...je pense même que si deux couples sans enfants vivent dans des maisons mitoyennes une seule fiole suffira...Il faudrait essayer...

- Très bien, je vais de ce pas rédiger l'article que nous transmettrons à la gazette. Je vous en enverrai une copie pour avoir votre confirmation.

- Merci beaucoup Mr Cherlay dit Hermione en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

- Merci à vous...mes enfants m'attendent surement déjà avec impatience pour que je leur raconte comme deux jeunes sorciers ont fait une boule de magie pure...Je leur ai parlé de vous, et ils vous prennent pour des dieux je crois rit il en s'éloignant.

Le jeune couple s'éloigna lentement, traversant les rues de Londres main dans la main.

- J'ai du mal à réaliser dit Drago après plusieurs minutes

- C'est vrai qu'après tout le temps que tu y as passé ça doit faire bizarre d'arriver au terme...

- On y est arrivé ensemble!

- C'est pas pareil, je ne suis entrée dans cette histoire que depuis quelques semaines, toi tu l'as porté depuis les tous débuts...c'est comme ton bébé, le contredit sa petite amie.

- Je pense que sans toi je n'en serai pas la, pas si tôt... Tu ne te rends pas compte de toute l'aide que tu m'as apporté pour qu'on en soit là aujourd'hui!

- Peut être...mais je continues de penser que tu as tout le mérite, c'est ton nom qui devraient rester dans la tête des gens, moi je ne suis que l'ancienne Gryffondor que tu as dévergondé par magie noire...

- Arrêtes ça, c'est faux et les gens s'en rendront compte quand ils chercheront à comprendre...Je t'aime, c'est le plus important, la rassura t il en la rapprochant de lui, un bras autour de sa taille.

- Moi aussi...il est temps qu'on rentre j'ai besoin de temps pour me préparer avant que Ron n'arrive..

- Tu as peur qu'il réagisse mal? S'inquiéta le blond.

- Il va nous voir ensemble, chez toi comme un vrai petit couple. Il a l'air d'avoir accepté le fait qu'entre nous il n'y ait que de l'amitié mais bon...

- Ca me fait mal de le dire mais...Weasley n'est pas si stupide qu'il voudrait le faire croire, il a survécu à la guerre, il a soutenu sa famille après, et surtout il a accepté ton invitation ce soir , ce qui en soit veut dire qu'il est prêt à faire des efforts pour que vous gardiez le contact...

- Effectivement ça a du te couter de dire ça ironisa t elle en l'embrassant.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard la jeune fille souffla pour ce qui sembla être la cinquantième fois non loin de Drago.

- Pense à inspirer de temps en temps tu vas finir dégonflée à force de souffler dit il en souriant narquoisement.

- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre!

- Commence par des sous vêtements parce que te voir te promener comme ça ne m'aide pas à me concentrer sur ce que je fais, l'informa t il.

- Désolée...je voudrais être jolie et élégante, pour montrer à Harry et Ginny que je suis retombée sur mes pattes et qu'ils n'ont plus à s 'inquiéter pour moi, mais je ne veux pas que Ron revienne sur l'idée que je l'ai quitté pour l'attrait de l'argent...

- Met ta jupe en jean avec un haut sophistiqué et des escarpins, tu seras très jolie et ce n'est pas clinquant non plus l'encouragea t il.

- Par Merlin tu as toujours une solution à tout! S'exclama t elle en s'habillant rapidement avant de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Même habillée ça non plus ça ne m'aide pas, précisa t il en délaissant quelque peu ses calculs pour plonger son nez aquilin dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça rit elle en embrassant tendrement son épaule à travers la chemise noire qu'il portait.

- Tu ne te rends pas comptes de tout ce que tu peux me faire rien qu'en étant là, tellement belle à coté de moi, et …

- Et quoi?

- Et je crois que la certitude que dès le moment où je te toucherai ce sera l'explosion de sensations donne franchement envie de te soulever et d'aller t'allonger tout de suite sur ton lit...

- Par pitié ne me tente pas...

- J'aurai le droit de t'embrasser ce soir? Demanda t il en respirant à font son odeur.

- Bien sur! Pourquoi tu pourrais pas?

- Pour tes amis, ça doit leur faire bizarre que tu sois avec moi...le grand méchant loup rit il.

- Contrairement à ce que j'attendais Harry est surement celui qui nous supporte le plus!

- C'est vrai que c'est étonnant! Tu as une explication? Demanda t il en se levant pour aller se coiffer

- On a toujours été très proche tous les deux. Il y avait un lien que je ne pouvais pas avoir avec Ron...Quand on est parti à la recherche des horcruxes, j'avais l'impression d'être avec mon frère. L'histoire d'amour qu'il y avait entre Ron et moi a surement empêché ce lien là de se développer parce qu'avec Harry on ne se retenait pas...ça nous est arrivé de passer la nuit ensemble, de s'embrasser même une fois...mais c'était pour se rassurer, pour être bien avec quelqu'un...On a jamais pensé à se mettre ensemble ou quoi que ce soit, mais je savais qu'il serait là, peu importe ce que je demanderais, et lui aussi pouvait compter sur moi...et après je suis partie...

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ça! Chaque fois que t'en parles c'est pour dire que ça t'a empêché de faire des choses bien, de voir tes amis...

- Oui c'était peut être une erreur...mais j'étais différente à cette époque là et ça m'a permis de grandir...Je ne serais surement pas la même si je n'avais pas connu Philibert, l'éloignement …

- On ne serait pas ensemble si tu n'étais pas partie le temps que je grandisse moi aussi... chuchota t il en l'embrassant rapidement dans le cou avant de retourner s'asseoir devant ses feuilles de calculs.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes? Demanda t elle au bout d'un instant.

- La quantité de potion que je vais devoir préparer , le ministère m'a envoyé le dernier recensement et la liste des commerces de Londres avec leur surface. Jai fais une estimation de la quantité de personne qui passeront à un instant donné dans 1m² du commerce pour savoir de combien de fiole ils auront besoin...Je pense qu'il faudra 3 fois plus de potion pour une même surface dans les commerces parce que l'éclairage doit être plus fort, le chauffage aussi puisque les portes seront ouvertes la plupart du temps...

- Comment tu as appris à maitriser les mathématiques à ce point? S'étonna Hermione.

- J'ai reçu une bonne éducation de ce coté la …

- C'est une chance! J'ai toujours trouvé très bizarre que les enfants sorciers n'aillent pas à l'école avant 11ans! A cet âge les moldus savent lire écrire et compter normalement et surtout il n'y a pas cet écart entre les enfants de différentes familles parce qu'ils ont tous le même programme...

- Tous les enfants que je connaissais savaient lire écrire et compter parfaitement! S'indigna un peu l'ancien mangemort

- Combien étaient éduqués par leurs parents et non pas par un professeur particulier?

- Aucun...on avait tous un professeur particulier...

- Demande à Ginny ou à Ron ce soir s'ils maitrisent les dérivés, ou les équations du second degré par exemple ...Ils savent se débrouiller tous les jours pour les comptes parce que Molly leur a apprit ce qu'elle savait , et rien de plus...

- C'est vrai que c'est une lacune...On s'y attaquera peut être après un an ou deux à Poudlard dit il en riant légèrement;

- D'ici là il faudra toujours accueillir nos invités ce soir et les combler trancha la jeune femme en sortant de la pièce pour aller attendre ses amis dans le hall d'entrée.

A 19h précises, le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna et Hermione se jeta presque sur la poignée.

- Bonsoir! Lança t elle gaiement

- Salut mione! Tu vas bien? Demanda Ginny en lui faisant la bise.

- Très bien merci!, on est passé au Ministère et le projet de Drago est lancé ! Ça nous fait un sacré poids en moins!

- C'est cool on aura une raison de boire le champagne de Malfoy! s'exclama le survivant en serrant la main de celui ci.

- Autant que tu le veux Potter tant que tu ne vomis pas répondit il simplement en souriant narquoisement.

- Bonsoir Hermione, dit Ron en avançant un peu dans le hall, entrainant derrière lui une jeune femme que son amie s'empressa de détailler.

- Salut Ron je suis contente que tu sois la! Dit elle en pensant « jolie, menue, aspect sympathique, semble pas méchante... »

- Bonsoir, je suis Cassandre se présenta t elle au jeune couple.

- Enchanté Cassandre, moi c'est Drago...ou Malfoy pour Potter, mais ça le vexerais si tu m'appelais comme ça aussi, ironisa l'aristocrate.

- D accord...je vais éviter le nom de famille...

- Ok ! rentrez! On pourrait prendre un verre dans le salon proposa Hermione en prenant les devant.

Le début du repas se passa calmement, les deux couples tentant de connaître Cassandre sans qu'elle ne se sente agressée. Ils apprirent qu'elle avait été à Beauxbatons, qu'elle avait été une élève intelligente mais discrète, qu'elle se passionnait pour les animaux magiques et qu'elle avait rencontré Ron à Sainte Mangouste alors qu'elle y veillait son petit frère, victime d'un accident de Quiditch ( ce qui réveilla l'attention du survivant).

Drago jeta un discret coup d'œil à sa petite amie et remarqua qu'elle buvait chacune des paroles que proférait Cassandre, légèrement vexé, il se demanda si cela tenait de son intérêt pour les autres ou du rapprochement que celle ci effectuait avec Ron.

Il aborda le sujet plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'ils servaient des assiettes de gratin dauphinois.

- Tu apprécies Cassandre? Demanda t il vaguement

- Oui, elle a l'air d'être une très gentille personne.

- Et tu bois ses paroles par curiosité ou pour les retourner contre elle au près de Ron? Demanda t il en cessant tout mouvement.

- Poses ta question directement au lieu de tourner autour du pot , le gratin va refroidir.

- Tu t'inquiétais de ce que Ron allait penser en nous voyant tous les deux en couple...Je m'inquiète de ce que TU penses en voyant Ron accompagné pour la première fois depuis votre rupture lâcha t il en la fixant ,en attente d'une réponse qui tarda à venir.

- J'aime encore assez Ron pour lui souhaiter d'être heureux et je m'intéresse sincèrement à Cassandre pour être sure, ce soir quand Ron partira, que je pourrai lui donner ma bénédiction sans crainte de le voir tomber à nouveau répondit elle lentement, évitant soigneusement les yeux de l'ancien mangemort.

- Et ce que tu ressens pour lui est plus fort que ce que tu ressens pour Potter?

- Je n'en sais rien...écoutes je me sens responsable du bonheur de Ron parce que je sais que je l'ai déjà brisé, alors le voir avec cette fille ce soir m'inquiète et me rend heureuse à la fois..

- je t'aime Granger et en ce moment même je déteste intensément la belette d'occuper une place dans ton cœur...gronda t il légèrement.

- Ca n'a rien avoir avec ce que j'éprouve pour toi, ne sois pas jaloux s'il te plait..souffla t elle.

- Peut être parce qu'aucune magie n'interfère entre vous...

- Donc tu penses que je suis prisonnière de notre relation et que je fantasme en secret sur une nouvelle amourette avec Ron...

- Je ne le pense pas, j'espère que ce ne soit pas le cas c'est tout avoua Drago en s'appuyant contre le plant de travail.

- Je t'aime, la magie n'a rien avoir avec ça...je me sens redevable envers Ron, je ne m'imagine pas lui annoncer que je suis enceinte, je n'ai pas rêvé de me marier avec lui la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'il me fasse l'amour la tout de suite ...dit elle en s'avançant jusqu'à se blottir entre ses bras.

- Tu as vraiment rêvé de notre mariage?

- Oui, c'était une belle journée …

- et je réagissais comment à l'annonce de ta grossesse?

- Eh bien dans le rêve tu étais le plus heureux des hommes... répondit elle vaguement.

- Parce qu'il y avait une version moins joyeuse je suppose...

- Oui, il y en avait une autre où tu me quittais parce que tu ne voulais pas d'une profiteuse pour dilapider ton héritage.

- Je ne pourrai pas te quitter...et si tu était le genre de fille à rester pour de l'argent tu serais en Suède en ce moment puisque ton ex était bien plus fortuné que moi...

- d accord, bon, je vais aller servir le gratin tant qu'il est chaud dit elle en faisant léviter les assiettes qu'elle venait de préparer.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte, la main sur la poignée lorsque Drago reprit la parole:

-Nous aurons des enfants merveilleux Hermione, et je serai le plus heureux des hommes le jour où tu me feras le cadeau de les porter, ne t'inquiètes plus de ça s'il te plait.

Son âme sœur ne répondit pas et poursuit son geste, le souffle plus léger et les yeux embués de plaisir.

Le gratin dauphinois fut apprécié par tous les invités , y compris Ron qui en dévora 3 assiettes avant de s'avouer repu, au grand bonheur de son amie, et tout le monde passa dans le salon pour se détendre un peu.

Hermione s'installa aux cotés de son petit ami, le dos droit n'osant pas se montrer trop tendre envers celui ci devant ses amis pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise..

Cependant l'intéressé n'était pas tout à fait d accord et la prit dans ses bras tendrement approchant doucement ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Ils devront s'y faire un jour, autant commencer aujourd'hui lui chuchota t il en resserrant sa prise , l'installant tendrement sur ses genoux.

- Alors vous pensez revenir à la maison? Demanda Ron à sa sœur.

- Non pourquoi? S'étonna celle ci.

- Ben Harry m'a dit que peut être vous reviendriez vivre dans le monde sorcier et comme vous n'avez pas de maison j'me suis dit que vous dormiriez chez maman...

- ah..on en a pas vraiment parlé encore, on refera peut être une sortie en public avant ...Je n'ai pas franchement envie de tout reconstruire ici si dans 15 jours la vie redevient insupportable.

- Dommage...ça m'aurait fait de la compagnie à la maison, bouda quelque peu son frère.

- Pourquoi tu ne te prendrais pas un appartement ? Il y en a de très jolis dans Londres et tu aurais les moyen de t'en payer un avec ton salaire...

- Oui, il est surement temps que je m'installe chez moi...mais je m'imagine mal tout seul, sans personne à qui parler...je trouve ça glauque.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un pour partager ta vie vieux ça viendra , et à ce moment la tu seras bien content de ne pas avoir ta mère dans les pattes sourit Harry.

Le regard qu'échangèrent à cet instant Cassandre et le rouquin n'échappa à personne mais aucun commentaire ne fut émis.

Le jeune homme retombait sur ses pieds et ils furent tous heureux de le constater enfin.

- Tu travailles dans quoi au fait Cassandre? Questionna Harry.

- J'ai trouvé un travail de serveuse dans une brasserie du chemin de Traverse, en attendant mieux ça me permet de m'occuper de mon petit frère sans le priver.

- Tu l'élèves seule?

- Oui, mes parents sont morts pendant la guerre...il ne reste que nous deux.

- Je suis désolé

- Tu n'y es pour rien, vous ne pouviez pas sauver tout le monde...Mon frère te vénère Harry , parce qu'il est en vie grâce à toi...enfin grâce à vous tous mais il est petit alors il a du mal à comprendre les notions de participation...

- Quel âge a t il? Demanda Hermione

- 4 ans

- et il joue déjà au Quiditch? S'écria le survivant, pensant trouver là un surdoué.

- Non! Bien sûr que non c'est trop dangereux! Répliqua vivement la jeune fille.

A ces paroles les hommes présents dans la pièce, ainsi que Ginny levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Hermione approuvait vivement.

- Mais tu as dit qu'il avait eu un accident de Quiditch...s'étonna Ginny , un peu perdue.

- Oui, nos voisins jouaient au Quiditch et Matteo s'est pris un Cognard en pleine tête, il a perdu connaissance.

- Tu as du mérite de t'occuper toute seule d'un enfant comme ça dit Drago participant à la conversation pour la première fois

- Pas vraiment, beaucoup de filles ont un enfant à 25 ans, c'est comme si j'élevais mon fils...et vu que nos parents sont partis quand il avait quelques mois c'est un peu comme ça qu'il voit les choses pour le moment.

- et ça va Ron ne lui mange pas ses biscuits au gouter? Ironisa Ginny.

- Non ça se passe bien, Matteo adore jouer avec Ronald, ça lui fais du bien de voir un homme..

- Méfies toi quand même quand il l'emmènera dans des magasins de bonbons, tu risquerais de te retrouver chez le dentiste tous les mois, la prévint Hermione en souriant à son ami, lequel lui répondit en tirant la langue.

Le reste de la conversation aborda des sujets plus futiles tels que la prochaine sortie que le survivant et sa femme feraient dans le monde sorcier, ou les sujets qu'aborderaient les deux âmes sœurs dans leurs cours à Poudlard. Le cheese cake s'inséra sans mal entre deux rires et la bonne humeur planait toujours lorsque la porte du Manoir se referma sur les invités, obligés de sortir du domaine Malfoy pour transplanner.

- Tu vois tu n'avais aucune crainte à avoir, tout s'est bien passé dit Drago en prenant sa petite amie contre lui.

- Oui, Je suis soulagée, tout sera plus facile maintenant...

- Tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu avais envie de moi...c'est toujours le cas? Demanda t il en la pressant contre la porte, laissant une de ses mains caresser sa hanche.

- C'est envisageable oui..répondit elle, le souffle déjà heurté.

Il déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune fille , qui l'attira vivement contre elle, transformant ce baiser tendre en une preuve de désir qui les consuma sur place.

Le reste de la journée s'envola en fumée , transpercée par leurs étreintes brulantes...

**CHAPITRE X**

**à Monsieur Drago Malfoy et Melle Hermione granger**

_Votre projet a été étudié et il reste quelques questions auxquelles j'aimerais que vous répondiez avant que je ne l'autorise.__Où allez vous trouver toute l'énergie nécessaire si ce n'est pas dans la magie ?_

_En combien de temps pensez vous que le projet puisse être mis en place?__Sera t il à la portée de tous les sorciers?_

_J'attends votre réponse bientôt,_

_cordialement._

_Mike Cherlay, directeur de la section énergie et développement du ministère de la magie._

**Monsieur Cherlay,**

_Nous sommes heureux de l'intérêt que vous portez à notre projet._

_Nous comptons puiser l'énergie dans nos propres réserves. Du fait de notre statut d'âme sœur, la quantité de magie ne devrait pas être un problème. Nous serions ravi de vous refaire une démonstration si nécessaire._

_Je pense que le projet devrait pouvoir être mis en place en une semaine chez les sorciers d'Angleterre si le ministère veut bien publier dans la gazette du sorcier la formule et que je parviens à faire assez de potion pour tout le monde._

_Nous aurions besoin d'une salle au ministère où entreposer notre magie et dans laquelle personne ne devra entrer à part nous...Je pense que c'est la solution la moins dangereuse._

_Quant à la question du prix de ce projet je pense qu'une fiole de potion par foyer devrait suffire. Au minimum elle pourra couvrir les besoins en énergie d'une famille de 5 personnes._

_Les fioles devront toutes être vendues au même prix...prix sur lequel nous nous mettrons d'accord plus tard._

_Bien a vous,_

_Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger_

**Miss Granger**

_Je vous envoie les informations sur la rentrée à Poudlard.__Elle se déroulera comme toujours le 1er Septembre , le départ aura lieu de la gare King cross._

_Les élèves arriveront au château vers 19h. Je souhaiterai que tous les professeurs soient là la veille pour mettre en place les rondes de surveillance, les sorties à pré au lard et les soirées._

_J'aimerai aussi que vous apportiez votre programme.__Je vous rappelle que les métamorphoses humaines sont interdites dans l'enceinte de l'école quelque soit l'âge des élèves, mis a part ceci vous pourrez aborder tout ce qui vous tient a cœur dans vos cours._

_J'ai été heureuse d'apprendre que les recherches que vous entrepreniez avec monsieur Malfoy avaient été approuvées par le ministère._

_Tenez moi au courant de votre arrivée à Poudlard._

_Affectueusement_

_Minerva Mc Gonagan directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

**Salut Gin'**

_Drago vous invite à diner au manoir samedi prochain ,pour fêter l'acceptation de son projet par le ministère. Tu penses que Ron voudrais venir? J'ai peur que ca lui fasse mal au cœur..._

_tient moi au courant!_

_a très bientôt_

_je vous embrasse,_

_hermy_

**Coucou hermy **,

_Je réponds à la place de Ginny car depuis qu'elle sait qu'on va venir au manoir elle a vidé ses affaires partout autour d'elle et elle cherche déjà ce qu'elle va mettre en râlant que rien ne lui va!_

_C'est sympa de sa part de nous inviter! Pour Ron je pense que c'est à toi de voir si il est prêt. Molly dit qu'il est revenu vivre au Terrier et que son comportement s'est amélioré depuis que vous avez parlé._

_Fais ton choix on relancera l'ambiance si nécessaire!_

_à __samedi__, __bisous_

_harry._

**Mr. Malfoy et Miss Granger**

_J'ai su me procurer une salle qui, je le pense, sera parfaite au département des mystères. Il vous faudra choisir un mot de passe qu'elle reconnaitra, le reste se fera par l'identification de votre magie._

_Demandez moi à l'accueil du ministère je vous la ferai visiter._

_Votre projet m'emballe vraiment et j'ai bon espoir qu'il soit accepté par la commission très bientôt._

_Cordialement,_

_Mike Cherlay._

**Cher Ron,**

_La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé je t'ai dit que j'inviterai bientôt Harry et Ginny au manoir et que si tu jugeais vouloir encore de notre amitié tu serais le bienvenu._

_Je t'invite donc à diner samedi prochain au manoir Malfoy._

_Je comprendrais que tu refuses et je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais je pense que c'est un tournant important pour notre amitié._

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience_

_je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione_

**Bonjour Hermy**,

_J'apprécies vraiment que tu m'invites, ça me fait plaisir. J'ai beaucoup avancé avec mon psychomage et j'accepte la situation comme elle est._

_J'ai rencontré une fille très gentille à sainte mangouste. Elle s'appelle Cassandre et j'aimerai vous la présenter. Tu penses qu'elle peut venir avec moi samedi?_

_bisous Ron_

**Ron,**

_Bien sur !__Venez ensemble vers 19h!__je suis heureuse pour toi._

_je t'embrasse fort, bisous!_

**Gin!**

_Ronald viendra avec une amie samedi. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il ait accepté! J'espère qu'elle nous aimera bien, je ne veux pas de nouvelles raisons d'être séparer de vous._

_Je dois te laisser Drago va s'étouffer avec sa cravate si je ne vais pas l'aider._

_Biz__, __hermy_

**Mr Malfoy,**

_La salle dont je vous ai parlé est prête, passez la voir quand vous voudrez!_

_J'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez alimenter le sort._

_à __bientot__,_

_Mike Cherlay._


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapitre XI**

Les semaines qui suivirent le diner au manoir s'estompèrent rapidement sous la quantité de potion à préparer, le succès des recherches du jeune homme, les interview et les préparations pour la rentrée à Poudlard.

-Comment va s'en sortir ta mère quand on sera à Poudlard? Demanda un jour Hermione alors que le dos contre le torse de son âme sœur, elle profitait d'un rayon de soleil dans le parc du manoir.

- A quel sujet?

- Elle va se sentir seule non? Une fois qu'on sera partit …

- Je pense qu'elle se concentrera sur les œuvres de charité, les soirées caritatives et les visites chez les Weasley répondit vaguement l'ancien mangemort.

- Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle avoua la jeune femme.

- Tu ne devrais pas, elle s'est préparée à notre départ, elle sait bien que je ne fonderai pas une famille dans ce manoir et que , par conséquent, je partirai bientôt...Poudlard n'est qu'une excuse pour avancer la date du départ.

- Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas vivre ici plus tard? Le manoir est devenu très beau...

- Trop de mauvais souvenirs...et puis j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour notre future maison...et aucune ne ressemble à ce manoir.

- Ah bon? Et comment tu la vois?

- Plus petite, d'une taille plus raisonnable disons, avec un toit de chaume ou de tuile noire, des murs jaunes pales, des volets en bois foncés, un joli jardin avec un étang...

- Effectivement c'est une idée plutôt précise! Tu l'as déjà achetée non? Rit elle

- Non , mais j'en ai rêvé plusieurs fois, de plus en plus distinctement depuis que nous sommes ensemble...

- C'est le genre de phrase qui me surprend encore...

- Tant mieux, la surprise évite l'ennui!

- C'est vrai...Moi je voudrais qu'elle soit à la campagne, un peu à l'écart d'un village avec une boulangerie, une petite épicerie traditionnelle , une boucherie et des écoles pour les enfants...

- Ce serait plus pratique en effet, moldu ou sorcier le village?

- C'est important? Hésita t elle

- C'est une façon détournée de ne pas répondre? Sourit il en refermant les yeux, profitant du soleil et des cheveux de la Gryffondor contre son menton.

- Oui… j'aimerais que ce soit un village moldu, mais tu serais peut être plus à l'aise dans un village sorcier...

- Pourquoi une préférence pour les voisins moldus?

- Je trouve que les sorciers sont fainéants lorsqu'ils vivent en communauté...Ils évitent les corvées d'un simple coup de baguette, se déplacent d'un bout à l'autre du village en transplannant...Si je pouvais choisir je préférerais que mes enfants doivent marcher un peu pour aller chercher des légumes à l'épicerie, qu'ils travaillent le jardin eux même, qu'ils sachent survivre sans magie si besoin était.

- Ils n'auront jamais besoin de survivre ma puce, la guerre est finie!

- Jusqu'à la prochaine...

- Ok, va pour le village moldu alors, tu as d'autres exigences? Dit il en faisant semblant de prendre des notes sur un calepin imaginaire.

- Un chien...un énoooooooooorme chien avec plein de poils !

- D accord pour le chien, autre chose pour la demoiselle?

- Oui...un beau blondinet amoureux à souhait dit elle en se retournant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il l'attira contre lui, la forçant à s'allonger contre lui pour l'embrasser plus passionnément.

- Ca aussi c'est envisageable...je t'aime...

- moi aussi mon ange, moi aussi...

La tiédeur de l'après midi les enveloppa encore quelques heures et ils en profitèrent pleinement, lovés l'un contre l'autre, l'esprit voguant près d'une maison aux volets de bois en bordure d'un petit village moldu…

A plusieurs kilomètres de là , dans des mains inconnues, une page de la gazette des sorciers annonça:

_LES MOLDUS PURIFIENT LA MAGIE!_

_Le nouveau et déjà très célèbre couple Malfoy/ Granger nous offre le fruit de leurs recherches...Le système utilisé par les moldus, nommé électricité, est désormais accessible au monde sorcier! _

_Cette découverte, bien loin d'endommager la culture sorcière en la mélangeant à celle des moldus comme prédit par le Magenmagot , permet à toutes les familles de conserver leurs sorts pour des formules plus sophistiquées et donc de réduire la détérioration de la magie pure par les sorts routiniers._

_La combinaison d'un sort remarquable et d'une potion, inventée de toute pièce par Mr Malfoy , a été soumise à de nombreux tests par le ministère (dont le personnel s'avère être le plus grand fan de cette nouvelle forme de magie.) qui envisagera, à l'issue de ce mois d'étendre le procédé à toute l'Angleterre._

_Il ne fait nul doute que bientôt , dans le monde entier, la majorité des sorciers pourra se servir de « l'électricité » ._

_Notre reporter a questionné monsieur Malfoy à propos du prix de la potion qui se trouve étonnamment bas pour une invention si récente:_

_- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas demandé à ce que la potion soit vendue plus chère?_

_- Parce qu'alors elle aurait été inaccessible à de nombreuses familles au revenu modeste qui, rappelons le, sont celles qui utilisent le plus de sorts domestiques..._

_- Et pour l'apport financier?_

_- Il n'entre pas en ligne de compte, je travaillerai bientôt en tant que professeur de Potion à Poudlard, mon salaire suffira largement à couvrir mes dépenses._

_Le prochain sujet de discussion abordé hier matin sur le chemin de Traverse était l'implication d'une telle nouveauté sur la vision que les sorciers ont des moldus et, Miss Granger nous a apportée son avis sur la question._

_- Vous pensez que les sorciers qui comparent les moldus à des animaux sauvages vivant à l'écart d'une société civilisée , vont changer d'avis en réalisant qu'une invention moldue peut aider à purifier l'essence même de leurs pouvoirs?_

_- Non, je pense malheureusement que les gens qui considèrent les moldus ainsi ne peuvent pas changer d'avis à leur sujet. Il est important que le monde sorcier reconnaisse enfin le mérite qu'ont les moldus à avoir fait de telles découvertes pour vivre sans magie! Ils n'éclairent plus les pièces à la bougie depuis plusieurs décennies!, l'éclairage au chandelier semble archaïque de la ou je viens!_

_- êtes vous sérieuse?_

_- Bien sur! Les moldus ont évolués bien plus vite que les sorciers, parce que c'était une nécessité. Je trouve que la magie rend la vie beaucoup trop simple! Et il serait temps que les sorciers réalisent qu'ils ne sont en rien supérieur! Ils vivent dans la facilité grâce à la magie..._

_- C'est un avis assez dur envers les sorciers, dont vous faites tout de même parti!_

_- C'est vrai, mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez ce n'est pas entièrement une critique, c'est une remarque pour que les états d'esprits changent..._

_C'est sur cette remarque intéressante que nous clôtureront l'article. La découverte de ce jeune couple changera la vie des sorciers à de nombreux points de vue et il faudra patienter encore un peu pour en observer toutes les conséquences._

Le vent fit tourner la page d'un autre exemplaire de la gazette posé sur une table, en terrasse d'un café sorcier révélant un autre titre .

_LA RENTREE A POUDLARD APPROCHE!_

_Dans quelques jours les enfants sorciers feront leur retour à Poudlard et cette année s'annonce être celle du nouveau départ de l'école de sorcellerie._

_En effet les nouveaux professeurs sont plus jeunes que jamais, certains même étaient étudiants pendant la guerre! Et cet apport de sang frais pourrait rendre enfin son souffle aux murs de pierre._

_Le village de Pré-au-Lard se prépare au nouvel afflux d'étudiants avec un entrain évident._

_Les commerçants se réjouissent de voir de nouveau les enfants de Poudlard se régaler de bonbons, se réchauffer autour de bols de chocolat chaud aux trois balais et de déambuler dans les magasins de vêtement pour trouver LA tenue parfaite pour le bal._

_- Vous savez la guerre a beau être finie depuis trois ans les visages des enfants sont restés les mêmes! Témoigne Madame Rosemerta en servant ses clients habituels._

_- Et vous pensez que cette année cela va changer?_

_- Oui, je pense que tout va changer cette année, comme j'ai hâte que la rentrée arrive si vous saviez ! nous confit elle , le sourire aux lèvres._

Le visage concentré , les lèvres pincées Hermione s'examinait devant le miroir dans sa nouvelle tenue de professeur.

- Je n'ai jamais été porté sur la mode mais cette robe n'est franchement pas terrible, marmonna t elle en tournant une fois de plus sur elle même.

- Moi je trouve qu'elle te va plutôt bien, je me suis toujours dit que tu finirais professeur répondit Drago en l'encerclant tendrement de ses bras.

- Ah bon? Franchement tu aurais envie de moi la dedans? Rit elle

- Oui, comme dans n'importe quel vêtement...et puis je sais qu'en dessous tu as des sous vêtements franchement plus qu'attirant!

- d accord, vu comme ça je me sens déjà moins repoussante...et toi tu as essayé ta robe?

- Oui, elle me fait ressembler à mon parrain...mais je m'y ferai!

- Bon, il ne reste qu'à faire une valise avec tes ingrédients de potion et mes livres et tout sera prêt. A quelle heure Mc Gonagan nous a demandé de venir?

- Vers 18h , Potter vient d'appeler il demande si on veut fait un petit tour en ville avant d'y aller , il y aura tous les Weasley d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Oui pourquoi pas, je vais enfiler quelque chose de moins remarquable!

- Garde les mêmes sous vêtements...

- Pourquoi?

- S'il nous reste du temps je compte bien te les enlever moi même avant qu'on aille à Poudlard dit il joyeusement avant de prendre la direction du salon pour prévenir sa mère de leur sortie.

Levant les yeux au ciel la jeune femme partie se trouver une tenue plus confortable, jupe courte en jean, espadrille, et débardeur noir.

Le jeune couple se matérialisa devant le Terrier où la famille Weasley les attendait, toujours étonnée de leur nouveau mode de transport.

Ginny et son mari furent les premiers à venir les embrasser, puis vinrent Ron et Cassandre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione dont le sourire s'agrandit, puis Molly et Arthur et enfin Bill et Fleur.

- Maman aimerait qu'on aille faire un tour à la plage ! Annonça la plus jeune.

- Dans quel pays? Demanda simplement l'ancien mangemort.

- Eh bien la seule que j'ai jamais vu et où je pourrai transplanner est celle d'Angleterre, avoua la mère de famille, un peu déçue.

- Nous vous emmènerons s'il le faut, autant profiter de l'après midi à fond tant que tout le monde est là , ça vous dirait d'aller en Espagne?

- Oui! Oui, ce serait merveilleux! s'exclama telle en retrouvant son enthousiasme.

- Tu as déjà été à Lloret-de-Mar? demanda Hermione à son petit ami.

- Non, mais je n'aurai qu'a te suivre, tu penses pouvoir embarquer quatre personnes?

- Je sais pas, on va essayer...répartissez vous en deux groupes de quatre, si ça ne marche pas on ira sur les plages anglaises tout simplement.

Harry et sa femme se placèrent aux cotés du jeune blond, ce qui fit plus que plaisir à celui ci, et les parents Weasley se mirent à coté d'eux. Hermione s'avança donc vers Bill, Fleur, Ron et Cassandre dont elle se rapprocha un maximum jusqu'à les entourer de ses bras.

- Fermez les yeux, videz vous la tête...je vais essayer de faire le reste...et n'ayez pas peur si votre corps disparaît, c'est normal, dit elle calmement.

Tous hochèrent la tête et la jeune sorcière se concentra intensément, cherchant à repérer l'essence magique de ses amis pour les faire bouger.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pieds et « rouvrit les yeux ».

Elle aperçut alors un nuage de paillettes de quatre couleurs mélangées et se retourna pour voir que Drago avait lui aussi réussit. Elle se dispersa pour encadrer ses amis et prit la direction du sud où la Catalogne les attendait.

Le voyage dura environ 20 minutes et se déroula sans problème. Lorsque les deux amants matérialisèrent tout le monde la plupart de leurs amis durent se retenir les uns aux autres, légèrement déstabilisés.

- Ca c'est quelque chose! Souffla Ron dont le sourire était éblouissant.

- Oui, c'est encore mieux que le Quiditch!

- C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, surtout pour se rendre là ou on n'a jamais été! avoua Drago , tournant sur lui même pour apprécier la vue.

Ils étaient sur la plage , le sable était fin et l'eau bleue, à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux la route et le tourisme opéraient.

D'immenses immeubles s'étalaient le long des artères de la ville.

- Ici les hôtels ont des discothèques, des restaurants, plusieurs piscines , même des pistes de Bowling intégrés!

- Les moldus sont vraiment géniaux! S'émerveilla Arthur, pour qui les mots bowling et discothèque sonnaient comme le paradis.

Ils étendirent des draps de plage au soleil et les plus jeunes partirent en courant dans les vagues d'eau tiède.

L'après midi se dissipa entre deux rires, plusieurs lampées de Granita et les multiples sourires qu'ils échangèrent.

Quand vint l'heure pour le couple d'âme sœur de partir pour Poudlard il désintégrèrent tous les amis et les transportèrent jusque la porte d'entrée du Terrier puis s'évanouirent de nouveau avec pour prochain arrêt la grille d'entrée de Poudlard.

L'année scolaire commençait...

Le jeune couple patientait depuis déjà une vingtaine de minute dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard quand les autres futurs professeurs passèrent la porte.

La divination et l'astrologie seraient enseignées par Firenze , qui, toujours banni du clan des centaures avait accepté rapidement.

La métamorphose par Hermione, les Potions par son âme sœur.

Neville Longdubat et une jeune femme nommée Elise Mortin s'occuperaient de la botanique et des soins aux créatures magiques.

Un homme charmant du même âge que le jeune couple et dont le prénom était Nathan s'occuperait de l'Histoire de la Magie .

La défense contre les forces du Mal n'avait attiré personne et Rémus s'était proposé pour combler le poste jusqu'à ce qu'un autre puisse le remplacer.

- Très bien, commença Mc Gonagan. Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin tous réunis dans cette école! J'ai laissé le soin aux professeurs de l'année dernière de choisir les préfets en chef étant donné que vous ne connaissiez pas les élèves ,leurs noms sont Mélanie Gordon et Anaïs Lefabre. Ce sont deux jeunes filles très responsables qui rempliront parfaitement le poste je pense. Pour ce qui est des programmes j ai relu ceux que vous m'avez envoyés et je ne trouve rien à y redire. Voici des parchemins avec un plan situant vos appartements privés ainsi que la grande salle, les salles de cours la cuisine et mon bureau, pour ceux qui ne seraient jamais venus à Poudlard. Des questions?

Hermione leva la main, ayant l'impression de revenir plusieurs années en arrière pour répondre à la question de son professeur.

- Miss granger, plus besoin de lever la main vous savez, rit la directrice.

- Désolée, je pensais aux bals. Y en aura t il cette année? Et qui se chargera de les préparer?

- Oui nous comptons reprendre la tradition du bal de Noël, de celui d'halloween et nous verrons en janvier si nous avons le temps d'en organiser un pour la saint valentin. Les volontaires pour l'organisation seront les bienvenus!. Voilà je pense avoir tout dit... vous pouvez disposer, le repas est servi à partir de 19h vous n'êtes pas obligés de la prendre dans la grande salle, vous pouvez appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il vous l'apporte dans vos appartements. Les élèves arrivent demain vers 19h, Hagrid s'occupe des premières années, Mr Longdubat vous voudriez bien guider les autres jusqu'ici?

- Bien sur professeur! Répondit il en rougissant.

- Minerva ! Ça suffira amplement !

- Très bien Min...très bien!

- Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et une bonne année parmi nous!

Le jeune couple prit la direction du second étage, accompagné de Neville et Elise.

- Vous avez vos appartements au 2eme aussi? demanda le plus timide.

- Oui, à coté de la statue du chevalier Borgne.

- Nous aussi! On dirait qu'on va être voisins! S'enthousiasma Elise.

- Oui, visiblement, vous êtes originaires d'Angleterre? Lui demanda Drago.

- Non je viens d'Amérique, je suis venue habiter avec Neville il y a quelques mois à peine expliqua t elle, j'espère que les élèves ne se moqueront pas de mon accent!

- Non les professeurs sont respectés à Poudlard, et même s'ils s'en moquent ils ne le feront jamais devant toi! la rassura quelque peu Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de beau depuis la fin de Poudlard? Leur demanda Neville.

- Tu ne l'as pas lu dans la gazette? S'étonna Hermione.

- Si...mais je trouvais plus poli de vous le demander en personne hésita il.

- C'est très gentil de ta part Neville, mais pour une fois la gazette a dit la vérité, enfin dans les grandes lignes... je suis partie vivre en suède et je me suis fiancée à quelqu'un de la bas.

- Et moi j'ai fait des études en Italie et je me suis lancé dans les recherches sur l'électricité.

- Et ensuite on s'est rencontré à Londres et au fur et à mesure on s'est rapproché. Et toi?

- Je suis partie faire une école de botanique aux états unis. C'est la bas que j'ai rencontré Elise, on était dans la même classe et dès que j'ai été diplômé Mac Gonagan l'a apprit je ne sais comment et elle m'a proposé un poste. Elise a accepté de venir en Angleterre vivre avec moi donc on a acheté une maison dans la banlieue de Londres et nous voilà!

- Je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé pour toi! Sourit Hermione en s'arrêtant devant un tableau représentant un couple d'elfes enlacés. C'est ici qu'on s'arrête annonça t elle.

- Nous sommes juste en face, nota Elise en posant sa main sur un paysage enneigé d'où perçaient quelques fleurs magnifiques.

- On se retrouve pour le repas alors! À plus tard! Dit précipitamment Drago en ouvrant le tableau qui leur annonçait qu'ils devraient choisir un mot de passe d'ici demain soir.

- Tu as été un peu impoli en les laissant si vite, lui reprocha Hermione une fois la porte refermée.

- Je sais, je serais plus gentil la prochaine fois...mais je viens de comprendre que tu voulais manger dans la grande salle avec tout le monde et que donc il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps pour t'enlever tes merveilleux sous vêtements...chuchota t il en l'embrassant, laissant déjà ses mains s'égarer sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

- D accord, je comprends mieux...et tu n'as pas pensé à me demander mon avis?

- Tu n'as pas envie? S'étonna t il en continuant de l'embrasser mais moins fiévreusement.

- ...Si bien sur! C'était juste par principe souffla t elle.

- Ok, Hermione Granger j ai envie de vous faire l'amour tout de suite , m'en donnez vous la permission? Demanda t il le plus sérieusement possible.

- Vous avez la permission monsieur, rit elle alors qu'il l'emportait dans la chambre rapidement.

Le lendemain, vers 18h30, tous les professeurs se rassemblèrent dans la précipitation à leur table , alors que dans la grande salle les elfes faisaient apparaître les centaines de couverts.

- J'espère que vous êtes patients mes amis parce que d'après le professeur Dumbledore cette année le château risque d'accueillir autant d'élèves que de votre temps. Seulement nous avons trois ans de retard pour la répartition des plus vieux et il va falloir rattraper cela ce soir. Annonça la directrice en fixant les grandes portes de bois qui lui faisaient face.

- C'est une bonne chose Minerva, nous allons gérer tout cela au fur et à mesure. Comment ferons nous pour que des élèves de 13 ans puissent s'en sortir en troisième année sans avoir suivi les cours des deux premières années? Demanda Remus.

- J'en ai discuté avec les anciens directeurs, nous sommes tombés d accord sur le fait que certains élèves de 13 ans n'auraient pas le niveau pour entrer en troisième année. Certains ont cependant été éduqués par leurs parents et il faudra les repérer. Le choipeau a donc ce soir le devoir de répartir les nouveaux élèves dans leur maison mais également de décider si ils peuvent rentrer dans la maison qui correspond à leur âge dans le cas où leur retard serait aténuable par des cours particuliers, ou si ils devront rejoindre les plus jeunes .

- Les enfants vont mourir de faim! S'exclama Drago.

- Oui, il est vrai qu'ils sont déjà affamés d'habitude … nous aviseront, si la moitié des élèves n'est pas répartie dans 1h30 nous lancerons le repas pendant qu'elle se poursuit. Je ne veux pas que les parents m'accuse de ne pas nourrir leurs enfants, déclara de nouveau la directrice.

- Ils arrivent! Chuchota Hermione alors que les lourdes portes de bois pivotaient .

- Bienvenue à Poudlard! Lança Mc Gonagan aux premières années qui , terrifiés par Hagrid, s'agglutinaient les uns contre les autres. Vous allez tous venir me rejoindre sur l'estrade devant cette table, je vous appellerai chacun votre tour par ordre alphabétique et vous viendrai vous asseoir sur cette chaise. Je vous poserai alors ce chapeau sur la tête et il vous répartira dans les différentes maisons. Tout le monde sait comment fonctionne le système des maisons ici?

Toutes les petites têtes acquiescèrent.

-Très bien , donc vous connaissez également les couleurs de chaque maison? Poursuivit elle

La panique passa furtivement sur les traits des enfants alors que les autres années déjà répartis s'installaient bruyamment à leur table. La directrice s'adressa donc directement à eux.

- Installez vous rapidement s'il vous plait. La répartition sera longue et plus vite nous commencerons plus vite vous pourrez manger. Nous accueillons cette année beaucoup de nouveaux élèves dont plusieurs ne connaissent pas les emblèmes des maisons. Chaque fois que vous entendrez le nom de votre maison et la même année que la votre vous vous lèverez donc pour que l'élève puisse vous rejoindre, je pense que ce sera le plus simple. Commençons!

Tous les élèves se rassemblèrent sur l'estrade dans un bloc compacte, faisant soupirer et ricaner leurs futurs professeurs.

- Ceux dont le nom de famille commence par un M ou toute autre lettre plus loin dans l'alphabet descendez de l'estrade s'il vous plait , si votre nom commence par un S par exemple reculez vous un peu plus pour laisser les autres passer. Dit Hermione avec autorité.

Les enfants lui obéirent sans même un moment d'hésitation et la jeune femme se rassit, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es très excitante quand tu donnes des ordres, lui chuchota Drago en laissant sa main caresser sa cuisse discrètement.

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel alors que la première élève était appelée.

- Rose Andrews!

Une petite tête brune se faufila parmi ses camarades et s'assit sur la chaise, soufflant anxieusement lorsque le choipeau se posa sur sa tête.

- Serdaigle Deuxième année! Lança celui ci après deux secondes à peine.

Des serdaigles de deuxième année se levèrent et tirèrent une chaise pour l'accueillir, sous les applaudissements des autres années.

- Paul Aquart!

- Gryffondor première année!

Les Gryffondor firent un accueil chaleureux à cette nouvelle recrue.

Les nouvelles années semblèrent rassurés que tout se passe si bien et les épaules se détendirent.

La répartition continua encore pendant plus d'une heure avant que la directrice ne reprenne la parole.

- Nous n'en sommes qu'a la moitié de la liste et je dois vous avouer que j'ai déjà faim! Je suppose que c'est le cas de beaucoup d'entre vous, nous allons donc commencer cette année par une petite exception à la règle. Les elfes de maisons vont faire apparaître le repas sur les tables, CEPENDANT ( haussa t elle le ton alors que l'humeur de la salle s'allégeait) , je pense que vous vous souvenez tous de votre répartition et j'aimerai que ce soit le cas également pour ces jeunes gens donc je vous prie de bien vouloir manger le plus silencieusement possible pour que tout se déroule bien.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, uniquement perturbé par les bruits de couverts s'entrechoquant.

- Parfait, je vous remercie, Megane Natura!

- Serpentard! Troisième année!

Lorsqu'enfin le dernier élève fut envoyé en première année à serdaigle la directrice remercia les élèves et autorisa ceux qui avaient finis de manger à quitter la grande salle s'ils savaient où se trouvait leur dortoir , ou s'il étaient accompagnés.

- Les cours commencent demain à 13h alors faites connaissance ce soir si vous le voulez, reposez vous et ne soyez pas en retard. Des plans du château sont disponible devant mon bureau pour ceux qui auraient peur de se perdre, conclut elle avant de s'asseoir et de se servir à manger.

- Eh bien tout s'est bien passé! Lança Neville, visiblement soulagé.

- Oui, mais les classes de premières années risquent d'être surchargés! Je crois que notre patience va être mise à l'épreuve, argumenta Nathan

- C'est un nouveau départ pour eux comme pour nous, je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien affirma Hermione en entrelaçant ses doigts a ceux de son âme sœur.

Le repas se finit rapidement et la salle se vida en moins de 30 minutes. Les professeurs regagnèrent leurs appartements lentement.

- Je suis heureuse de passer cette année avec vous lança Elise sur le chemin.

- Nous aussi, ça rassure toujours d'être encadré par des gens en qui on a confiance quand on avance à l'aveuglette . Répondit sincèrement Hermione.

- Vous voulez peut être entrer pour boire un café? Proposa Drago une fois devant leur tableau sous le sourire de sa petite amie.

- Oui pourquoi pas?

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans l'appartement des âmes sœurs et prirent place dans le canapé.

Ils abordèrent des sujets légers comme les soirées qu'ils pourraient faire avec les anciens Gryffondor ou encore les nouveaux pouvoirs que développaient Drago et Hermione.

Lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée ils se séparèrent et, après une bonne douche, les âmes sœurs se glissèrent sous la couette et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapitre XII**

Lorsque leur réveil magique projeta des étincelles dans tous les sens les deux amants étaient déjà bien éveillés.

Ils fixaient le plafond depuis bientôt vingt minutes , appréhendant de se lever.

- Tu commences par quoi? Demanda Hermione en se redressant contre ses oreillers.

- Filtre d'amour, troisième année de serpentard , et toi?

- Transformer une pelote d'aiguille en hérisson, première année de poufsouffle. Mais je pense que je vais d abord discuter avec eux pour voir ce qu'ils s'imaginent de la métamorphose pour qu'on soit d accord.

- C'est une bonne idée acquiesça t il tout en choisissant ses vêtements puis en allant se laver.

La jeune femme fit de même et le rejoignit sous la douche pour ne pas perdre de temps. Il l'aida à shampouiner ses cheveux et à les rincer. Une fois prêt ils passèrent dans la Grande salle déjeuner rapidement puis s'installèrent chacun dans leur classe pour y attendre les élèves.

Drago patientait , la tête entre les mains, lorsque les premiers bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il sortit donc dans le couloir et patienta, le dos droit, les mains croisées , devant la file d'élève qui se formait lentement. Lorsqu'il estima qu'ils étaient tous là il s'effaça devant la porte et les laissa passer.

- Choisissez vous une place, si tout se passe bien vous la garderez jusque la fin de l'année commença t il.

Le bruit de chaises tirées, raclées contre le sol emplit la pièce quelques minutes puis le silence revint.

- Je me présente, je suis Drago Malfoy et je vais aujourd'hui répondre à vos questions et vous énoncer mes règles. Profitez de cette séance pour demander tout ce qui vous préoccupe parce qu'à partir de la prochaine séance nous travaillerons dès que vous passerez cette porte. Bien... qui veut commencer?

Un brouhaha s'éleva rapidement et le jeune blond fronça les sourcils

- Stop! JE vais commencer alors, pour mettre les choses au clair. Je ne supporte pas les bruits de fond, ce qui inclut bavardages, murmures, injures, mastications intempestives et par pitié, si vous respirez comme un tuberculeux passez à l'infirmerie!

Il sourit lorsque le silence revint et que les sourires de ces élèves s'estompèrent.

- Des questions? Lança t il sans grande conviction

- Vous êtes mangemort? Demanda franchement un jeune homme au second rang.

- Directe comme question! J'apprécie...oui j'ai été mangemort, non par choix mais par obligation. Je continue de porter la marque parce que je ne veux pas oublier ce que Voldemort a fait de nous.

- Vous le regrettez?

- Non, je regrette qu'il ait existé, et je ne veux pas l'oublier pour ne pas laisser un nouveau mage noir atteindre la puissance que le précédent possédait.. convaincu?

- Oui...donc vous ne nous ferai pas tester vos poisons?

- Non, je ne pense pas que la directrice approuve cela...autre chose? Non? Je continues donc. Je trouve que la ponctualité est la première marque de respect que vous me devez. Dans la mesure du possible j'assurerai tous mes cours à l'heure. J'attends de vous que vous soyez devant cette porte à l'heure, dans une tenue convenable et en ayant fait les devoirs que je vous avais donnés. Dans le cas contraire, ne venez pas... mieux vaut pour vous d'aller directement dans le bureau de la directrice demander la teneur de votre punition!

- Et si nous ratons une potion? Demanda une petite brune aux formes généreuses et au sourire éblouissant.

- Chaque potion est différente. L'erreur permet d'avancer et je ne vous punirai pas si j'estime que votre échec n'est pas du à une mauvaise attitude. Nous verrons cependant des potions qui, en cas de mauvaise manipulation, peuvent devenir dangereuse. Pour celles la je vous préviendrai et je vous demanderai toute votre attention...Ne me regardez pas comme ça je ne mord pas! et si vous vous comportez respectueusement j'en ferai de même! Maintenant sortez votre livre de potion page 27. Nous allons voir le filtre d'amour...et pour ceux qui auraient envie d'en subtiliser un peu sachez qu'il peu vous rendre violet, vous empoisonner, faire tomber vos dents et vos cheveux ou vous faire vieillir irrémédiablement s'il est mal utilisé...à vous de voir si le risque en vaut la chandelle!

Aucun élève ne se permit de répondre et ils vinrent chercher les ingrédients nécessaires dans une armoire que venait d'ouvrir leur professeur.

Hermione faisait les cent pas derrière sa porte en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de commencer les cours. Quand sa montre indiqua huit heures piles, elle ouvrit sa classe et fit signe aux enfants d'entrer, répondant joyeusement à leurs bonjours.

Quand ils furent tous assis elle se plaça face à eux, debout devant le bureau et prit la parole après avoir respiré un grand coup.

- Bienvenus dans votre premier cours de Métamorphose! Je suis Hermione Granger ,votre professeur cette année. Je sais que tout est nouveau pour vous ici, vous redoutez surement ce cours parce qu'il est le premier mais ne vous en faites pas il n'est pas si dur. Nous allons surtout parler aujourd'hui ( des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre) je vais vous expliquer ce que vous devrez savoir faire à la fin de l'année. J'ai préparé une liste des sorts que vous devrez maitriser mais avant cela je voudrais savoir ce qu'est pour vous la métamorphose...?

- Transformer la chaise en fauteuil quand on a mal au dos? Proposa une petit garçon aux cheveux roux.

- Ou alors faire une grande table avec un bout de bois pour que tout le monde ait de la place ! Ajouta un autre élève.

- Oui c'est vrai que vos parents doivent utiliser la métamorphose pour ce genre de tâches, mais vous pouvez aussi vous transformer vous mêmes dans le cas des animagus, vous apprendrez cela bien plus tard, ou transformer un animal qui vous attaque en un chaton inoffensif pour vous défendre...une fois que les sorts de base sont maitrisés les possibilités sont infinies! Nous allons voir comment vous vous débrouillez! J'ai placé sur chaque table une pelote d'épingles, vous allez vous concentrer un maximum et prononcer Epineris

Des murmures se firent entendre aux quatre coins de la salle sans qu'une seule épingle ne bouge et les sourires se fanèrent bien vite pour se transformer en moue concentrée.

La jeune femme passa le reste de l'heure à répéter inlassablement le sort, aucun geste particulier n'était à faire et plusieurs élèves parvinrent à transformer leurs épingles, d autres parvinrent à donner une forme de hérisson aux épingles sans que l'animal ne prenne vie mais les progrès encouragèrent les premières années qui sortirent le sourire aux lèvres de leur premier cours.

Les prochains élèves arrivèrent et Hermione devina à leur teint que son amant n'avait pas du se montrer très joyeux avec eux l'heure précédente.

- Entrez! Leur dit elle joyeusement, espérant leur motiver un peu . Bon est ce qu'il y a des élèves dans cette classe qui n'auraient pas suivis les deux dernières années de scolarité à Poudlard?

Elle s'étonna alors de voir la plupart des mains se lever.

- Autant? Je pensais que plus de parents auraient remis leurs enfants à Poudlard...

- Mes parents disaient que Poudlard était fini et qu'il ne servait à rien de revenir dans une école minable pour faire honte à nos ancêtres... dit fièrement un élève en la prenant clairement de haut.

- Très bien... j'espère que tes ancêtres sont fiers parce que tu as deux ans de retard sur le programme et que tu vas devoir travailler beaucoup plus dur que normalement pour obtenir une note médiocre aux buses...répondit elle sèchement , n'appréciant pas d'être à nouveau sous estimée par des serpentard pour des raisons aussi idiotes.

Beaucoup d'élèves se renfrognèrent après cette phrase, prenant personnellement l'attaque. Elle décida cependant de poursuivre.

- Puisque vous jugez avoir été mieux éduqués par vos parents que dans une école de sorcellerie nous allons vérifier votre niveau! En entrant en troisième année vous êtes sensés savoir transformer une corneille en tasse et lui redonner sa forme! Allez chercher un oiseau. Vous avez dix minutes.

Quelques élèves réussirent rapidement, elle fit le tour de la classe plusieurs fois et posant la question à tous ceux qui réussissaient , réalisant qu'ils avaient tous fait leur seconde année à Poudlard. Après une quinzaine de minutes elle se racla la gorge et se replaça devant la classe.

- Je constate que votre éducation a des lacunes... Je ne supporterai plus que vous preniez de haut cette école pour des ancêtres ou des prétextes débiles! La guerre a duré assez longtemps! Vous n'êtes supérieurs à personne! Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres! Ici vous n'êtes que des élèves et vous avez tout à apprendre. Si cette leçon ne rentre pas j'en parlerai à vos parents directement. Peut être qu'une convocation avec le ministre pour incitation au retour de la guerre les fera réfléchir la prochaine fois qu'ils voudront vous sortir une nouvelle théorie ancestrale! Suivez moi, puisque vous ne maitrisez pas les sorts de base je vais vous montrer ce qu'est la vraie métamorphose.

Elle sortir de la classe et n'attendit pas de voir si elle était suivie ou non. Une suite de pas précipités lui indiquèrent qu'ils s'étaient décidés à la suivre. Elle parcourut quelques pas une fois les marches en pierre à l'entrée de la Grande Salle passées puis se retourna.

- La métamorphose ne consiste pas à prendre un objet et le transformer au hasard en autre chose. Chaque objet, chaque être vivant possède des particules magiques. Lorsque vous comprenez comment s'agencent ces particules vous pouvez faire de l'objet ce que vous voulez, le faire changer de forme, le détruire, puiser dans ses réserves...c'est aussi possible avec une personne, c'est de la possession et c'est bien sur interdit!

- Et comment on fait pour trouver les particules magiques? Demanda une grande blonde qui avait passé toute sa scolarité à Poudlard.

- Il faut connaître l'objet, l'apprendre, se concentrer et prononcer les sorts correctement. La magie fait alors son œuvre. Reculez vous un peu, je vais vous montrer.

Ils firent plusieurs pas en arrière et la fixèrent, attendant qu'elle se transforme en arbre ou quelque chose du genre. Il furent déstabilisés lorsqu'ils la virent, fermer les yeux, redresser le menton et écarter les bras, les paumes vert le bas.

L'herbe autour d'elle s'illumina dans un rayon d'un mètre , étincelant sous les rayons du soleil matinal.

- Vous voyez les particules magiques maintenant? Elles donnent la vie à tous les organismes vivants qui se trouvent dans ce cercle . Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous ne me croiront pas mais même les moldus en possèdent! Seulement ils ne savent pas les canaliser et vivent en ignorant leur présence.

En rouvrant les yeux elle aperçut des mines septiques, néanmoins elles étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses que prévu, son discours précédent avait apparemment fait son effet!

Elle referma les paupières et poursuivit.

- En prenant conscience de ces particules je maitrise totalement les êtres vivants qu'elles composent, et je peux en faire ce que je veux. Je peux puiser dans leur énergie pour survivre en cas de danger...

A ces mots le cercle scintillant se resserra autour d'elle, laissant sur son passage un cercle d'herbe roussie sans aucune fleur alors que la magie glissait jusqu'aux mains de leur professeur, les nimbant de lumière.

- Ou je peux aussi leur en donner pour les soigner, les faire grandir de manière a me cacher derrière! Dit elle avant de frapper dans ses mains. Toute la lumière accumulée se dissipa alors rapidement et réintégra chaque brin d'herbe en le rendant plus grand, plus vert et plus vigoureux qu'auparavant.

- La métamorphose peut vous sauver la vie, autant qu'elle peut agrandir la table du déjeuner quand des invités arrivent à l'improviste. Tout est une question de maitrise. Et la maitrise demande du travail et de la concentration. Retournons en classe, je vais vous faire la liste des sorts que vous êtes sensés maitriser en troisième année à Poudlard essayez de vous y entrainer d'ici la fin de la semaine. Lundi prochain vous les effectuerez chacun votre tour devant moi, si votre niveau est convenable je tenterai de vous faire rattraper votre retard pendant le cours sinon vous aurez le droit à des cours particuliers!

Des soupirs se firent entendre mais personne n'osa faire de commentaire à haute voix.

Hermione sourit en réalisant qu'elle venait de mériter leur respect...


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapitre XIII**

La vie à Poudlard s'avérait être d'une facilité déconcertante, ce qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à son petit ami, pour la énième fois depuis la rentrée.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on ait aucun problème, on était ennemi il y a trois ans, tu a été mangemort, j'ai aidé Harry à tuer Voldemort...il doit FORCEMENT y avoir au moins une personne en Angleterre qui souhaite nous tuer non? Alors pourquoi on peut vivre ici tous les deux, en couple dans l'école sans que personne ne nous agresse?

- La guerre t'a rendu parano ma puce! Personne n'a envie de nous tuer ici tout simplement parce que le ministère a passé les trois dernières années à pourchasser, juger et condamner tous ceux qui auraient pu s'en prendre a nous.

- Il n'empêche que ça me semble étrange...maintient elle en se reconcentrant sur la correction de ses copies , ne pouvant se retenir parfois de rire un peu devant les bêtises que pouvaient écrire certains élèves.

- Tu as bientôt fini ? Demanda Drago quelques minutes plus tard.

- Non, mais je vais arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, j'aurais le temps de finir demain midi je pense... il est déjà l'heure d'aller diner?

- Oui, depuis presque une demi heure! J'ai l'impression de te revoir travailler à la bibliothèque en tant qu'étudiante, rien n'arrive à te distraire! S'étonna t il.

- C'est vrai...je trouve ça rassurant que certaines choses n'aient pas changer répondit elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle enfila rapidement une robe de sorcière au dessus de ses habits moldus puis suivit son âme sœur dans le couloir en direction de la grande salle.

La directrice les salua chaleureusement alors qu'ils s'installaient à la table des professeurs.

- Bonsoir Minerva!

- Bonsoir Drago! Je tenais à vous remercier Hermione et vous. De nombreuses demandes d'inscription sont arrivées cette semaine et la plupart des parents reconnaissent qu'ils ont entendus des parents d'élèves vanter vos mérites et que ça les a poussé à franchir le pas!

- C'est une bonne nouvelle! Mais comment allez vous faire? Vous allez attendre le début de l'année prochaine pour les accueillir? Questionna la jeune brune.

- Non je pense que je vais faire paraître un article dans la gazette du sorcier pour annoncer aux parents qui souhaiteraient inscrire leur enfant en cours d'année que j'organiserai une nouvelle répartition la semaine prochaine. De cette façon les nouveaux élèves n'auront pas trop de retard sur le trimestre …

- A ce propos Minerva, avez vous reçu la liste des élèves à qui je conseille des cours de rattrapage? Dit Hermione

- Oui je l'ai examinée, je suis déçue de voir que parmi les troisièmes années de serpentard, si peu sont au bon niveau...mais je ne devrais pas m'en étonner je suppose...

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec eux en Potions en tout cas, ce qui n'est pas surprenant étant donné que ça fait parti de leur liste d'éducation, juste après marcher et se taire...lâcha sarcastiquement l'ancien mangemort.

La plupart des professeurs sourirent à cette remarque avant de se concentrer sur leur assiette.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère? Demanda la jeune femme à son compagnon.

- Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre tout à l'heure , je t'en ai parlé mais tu devais être concentrée sur tes copies rit il.

- Oh, désolée... elle va bien? Elle ne se sent pas trop seule?

- Non ça va, elle m'a écrit qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Mme Weasley. Elles vont ensemble dans toutes les grandes villes du monde que ma mère a appréciée pour trouver de nouvelles recettes et des fondations à aider avec l'argent de Lucius.

- Molly doit être aux anges! Je pense qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir voyager!

- Je suis surtout rassuré de voir que ma mère ne se laisse pas aller et qu'elle goute enfin à la vie comme elle le mérite!

- C'est vrai. Tu as finis de manger? Je sens monter une migraine avec tout ce brouhaha!

- Oui j'ai terminé, remontons dans nos appartements j'ai une potion qui t'aidera.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur tableau se déroula en silence et Hermione parut soulagée lorsqu'elle put s'installer dans le canapé et fermer les yeux.

- Je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner annonça rapidement le jeune homme en disparaissant dans le bureau.

Il en revint quelques secondes à peine plus tard et lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide rose bonbon qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler.

- Dans combien de temps elle fera effet?

- Si tu arrives à te détendre dans cinq minutes, sinon dans un quart d'heure.

- Génial! Je me sens très détendue ! Marmonna t elle

- Je peux peut être t'aider pour ça murmura son petit ami en venant s'allonger au dessus d'elle en prenant appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.

- Hum... ça pourrait être efficace sourit elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de ça? Grogna sans retenue l'ancien mangemort avant de déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, les suçotant, les mordillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle les entrouvre et n'entame un ballet avec sa langue.

Le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer mais Drago n'en resta pas là et profita de ce moment pour glisser ses lèvres dans le cou et sur les épaules légèrement halée de la jeune fille dont le souffle tentait en vain de revenir à un rythme plus normal.

- Alors ce mal de tête? Demanda t il vaguement alors qu'une de ses mains caressait les seins et le ventre sous lui , l'autre le maintenant toujours au dessus .

- Disparu...chuchota t elle en retour, retenant difficilement le bruit de son souffle heurté contre l'oreille de son ami.

- Je peut arrêter alors? La taquina t il en stoppant tout mouvement

- N'essaie même pas! Ronchonna t elle en déboutonnant rapidement la chemise du jeune homme

- Je m'en voudrais de désobéir à madame...

Elle soupira de bien être quand ,après lui avoir retiré sa robe de sorcier et son haut, il embrassa enfin ses seins, jouant avec sa langue d'une façon qu'elle trouvait purement divine.

Il ferma les yeux de plaisirs en entendant les gémissements qu'elle ne réussissait pas à contenir , puis fit glisser sa main droite de long de sa cuisse, montant et redescendant en de doux effleurements.

- Je n'en reviens pas d'être dans un tel état pour quelques caresses! Réussit elle à articuler entre deux assaut de plaisir

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, tu es purement magnifique et terriblement excitante...

- C'est bon à entendre et toi ...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un hoquet alors que la main du jeune homme glissait de l'extérieur de sa cuisse à l'intérieur puis remontait lentement...

L'heure qui suivit sembla défier le temps et ils reprirent conscience du monde extérieur progressivement , alors que leur souffle se régularisaient.

- Plus de migraine?

- Non, ...tu as jeté le sort de protection? Demanda t elle vaguement.

- Oui, heureusement d ailleurs parce que tu l'oublies souvent !

- Désolée, je n'ai jamais pris l'habitude de le faire...Ron s'en chargeait et avec Philibert...je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Et tu n'es jamais tombée enceinte en trois ans sans te protéger?

- Non, enfin parfois j'y pensais... maintenant que tu le dis j'ai eu de la chance, je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui si j 'étais tombée enceinte au palais!

- On devrais peut être aller voir Pomfrech, pour qu'elle vérifie si tout va bien...hasarda Drago.

- Pourquoi? Tu crois que je pourrais avoir un problème? Que c'est pour ça que je suis jamais tombé enceinte? Paniqua t elle.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça me semble bizarre qu'en trois ans tu n'ai jamais eu de retard sans aucune protection...

- Oh mon dieu! Je suis peut être stérile! Je...

- Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer, peut être que c'était juste le hasard, on passera à l'infirmerie demain avant les cours et on verra!

- Tu resteras avec moi même si je suis stérile? Tu m'abandonneras pas? S'inquiéta t elle sincèrement.

- Bien sur que non! Quelle idée! Tu crois que je pourrais le faire de mon plein gré? Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, on avisera quand on aura les résultats...je t'aime ma puce, rien ne peut changer ça...

Hermione ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

Soudainement ses rêves d'avenir se devaient d'être modifiés. A leur maison idéale elle devrait peut être retirer les balançoires et les bacs à sable, les chambres d'enfants aussi...les Noël en famille autour d'un sapin décorée par les enfants... les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues...

La nuit lui parut interminable et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsque le premier rayon de soleil s'échappa entre les rideaux.

Elle se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller son amant puis s'affaira dans la salle de bain, lavant ses cheveux , les séchant consciencieusement , puis enfila une tenue avant de regarder l'heure.

L'horloge murale affichait 7h04 , l'infirmerie n'était peut être pas encore ouverte mais elle décida de tenter le coup.

Elle s'empara de deux parchemins et d'un stylos ( les plumes et les encriers avaient étaient bannis de l'appartement deux semaines plus tôt après que les tapis du salons aient été tachés)

_Je suis à l'infirmerie, je passerai dans la grande salle pour déjeuner après_

_dors bien je t'aime_

inscrivit elle sur le premier

Elle saisit le second et écrit:

_le cours risque d'être retardé aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez commencer par lire les pages 36 à 41 sur la métamorphose des végétaux , nous attaquerons ce sujet dès mon retour. Veuillez attendre que j'arrive s'il vous plait_

_Miss Granger_

Elle l'accrocha sur la porte de sa salle de classe en passant puis reprit la direction de l'infirmerie.

La porte de celle ci étant entrouverte elle se permit d'entrer sans frapper .

Mme Pomfresh était affairée à remplir les fioles de ses armoires de potions en tout genre.

- Mme Pomfresh...est ce que vous avez le temps de m'examiner? Demanda t elle timidement.

- Bien sur ma petite! Vous êtes malade?

- Non, en fait...j'aimerais que vous vérifiez que je ne suis pas stérile...

- Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter de ça maintenant mon p'tit, à votre âge...

- s'il vous plait Pompom, examinez moi...

- d accord, calmez vous miss Granger, allongez vous sur le lit du fond, avec les élèves qui trainent partout on ne sait jamais ce qu'on va entendre comme rumeur dans ce château!

- Comment ça marche?

- Je vais jeter plusieurs sorts et à la fin une lumière va apparaître. Si elle est violette vous pourrez avoir des enfants...ne vous en faites pas je...

- et si je suis stérile?

- Il ne se passera rien

Le silence s'étendit dans la pièce alors que l'infirmière lançait mentalement tout une série de sort.

Après quelques secondes d'attente une vive lumière dorée apparut.

- et le doré c'est pour? S'inquiéta Hermione

- ….

- Pompom?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai jamais vu ça ….je vais appeler un confrère de Sainte Mangouste...

- Non...laissez tomber finalement, j'ai compris toute seule...quelque soit le problème il est bien la, il n'y a pas eu de lumière violette ….merci de votre attention , je vais y aller ma classe va m'attendre sinon, bonne journée!

Elle disparue derrière la porte avant même que l'infirmière n'ait le temps de réagir et prit la direction de la grande salle le regard rivé au sol.

- Hey! Ma puce ça va? L'interrompit Drago.

- Salut toi! Tu ne vas pas déjeuner? Demanda t elle vaguement

- J'allais te rejoindre à l'infirmerie! Qu'est ce qu'a dit l'examen?

- Tu avais raison...

- Quel est le problème? Ça peut se soigner? On va prendre rendez vous chez un médecin que je connais aux états unis, il va trouver une solution...

- Arrête Dray...j'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui cloche, je vais aller déjeuner et assurer mes cours normalement...

- Hermione ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est peut être qu'un problème mineur...c'est peut être du à notre statut, on devrait en parler à Rogue...

- Génial! On était programmé pour s'aimer passionnément mais les enfants faisaient pas partie de l'équation! Répliqua t elle amèrement en reprenant son trajet

- Calmes toi ma puce, tu t'emportes la, c'est normal! Mais on a pas toutes les données, peut être que...

- chut, Drago tais toi je t'en pries...Je préfère ne pas savoir. Si un jour je dois avoir un enfant ce sera un miracle, d'ici la je vais me résigner au fait que je sais faire ce que la plupart des femmes ignorent, que j'ai fait la guerre que j'ai battu des mangemorts super entrainés sans problème et que je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir des enfants!

Il ne sut quoi répondre et la prit simplement dans ses bras, désemparé.

- Tu es sure que Mme Pomffrech a tout testé? S'enquit il tout de même après quelques minutes

- Je suppose que oui, allons déjeuner maintenant s'il te plait. Et ne parlons plus de ça.

Ils firent le trajet en silence , omnibulés par les pensées faites de résignation pour la jeune femme et d'incompréhension pour son âme sœur.

Leur repas se déroula en silence et personne n'osa poser de question devant le visage fermé de Drago.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement pour rejoindre leur classe de cours. La jeune femme retira le mot de sa porte après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas en retard et attendit que les élèves arrivent.

L'heure sembla s'étirer sans fin entre les dérapages, les lapsus et autres fautes d'inattention. Les serpentards se rendirent bien vite compte que quelque chose tracassait leur jeune professeur de métamorphose mais ne firent aucune remarque . Ils furent au contraire remarquable d'attention et de silence.

Lorsque la fin de l'heure arriva elle soupira de soulagement. Les élèves attendirent sagement sur leur chaise pour sortir.

- Allez y, je suis désolée pour mon inattention aujourd'hui, et je vous remercie de votre comportement, vous avez vraiment été adorable. Si vous croisez les premières années dites leur que je vais me reposer et que le cours est annulé s'il vous plait.

Quelques hochements de tête lui répondirent alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires.

Elle prit la direction des cachots pour rejoindre la salle de Potion où son âme sœur faisait sortir ses élèves, le visage défait. Il parut surpris de la voir et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte.

- J'ai annulé mon prochain cours, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que je fais... murmura t elle les yeux baissés.

- Je recommence dans 20 minutes avec les Poufsouffles de quatrième année, tu veux que je t'amènes à l'infirmerie?

- Non...je vais retourner à l'appartement, tu viendras manger avec moi ce midi?

- Évidemment, viens la. Dit il en la prenant dans ses bras doucement.

- Je suis désolée pour ce matin... je n'arrive pas à comprendre. J'ai passé toute l'heure à me demander s'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant la guerre, si pendant qu'on courrait après les horcruxes je n'aurais pas pris un coup dans le ventre ou un sort mais je ne trouve rien! Rien du tout!

- Ce n'est rien ma puce... on ira voir un médecin spécialisé la dedans , on trouvera les meilleurs et on essaiera tous les tests et les traitements possibles...

- et si personne ne trouve de solution?

- On sera heureux à deux, ou on adoptera...je t'aime c'est ce qui compte le plus!

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être du à notre statut? Pompom dit qu'il devait y avoir une lumière violette ou rien et il y a eu une lumière dorée...peut être que ça veut dire quelque chose même si elle ne l'a jamais vu!

- Quand tu seras rentrée envoies un parchemin à mon parrain pour lui demander, prends mon hibou il le reconnaitra plus facilement.

- D accord, je vais te laisser , tes élèves vont arriver...

- Embrasse moi d abord

Elle s'exécuta en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis partit, le moral un peu moins bas , vers leur appartement.

Elle s'installa au bureau immédiatement et rédigea la lettre.

_Professeur Rogue_

_je m'excuse d'avance de requérir une fois de plus votre aide mais j'aimerais savoir si les femmes âme sœur réagissent normalement au test de fécondité._

_Mme Pomfresh m'en a fait passer un ce matin et une lumière dorée est apparut, pensez vous que ce soit normal?_

_J'attends votre réponse avec impatience_

_merci d'avance_

_aimablement_

_Hermione Granger_

Elle plia soigneusement le morceau de parchemin dans une enveloppe et l'attacha à la patte du hibou grand duc.

- Va trouver Severus Rogue s'il te plait lui dit elle gentiment en ouvrant la fenêtre la plus proche.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus capable de distinguer la moindre plume dans le ciel grisâtre elle la referma et partit s'affaler sur le canapé où elle patienta de longues minutes.

Quand elle n'en put plus d'attendre seconde après seconde elle partit dans sa chambre et y décela l'album photo de ses années à Poudlard.

Elle se fit couler un bain chaud et moussant et s'installa avec l'album, après lui avoir jeté un sort d'imperméabilisation puis commença à la feuilleter.

Sur la première page était collée sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard et la liste des fournitures.

Elle tourna la page et tomba sur la première photo du trio d'or. Elle sourit devant les trois petites têtes au visage d'ange qui lui faisaient de grands signes. A cette époque Harry ne savait même pas que sa vie était menacée, ni elle que son statut de née-moldue la rendait différente, et ils étaient heureux.

Sur la suivante elle les vit dans le parc de Poudlard après leur premier cours de vol. Harry et Ron riaient aux éclats un balais dans la main et elle lisait avec beaucoup d'attention un épais grimoire qui, même en photo, lui paraissait poussiéreux.

Elle remua un peu pour se prélasser un peu plus dans l'eau chaude et soupira de bien être en tournant une nouvelle page, puis une autre...

Drago passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte en l'entendant rire aux éclats.

- Tout va bien? S'inquiéta t il, s'imaginant déjà que la mauvaise nouvelle du matin l'avait perturbé plus que de raison.

- Oui, vient voir la tête qu'on a sur cette photo , articula t elle entre deux hoquets de rire

- Qui?

- Harry, Ron et moi, c'était après la balade à Pré au Lard où Parvati a été empoisonné. On a l'air traumatisé!

- Effectivement, Potter a l'air d avoir embrassé sa première copine pouffa Drago.

- C'est vrai! Il est déjà l'heure de manger?

- Oui il est 12h15 .

- tu reprends à 13h30?

- Non 14h, j'ai le temps de regarder un peu ces photos avec toi avant qu'on mange.

- D accord je sors je me sèche et je suis à toi...dit elle en commençant a se redresser.

- Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de sortir? Alors que je peux venir te rejoindre dans le bain... répondit il en se déshabillant.

Il vint s'assoir derrière elle et sourit de contentement lorsqu'elle se colla contre son torse et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils regardèrent les photos suivantes ensemble et les commentaires du jeune homme ne manquèrent pas de les faire rire jusqu'à la dernière photo qui les représentait tous les deux dans le canapé l'un dans le bras de l'autre devant un feu de cheminée, l'air plus amoureux que jamais lors du dernier diner qu'ils avaient fait avec le survivant, sa femme, Ron et cassandre.

- Tu vois qu'on peut continuer à être heureux rien que tous les deux...

- Ce n'est pas pareil, je suis bien la avec toi mais je fais quand même des projets ! Rester avec quelqu'un quand tu sais que jamais tu n'avanceras avec lui parce que vous ne serez toujours que deux c'est...déprimant .

- Tu as envoyé la lettre à Severus?

- Oui, dès que je suis rentrée

- Alors on va attendre sa réponse, et s'il ne sait pas ce que c'est j'appellerai Tomas, on était ensemble à la fac en Italie. Il est médecin et il avait pris une année sabbatique pour changer de formation. Il m'a dit que son père était le meilleur obstétricien au monde, nous irons le voir.

- Ça va nous couter une fortune !

- Il nous reste encore de l'argent de mon héritage et ça vaut le coup...puis quand il n'en restera plus on passera toutes nos vacances a deux dans cette baignoire, ou dans le lit...

- hum... dilapidons ce fric! rit elle légèrement pour alléger l'atmosphère.

- Avant ça il faut manger, sinon je serai en retard en cours !

- D accord, je vais regarder ce qu'il y a à manger...

- Pas la peine! J'ai commandé des plats italiens! Lasagnes et pâtes calabrèse!

- hum...tu es un ange!

- Je sais, et je serai encore plus un ange quand j'accepterai que tu échanges la moitié de tes lasagnes contre la moitié de mes pâtes pour que tu goutes à tout n'est ce pas? Ironisa t il

- Parfaitement!

Ils se séchèrent et enfilèrent un peignoir chaud puis s'installèrent à table pour déjeuner après avoir réchauffé magiquement les plats.

Le jeune homme partit directement après s'être rhabillé et dut courir pour arriver à l'heure à son prochain cours.

Hermione quant à elle partit expliquer son absence à la directrice , un peu honteuse d'avoir abandonné ses élèves si facilement.

- Hermione, vous vous sentez mieux? Demanda celle ci, accueillante.

- Oui merci, j'ai eu un petit moment de faiblesse ce matin, je vais reprendre les cours cette après midi ne vous en faites pas! Enchaina t elle nerveusement.

- Prenez tout votre temps! Les élèves ne vont pas prendre du retard en une journée! Je vous connais , je vous ai vu venir en cours avec une fièvre de cheval qui en aurait terrassé plus d'un quand vous étiez étudiante... si vous avez besoin de temps prenez le! Pompom m'a parlé de votre entretien ce matin...elle ne m'a rien dit de personnel rassurez vous ! ajouta t 'elle lorsqu'elle vit l'enseignante baisser les yeux.

- Elle m'a juste dit que vous étiez passé la voir pour poser une question et que la réponse n'était pas celle que vous attendiez...je ne veux pas en savoir plus, mais votre santé passe avant tout.

- Ca va mieux ne vous en faites pas, j'ai pris du temps pour moi et je me suis calmée. Je reprends les cours dans 45 minutes.

- Très bien, c'est vous qui décidez! Conclut la directrice d'un ton maternel.

Les cours de l'après midi se passèrent bien mieux. Hermione réussit à se concentrer sur ses sorts malgré le tumulte de pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Elle se dirigea directement vers l'appartement, n 'ayant aucune envie de manger dans la grande salle et de subir le chahut des élèves.

Ne souhaitant pas s'apitoyer sur son sort elle se mit à faire du ménage: fit les poussières, passa l'aspirateur, la serpillère , récura le moindre recoin de la salle de bain, changea les draps dans leur chambre...

Drago retint sa respiration en poussant le tableau qui leur servait de porte. Le parquet semblait briller de mille feu et plus aucun papier ne dépassait du bureau.

- Tu es rentrée? Demanda t il sans oser faire le moindre pas

- Oui! Je suis dans la chambre!

- C'est toi qui a tout nettoyé? S'étonna t il en la rejoignant. Il se figea en voyant qu'elle lavait les vitres de la chambre.

- Il y a eu un meurtre et tu comptes effacer les preuves?

- Non pourquoi?

- Heu...on dirait que tu es devenue maniaque...en une après midi!

- Non, je voulais juste m'occuper l'esprit! Ton parrain a répondu au fait!

- Et?

- Il ne sait pas, il dit qu'il va faire des recherches et qu'il nous tiendra au courant... et aussi de ne pas te laisser faire si je te prends ton hibou parce que c'est le début de l'enfer conjugal! conclut elle en riant.

- Il m'étonnes de plus en plus! Dis...tout à l'heure ça a eu l'air de te faire du bien de regarder des photos de tes amis, on pourrait peut être les inviter à passer ici un weekend...le temps qu'on trouve une solution ou qu'on contacte un médecin...ça nous occuperait l'esprit...sans que l'épaisseur du parquet ne diminue à force d'être brossé!

- Oui c'est une bonne idée! Je leur enverrai une lettre dès que j'aurais fini les fenêtres! Dit elle en recommençant a frotter énergiquement , et en cercle concentrique, la vitre .

- Fais le maintenant ma puce, ça me stresse de te voir t'acharner sur cette pauvre fenêtre.. lança son amant en partant s'installer au bureau pour corriger des copies en levant les yeux au ciel.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapitre XIV**

La journée du lendemain sembla durer une éternité pour Hermione qui ne cessait de songer à son avenir.

Dès la première heure elle envoya une lettre à Ginny pour l'inviter à venir les voir le weekend suivant. Son amant quant à lui envoya une missive à son ami Tomas pour lui expliquer leur problème et lui demander les coordonnées de son père.

La semaine s'étira en longueur pour les deux âmes sœurs, chacun ruminant des idées noires dans son coin sans réussir à rassurer l'autre.

Ils reçurent jeudi une réponse du couple Potter leur annonçant leur arrivée samedi vers 11h.

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée qu'ils viennent? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Et pourquoi pas, tu trouvais que c'était une bonne idée non?

- On peut pas dire qu'on soit d'une compagnie très agréable en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie d'ennuyer Harry et Gin'

- On est pas non plus devenu acariâtre en quelques jours , ils comprendront !

- Je ne sais pas... cette histoire me travaille tellement …

- Et puis quoi? Si tu es stérile on restera à jamais cloitré chez nous, rien qu'à deux, pour ne pas déranger les autres avec nos problèmes? Ce sont des amis ils préféreront te voir la tête ailleurs que de te savoir toute seule ici... la rassura t il vivement.

- Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de ton ami?

- Non...j'ai peut être surestimé notre amitié, il a sans doute oublié qui je suis...je me débrouillerai pour trouver le nom et les coordonnées de son père tout seul.

- J'aimerai rester forte comme toi! Tu cherches des solutions... moi je suis terrassée...Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ni comment la situation va pouvoir s'arranger...avoua t elle en s'asseyant lourdement sur leur canapé.

- Moi aussi je me suis laissé submerger au début...et je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire pour t'aider...mais je ne veux pas baisser les bras avant qu'on ait exploré toutes les voies, peut être que finalement c'est un malentendu!

- Comment ça?

- J'y ai réfléchi...Severus nous a dit qu'il existait très peu d'âme sœur dans le monde, le sort de madame Pomffresh n'est surement pas adapté pour nous, c'est pour ça que la réponse n'est pas la même!

- Oui, c'est une possibilité, je ferai des recherches sur les âmes sœurs qui ont eu un enfant demain conclut Hermione.

- En attendant il faut se changer les idées, on ne fait que se croiser depuis un moment, tu n'as pas envie d'une soirée en amoureux? Proposa l'ancien mangemort.

- si! bien sur que si! Tu penses à quelque chose de précis?

- Un restaurant...des massages et des câlins?

- C'est prometteur, dit elle en souriant pour la première fois .

- Un Malfoy ne fais pas les choses à moitié se vanta t il en partant se changer dans leur chambre.

- Quel genre de robe je dois mettre?

- Peu importe, je te trouve magnifique quelque soit ta tenue, et puis les gens ne verront que moi!

- Dis donc monsieur je me la pète! Depuis quand tu es redevenu un petit con prétentieux? Demanda Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Depuis que ça te fais sourire ma puce, moi aussi cette histoire me chamboule et te voir comme ça, dans l'encadrement de la porte en train de me regarder avec ton air de miss je sais tout , ça me rappelle que je suis tombé amoureux de toi bien avant d'imaginer qu'on ait des enfants ensemble... ça me rappelle aussi que tu étais diablement sexy dans ton petit bikini noir le jour où Potter et Weasley ont décidés de se baigner dans le lac.

- Tu nous avais vu? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir croisé ce jour là!

- Parce que j'étais resté assez loin. Je me promenais juste dans le parc quand je t'ai aperçue, je t'ai trouvée désirable comme jamais, allongée sur le ventre sur ton drap de bain, les jambes pliées vers le ciel et les cheveux qui te tombaient de chaque coté du visage pendant que tu lisais un bouquin énorme...

- Tu aurais du t'avancer...le lien se serait peut être déclenché plus tôt.

- Non j'en doute, je n'aurai pas su quoi te dire, j'aurai fini par t'insulter, tu aurais répondu , je me serai moqué de ta tenue même si en secret je rêvais de te caresser et on se serait quitté en se détestant un peu plus.

- Oui, c'est surement vrai. Je vais enfiler la petite robe noire que tu aimes et on pourra y aller , dit elle en allant se changer dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit a peine 10 minutes plus tard, légèrement maquillée et vêtue assez simplement.

Son amant la regarda de haut en bas, un sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres.

- Tu es très...waouh elles sont a toi ces chaussures? S'étonna t 'il devant la paire d'escarpin rouge très haut perchés de la jeune fille.

- Oui, je ne les porte presque jamais parce qu'ils sont trop voyants mais vu que la robe est assez sobre... c'est trop? S'inquiéta t elle.

- Non c'est...on dirait une de ces femmes d'affaires sexy et branchées qu'on voit dans vos séries moldus, je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses leur ressembler répondit il en se rapprochant d'elle pour placer ses mains autour de ses hanches.

- Et ça te plais? Demanda t elle en se collant tout contre lui.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi en cet instant. Si ma mère n'avait pas passé les trois dernières années à refaire mon éducation j'aurai oublié le restaurant et je t'aurai fait l'amour la tout de suite .

A ces mots il laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'aux fesses de sa petite amie, la serrant contre lui, lui révélant un peu plus son désir avant de l'embrasser chaudement. Il se recula finalement après quelques minutes, et lui tendit un trench noir.

- Ma mère ne me pardonnerait pas de ne pas t'emmener au restaurant pour un vrai rendez vous en amoureux. S'excusa t il devant le regard étonné de celle ci.

- Et si j'allais lui expliquer que j'ai faim de toi et pas d'autre chose?

- Chut, ne dis pas ça, ne me tente pas s'il te plais , on aura tout le temps pour les câlins après, tu es tellement belle que j'ai hâte de me promener avec toi devant tout le monde.

D'un furtif sort elle changea la couleur du trench-coat et l'enfila. Un peu plus long que la robe de quelques centimètres elle se trouva donc toute de rouge vêtue. Drago lui montra son approbation par un regard empli de désir, avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

- Je vais devoir m'accrocher à toi, j'ai beau ressembler à une femme d'affaire, je n'ai pas l'habitude des hauts talons sur les pavés de Poudlard.

Il lui tendit cérémonieusement le bras et y posa la main comme s'il avait l'honneur d'escorter une princesse. Hermione en rit, et les éclats de sa voix se répercutèrent sur les parois du couloir longtemps après qu'ils en soient sortis.

Le restaurant dans lequel il l'emmena était parfait , des cheminées amenaient une lumière chaleureuse à la salle , les murs et les plafonds étaient dans des tons beiges et de larges poutres apparentes semblaient maintenir à elles seules le poids de tout l'édifice. Sur chaque table un chandelier marquait le centre. Le jeune blond l'enleva dès qu'il furent installés.

- Pourquoi tu ne le laisses pas? Lui demanda la Gryffondor.

- Je veux pouvoir te dévorer des yeux toute la soirée.

- Tu es déjà venu ici?

- Oui plusieurs fois, le cuisinier est excellent.

- Tu y es venu avec tes conquêtes?

- Non, je ne prenais pas la peine d'emmener mes conquêtes dans un endroit pareil. J'y suis venu avec ma mère. Jalouse?

- Oui, je ne cesserai jamais de me demander à chacune de nos sorties si tu y es déjà venu avec une autre.

- Tu devrais arrêter. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'elles et je ne t'amènerai jamais dans les endroits vulgaires où j'allais avant. Et puisqu'il te faut une explication rationnelle à chaque chose dit toi que ton statut d'âme sœur te rend plus belle, plus intelligente, plus intéressante et mille fois plus excitante que toutes les autres femmes, tu es parfaite!

- Merci, mais on va arrêter la, je ne tiens pas à finir rouge écrevisse... tu sais déjà ce que tu vas prendre?

- Non tu n'as qu'a choisir pour nous deux ça m'ira très bien.

Un serveur vint à leur rencontre quelques minutes plus tard leur demandant s'ils avaient fait leur choix.

- Hum, je sais que nous sommes dans un grand restaurant et que vous ne servez que des plats très sophistiqués mais...vous auriez des pâtes carbonara? Demanda Hermione timidement.

- Des pâtes sauce carbonara? C'est tout?

- Oui...si c'est possible...

- je vais demander au chef.

- Tu es étonnante, n'importe quelle autre fille aurait pris du homard ou un des plats les plus chers...et toi tu prends des pâtes!

- J'adore les pâtes, et toi aussi! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerait nos gouts en fonction du restaurant où l'on mange!

- Je t'aime!

- Voici donc la demoiselle qui demande des pâtes dans mon restaurant! S'exclama un homme qui, au vu de son tablier et de la toque, devait être le cuisinier.

- Bonsoir, c'était juste une idée, si ce n'est pas possible je ne ferai pas d'histoire rassurez vous! S'empressa t elle de dire.

- Non je suis ravi! Ma mère était italienne vous savez! Et demander des pâtes dans une restaurant trois étoiles franchement... c'est tellement beau pour un italien! C'est moi qui vous offre le repas! Je vais vous préparer les pâtes les plus savoureuses de votre vie ! Bonsoir jeune homme, vous êtes son compagnon?

- Oui

- Alors je vais vous faire un plat pour que vous mangiez ensemble comme la belle et la bête! Vous êtes tellement mignons!

Il repartit si vite qu'ils ne purent répondre et à peine un quart d'heure plus tard une énorme assiette de pâtes carbonara saupoudré de parmesan râpé fut installé entre eux deux.

- Le chef vous souhaite un bon appétit .

Ils prirent la première bouchée en silence mais, dès la seconde, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de gémir de contentement.

- C'est délicieux soupira t elle en rouvrant les yeux.

- Oui tu as bien fait de commander ça, mange tant que c'est chaud poursuivit il en prenant une nouvelle cuillerée.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus une goutte de sauce au fond du plat, après qu' Hermione ait tout ramassé avec du pain ils s'affaissèrent sur leur chaise, les mains sur leurs ventre, repus.

Le chef vint alors les trouver .

- Alors? Comment vous les avez trouvées? Demanda t il, visiblement inquiet.

- Merveilleusement exquise! Lâcha Hermione alors qu'un immense sourire apparaissait sur le visage du chef.

- Parfait! Donnez moi vos noms! Vous êtes mes invités, je vous ferez des pâtes à toutes les sauces! prévenez moi la veille si possible, une bonne sauce se laissa mijoter...et un dessert? Vous souhaitez un dessert?

- Non, désolée mais je risque d'exploser si j'avale une bouchée de plus!

- Est ce que vous vous offusqueriez si je vous proposais d'en mettre dans un Tupperware?

- Tiramisu pour le petit déj? Demanda Hermione à son petit ami les yeux pétillants de joie.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ma puce répondit il , heureux de la voir épanouie, libre comme une enfant.

- Alors je veux bien! Je crois que je vais devoir me lever cette nuit pour le gouter, je ne pourrai pas attendre demain!

- Vous êtes des clients parfaits! Je vais de suite vous en couper une part!

- En plus nous serons obligés de revenir pour vous rapporter votre plat!

- Oui, c'est une bonne excuse rit il en s'éclipsant derrière la porte des cuisines.

Il revint rapidement et leur tendit un plat énorme qu'ils n'osèrent pas refuser. Ils reprirent la direction du château lentement laissant derrière eux un petit cuisinier italien qui remercia intérieurement sa mère de lui avoir confié sa recette de tiramisu et ces clients, pour lui avoir rendu son insouciance en cuisine qu'il croyait enfouie depuis qu'il travaillait dans ce grand restaurant.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime chuchota le jeune homme alors qu'ils remontaient le chemin de terre qui menaient à Poudlard.

- Je le sais mon ange, est ce que ton éducation t'autorise à me faire l'amour maintenant que j'ai mangée comme un ogre? Demanda t elle en glissant une de ses mains dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

- Si c'est une requête je me dois de l'assouvir répondit il chaudement en la plaquant contre lui.

- Tu crois que les élèves nous verraient si on s'arrêtait ici?

- Malheureusement oui, mais je peux toujours nous éviter une longue marche jusqu'à l'appartement.

Dans un soupir ils se dissipèrent , leurs particules magiques se mélangeant étroitement, avant de prendre la direction du château.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de refermer le tableau qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre celui ci, le corps chaud de son amant pressé contre elle.

- Je n'avais pas compris que tu étais si pressé chuchota t elle rapidement avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

- J'ai envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vu sortir de la salle de bain...

Il délaissa ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son cou. Hermione pencha la tête en arrière pour lui laisser un accès plus facile et soupira de bien être. Les lèvres du jeune homme laissaient sur sa peau des trainées humides qui semblaient lui bruler la peau. Son manteau tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé.

- Tu es tellement belle … murmura t il, la tête contre sa poitrine.

Cela sembla réveiller l'ancienne Gryffondor qui déboutonna lentement se chemise, caressant au passage chaque parcelle de peau libérée. Elle le sentit frissonner lorsqu'enfin le vêtement tomba a terre.

- Tu as froid? Demanda t elle en le rapprochant encore si possible d'elle.

- Plus maintenant.

Il plaça une main sous ses fesses et la souleva jusqu'à ce qu'elle entoure sa taille de ses jambes. Il la plaqua de nouveau contre la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir libérer une main et caresser la poitrine généreuse qui s'affolait contre son torse.

- Serres moi fort, quémanda Hermione , cherchant les lèvres de son amant avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre pour le calmer.

- Accroches toi à mon cou souffla t il en la serrant plus fort contre lui pour l'entrainer vers la chambre. Il la déposa doucement sur les draps et attendit qu'elle soit confortablement installée pour ramper au dessus d'elle embrassant au passage ses mollets, son ventre et le haut de ses seins.

Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il laissa ses mains s'égarer sur ses flancs puis sur les cuisses remontant la robe doucement jusqu'à ce qu'un shorty en dentelle noire apparaisse. Il grogna presque en l'apercevant et ses gestes devinrent saccadés alors qu'ils retirait complètement la robe, dévoilant le soutien gorge assorti.

- Tu es une déesse ….la déesse de la luxure... dit il dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle s'empressa de lui retirer son jean, tirant et poussant sur le tissu pour y parvenir en laissant le moins d'espace possible entre leurs corps. Lorsqu'enfin elle y parvint elle enroula ses jambes autour du jeune homme, collant ainsi leurs bassin et laissa échapper un gémissement. Drago écrasa doucement son sexe contre celui de son âme sœur tout en embrassant une de ses clavicules. Des sons de plaisirs emplirent la pièce au rythme des coups de rein du jeune homme.

- Je n'en peux plus lâcha Hermione en repoussant un peu son petit ami le temps de lui retirer son boxer.

Il l'imita en retirant précipitamment les sous vêtements qu'elle portait et grogna de plus belle lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

- N'attends plus, s'il te plait viens, le supplia Hermione alors que ses mains se posaient presque brutalement sur les fesses du jeune homme.

Il obéit sans un mot et la pénétra sur toute sa longueur. Il se figea alors et serra contre lui le corps tremblant de plaisir de sa compagne. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, profitant juste de la sensation d'être enserré en elle comme avec aucune autre. Il commença ensuite de lents vas et vient qui les firent gémir tous les deux.

Le jeune homme sentit soudain la poigne d'Hermione se faire plus forte, plus pressante alors que sa respiration devenait hachée.

- Madame veut elle quelque chose? Demanda l'ancien mangemort, ralentissant encore ses mouvements caressant langoureusement le sein gauche de la jeune femme.

- Plus vite...

- Autre chose pour la dame? Dit il d'un air narquois, se retenant avec peine de la prendre brutalement.

- Cesse de jouer Drago Malfoy ou tu vas le regretter, le menaça t elle.

- Tiens donc, et comment? Demanda t il en donnant un coup de rein plus fort que les autres.

Il sourit en l'entendant haleter de plaisir à ce geste, mais déchanta bien vite lorsqu'elle serra de toutes ses forces ses jambes autour de sa taille à une dizaine de centimètre de son sexe l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Il grogna de mécontentement en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il aurait certes pu y parvenir , étant plus fort que la jeune fille, mais, craignant de la blesser il opta pour une autre méthode.

- Ma puce, laisse moi bouger s'il te plait...J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, tout de suite. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour aussi fort que possible pour te montrer l'ampleur de mon désir.

Elle ne répondit pas mais desserra lentement son étreinte. Dès qu'il se jugea assez libre de ses mouvements il entama un profond coup de rein, la pénétrant plus fort et plus loin que depuis le début de leur étreinte. Ils ne purent retenir leurs gémissements et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

- Encore murmura hermione dès qu'elle lâcha ses lèvres.

Drago ne se fit pas prier cette fois et l'entraina des les limbes du plaisir. Ils firent l'amour presque brutalement jusqu'à ce que les parois de la jeune femme se resserrent autour du jeune homme le faisant jouir à son tour. Il s'effondra à ses cotés pour ne pas l'écraser et la pris dans ses bras , attendant quelques secondes que son souffle ne s'apaise avant de parler.

- Tu es encore plus belle comme ça, lui dit il en déposant un furtif baiser sur son front.

- Comment? Rouge écarlate et en sueur? Rit elle tout contre lui

- ?on, les joues roses, le corps chaud et brillant, les cheveux lâchés sur tes épaules, les seins nus et les lèvres presque gonflées par nos baisers.

- Merci mon ange...pour le compliment et pour la soirée, c'était merveilleux, tu es merveilleux avec moi... dit Hermione à voix basse.

- Tu es aussi tout ce que j'attendais ma chérie, tu combles chacune de mes attentes et il n'y a rien que je souhaite plus fort que de te voir heureuse.

- Je suis heureuse avec toi!

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu depuis samedi dernier...Tu étais tellement anéantie en sortant de l'infirmerie que je me suis demandé si tu saurais vivre avec moi si on était pas capable d'avoir des enfants ensemble.

- Là n'est pas la question, on finira notre vie ensemble quoi qu'il arrive...c'est juste qu'on avait commencé à faire des projets ...T'es le premier avec qui je m'imaginais plus tard, je voyais déjà notre maison, nos enfants dans le jardin...et d'un coup tout a disparu, il ne restait plus que nous deux , tous seuls …

- On sera jamais seuls...Potter ne te lâchera jamais, sa femme non plus et je pense que Weasley mangera chez nous tous les week-end très bientôt...Votre amitié a traversé la guerre Hermione, vous avez survécu , ensemble...la vie ne pourra plus vous séparer, et nous non plus.

Elle sourit a cette pensée et sombra doucement dans le sommeil. Drago avait raison, peut importe les résultats des tests il lui resterai toujours son âme sœur et ses amis pour tenir le coup, ça lui avait suffit jusqu'ici.


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapitre XV**

Le samedi matin le jeune couple s'éveilla doucement vers 8h, sentant une différence dans l'air.

Hermione fut la première à remuer, forçant son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil à trouver un indice. Elle ne perçut cependant aucun danger immédiat et referma les yeux en soupirant.

- Toi aussi tu as senti quelque chose? Demanda son amant en la serrant contre lui.

- Oui, tu sais ce que c'est?

- Non, je sais juste qu'il y a quelque chose...si ça nous voulait du mal ça a eu toute la nuit pour le faire et je pense qu'on est toujours en vie...

- Tu penses? S'enquit elle en riant légèrement.

- Le paradis pourrait ressembler à ça, toi et moi nus dans un lit …

- Pervers! rit elle en lui jetant un oreiller.

Ils s'amusèrent plusieurs minutes avant que le portable de la jeune femme ne vibre sur la table de chevet.

- C'est peut être Potter qui demande confirmation pour tout à l'heure, tu devrais décrocher souffla t il en arrêtant de la chatouiller, des plumes dans les cheveux.

- Allo?...oui c'est moi...non le ministre ne nous a pas appelé, pourquoi il l'aurait fait?...oui il est avec moi...pardon j'ai du mal entendre...

- Hermione...dit son petit ami doucement

- Je vous assure que la réception est mauvaise, peut être que le sortilège est affecté par la distance , j'ai cru entendre que vous aviez...

- Hermione! S'il te plait! Répété Drago une peu plus fort, alors qu'elle se levait pour faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

- VOUS AVEZ QUOI?

- HERMIONE!

- QUOI?

Au moment où son regard se porta sur celui qui tentait d'attirer son attention un fracas envahie la pièce, résonnant contre les murs de pierre du château.

Les meubles de la pièce retombèrent lourdement, brisés pour certains, après avoir tournoyé autour de la jeune fille de plus en plus vite à mesure que sa conversation téléphonique s'envenimait.

Elle fut un instant décontenancée puis rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille duquel la voix de Mike Cherlay hurla une nouvelle fois son nom.

- Une seconde Mr Cherlay...une seconde...chuchota t elle...c'est moi qui ait fait ça? Demanda t elle, étonnée a la seule personne présente avec elle dans la pièce.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas la lampe de chevet...

- Mr Cherlay vous allez m'expliquer en détail ce qu'il a bien pu se passer pour que vous entriez dans cette foutue salle! Dit elle d'un calme presque effrayant en enclenchant le haut parleur.

- Il y a eu un tremblement de terre à Londres et le ministre a cru que c'était votre magie qui avait explosé alors il nous a envoyé voir ce qu'il se passait...quand on a ouvert la porte la boule de lumière était intacte mais vu que les portes sont restées ouvertes elle a commencer à...se dissoudre... elle s'est enfuie par la fenêtre...nous ne savons pas où elle est et le ministre m'a demandé de vous joindre, pour être averti du danger qu'elle pourrait être... expliqua nerveusement le directeur du département magique des nouvelles technologies.

- Rassurez vous Mr Cherlay la magie est ici, elle est venue nous réintégrer directement je suppose, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'accidents, mais nous allons devoir recommencer...

- étonnamment il y a encore de l'électricité dans Londres, avant de refermer la porte j'ai vu qu'il restait une petit boule de lumière, je pense qu'elle suffit pour fournir de l'électricité à tout le monde...oh le ministre vient d'arriver...il s'excuse de vous avoir accusé sans preuves fondées...

- Très bien...très bien...marmonna Hermione dont les allers retours dans la chambre et le ton morne la contredisaient.

- Bon, puisque nous avons retrouvés votre magie je suppose que le problème est réglé, je dois vous laisser il reste beaucoup de dégâts matériels à réparer a cause de ce petit tremblement de terre.

- Est ce qu'il y a eu des blessés? S'informa Drago avant qu'il ne raccroche

- Non personne, seul le ministère a été touché...a bientôt j'espère.

Le silence dura plusieurs minutes avant que l'ancien mangemort n'ouvre la bouche.

- Au moins on sait ce qu'il y a de différent ce matin, et aussi ce qu'on va devoir faire avant que tes amis n'arrivent...du rangement! Conclut il devant l'air surpris de son âme sœur.

- Désolée pour ça, je ne sentais rien.

- C'est pas grave, il faudra qu'on s'y fasse je suppose, le ministre n'est pas près de nous laisser augmenter la réserve magique sous ses pieds, visiblement elle le terrifie déjà assez comme ça.

- Donc je vais recommencer à tout faire exploser sur mon passage...

- Je peux essayer de te calmer proposa t il avec un sourire narquois qui la fit rire.

Il emporta son rire en même temps qu'elle sous la couette puis la fit taire de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

Lorsque le survivant et sa compagne arrivèrent au tableau que le professeur Mc Gonagan leur avait décrit il se figèrent. Le bruit à l'intérieur était assourdissant . Le brun se mit en position d'attaque, comme une vieille habitude.

- Je vous conseille de nous laisser passer, dit il d'une voix menaçante au portrait qui n'osa pas lui désobéir.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas avant de se figer de nouveau. Drago Malfoy leur tournait le dos, vêtu uniquement d'un jean taille basse et plaquait visiblement leur meilleure amie contre un mur pour l'embrasser passionnément, les meubles volaient dans la pièce en se balançant heurtant parfois les murs provoquant ainsi le bruit qu'ils avaient entendus depuis le couloir.

Harry se racla la gorge bruyamment et s'étonna que les âmes sœurs ne l'entendent dans ce vacarme.

Dès qu'ils se séparèrent les meubles retombèrent au sol et tout redevint silencieux.

- On arrive trop tôt? Demanda timidement Ginny

- Non! Enfin on a pas vu l'heure! Désolée je... je vais ranger ça, va t'habiller finit Hermione dont le visage s'empourprait violemment.

Elle ferma les yeux et souffla un peu pour se concentrer puis tous les meubles reprirent leur place, se réparant au passage, les livres se rangèrent dans la bibliothèque...en quelques secondes le carnage devint un souvenir flou.

Le survivant cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- Bien Potter, on ne s'est pas dit bonjour il me semble, lança Drago en lui serrant la main , puis en faisant la bise à la jeune rouquine dont le regard resta bloqué sur sa chemise noire.

- Ça m'arrive d'être habillé, désolé si ça te choque ironisa t il en le remarquant.

- Si on dérange dites le, on peut aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard lâcha le survivant, vous aviez l'air occupé...

- Non! Ça va c'est bon on s'embrassait juste bafouilla la brune.

- En vous déshabillant à moitié? Insista le survivant.

- Non en nous rhabillant , et c'était génial si tu veux tout savoir Potter l'enquêteur! Dit Drago alors qu'Hermione cachait son visage rouge écrevisse entre ses mains.

- Très bien! Alors comment sont les élèves cette année? Lança Ginny d'une voix une peu plus forte et enjouée que nécessaire.

L'ambiance s'apaisa lentement alors qu'Hermione racontait sa première confrontation avec les serpentards et son discours passionné. Ses deux amis la félicitèrent chaudement puis rirent avec joie lorsque l'ancien mangemort leur narra les nombreux évanouissement des filles de premières années lorsqu'il disait qu'il allait les tuer ou qu'elles ne méritaient pas de vivre.

- Sérieux elle est restée évanouie quatre heure! Dit Harry entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Sérieux! Elle avait raté une potion débile et c'était au moins la dixième fois que je devais finir le cours à récurer la salle de classe après son passage! Je me suis retourné et j'ai marmonné un truc du genre « j vais finir par la tuer c'est pas vrai! » et elle a cru que je disais vrai. Elle a hurlé que j'étais encore un mangemort et quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux elle s'est évanouie.

- Malfoy la terreur! Rogue serait fier de toi dit Ginny, retenant elle aussi des larmes de rire

La discussion se poursuivit encore une bonne demi heure avant de s'apaiser doucement. Tout le monde s'installa à table plus ou moins en silence sans que pourtant celui ci ne soit pesant.

Ils profitaient juste des moments de rire qu'ils venaient de partager.

- Au fait pourquoi tu fais danser les meubles? Questionna Ginny

- La magie qu'on avait enfermé au ministère a été libérée et elle est rentrée à la maison...

- au manoir Malfoy?

- Non Potter en nous , souffla son ex ennemi en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et tu n'arrives plus à la contrôler?

- J'ai encore du mal quand je m'énerve ou..quand j'éprouve des...sensations fortes conclut elle en rougissant de nouveau.

- On a vu ça...au fait on a croisé Ron hier au Terrier, on a passé la nuit la bas ajouta Harry face au regard surpris de son amie, Cassandre et lui vont emménager ensemble, enfin avec son petit frère. Ils ont visités plusieurs appartements mais rien n'allait alors ils ont décidés d'acheter une petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres pour que le petit ait de l'espace.

- C'est une bonne chose pour eux, je suis vraiment contente que Ron...vive, dit Hermione , hésitant sur les mots.

- Nous aussi, maman cajole Cassandre comme une princesse par peur qu'elle ne parte et ne laisse Ron à nouveau tout seul avoua Ginny en souriant.

- Elle a l'air bien accrochée les rassura Harry en enfournant une nouvelle cuillère de fondant au chocolat dans sa bouche.

- C'est toujours Dobby qui le prépare? Demanda t-il après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois de bonheur.

- Oui, il est doué n'est ce pas? Quand je lui ai dis que vous veniez c'est lui qui a proposé de faire ce dessert, il a dit que ça te plairait surement raconta Hermione.

- Il avait raison! Le premier qu'il m'a fait , c'était pour me réconforter de la mort de Sirius en début de sixième année...après je crois que des que je réussissais à m'échapper en douce du dortoir j'en profitais pour aller lui en réclamer une part, et quand j'arrivais en cuisine elle m'attendait sur la table, encore chaude, comme s'il savait que j'allais venir...

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça, je suis jalouse! Rit Ginny en lui prenant tendrement la main.

Hermione sourit de l'instant présent, se sentant simplement heureuse, Harry et Gin' revenaient de plus en plus souvent au Terrier et prendraient bientôt le risque de s'installer de nouveau parmi les sorciers, son travail la passionnait et surtout elle aimait profondément un homme qui le lui rendait bien. Pour répondre à son élan de joie la magie s'intensifia dans ses veines se manifestant par une pluie de paillette au dessus de la table.

Harry et Drago se turent, coupés au milieu d'une conversation sur la dernière figure de quiditch tentée dans un match professionnel.

-Désolée dit elle vaguement, mais le sourire qui gagnait peu à peu son visage détonnait particulièrement avec ce mot.

Elle n'était pas désolée, elle était heureuse et au fond d'elle elle sentit la magie opérer, la réchauffer de l'intérieur, la couver, l'irradier littéralement et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Suède elle se sentit entière , elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se séparer de sa magie pour pouvoir contrôler sa vie, au contraire la magie allait faire de sa vie un rêve éveillé.

Lorsque la chaleur se dissipa de son ventre elle sourit de plus belle , prit la main de son âme sœur dans la sienne et prononça des mots qui firent de lui le plus heureux des hommes.

- Drago et moi avons pensé à avoir des enfants dans quelques temps...et, on a eu peur qu'il y ait un problème mais...tout ira bien, je le sens.

- Oui, le médecin nous dira ce qu'il y a approuva l'ancien mangemort, ne comprenant pas tout de suite l'implication de ces paroles.

- Pas la peine, je le sais...tout ira bien Drago on aura des enfants, tous les deux, tout se passera bien...

- Comment tu peux en être sure?

- Parce que j'ai pris conscience de qui j'étais vraiment, de ce que la magie du lien faisait de moi..

- Je ne comprends pas avoua t il , les sourcils froncés.

- Le lien fais de moi la femme parfaite pour toi, et tant que tu voudras avoir des enfants de moi, nous pourrons en avoir, parce que la magie ne demande rien de plus que de nous rendre heureux...ensemble.

Harry et sa petite amie se regardèrent, légèrement perdus par la situation mais sourire tout de même lorsque les âme sœurs s'embrassèrent tendrement devant eux.

Il fallut quelques minutes à la situation pour redevenir anodine et le sourire de Drago ne le quitta pas de la journée , ce qui perturba le survivant , n'étant pas habitué a le voir ainsi.

- Tu pourrais être moins heureux s'il te plait, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire marmonna t il alors qu'ils traversaient les rues de Pré-au-Lard pour aller boire un verre.

- Je vais être papa dit rêveusement l'ancien serpentard.

- A moins que j'ai loupé un épisode je n'ai pas compris ça...

- je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore enceinte Potter je ne suis pas débile...

- Pourtant ton sourire niais...

- Je sais juste que je vais pouvoir un jour être papa...et c'est déjà beaucoup conclut il en ignorant sa remarque, son sourire s'élargissant de plus belle...


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapitre XVI**

Un dimanche après midi, quelques jours plus tard , nos jeunes couples étaient paisiblement enlacés sur le canapé de leur salle commune, profitant de leur weekend.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose pour Noël ? Demanda Drago en jouant distraitement avec les boucles de son amie.

- Non pas encore...tu veux qu'on le passe au Manoir?

- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait peut être se faire un petit voyage quelque part?

- En amoureux?

- Eh bien à moins que tu aies envie de me larguer d'ici là oui ce serait bien...dit il narquoisement.

- Idiot! Non je pensais à ta mère...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle va le passer chez les Weasley. La rassura t il.

- Tu as une destination précise en tête...

Elle fut interrompue par des coups répétés contre le tableau de l'entrée.

Le jeune homme se leva pour aller ouvrir et se figea devant le passage.

- Tomas? S'étonna t 'il

- Salut mec! Tu vas bien? Le professeur de botanique m'a dit que je te trouverai ici!

- Entre, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir … avoua l'ancien mangemort en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer, le révélant ainsi à son amie.

- Bonjour! Vous devez être l'âme sœur de Dray! Il m'a parlé de vous dans sa lettre! Je suis Tomas se présenta l'invité.

- Bonjour, enchantée!

- Je pensais que tu ne donnerais pas de nouvelles comme ma lettre était restée sans suite...installe toi dans le canapé!

- Oui je sais, désolé , mais j'étais parti en Afrique. Je suis rentré hier soir et ma mère m'a donné mon courrier. Je me suis arrangé avec mon père avant de venir te voir et il m'a remis un portoloin, si vous n'avez rien de prévu cet après midi on peut aller le voir...

- euh non, rien n'était prévu... hésita Hermione.

- Oui je sais ce n'est pas très civilisé de se présenter comme ça chez vous et de vous embarqué mais bon...Drago m'a rendu beaucoup de services et comme il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet...

- C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir fait le déplacement!

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Le portoloin part à quelle heure? Demanda Drago

- Il est programmé pour 15h30, j'avais prévu de la marge au cas où je ne te trouverais pas tout de suite, je veux bien une bierraubeurre...

- Alors comme ça tu étais en Afrique? Qu'est ce que tu faisais la bas? Demanda t il en s'installant aux cotés de son âme sœur , tendant une bouteille à son ami installés dans le fauteuil en face.

- J'y ai passé quelques semaines pour une association. Ils avaient besoin de bras pour construire une école et comme je n'avais rien à faire je me suis proposé...Il y a vraiment des paysages magnifiques à voir...et toi? Comment tu as pu en arriver ici? Tu n'as pas su finir ta thèse?

- Si! d ailleurs Hermione m'y a beaucoup aidée! Elle est à l'épreuve dans Londres pour le moment et tout se passe bien...La directrice nous a proposé un poste à tous les deux et on a accepté...

- Je suis content que tu aies réussi, je sais que ça te tenait à cœur, enfin en parlant de cœur je suis content également que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un...surtout une femme aussi jolie que vous ! Ajouta t il à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Merci...

- Ne dragues pas ma femme toi! Menaça Drago

- Parce que tu as osé te marier sans m'inviter? S'offusqua son ami.

- Non...pas encore...tu penses que ton père pourrait faire quelque chose pour nous? Enfin Hermione pense que le problème est réglé mais je préférerais quand même en être sur, pour pouvoir prendre un traitement si il faut...

- Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, et mon père non plus, il dit qu'il n'a jamais ausculté d'âmes sœurs mais si il y a un soucis au niveau anatomique il le verra tout de suite! D'ailleurs si vous devez préparer des affaires ou faire quelque chose avant de partir vous devriez vous y mettre, il ne reste que 20 minutes.

- Je vais aller me changer informa Hermione en se dirigeant vers leur chambre, préviens les elfes que nous partons, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas! Poursuivit elle à l'intention du jeune blond .

Celui ci s'exécuta rapidement avant de se retourner sur son ami.

- Dis moi Tom, avant qu'elle ne revienne, ton père est vraiment le meilleur? Je veux dire...il pourra nous aider s'il y a un problème? S'inquiéta t il à vois basse

- Je t'assure qu'il est vraiment doué, si il y a quelque chose qui se soigne il s'en chargera...

- Très bien...tu es prête ma puce?

- Oui, j'arrive! On peut y aller...

Quelques secondes plus tard ils disparurent, le nombril tiraillés par un crochet invisible.

Ils réapparurent dans une salle aux teintes épurées , de longues chaises étaient alignées de long des murs et, assise derrière un comptoir, une jeune femme leur offrit un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour , vous avez rendez vous? Leur demanda t elle.

- Oui, mon père les attend confirma Tomas en les entrainant le long d'un couloir vers la première porte à droite.

- Entrez...moi je vais vous attendre à l'accueil...si vous voulez on pourra aller faire un tour ensemble...enfin on verra...allez y, les poussa t il légèrement.

Ils avancèrent lentement dans la pièce, regardant tous les appareils qui la meublaient. La technologie sorcière se mêlait aux appareils moldus.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Drago, entama un homme en blouse blanche.

Il devait avoir la cinquantaine , les cheveux grisonnants et des rides de joie autour des yeux et de la bouche. Il respirait la confiance et le jeune couple se détendit.

- Oui c'est bien moi, et voici ma compagne, Hermione Granger...

- Enchantée mademoiselle, c'est vous que je dois ausculter je suppose?

- Oui...enfin si possible...

- Oui bien sur! Tomas m'a expliqué votre situation...Il est vrai que le statut d'âme sœur est très rare en soi et que nos sorts de détection ne sont pas adaptés...Je comprends que le résultat que vous avez obtenus ait pu vous inquiéter...et je dois avouer également que j'étais impatient d'observer ce que cela peut modifier sur vos organes...Je m'excuse je sais que vous énoncer ça comme ça peut vous effrayer mais rassurez vous je ne vais disséquer personne! plaisanta t il en voyant leurs mines surprises.

- Donc je suis la première âme sœur que vous ausculterez?

- Oui...

- Vous pensez que je suis différente des autres femmes ?

- Nous ne le saurons qu'après les premiers examens, vous pouvez vous installer dans ce siège jeune homme pendant que miss va se changer...si vous le voulez bien enfilez cette blouse ...indiqua t il en la conduisant derrière un paravent.

La jeune femme fut surprise de découvrir une blouse de papier qui ressemblait fortement à une robe d'été . Les fines bretelles et le décolté la laissèrent ébahie un moment.

- Tout va bien? Demanda le médecin en n'entendant aucun bruit de vêtement.

- Oui...les blouses moldues sont moins...saillantes d'habitude...hésita la jeune femme.

- Oui, j'ai déjà vu ces horreur qu'on vous force à enfiler dans les hôpitaux, bien que j'admette qu'elles soient pratiques pour les soins quotidiens je les trouve vraiment humiliantes pour le patient...

Elle réapparut une fois changée et s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation, prenant la main de Drago qui s'était levé pour la rejoindre.

- C'est le moment de vérité...Je pense que je vais commencer par un examen anatomique pour voir si la lumière dorée que vous avez vu peux venir de là...Vous voulez que j'affiche l'image sur le grand écran ou que je la garde pour moi...

- Je voudrais la voir...s'il y a quelque chose je veux pouvoir me le représenter...avoua nerveusement la jeune fille.

Le médecin lança plusieurs sorts et demanda à l'ancien mangemort de ne plus toucher sa patiente le temps de l'examen pour ne pas fausser les résultats par des interférences magiques.

L'appareil génital de l'ancienne Gryffondor s'affichant sur l'écran de télévision placé a coté du médecin, la faisant rougir immédiatement.

- Ce n'est pas le premier utérus que je vois miss, rassurez vous je n'y vois aucun attrait sexuel...c'est assez brutal de le dire comme ça mais pour moi ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un morceau de viande pour un boucher...ou de la pâte à tarte pour un pâtissier...c'est mon matériel de travail rien de plus...

- Oui je sais... c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je suis exposée comme ça... ajouta t elle timidement.

- Je comprends bon...voyons un peu...le col est normal, quoiqu'un peu étroit , il vous faudrait surement une césarienne... l'utérus est tout à fait correct , la muqueuse est épaisse, parfaite pour une nidation...les trompes par contre sont en mauvais état...le problème vient peut être de là...vous voyez cette aspect effiloche? Ce n'est pas normal...les trompes doivent ressembler à des tubes qui se terminent en entonnoir...c'est grossier mais vous voyez bien qu'ici le tube n'est pas complet...il manque des parties complètes...les ovaires sont dans la norme...

- Donc je suis...stérile? Demanda la jeune femme, ravalant déjà les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Oui...dans l'état actuel de vos trompes de Fallope je suis désolé mais aucun embryon ne parviendra jusqu'à l'utérus...

- Il n'y a pas d'opération possible? Questionna Drago, plus blanc que jamais, les traits tendus.

- Si, il y a des organes de substitution ...mais honnêtement, vous êtes jeunes, ce sont des objets barbares...même les sorciers n'ont pas pu les améliorer...Il faudrait vous retirer complètement les trompes, peut être même l'utérus pour ensuite tout remplacer...les rares femmes qui ont insisté pour les porter les ont retirés rapidement...Je ne peux pas me résoudre à vous proposer cela...je suis vraiment désolé...

- Donc il n'y a aucune solution? Rien qui pourrait nous permettre d'avoir des enfants? Même un seul? Chuchota t elle , ne retenant plus les perles salées sur ses joues.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible un jour...répondit doucement le médecin.

- Même avec notre statut? Je veux dire c'est quand même un comble! On a des pouvoirs qui feraient baver le plus grand des sorciers depuis qu'on est ensemble et pour ça il n'y a rien à faire? Lâcha Drago avec amertume séchant tendrement les joues de sa compagne de ses pouces.

- Non je...attendez! Refaites ça! Intima le quinquagénaire.

- Refaire quoi? Questionna Hermione, surprise du ton presque impatient qui venait de percer.

- Touchez votre compagne jeune homme! Prenez lui la main faites ce que vous voulez! s'exclama celui ci avec vigueur.

Le blond s'exécuta et prit avec amour la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

- Regardez! S'exclama le médecin, ahuri.

- C'est quoi ce truc? Lâcha Drago, peu soucieux de son langage pour une fois.

- C'est votre passe-droit d'âme sœur je crois ! Lâchez la...reprenez lui la main...c'est unique! La première fois que je vois ça!...Observez la magie opérer miss granger, regardez!

En effet, des que les deux âmes sœurs entraient en contact, de longs filaments de magie glissaient le long des organes endommagés, tissant de fines parois entre les parties saines...reformant peu à peu des trompes de Fallope tout à fait normales...si l'on exclu bien sur les taches de couleur argent pailletées.

- Et maintenant? Hésita Hermione, ne sachant si elle devait faire le deuil de ses rêves d'enfants ou se réjouir de ce retournement de situation.

- Je...par la barbe de Merlin c'est la première fois...hum...je...sur le plan strictement anatomique vous n'avez plus aucun problème désormais...enfin il faudrait voir si la magie pourrait durer plusieurs semaines...au moins le temps que l'embryon s'arrime à l'endomètre...

- Mais si la magie tient...je pourrais tenir une grossesse? Jusqu'au bout?

- Oui si la magie tient, vous pourrez avoir des enfants!

- Mais elle tient là! J'ai lâché la main d'Hermione depuis deux minutes! Enfin peut être plus, ou moins! Mais la magie est toujours la! Ça pourrait marcher...s'enthousiasma Drago.

- Je n'en sais rien, je préfère être honnête avec vous sur ce point.

- Et nous vous en remercions...assura le jeune homme...

- Au moins il y a un espoir...murmura Hermione, je savais bien que le lien ne nous laisserait pas être malheureux ensemble!

- Ne vous emballez pas si vite s'il vous plait miss! Vous risqueriez d'être déçue! Le seul moyen de vérifier cette théorie c'est d'arrêter de faire le sort de contraception et de laisser le temps faire son œuvre...

- Non, nous ne voulons pas d'enfant tout de suite...mais le temps venu nous vous tiendrons au courant...

- Je vous remercie...Je suis curieux de voir comment les choses évolueront si la grossesse survient.

Ils se sourirent un instant avant de retrouver Tomas dans la salle d'attente. Il paraissait nerveux et Drago le serra brièvement dans ses bras .

- Merci pour le rendez vous Tom, ça a éclairé les choses...Il y a bien un problème , un déchirement des organes, mais notre magie semble être capable de le guérir...il ne restera plus qu'a voir en temps voulu...

- J'en suis content! Franchement j'avais l'impression d'attendre qu'on me dise que j'étais papa à force de tourner en rond dans cette salle...on peut aller boire un verre alors...

- Oui, tu vas me raconter ce que tu fais de ton désert affectif depuis que tu as ton diplôme rit l'ancien mangemort passant un bras autour de son épaule puis un autre autour de la taille de sa compagne...

Les trois jeunes adultes se promenèrent donc dans les rues de New-York avançant le cœur plus léger.

- Alors cette école en Afrique, elle tient debout? Demanda Drago en souriant.

- Oui oui elle sert déjà d'ailleurs. On a du poser les fenêtres pendant les récréations. Les élèves étaient tellement pressés de venir à l'école qu'ils ont envahis les lieux avant que les travaux ne soient finis! C'était vraiment une expérience inoubliable!

- Je veux bien te croire!

- Et tu vas reprendre ton travail de médecin maintenant? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui mais pas ici. J'ai été embauché en Afrique à Johannesburg, je serai médecin urgentiste!

- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas bosser aux urgences...

- Non pas ici, mais la bas il n'y a pas d'attentat à la bombe dans le métro, pas de coup de poignard pour se venger du voisin, pas de fourchette plantée pendant les scènes de ménage...Je serai dans un bus aménagé avec les moyens du bord et on roulera dans les villages isolés pour voir si ils n'ont besoin de rien...

- Tu repars à l'aventure alors...

- Oui, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre ces six derniers mois c'était fantastique! Et vous alors? Vous avez des projets?

- Tenter de survivre aux élèves de Poudlard pour le moment! Ironisa l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Et aussi s'installer ensemble dès qu'on aura trouver la perle rare.

- Vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez?

- Oui on en a parlé, enfin on a toute l'année scolaire pour trouver ça ne devrait pas poser de problème...

- Je suis vraiment content pour toi mec! Enfin pour vous deux, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que t'as trouvé celle que tu cherchais et que tu est heureux, tu le mérites...

- Merci...bon c'est pas tout mais je vais redevenir « un petit con prétentieux » selon madame si tu continues alors si on allait faire des magasins? J'ai besoin de nouveaux stylos et d'un bloc note, et miss a besoin d'un sac...

- ok! Prenons à droite alors on devrait atterrir dans une rue marchande si mes souvenirs sont bons.

L'ancien mangemort trouva facilement une papeterie mais il fallut plusieurs essais avant que son âme sœur ne trouve enfin un sac qui lui convienne dans une maroquinerie discrète. Les hanses et le fond du sac étaient en cuir noir, les flancs étaient en tissus blancs décorés de fleurs colorées.

Sa taille moyenne permettrait à la jeune fille de l'utiliser comme sac à main mais aussi d'y glisser les copies de ses élèves si jamais elle souhaitait le prendre en classe.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, je t'emmène dans des magasins de luxe et tu finis par trouver ton bonheur dans un magasin de quartier avec un sac à 20 euros...soupira Drago en l'embrassant furtivement.

- Je sais mais les autres étaient moches avoues le! Je trouve celui la mignon, et si mon nouveau compte chez gringot peut éviter de se vider tout de suite je serais plus tranquille.

- C'est tout à ton honneur! Intervint Tomas, je commence à avoir faim ça vous dit un resto? Poursuivit il

- Oui si tu veux, mais c'est nous qui t'emmenons cette fois. Tu as pris ton portable ma puce?

- Oui je vais téléphoner, tu passes rechercher le Tupperware au château?

- Tout de suite, je vous rejoins devant le restaurant, je t'aime. Dit le jeune blond avant de déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne puis de transplanner devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps la jeune femme informait un certain italien de leur venue et emmenait leur invité avec elle.

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble Dray et toi? Demanda Tomas une fois sur place.

- Ça fera 6 mois dans une semaine environ, le 25 novembre.

- C'est étrange, on dirait que vous vivez ensemble depuis vingt ans! Je n'ai jamais vu un couple de notre âge se comporter avec autant de...sérénité. Avoua le médecin.

- Je pense que c'est du au lien... On vit tous les deux en étant conscient du fait qu'on ne pourra plus jamais le faire sans l'autre, alors je pense qu'on s'habitue plus vite à être en symbiose alors que les jeunes de notre âge ne s'engagent sincèrement qu'après avoir survécu au temps et aux épreuves, ce qui en général ne se passe pas à vingt ans.

- Oui c'est une bonne analyse...et votre lien, ça ne s'effrite pas avec le temps?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est sensé représenter l'amour absolu et donc durer jusqu'à la fin mais bon...nous ne connaissons personne comme nous alors je suppose qu'on verra avec le temps...pour le moment je n'imagine pas de finir ma vie sans lui, mais je ne peux pas jurer que dans trente ans ce sera toujours le cas!

- J'aime ta sincérité...en fait je t'apprécies vraiment, Drago a de la chance d'être aimé par une personne comme toi! Lâcha t il en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Je pars à peine dix minutes et tu en profites déjà pour draguer ma copine? Laça Drago en réapparaissant devant eux.

- J'avoue que je t'envie une compagne si parfaite...mais la seule compagne que je supporte est la liberté! Allons manger désormais avant que je ne meurs de faim!

Ils eurent à peine le temps de pénétrer dans le restaurant que le cuisinier en personne vint les accueillir, renvoyant le serveur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy je suis si content de vous revoir! Comment était le tiramisu? Demanda t il rapidement.

- Merveilleux comme le reste, nous avons amené un ami ce soir, il n'est pas du coin...vous avez de la place pour trois? Répondit Hermione.

- Bien sur! Je vous ai préparé une sauce trois fromages vous m'en direz des nouvelles! Et en dessert un fondant au chocolat et aux framboises. Ça vous va?

- C'est parfait! Mais ne faites pas de trop grosses assiettes sinon je n'arriverait pas à manger le dessert, tenez votre Tupperware!

Les trois amis s'installèrent à la table du coin que leur avait présenté le chef, ils profiteraient ainsi d'un peu de tranquillité. Leur arrivée, ainsi que l'accueil que leur avait fait le chef, n'avait pas manqué d'attiser la curiosité des clients qui les regardaient en tentant de deviner ce qu'ils avaient de spécial.

- Vous venez souvent ici? Questionna Tomas.

- Non, on est venu une seule fois mais le chef est vraiment attachant et ses pâtes sont à couper le souffle, tu vas voir!

- Voilà vos plats , intervint le serveur, vous souhaitez boire quelque chose?

- De l'eau pour moi annonça Tomas.

- Pour nous aussi, merci.

Le silence fut le seul occupant pendant de longues minutes, chacun profitant au maximum du contenu de son assiette. Lorsqu'enfin les couverts raclèrent le fond ils se reculèrent au fond de leur chaise en soupirant de plaisir.

- Alors? Tu les trouves comment? Demanda Drago à son ami.

- Délicieuse! Je n'aurais jamais pensé commander des pâtes dans un restaurant trois étoiles mais ça valait le coup! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tous les journaux parlent de vous deux!

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi ça? S'étonna la jeune femme , entrelaçant ses doigts et ceux de son âme sœur.

- Vous êtes...reposant, on dirait que votre magie sert de tranquillisant. Hier encore je m'inquiétais pour tout un tas de choses , pour les papiers qu'il me faudrait remplir pour travailler en Afrique, les passeports les papiers d'identité, ma clientèle , ma famille, tout ça m'embrouillait l'esprit et...depuis que vous êtes sorti du cabinet de mon père tout est clair, je suis optimiste. Je sais que je vais devoir mettre les choses au point avant de partir mais tout me semble plus simple...comme évident.

- C'est surement le lien qui te fait cet effet la...commença l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Non, moi je pense que c'est autre chose...c'est vous deux, votre amour qui fait ça . Affirma le médecin.

- Il faudrait demander aux autres s'ils ressentent la même chose murmura Drago en regardant le serveur déposer devant eux de grosses parts de fondant aux chocolat parsemé d'énormes framboises.

- Bon appétit. Lança celui ci en s'éloignant rapidement.

- Et pour ton projet, tu penses l'étendre en Angleterre?

- A vrai dire le ministre devait le faire si aucun problème ne survenait après un mois et ça fais deux mois et demi. Il n'est pas rassuré par l'énergie que ça dégage, je pense qu'il nous faudra trouver un autre endroit que le ministère si on veut augmenter la puissance de notre réserve et donc l'étendue d'action...expliqua le blond.

- Et tu as déjà une idée?

- Non aucune, on se penchera sur la question pendant les vacances de Noël Hermione et moi, on trouvera une solution...peut être que je pourrai acheter un terrain avec le reste de l'héritage et construire un abri dessus pour la sphère d'énergie...enfin nous verrons...

- Je suis sur que d'ici la fin de l'année on connaitra votre invention sur plusieurs continents!

- Qui sait? La seule chose que je puisse prévoir c'est que demain notre tête sera encore dans le journal parce qu'un homme derrière toi n'arrête pas de nous photographier depuis une heure ajouta t il à voix basse.

- A ton avis? Ce sera quoi cette fois? On prévoit d'acheter le restaurant pour asseoir notre domination sur le secteur agro-commercial? Ou alors tu ne me suffisais plus et Tomas s'est joint à notre couple pour qu'on fasse un ménage à trois! Ironisa la jeune femme.

- Oui plutôt la deuxième, c'est la pire soupira son amant.

- Vous avez des soucis avec la presse?

- Non, rien de sérieux, seulement ils interprètent toujours nos moindres gestes n'importe comment. Les préjugés ont la vie dure depuis la fin de la guerre et à nous deux on en réunit pas mal...au début ils ont été déçus de voir que nous ne torturions personne à Poudlard et que je n'avais empoisonné aucun né moldu depuis la rentrée, alors ils se rattrapent en racontant des idioties.

- Ça leur passera, une fois mariés avec des enfants on sera tellement ennuyeux pour eux qu'ils nous oublieront le rassura t elle

- Oui, sauf si nous emménageons avec Potter et sa femme et même avec Weasley, sa copine et le petit, ce qui risque fortement d'arriver un jour ou l'autre rit il avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

- Imagine un peu tu pourrais jouer au quiditch avec nos enfants et les leurs, et je n'aurais pas besoin de me transformer en poule pondeuse pour faire une équipe complète! Ginny préparerait des plats géniaux pour tout le monde, je m'occuperait des enfants, Harry , Ron et toi vous feriez des bêtises et on pourrait même continuer à sortir rien que tous les deux parce que les enfants pourraient rester avec Harry et Gin'...

- pPourquoi il faut toujours que je dise ce qu'il me passe par la tête? Répliqua tragiquement Drago , entrainant par la même occasion le rire aux éclats de son ami.

- Mon pauvre, je vais bientôt te plaindre! Bon aller, le temps passe et il se fait tard...Je vais devoir vous laisser si je veux être en forme demain et boucler tout le coté administratif de mon départ!

- Oui tu as raison, il faut que nous rentrions aussi sinon le premier cours demain matin va être dur! Tu sais où nous trouver si tu fais un tour en Angleterre?

- Oui, je passerai vous voir , je vais aller régler la note...

- Non on s'en occupe! Ce sera pour avoir dérangé ton père un dimanche après midi!

- D'accord à bientôt alors! Et bonne continuation!

Il sortit du restaurant, se rendit dans une ruelle non loin et transplanna.

Les deux amoureux rentrèrent lentement , main dans la main au château, heureux d'avoir compris que le lien, qui leur avait déjà apporté la solution pour les recherches, les aiderait également à avoir des enfants ensemble.

Lorsqu'enfin ils franchirent de tableau d'entrée de leur appartement ils se déshabillèrent en silence et se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de s'endormir.

Le réveil les surprit tous les deux le lendemain matin et c'est force de grognement et de ronchonnement qui résonnèrent à sa suite.

- C'est une blague? Marmonna Drago en n'entrouvrant qu'un œil.

- Non je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se préparer si tu veux être à l'heure répondit la jeune fille en partant pour la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et dut se résoudre à le pousser par terre pour qu'il se lève et n'aille à son tour se laver.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la grande salle et une symphonie de chuchotement les y accueillit.

- Qu'est ce qui peut bien encore s'être passé pour qu'ils parlent tous comme ça? Demanda Hermione.

- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, salut Neville, quel est le sujet du jour?

- Vous deux...enfin vous trois...enfin quatre...tu devrais lire ça irait plus vite...acheva t il en rougissant.

Le serpentard attrapa rapidement la gazette des sorciers et sourit devant la photo qui les montrait Hermione Tomas et lui au restaurant sous titrée "après le trio d'or l'ancienne miss je sais tout ne se satisfait plus d'un seul homme, après quelques mois seulement un nouveau membre se joint déjà au couple Malefoy/Granger!"

- Alors? Fit la jeune femme, ne voyant de sa place que la photo de la première page.

- En gros tu as eu l'habitude d'être avec deux garçons à Poudlard, Potter et Weasley, et après 6mois avec mois tu m'aurais demandé d'invité un ami à moi dans notre lit.

- On s'y attendait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde s'emballe ce n'est pas le premier article du genre...

- C'est le premier que ton ex se permet de commenter en revanche , intervint Neville, rougissant de plus bel.

- Philibert? Donne moi ce foutu journal s'il te plait! Grinça t elle en l'arrachant presque des mains de son âme sœur, non mais quel...quel...mais c'est pas vrai! S'exclama t elle , ramenant l'attention de tous les élèves sur elle.

- Tu m'expliques?

- Attends, viens plus près lis en même temps que moi.

_Le fiancé de miss je sais tout se dit outré!_

_Philibert Mortant, Prince de Suède a lu hier notre premier article sur le couple Granger/Malfoy et nous lui avons permis de voir en exclusivité les photos de leur nouveau partenaire._

_Loin d'imaginer sa fiancée dans les bras d'un autre il s'est dit outré de son comportement. Visiblement l'ancienne Gryffondor n'aurait pas rompu leur relation avant d'en entamer une autre, pire encore il la pensait en voyage dans sa famille pour les informer de leurs noces imminentes._

_Le Prince ajoute qu'un tel comportement porte préjudice à toute la famille royale et qu'il se sent profondément meurtri d'avoir été ainsi trompé._

_Loin de l'image angélique que la guerre lui avait donné nous découvrons donc au poste de professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard une femme manipulatrice, appâtée par l'argent et qui aime s'entourer des plus beaux hommes._

_Un tel comportement ne peut être accepté au sein d'une école dont les élèves les plus jeunes n'ont que 11ans._

_La famille royale nous a apprit par la suite qu'elle lancerait bientôt une enquête contre Miss Granger pour préjudice moral._

_Le Prince ajoute que les fiançailles sont bien sur annulées et qu'il aurait eu honte de fréquenter une femme aussi volage et mal éduquée qu'elle._

-Non mais pour qui il se prend! S'insurgea la principale concernée.

- Tu lui avais pourtant fais comprendre que c'était fini non? Chuchota le blond, soucieux de ne pas donner aux spectateurs de nouvelles révélations.

- Bien sur! Je lui ai même rendu sa bague! Et honnêtement il m'a traité comme si j'étais inutile! Il m'a dit qu'il saurait me remplacer sans problèmes ! Mais quel con franchement!

- Hermione parles moins fort ils vont croire que c'est vrai lui dit calmement Neville en jetant un coup d'œil aux quatre longues tables de la grande salle qui s'animaient pour commenter la réaction de leur professeur.

- C'est hors de question que je les laisse remettre en cause mon travail ici!

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux faire?

- Leur répondre, et amener des témoins! Prouver à tout le monde qu'ils ne sont qu'une famille d'hypocrites! Je suis sure qu'il s'est rendu compte que rompre des fiançailles n'était pas bien vu du peuple et qu'il veut me mettre la faute sur le dos mais quel...

- shut Hermione s'il te plait! L'interrompit son amant.

- Oui excuse moi, il faut que je rattrape ces bêtises! Neville est ce que tu pense que Luna pourrait faire un article dans le chicaneur?

- Je ne pense pas que le chicaneur fasse le poids contre la gazette et encore moins qu'il atteindra la Suède, en revanche Elise peut t'écrire un article que tu présenteras dans de grands journaux ensuite...Vous pourriez discuter de ce que tu veux qu'elle y dise ce midi si tu veux.

- Oui c'est très gentil...je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait pu me mettre notre rupture sur le dos! Et si Ron lis ça et qu'il revient sur l'idée que je n'en ai qu'après l'argent?

- Mais non! Ron a été très content de te revoir au Manoir et il a trouvé une femme qui lui convient. Il a changé d'avis maintenant et il n'est pas assez stupide pour revenir sur le sujet...Il faut aller en cours maintenant et ça risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir alors prend un croissant , tu le mangeras sur la route. A tout à l'heure ma puce, soit forte, je t'aime.

Il prit la direction des cachots après l'avoir embrassé furtivement . La jeune femme ne tarda pas à prendre également le chemin de son cours, suivit à chaque pas par les regards curieux des élèves.

Elle soupira pour se donner du courage avant de leur ouvrir la porte dix minutes plus tard.

Le brouhaha qui envahit l'espace la cloua sur place immédiatement. Elle décida d'en faire abstraction pour le moment .

Cependant après presque vingt autre minutes la concentration ne revint pas et c'est découragée qu'elle demanda à ses élèves de ranger leurs affaires et de s'asseoir à leur place.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à vous concentrer et je sais pourquoi...La gazette du sorcier n'y a pas été de main morte avec Mr Malfoy et moi même depuis la rentrée, et plus particulièrement ce matin. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez des écrits de Rita Skeeter mais je ne veux pas que ça interfère avec vos études alors nous allons mettre les choses au point...Ne vous attendez pas à des révélations personnelle je vais juste vous apprendre des choses qui seront de toute façon dans la presse d'ici peu de temps. Allons y!

- Vous êtes vraiment fiancé à un Prince? Demanda une première année, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'était le cas l'année dernière et depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Et pourquoi l'avoir quitté? Le journal dit que c'est faux et que vous l'avez trompé.

- Le journal s'est fait manipuler , et il cherche à vous manipuler aussi. Je suis partie du Palais parce que j'y été très mal traitée et que je n'étais pas amoureuse. Philibert raconte des mensonges parce qu'il a une image à conserver et qu'il vient de se rendre compte que rompre avec sa fiancée était mal vu.

- Et vous étiez une princesse alors?

- Non on ne devient princesse que lorsqu'on épouse un Prince et je n'ai pas épousé Philibert. Partir du Palais a été la meilleure chose que j'ai pu faire depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Et Mr Malfoy , il sait qu'il va épouser une princesse?

- Il connaissait ma situation et il m'a aidé lorsque je suis partie du Palais et que j'ai rompu avec le Prince, répondit leur professeur en levant les yeux au ciel devant ces enfants qui rêvaient encore aux princes et aux princesses.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on a éclairci un peu les choses, est ce que vous pensez qu'on peut reprendre les cours avec un minimum de concentration? Très bien conclut elle en les voyant hocher la tête. Nous allons profiter de la demi heure qu'il reste pour faire le point sur les sorts qui vous posent problèmes .

Le reste du cours fut donc un peu plus constructif et c'est relativement satisfaite d'elle même que notre jeune enseignante accueillit les serpentard de troisièmes années.

Sa bonne humeur dura tout le cours et les élèves ne firent aucun commentaire jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

Alors que tous ses camarades étaient sortis une serpentard s'attarda devant son bureau.

- Nous tenions à vous dire que nous vous croyons, nous n'avons pas été éduqué comme il le fallait dans certaines matières...mais on connait la magie ancienne, et on sait ce qu'il y a entre Mr Malfoy et vous...La gazette raconte n'importe quoi, nous le savons lâcha t elle avant de partir sans un regard.

Hermione la regarda partir sans réagir, hésitant entre remercier ses élèves au prochain cours ou les blâmer de se mêler de sa vie privée. Elle choisit de ne rien ajouter à ce sujet mais partit néanmoins rejoindre son petit ami le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau de Neville qu'ils retrouvèrent en compagnie d'Elise.

-'lu vous deux! Alors tu es prête pour l'interrogatoire Hermione? Demanda Elise en souriant pour la rassurer

- Oui j'ai même hâte, tu veux qu'on aille dans un endroit précis ou ici ça va?

- Non on peut rester ici tu n'as qu'à me raconter ton histoire je prendrai des notes et j'écrirai l'article ce soir, tu me diras ce que tu en penses demain.

- D'accord alors...après la guerre j'ai rompu avec Ron, il l'a mal pris, il a cru que c'était parce qu'il était pauvre et il m'a banni du Terrier. Harry et Ginny se sont mariés et très vite ils ont emménagés ensemble en dehors du monde sorcier...Moi j'ai suivi divers conférences pour trouver dans quel domaine de la recherche je voulais travailler. Pendant une conférence en Suède j'ai rencontré Philibert, j'ai été séduite.

Il était bien élevé, poli, gentil et souriant, je me sentais toute seule et quand il m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui au Palais je me suis laissée tenter.

Les premières semaines tout a été fabuleux, je visitais tous les musées, j'étais invitée à toutes les expositions...Puis il m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté ...et là tout est parti en vrille.

La reine m'a dit de fermer tous mes comptes personnels, de rendre mon appartement et a jeté tous mes vêtements. Je devais porter des robes atroces dans lesquelles je respirais a peine. Les servantes ne me ménageaient pas et je n'osais rien dire parce que je pensais que j'avais de la chance, et que de toute façon plus personne ne voulait de moi vu que Harry et Ron avaient refait leur vie...

J'ai attendu trois ans au Palais, Philibert était de plus en plus souvent absent et je passais mon temps dans ma loge sans permission de sortir. Une nouvelle servante m'a été assignée et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai tenu le coup. Elle s'appelle Laurianne et elle est d'une gentillesse surprenante. La vie est devenue plus simple avec elle, les réunions royales moins pesantes et les préparatifs moins douloureux.

Au mois de mai dernier j'avais un rendez vous diplomatique à Londres. Je devais retrouver des amis de Philibert pour leur montrer à quel point il m'avait bien dressé...enfin officiellement pour leur prouver que mon éducation royale était achevée et que je pouvais devenir princesse. Ce jour là je suis tombée sur Drago, on a discuté et il m'a proposé de m'accompagner au restaurant. J'ai accepté et on s'est quitté sans insulte...c'était ma première bouffée d'oxygène depuis trois ans...

Quelques jours plus tard il y avait une autre réception au Palais et comme elle promettait d'être ennuyeuse j'ai demandé à Dray de venir. Il a dansé avec moi , il m'a fait rire et avant de partir il m'a dit que je ne devais plus me laisser faire, que je valais mieux que tout ça et que si j'avais besoin d'un logement le temps de reprendre ma vie en main je pouvais venir au Manoir Malfoy...

Ce soir là Laurianne m'a dit que si je venais à partir elle ne resterait pas au Palais, qu'elle avait eu une proposition de travail pour la boulangerie d'Evanoy et que le patron pouvait aussi l'héberger...alors quand Philibert est revenu ce soir là après deux semaines sans nouvelles et qu'il a eu le culot de me dire que je n'étais qu'une invitée au palais, que mon avis n'importait pour personne je lui ai rendu sa bague de fiançailles, j'ai repris ma baguette et j'ai transplanné devant le Manoir.

Narcissa m'a aidé à retirer toutes les épingles que j'avais dans les cheveux et ils m'ont prêté une chambre. Drago et moi on a développé notre statut d'âme sœur en se côtoyant tous les jours.

Harry et Ginny sont revenus de plus en plus souvent nous voir et Ron m'a pardonné.

Ensuite nous avons finis les recherches que Dray avait entamé sur l'électricité moldue et Minerva nous a proposé un poste ici pour tous les deux.

Et maintenant que je suis enfin heureuse avec Drago que j'aime mon travail et que mes amis m'entourent de nouveau Philibert se rend compte que le peuple n'a pas apprécié qu'il rompe ses fiançailles et il me met tout sur le dos pour que tout le monde le plaigne...

- waouh ça n'a pas été de tout repos pour toi depuis que tu as quitté Poudlard lâcha Neville en s'asseyant aux cotés de sa petite amie.

- Non c'est vrai que ce n'était pas courant mais maintenant j'ai la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvée!

- Et ton amie Laurianne , tu pense qu'elle voudrait témoigner dans l'article? Ça apporterait des preuves supplémentaires!

- Oui je pense qu'elle voudrait, je suis retournée prendre de ses nouvelles avant la rentrée, j'ai croisé son patron et il m'a dit qu'elle racontait à tout le monde dans le village à quel point Philibert était un goujat et comme j'avais été gentille avec elle.

- C'est bon pour toi ça, tu peux la contacter rapidement?

- Oui je peux aller la voir ce soir et lui demander si elle est libre bientôt, tu aurais besoin de combien de temps?

- Disons une heure je pense que ce serait suffisant...

- très bien j'irai après les cours et je te tiendrai au courant.

- C'est l'esprit plus léger qu'elle se dirigea au bras de son compagnon vers la grande salle pour une rapide collation avant le reste des cours. Elle se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais laisser ce Prince de pacotilles interférer avec sa vie et les joies que Drago pouvait lui procurer. Quittes à le trainer dans la boue lui et sa famille elle rétablirait la vérité, foie de Gryffondor !


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapitre XVII**

Après avoir laissé sortir les élèves de son dernier cours Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots, retrouvant sur le chemin son âme sœur.

- Je vais partir tout de suite voir si Laurianne est à la boulangerie. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas fermée le lundi. Tu veux venir?

- Oui si tu veux, si la discussion est trop longue je rentrerai j'ai des copies à corriger pour demain.

Ils se dissipèrent sans un mot de plus et profitèrent du voyage jusqu'au petit village d'Evanoy.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent forme humaine le même sourire ornait leur visage.

- C'est vraiment plaisant de voyager comme ça au dessus de la mer! Dit Drago en suivant son âme sœur.

Ils déambulèrent un peu dans le village pour en apprécier l'ambiance. La plupart des passants reconnurent l'ancienne fiancée de leur Prince et certains se permirent de l'accoster.

- Ca fait plaisir de vous voir Miss Granger! Vous revenez au pays? Lui demanda une quinquagénaire.

- Non désolé madame je viens juste requérir l'aide d'une amie qui travaille à la boulangerie.

- La petite jeune qui travaillait au Palais?

- Oui c'est elle.

- Elle est très gentille! Elle a changé l'opinion des gens sur la famille royale, elle vous admire je crois.

- C'est à ce sujet que je viens la voir. Un article à mon sujet est paru en Angleterre et je dois le contester avant qu'il ne me pourrisse la vie.

- Il est paru ici aussi, les villageois n'y croient pas une seconde...pour le reste de la population je n'en sais rien. Mais ici nous savons que la famille royale n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Nous témoignerons pour vous s'il le faut, vous avez toujours été très aimable avec nous! Répondit t elle avec entrain.

- Non merci mais ça vous apporterait trop d'ennui. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que la Reine peut faire pour se venger de ceux qui se mettent sur son chemin.

- Comme vous voulez...mais si vous avez besoin n'hésitez pas à revenir, le dimanche à 11h tout le monde se réunit à l'église vous aurez tout le soutient dont vous avez besoin.

- Merci beaucoup! Je vais aller voir Laurianne avant que la boulangerie ne ferme, merci encore!

- Tu as l'air d'être appréciée ici! Lança l'ancien mangemort en enlaçant sa taille.

- Oui visiblement, ça fait chaud au cœur...je ne sortais que rarement du Palais je ne pensais pas que les gens se souviendraient de moi.

- Qui pourrait oublier une femme aussi magnifique? Lui chuchota t 'il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Miss Granger? Cria une jeune femme quelques mètres plus loin.

- Laurianne! Quel plaisir! Répondit la concernée en la rejoignant au pas de course.

- Olivier m'a dit que vous étiez passé me voir, j'étais tellement contente! J'ai lu cet article ce matin c'est complètement absurde! Enchaina t elle rapidement.

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici, je veux répondre à ces bêtises et discréditer Philibert...J'ai besoin de ton aide...enfin de ton témoignage.

- D'accord! En quoi puis-je vous aider?

- En me tutoyant, je ne suis plus au Palais...et en racontant ce qu'il se passait au Palais, la façon dont je suis partie et la raison aussi, pour faire un article.

- C'est tout à fait d'accord, je dois parler à quelqu'un?

- Oui, une de mes collègue va écrire l'article pour moi , je trouverai ensuite un journal qui voudra le publier. Elle a besoin d'une heure de ton temps , je pourrai t'amener à Poudlard et te ramener ensuite, dès que tu seras disponible.

- Eh bien ce soir je ne peux pas, on a une commande pour un mariage demain midi et il reste encore beaucoup de gâteaux à préparer...mais il faut répondre rapidement à ce torchon sinon les gens vont croire que c'est vrai...nous pourrions parler pendant que je travaille avec Olivier et vous...enfin tu rapporterais ensuite mes histoires à ton amie et comme ça tout serait réglé rapidement...

- Oui, je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution, ça risque de prendre du temps namour tu devrais peut être retourner à l'école pour tes copies, reprit elle à l'intention de son âme sœur.

- Oui tu as raison, je vous laisse entre filles, préviens moi si tu dois rentrer tard que je ne m'inquiète pas. Passez une bonne soirée, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon ange, travaille bien.

- Il est canon! Lâcha Laurianne une fois le nuage de poussière évaporé.

- Oui, il est vraiment parfait, ça me change de Philibert! Allons à la boulangerie, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard par ma faute.

- Olivier n'est pas le genre de patron qui s'énerve pour cinq minutes de retard.

- Oui je l'ai vu la dernière fois, il a l'air sympathique. J'avais acheté une tartelette à la framboise mais je l'ai perdue après un petit accident. J'en reprendrai une ce soir s'il en reste!

- Ton petit ami en mange aussi?

- Oui il aime beaucoup la pâtisserie.

- Alors nous en préparerons une pour lui aussi! Olivier, Miss Granger va venir avec nous en cuisine nous avons besoin de discuter si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, enfin vous devrez porter une toque et un tablier..pour l'hygiène.

- Oui bien sur! Je me mettrai dans un coin pour ne pas vous déranger! Répondit la Gryffondor en enfilant sa toque.

- Il faut préparer les génoises Laurianne, si tu peux commencer par ça je vais m'occuper des bavarois.

- D'accord , suis moi Hermione nous allons passer derrière. Olivier m'a apprit des tas de recettes de gâteaux. Enchaina t elle en posant sur la table un plat de farine, du beurre des œufs et d'autres ingrédients.

Hermione la regarda faire en appréciant ses gestes.

- J'aimerais savoir cuisiner aussi...mais je n'ai jamais été très douée pour ça...

- Tout s'apprend, tu pourras toujours venir ici je t'apprendrais ce que je sais...que veux tu que je raconte au journal?

- J'ai une plume à papote dans mon sac tu n'as qu'a dire ce que tu veux. Répondit elle en installant la plume à papote sur un parchemin.

- "Très bien alors... je m'appelle Laurianne, j'ai 23ans, j'ai été embauchée au Palais Royale d'Evanoy à 20 ans et après avoir désespérée la Reine à plusieurs reprises avec mon manque d'enthousiasme devant ses idées stupides j'ai été mise au service de Miss Granger... Passe moi la plaque la bas Hermione s'il te plait, je dois étaler la génoise...

Je savais qu'elle avait aidé le survivant à gagner la guerre et je m'attendais à trouver une personne hautaine...je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant trompée ...

Travailler à ses cotés ressemblait à passer des après midi avec une amie. Je donnais mon avis sur les tenues qu'elle devait porter , l'aidait à se coiffer, la maquillait et surtout nous discutions.

Chaque jour je m'étonnais qu'une personne aussi intelligente et gentille qu'elle, reste cloitrée au Palais et ne voit jamais personne.

Après plusieurs mois à ses cotés j'ai osé lui poser la question. Elle m'a alors apprit que ses amis avaient choisis leur voie et que la Reine avait achevée de la séparer du monde sorcier en lui retirant toute porte de sortie...

Le Prince était un vrai goujat avec elle, il partait dans les provinces pour avoir le soutien du peuple pendant plusieurs semaines sans lui donner de nouvelles, parfois il revenait au Palais après un mois d'absence et il ne venait même pas la voir, ou alors il la conviait juste à une réception et l'ignorait complètement. En fait pour lui, elle n'avait qu'à se faire belle, déambuler parmi les riches qu'il invitait au Palais pour montrer à quel point il avait bon goût et retourner dans sa loge quand il en avait assez de la voir...

Olivier j'ai fini les génoises je peux préparer les décorations? Merci...

La Reine la traitait comme une moins que rien, la faisait taire dès qu'elle se rendait compte que Miss était plus renseignée qu'elle sur un sujet, la grondait comme une enfant quand elle faisait une erreur de protocole, se plaignait toujours d'elle...les servantes n'étaient pas mieux. Elles vouaient une admiration sans borgne à la Reine et méprisaient Miss Granger, elles la faisaient souffrir un maximum quand elles la préparaient, serraient ses corsets jusqu'à ce qu'elle étouffe...et pourtant elle n'a jamais rien dit.

Elle supportait toujours tout , elle tentait d'apprendre ce qu'elle ignorait sur la royauté et le protocole et restait des jours entiers dans sa loge en attendant qu'on l'autorise à sortir.

Je savais que même si Miss Granger avait l'occasion de partir elle ne le ferait pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser la bas toute seule, alors quand le boulanger d'Evanoy m'a proposé de me donner du travail et de m'héberger je le lui ai dit. Je savais qu'elle n'irait rien rapporter à la Reine et que si elle devait rester au Palais nous n'en reparlerions plus. Mais je crois que ça l'a fait réfléchir...

Un peu plus tard le Prince est revenu d'un énième voyage, il ne l'a même pas prévenu en personne il a fait passer le message par une servante...Ils se sont disputés ce soir là et il lui a dit que de toute façon si elle n'était pas contente c'était la même chose...qu'elle n'était rien au Palais et qu'il trouverait de dizaines de filles aussi belles qu'elle qui seraient ravies de la remplacer...

Elle a déposé sa bague de fiançailles sur la coiffeuse, a repris sa baguette et elle a transplanné...

Le Prince a fait comme si de rien n'était pendant près d'un mois. Il a poursuivit ses voyages, il a ramené plusieurs filles dans sa suite et les a congédié dès le lendemain...

Il essayait d'être discret mais ces cruches gloussaient tellement fort que même la Reine en a été avertie. Il s'est fait gronder comme un gamin, ça a jasé pendant une semaine entière dans les couloirs!

Les servantes m'ont mises à part parce que j'étais la plus proche de la future Princesse donc j'ai accepté l'offre d'Olivier, le boulanger. Les sorciers Suédois ont commencés à parler...à se demander pourquoi une femme aussi courageuse que Miss Granger, qui avait survécu à la guerre, avait fui le Palais et ont remis en cause l'attitude du Prince. Ils se sont rendus compte que le temps qu'il passait en campagne, il délaissait grandement sa fiancée et l'opinion des gens a changé...Quand il s'en est aperçu, on raconte qu'il a enquêté sur Hermione et il y a eut ensuite l'article dans la gazette du sorcier anglaise...voila pour l'histoire...

Je vais voir Olivier j'arrive".

Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec une magnifique tarte à la framboise aux éclats de pistache.

- Tiens, c'est de la part d'Olivier, pour ton adonis et toi...pour m'avoir soutenue quand j'étais au Palais

- C'est trop gentil! C'est toi qui m'a soutenu! Enfin je ne vais pas refuser elle a l'air trop bonne! Dit elle en riant.

- Ce n'est rien , ça nous fait plaisir!

- Merci beaucoup! Je vais devoir y aller, Drago doit m'attendre, et j'ai hâte de gouter le dessert!

- Ok, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, je distribuerai l'article à tous les clients quand il sera publié!

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, la Reine se fournit ici et ça ferait un gros budget en moins si elle décidait de commander ailleurs...

- Olivier dit qu'il s'en moque. Il a l'intention de faire aussi une sandwicherie bientôt, pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas beaucoup de temps de se poser le midi..la rentrée d'argent compensera les commandes du Palais, et ça amènera ici des gens beaucoup plus sympathiques!

- Comme vous voulez, je vous remercie tous les deux pour tout ça!, le soutien, l'article et la tarte...

- A bientôt!

La jeune femme se désintégra, prenant garde à ne pas renverser sa tarte aux framboises et reprit la direction du château. Elle trouva son âme sœur dans la salle commune de leur appartement, posant un plat de lasagnes sur la table décorée avec soin. Une lourde nappe écrue recouvrait la table ronde, un chandelier en argent était posé sur le coté, surement pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, un service en verre couleur anis et des couverts en argents complétaient le tout. Il sourit en la voyant apparaître.

- Je t'ai sentie arriver, je me suis dit que tu aurais faim...c'est Twincky qui a fait les lasagnes parce qu'avec les copies je n'avais pas le temps, mais l'intention y était dit il en souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Laurianne nous offre le dessert, je vais la déposer au frais et envoyer un hibou à Elise avec ce que Laurianne m'a racontée et je te rejoins.

Elle s'installa à table cinq minutes plus tard et servit deux assiettes de lasagnes.

- Vous avez pu aborder tout ce que tu voulais? Demanda Drago entre deux bouchers

- Oui. Elle a raconté la vie au Palais de son arrivée jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, comportement du Prince y compris...ça devrait faire pencher la balance en ma faveur...

- Tu n'as pas peur des représailles?

- Si...un peu...mais je suis à l'abri ici, et ils n'ont plus de prise sur ma vie...a part en faisant pression sur Minerva je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient m'atteindre!

- Je ne pense pas que Minerva puisse se faire influencer, même par toute une famille royale!

- Je sais, elle est plus forte qu'eux, c'est pour ça que je suis optimiste...Philibert croit que je suis toujours la petite fille soumise qu'il a connu pendant trois ans...Il s'attend surement à ce que je démissionne et me réfugie au calme pendant qu'il jouit de la popularité de la victime...il ne va pas être déçu!

- Oui, il va enfin découvrir la vrai Hermione Granger! Il était temps! Comment tu trouves le plat?

- Très bon comme d'habitude, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les elfes n'ouvrent pas des restaurants! Ils feraient fureur, tout le monde sait qu'ils ont des recettes fabuleuses et que peu importe ce qu'ils préparent c'est toujours bon...

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée, mais certains elfes se font seulement au fait d'être payé pour leur travail alors de là à se mettre à leur compte pour créer une entreprise...je pense qu'il faudra encore attendre un moment;

- C'est dommage, certains en seraient très heureux...regarde Dobby il est au bord de la syncope quand on lui dit que le repas était bon, il serait comblé dans un restaurant.

- Ça nous fait un nouveau projet pour le ministère, après avoir remanié l'éducation des enfants de moins de onze ans et étendu l'électricité à tous les continents...Je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec toi!

- Tant mieux ça évitera la routine. Tu veux une part de tarte?

- Oui elle a l'air délicieuse, c'est ton amie qui l'a préparée?

- Non c'est son patron , je trouve ça gentil de sa part il ne nous doit rien après tout.

- A mon avis il l'a plus fait pour Laurianne, parce que ça lui faisait plaisir, que pour nous. Elle a l'air très heureuse quand elle parle de son travail.

- C'est vrai que ça la change de l'ambiance du Palais! Répondit elle en coupant des parts de dessert et en volant une framboise au passage.

- Je vais devoir me remettre au sport si je ne veux pas finir obèse avec tout ce qu'on mange en ce moment rit Drago.

- On pourrait essayer de courir ensemble , je ne suis pas très douée pour le footing mais je peux toujours essayer...proposa sa petite amie.

- Ce serait sympa de faire du sport ensemble, mais si tu n'aimes pas courir ça va être une corvée pour toi...on pourrait demander une piscine dans la salle sur demande et faire des longueurs...

- Oui j'adore nager, en plus c'est bon pour la santé! On regardera dans nos emplois du temps pour trouver une heure de libre disons...deux fois dans la semaine.

- D'accord on regardera ça après.

Ils débarrassèrent la table quinze minutes plus tard et s'installèrent dans le canapé après avoir fait la vaisselle.

Alors qu'Hermione allumait la télé pour regarder ce qui passait ce soir là son amant ouvrit la fenêtre à deux hiboux.

Le premier venait d'Elise et apportait déjà l'article, le second venait du ministère.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait écrire un article aussi bon en si peu de temps avoua la jeune femme après l'avoir lu avec méticulosité. Que dis le tien?

- Que l'électricité va être étendue à toute l'Angleterre! Mike Cherlay dit qu'il a du rassurer le ministre à de nombreuses reprises et que si on trouvait une solution pour le sécuriser nous aussi ce serait encore mieux, mais que pour le moment il est d'accord. Il nous propose un rendez vous jeudi soir vers 19h pour discuter des modalités d'extension.

- C'est génial mon cœur!

- Oui, ça mérite un baiser non? Ironisa t il en l'enlaçant puis en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Juste un baiser? Hum..ça mérite peut être plus nan? Ajouta t elle en les désintégrant tous les deux.

Un éclat de rire envahit la pièce alors qu'un nuage de magie se dirigeait vers leur chambre.

Deux jours plus tard sorcière hebdo affichait :

_« le Prince de Suède remis à sa place! » _

_Miss Granger reprend les rennes et répond aux accusations de la famille royale suédoise! _

_Les bonnes manières ne font plus partie du protocoles! _

_Trouvez les détails page 9-13._

- Ce petit vantard va avoir du mal à ravaler je crois , dit Hermione avec un sourire sournois.

- Tu ressemble vraiment à une serpentard avec ce sourire tu sais..répondit son âme sœur en lui prenant la main doucement à la table des professeurs.

- Tant mieux, les serpentard ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds.

- Je crois qu'il a compris là!

- Si ce n'est pas le cas je lui répéterai jusqu'à ce que ça rentre. Dis pour jeudi soir ce serait bien qu'on ait des pistes d'endroit pour la sphère d'énergie non?

- Oui c'est vrai que ça nous apporterait de la crédibilité...mais je n'ai pas d'idée. Avoua son compagnon

- Moi j'ai pensé au Sahara...la dernière que j'y ai explosé j'ai libéré beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'on n'en laissera jamais dans la sphère et je crois que c'est un territoire sans réel propriétaire..Peut être que si on déposait une requête au ministère pour avoir un petit terrain ils sauraient nous arranger ça, et en plus si il y avait un problème personne ne serait touché...

- Oui c'est bien ça, on en parlera à Mr Cherlay. Tu commences avec les serdaigles?

- Oui je leur avais demandé de faire 40 cm de parchemin, je m'attends à ce qu'ils aient fait le double. Ils ne comprennent pas que parfois pour être compréhensible il faut synthétiser...avec les Gryffondor c'est l'inverse ils vont droit au but sans aucun effet de style...

- et les serpentard?

- Ils sont surprenants, quand ils savent ils font des rédactions bonnes pour la plupart et quand ils ne comprennent pas ils s'arrangent toujours pour qu'à la fin le devoir paraisse bon alors qu'il n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet de départ!

- Je les reconnais bien là. Je dois y aller si je veux être à l'heure, je finis un peu avant toi je t'attendrai devant ta salle, conclut il en l'embrassant rapidement avant de se lever, vite imité par ses élèves, pour se rendre aux cachots.

- Au fait Hermione merci d'avoir mis mon nom en bas de l'article. J'envisage de devenir journaliste si je dois quitter Poudlard et ça me sera utile d'avoir écrit pour un sujet aussi populaire! La remercia Elise alors qu'elle se levait à son tour.

- C'était normal, d'ailleurs la personne qui m'a reçut à Sorcière Hebdo m'a dit que l'article était écrit avec beaucoup de talent, je te donnerai ses coordonnées si tu veux!

- Oui ça m'intéresse!

- Tu n'auras qu'a passer boire un café après le diner ce soir... répondit elle en partant à pas rapides.

La journée de cours se passa sans anicroches et la soirée fut ponctuée des rires des deux jeunes femmes s'imaginant l'espace de quelques heures être des journalistes people et massacrer la famille royale chaque semaine.

Le jeudi soir arriva rapidement et le jeune couple se matérialisa dans la salle d'attente du ministre pour qu'on vienne l'y chercher.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens! S'exclama le ministre lorsqu'il vint les rejoindre.

- Bonsoir monsieur le ministre, comment allez vous?

- Bien bien...entrez, vous connaissez déjà monsieur cherlay...Voici le premier ministre moldu, je lui ai parlé des récents progrès et j'aimerais que vous lui expliquiez comment ça fonctionne. C'est normal qu'il soit rassuré lui aussi!

- Oui évidement! Répondit Hermione, c'est étrange de vous rencontrer, en tant que née moldue monsieur le ministre...Je pensais vous voir toute ma vie devant mon écran de télé! Rajouta t elle en souriant.

- J'ai la même impression avec les sorciers Miss Granger je vous comprend parfaitement, asseyez vous à coté de moi...vous traduirez si je ne comprends pas.

- Très bien. Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez accepté d'étendre le projet à toute l'Angleterre

- Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal et que vous le devez uniquement à Mike, il sait être convainquant quand une affaire la passionne.

- Et nous l'en remercions grandement, intervint Drago , nous savons que la source d'énergie vous inquiète et nous avons peut être une solution...

- On vous écoute

- C'est peut être impossible, cela dépend beaucoup de vos relations diplomatiques à vrai dire mais nous avons pensé que le Sahara serait parfait ...Il est déjà arrivé à Hermione d'y libérer une énorme quantité de magie sans conséquence dramatique... Alors si vous pouviez trouver un moyen pour qu'on achète un terrain, 20m² suffiraient et on y entreposeraient la sphère. Il faudrait juste que j'embauche quelqu'un pour construire une salle ou quelque chose qui empêcherait les touristes de s'en approcher trop...

- Vous êtes sur qu'une simple structure en béton sécuriserait tout? Demanda le premier ministre moldu.

- Oui, notre magie n'est pas offensive. L'éloigner des touristes servirait juste à éviter à la magie de s'enfuir. Si on lui en donne l'opportunité elle viendra nous retrouver et il faudra qu'on retourne la bas la déposer à chaque fois...La dernière fois il n'y a eu aucun incident lorsque vos hommes y sont entrés!

- C'est vrai monsieur le ministre, aucun de mes employés n'a été touché! La magie s'est contenté de s'échapper .

- Très bien, je peut m'arranger pour vous trouver un espace dans le Sahara ainsi qu'une entreprise pour bâtir une salle hermétique. Je vous contacterait quand tout cela sera fait pour que vous veniez y déposer la sphère...Il faudra aussi signer plusieurs papiers pour des questions d'assurance bien sur.

Après cet accord passé l'entretien s'orienta sur l'explication du projet au premier ministre moldu puis chacun retourna à ses obligations.

Les amoureux s'installèrent dans un bain moussant en se câlinant tendrement.

- Je suis fière de toi tu sais, dit doucement Hermione.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que ton projet prend de l'ampleur et qu'il tient la route...Beaucoup de gens se mettent en tête d'inventer quelque chose mais peu y parviennent aussi bien...Je suis contente que ça soit un succès pour toi...

- Moi je suis content de pouvoir partager ça avec toi, tout seul ça n'aurait pas été pareil...ça m'étonne qu'on ait pas de nouvelles de ton Prince...

- J'en ai eu...une lettre pitoyable dans laquelle il me menaçait, il aurait soit disant des photos prouvant que je lui ai été infidèle, ce genre de choses...Je sais que c'est faux alors je n'y ai pas fait attention...

- Il en devient minable. Il serait temps qu'il se rende compte des limites à ne pas dépasser avant de tomber dans la ridicule.

- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que si la famille royale est destituée de son rôle il faudra bien que quelqu'un la remplace et les sorciers la bas n'ont jamais connut de démocratie...J'espère que par ma faute un dictateur fou furieux ne prendra pas les rennes...

- Je ne pense pas que les dirigeants des pays européens laisseraient une chose pareille arriver ça serait trop risquer pour eux.

- Oui tu as raison...c'est bizarre pour moi de résister à leur bêtises, j'avais tellement l'habitude de plier à leur volonté que je me sens...presque invincible maintenant quand je me rends compte que rien ne me tombe sur la tête.

- Disons que le contexte n'est pas le même non plus. La bas tu n'avais personne pour te soutenir, ici tu as tes amis et tu m'as moi...t'as même réussi à amadouer Severus Rogue! Ironisa t il en la resserrant contre lui.

- On devrait l'inviter un jour...

- Je pense qu'il sera plus heureux si on attend pour l'inviter à notre mariage, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait...il n'a pas déménagé à plusieurs milliers de kilomètre pour rien.

- Ok on verra plus tard alors, je vais aller me coucher j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls acheva Hermione on sortant du bain .

- Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes, je vais vérifier que j'ai bien corrigé toutes les copies pour demain matin. Répondit il en la regardant s'emmitoufler dans un gros peignoir en polaire écru.

Ils révèrent cette nuit là d'un monde sorcier entier illuminé par l'électricité, d'une reconnaissance totale et enfin d'une vie à partager ensemble dans le bonheur.

La vie redevint paisible au sein du château. Le couple acheva les premiers bulletins de leurs élèves et se préparèrent à fêter noël ensemble, n'ayant toujours pas décidé de /*-+  
§'endroit où ils se poseraient. Hermione aborda le sujet un dimanche89 soir alors qu'ils rangeaient les cachots ensemble.

- Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé d'idée pour les vacances? Un endroit où tu voudrais qu'on se rende rien qu'a deux? Demanda Drago en enlaçant tendrement son âme sœur dans son bureau.

- Si j'en ai trouvé des centaines c'est bien ça le problème...chaque fois que je vois un beau paysage dans un catalogue ou sur un tableau j'aimerais m'y rendre avec toi...Je voudrais être assise à tes cotés sur les dunes du Sahara, me réchauffer tout contre toi sur la banquise, m'allonger dans l'herbe des plus grandes prairies du monde, m'endormir dans tes bras peut importe l'endroit...

- Il nous reste beaucoup de temps, l'éternité en fait pour visiter tout ça, on peut commencer dans l'ordre...Je n'ai jamais passé Noël en short les pieds dans le sable, on pourrait aller faire un tour en Afrique? Je nous trouverai une petite maison à l'écart et on y fera l'amour toute la journée...la nuit quand il fera plus frais on profitera du paysage... proposa t il.

- heu...on dormira quand?

- Jamais, on est jeune non? On peut tenir une semaine ou deux sans dormir!

- Pff, idiot! Il faudra bien que tu me laisses dormir de temps en temps sinon tu risques de faire l'amour à une comateuse rit elle en fermant les yeux tentant déjà de s'imaginer l'effet du vent chaud contre sa joue.

- D'accord, je sacrifierai quelques heures de mon programmes pour que ma princesse puisse dormir rit il, les yeux brillants de la voir si belle dans ses bras.

- On pourrait prendre des nouvelles de Thomas et lui dire que nous passerons près de lui, au cas où il voudrait nous voir. Proposa la jeune fille en resserrant encore l'étreinte de ses bras sur ceux de son amant.

- Ça sera décompté sur tes heures de sommeil, à toi de voir...

- Et si on s'avançait tout de suite sur tes heures de câlins? Histoire que je fasse mon cotât d'heures et que je puisse dormir là-bas …

- hmmm...c'est tentant mais le lieu n'est pas très adéquat dit il en laissant tout de même ses mains s'égarer sur ses hanches.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Tu as vraiment envie de faire l'amour dans les cachots? C'est froid et humide et...

- Dans cinq minutes tu auras oublié tout ça...

- Allons ailleurs...sur les bords du lac, dans la salle de bain des préfets, la salle sur demande...un endroit plus confortable chuchota t il , ses lèvres s'égarant près de son lobe, l'emprisonnant délicieusement.

- Comme tu veux, souffla t elle, un brin déçue.

- Viens, tu mérites mieux que ça, je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas poursuivit il toujours à voix basse.

- Et je mérite quoi? Demanda t elle en l'embrassant langoureusement, entremêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'or, laissant une de ses mains s'accrocher à l'épaule musclée, la serrant fort contre elle.

- Le meilleur, tu mérites tout ce que je pourrais te donner...et je peux faire bien mieux qu'un câlin bâclé dans une salle qui sent la moisissure et la potion de rétrécissement ratée...suis moi, le rêve commence...

Elle le laissa les transporter en dehors de Poudlard rapidement. Elle eut le temps de réaliser qu'à 22h passé en plein hiver elle devrait au moins frissonner mais ne ressentait, sous leur forme de voyage aucun désagrément lié à son environnement, puis le Manoir Malfoy apparut, écrasant de majesté, rayonnant sous les étoiles. Son âme sœur avait tort , le rêve ne commençait pas, il avait débuté depuis longtemps déjà devant la porte massive de ce Manoir...

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à traverser les murs pour se retrouver dans leur chambre Drago les dirigea vers le jardin anglais qui s'étendait derrière le jardin.

Il se matérialisa en l'enlaçant et la déposa tendrement sur une petite étendue d'herbe.

- Au risque d'être ironique, je ne vois pas vraiment la différence entre les cachots et un jardin froid et humide dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu te trompes, ferme les yeux...sens les rayons de la lune sur tes bras, écoutes le langage des arbres, respires l'essence des fleurs qui t'entourent...Vois à quel point je t'aime lui chuchota t il en déposant à chaque respiration de tendres baisers le long de son cou, sur ses paupières, ses frêles épaules...

Hermione se concentra et s'ouvrit enfin à la beauté du lieu.

Le ciel étoilé , ébène rehaussé de touches de lumière, la lune, globe si pale et à la fois si éblouissant, elle baissa un peu le regard, entendit la douce berceuse des feuilles frissonnant dans le vent tiède, les rosiers, les parterres de fleurs si resplendissants de couleurs que même la nuit ne parvenait à les assombrir, l'herbe fraichement tondue qui semblait anthracite...

Puis elle ferma les yeux, et les odeurs la firent à leur tour chavirer...ce bois humide, la terre, les roses ...Alors qu'elle détendait les dernières parcelles de son corps elle sentit enfin pourquoi cet endroit serait le théâtre d'une nuit magique.

La lune la caressait littéralement de ses longs rayons , sa magie semblait vibrer de plaisir à cette attention.

Son amant entra alors en jeux, et les sensations explosèrent.

Il déclencha un incendie en laissant la pulpe de ses doigts effleurer l'intérieur de son bras, son coude, remonter vers ses épaules, descendre vers sa poitrine...

Elle crut perdre la raison lorsqu'il l'embrassa de la plus exquise des façon, doucement et à la fois si fort qu'elle ne put empêcher ses propres mains de se perdre dans la chevelure argentée avec passion.

Alors qu'il glissait une main le long de son dos, caressant ses hanches, pressait leur bassin ensemble elle réalisa enfin que ce n'était qu'un prémisse...

La lune fut témoin de leur amour, leurs corps fusionnèrent au même rythme que leurs magies. Ils furent cette nuit là plus liés que jamais.

Lorsque l'aurore les sortit de la douce léthargie dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde perdre une seule seconde de ce précieux moment, ils étaient alors comme une seule et même entité séparée physiquement. Leurs cœurs battaient de façon synchrone, leurs souffles se mêlaient , leurs pensées ne se distinguaient plus.

- Alors ce rêve? Murmura le jeune blond

- Il continue mon ange, il continue répondit elle évasivement, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

- J'ai hâte qu'on ait notre maison...

- On ne peut pas se plaindre de notre appartement à Poudlard, tu ne l'aimes pas?

- Si, mais ….c'est dur à expliquer, ça n'est pas vraiment pareil de vivre sur son lieu de travail...J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, de te retrouver tous les soirs dans notre lit, de savoir que c'est là que nous ferons nos enfants, enfin là ou ailleurs selon ton imagination rit il. Je veux une porte qui donne sur un jardin comme celui ci, vivant et enivrant...

- Je pensais qu'on attendrait d'avoir trouvé un autre travail pour se choisir une maison mais on peut commencer à regarder dès maintenant si tu veux, on pourra toujours transplanner à Pré-au-Lard tous les matins ….

- On en rediscutera quand ton rythme cardiaque aura ralentie. Je ne veux pas faire du chantage sourit il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- Une nuit de rêve contre une maison de conte de fée? J'aime ton chantage je crois soupira t elle de bonheur.

- On va devoir retourner à Poudlard, j'ai cours à 9h et j'aimerais prendre une douche avant, se rouler dans l'herbe toute la nuit laisse des traces.

- Oui, mes cheveux doivent ressembler à un nid de corneille!

- Un peu, mais ça te rend magnifique!

- Je peux aller en cours comme ça alors? Le taquina telle gentiment.

- Non, ça ça n'appartient qu'à moi...tes soupirs avant que tu t'endormes, tes joues rougies après l'amour, tes frissons, tes cheveux emmêlés dans les draps...

- Tout t'appartient chez moi mon ange, si tu savais à quel point...Aller vient avant que j'ai envie de rester ici pour voir si le soleil a le même effet sur ma peau que la lune quand tu la caresses.

Il ne répondit pas, trop conscient qu'un seul mot suffirait à leur faire oublier les cours, leurs responsabilités et le monde extérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au château et se matérialisèrent dans leur salle de bain, ne souhaitant pas croiser d'élèves dans des tenues aussi débraillées.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller en premier je ne commence qu'à 10h15

- Viens avec moi...pour prolonger un peu l'instant...dit il à voix basse en la déshabillant lentement.

Elle releva la tête pour protester, lui dire que même s'il leur restait encore 2h ils finiraient par être en retard quand même...ce qu'elle lut cependant dans ses yeux la laissa muette.

Il la regardait comme une merveille, l'effeuillait avec tendresse, la regardait avec amour...bien qu'elle sut qu'il la désirait, autant qu'elle le désirait même après une nuit entière contre lui, il n'en montrait rien.

L'instant n'était plus à la passion, chacun de ses gestes irradiait l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et des larmes de bonheur roulèrent le long de ses joues quand elle abaissa les paupières.

Elle le dénuda également puis ils entrèrent enfin dans la cabine de douche. L'eau devint rapidement noirâtre, entrainant avec elle toute la terre accumulée ces dernières heures, quelques brins d'herbes, deux ou trois pétales.

Ils la laissèrent couler simplement, se touchant peu, s'observant beaucoup comme pour se repaitre de l'image de l'autre.

Ils avaient œuvrés pour ça, avaient supportés les épreuves, la guerre, les médias, les études...tout ça pour un instant, une nuit, pour cette symbiose parfaite, pour trouver la raison de vivre enfin...


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapitre XVIII**

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à transplanner pour des dunes ensoleillées et ce qui devait être les plus belles vacances de Noel de leurs vies, le jeune couple fut intercepté par un elfe de maison qui leur tendait un journal.

Hermione le saisit, curieuse qu'un elfe se soit déplacé juste pour le leur apporter. Elle retint un hoquet de stupeur lorsque son regard se posa sur le titre

_La famille Royale Suédoise attaque la meilleure amie du Survivant!_

_La plainte contre préjudice morale a été déposée au Ministère de la Magie de Londres par un serviteur du Prince Philibert._

_Ce problème juridique pourrait porter un coup d'arrêt à la carrière du nouveau professeur de Métamorphose. L'héritier du trône a également fait paraître des photos de son ex fiancée plutôt explicite qu'elle lui aurait envoyée lorsqu'il était en déplacement._

_Ces images réfutent donc la soit disant indifférence qui régnaient entre les deux fiancés avant que Miss Granger ne décide de refaire sa vie..._

- ça va? Demanda Drago en la voyant pâlir rapidement

- Non ça ne va pas du tout! Mais comment a t il pu prendre ces photos? Je ne lui ai jamais envoyé quoi que ce soit! Et encore moins des photos aussi...répugnantes! Il va m'entendre ce crétin!

Elle attrapa brusquement le bras de son amant, qui sur le coup ne compris pas grand chose, laissant tomber au sol la gazette des sorciers ou des photos d'elle dans la salle de bain s'étalaient.

Lorsque Drago sentit ses pieds reprendre forme contre le sol il réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle de banquet du Palais et qu'une centaine de personne les fixaient , ébahis.

Quand ils reconnurent enfin la jeune femme les murmures se firent entendre. Elle n'y prêta pourtant aucune attention et avança à grandes enjambées vers un prince plus que surpris à qui elle ne laissa même pas la possibilité de placer un mot.

- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Philibert, parce que crois moi, si tu oublies un seul mot de ce que je vais dire, ou si tu ne comprends pas que c'est un avertissement et que je suis sérieuse tu vas sincèrement le regretter...on commence? Très bien! Tu vas retirer TOUT DE SUITE cette foutue plainte au ministère et tu as INTERET à présenter des excuses publiques pour avoir une fois de plus montré au monde à quel point tu étais DEBILE! D'accord? Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de photos pendant que tu étais en campagne et tu n'avais pas besoin que je le fasse vu que tu te tapais toutes les adolescentes écervelées que tu croisais sur la route...Tu as obtenu ces fichues photos en les prenant contre mon grès et ça s'appelle de la violation de vie privée voir de la pornographie vu que tu as eu la MERVEILLEUSE idée de les publier...Non tu la fermes ça vaut mieux pour toi...Maintenant qu'on a discuté des civilités on va aborder les choses sérieuses ok? ...Si tu interfères encore avec ma vie, par un quelconque moyen je t'assure que je vais utiliser la moindre parcelle de magie que m'offre le statut d'âme sœur et que je les utiliserai toutes pour disperser chacune de tes cellules à au moins 1 km d'une autre est ce que maintenant tu as compris?

- Elle se permet de menacer le prince! s'étonna un des convives

- La reine va lui faire regretter tout ça! lui répondit un autre.

- Oh non non non La reine ne va rien me faire n'est ce pas? Dit Hermione en se retournant contre la concernée.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse une idiote comme vous venir nous insulter chez nous!

- D'accord...alors je vais être un peu plus claire parce que vous avez l'air long à la détente. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de régler vos problèmes judiciaires vous même alors regardez bien le visage de votre avocat quand je vais achever ma phrase. J'en ai assez de voir de nouveaux articles dans les journaux parce votre fils est un empoté qui n'a pas été capable de garder sa fiancée. Vous n'avez pas le droit de publier des photos de moi nue dans le journal et votre plainte est complètement infondée donc je vais porter plainte pour abus de confiance, harcèlement , violation de vie privée , propos diffamatoires ...Tout le monde sait dans ce village que vous n'êtes que des hypocrites qui appuient leur pouvoir dans l'unique but de cacher aux yeux des autres leur manque de compétence. J'ai survécu à la guerre, je me relèverai de cette histoire mais votre règne s'achève maintenant! Vous n'auriez pas du vous en prendre à moi...tout ça pour flatter l'orgueil d'un enfant gâté impotent, ça me fait presque pitié!

- Espèce de...commença la Reine

- Regardez votre avocat très chère, regardez bien intervint la Gryffondor.

Celui ci était livide, il cherchait frénétiquement des yeux une porte par laquelle s'échapper et semblait désespérer de ne rien trouver

- Faites vos valises, je vous promet que quand je reviendrai de vacances, vous aurez quitter le palais acheva t elle en reprenant la main d'un Drago médusé et en les ramenant à Poudlard pour une courte halte.

- Waouh, lâcha enfin celui-ci.

- J'y ai été fort? S'inquiéta enfin son âme sœur

- Disons que tu étais...waouh si tu m'avais parlé comme ça je serai recroquevillé au sol en train de gémir ironisa t il en rétrécissant ses valises pour les mettre dans sa poche.

- Arêtes je peux t'imaginer dans beaucoup de situation mais pas celle la...rit elle en l'imitant.

Ils disparurent dans un nuage de poussière et reprirent forme au sommet d'une immense dune que le soleil se chargeait de dorer .

Les crêtes semblaient faites de sable mouvant tant elles se déplaçaient en sinuant sous les assauts du vent.

Le souffle manqua bien vite aux deux spectateurs et ils réalisèrent enfin l'avoir retenu quand leurs poumons crièrent à l'aide. Dans un même geste ils s'assirent en se tenant la main.

Ils profitèrent de la vue jusqu'à ce que les derniers rayons disparaissent derrière l'horizon , plongeant alors le désert dans une obscurité si soudaine qu'elle en était désarmante, puis partirent rejoindre leur logement.

Fait d'une seule pièce où un lit deux places côtoyait une petite table, deux chaises et une bassine qui devait sans doute faire office d'évier pour la vaisselle et de lavabo pour la toilette.

Les murs étaient faits de terre d'argile peinte en blanc et le toit était un mélange de paille et de terre séchée.

Le sol était inégal, la table un peu bancale et le lit un peu trop petit, pourtant lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent un sourire ravit ornait toujours leurs lèvres.

- On va être bien ici mon ange soupira d'aise la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le coin du lit.

- Oui, ça va nous changer, rien que toi et moi dans ce pays magnifique, sans chichis , rien que notre amour et le soleil pour nous dire quand dormir …

- et des petits repas de temps en temps

- Juste pour survivre, rit il en prenant place à ses cotés.

Une fête vint rompre l'intimité du jeune couple, organisée par Thomas dans son village en leur honneur.

La joie transpirait par les pores de tous les villageois, leurs habits aux couleurs chatoyantes illuminaient leurs sourires.

Le village était un vague amoncellement de cabanes comme celles qui les abriteraient pour deux semaines. Des cordes avaient été tendues entre les toits pour étendre de grandes pièces de tissus. Un troupeau de chèvres somnolait doucement.

Les enfants les rejoignirent en courant lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, tandis que les plus anciens allaient lentement s'asseoir au centre du village.

Le couple s'étonna des visages décharnés, des corps faibles et amaigris, réalisant que la guerre n'était pas le seul mal que pouvait craindre un pays.

Ils prirent place dans le cercle après avoir salué Tomas

Les africains dansèrent, chantèrent, invoquèrent leurs croyances les plus profondes . Les âmes sœurs écoutèrent avec attention, s'imprégnèrent de l'ambiance et du savoir des plus âgés… La nuit qui suivit ne leur suffit pas à traiter et mémoriser toutes les informations, les prénoms et les rites des villageois mais ils se promirent d'y parvenir d'ici la fin du voyage.

Ils se levèrent chaque jour de bonne heure et ne s'endormirent qu'une fois le soleil couché pour profiter un maximum de chaque journée. Hermione apprit à tresser des bracelets avec les femmes du village et rougit lorsque le jeune homme lui en passa un au poignet, omettant de lui dire qu'ils représentaient des fiançailles chez leurs hôtes. Elle subit les rires et gloussements des jeunes filles toute l'après midi sous l'incompréhension du principal concerné. Il omit également de lui dire quelques jours après qu'il en connaissait désormais le sens , Tomas le lui ayant révélé. L'idée qu'elle accepte des fiançailles , même informelles, le rassurait quant à sa prochaine demande.

Ils suivirent certains villageois lorsqu'ils conduisirent les chèvres dans leur près d'hiver et revinrent deux jours plus tard, affamés, épuisés mais avec derrière les paupières des promesses de rêves merveilleux.

Le retour à Poudlard se fit dans l'habituelle euphorie qui accompagne toutes vacances réussies.

Un exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers les attendait sur le couvre lit ainsi qu'une missive du ministère de la magie et des cartes postales surement envoyées par Harry, Ron ou Narcissa.

Un coup d'œil à la une du journal leur apprit que le Prince de Suède avait retiré sa plainte et que le gouvernement risquait fort d'être dissout d'ici quelques jours alors que de nouvelles élections républicaines s'organisaient.

- Ils ont tenus plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, commenta simplement Hermione en le jetant dans la cheminée.

Le lundi matin arriva bien trop vite à leur gout et c'est d'un air morose que le professeur de Potion s'installa sur leur petite table de salon.

- Whaou c'est la vue du canapé qui te fais cet effet la? Lui répondit elle en riant

- Non c'est de voir qu'on rentre comme on est partie, le ménage a été fait , pas un grain de poussière, le linge a été rangé..J'ai l'impression de redevenir élève ici c'est blasant...

- Tu as utilisé le reste de ton héritage pour aider Tomas et son village et on a pas vraiment pensé à mettre de coté pour la caution...Il nous faudra un prêt, des assurances...ça risque de prendre du temps pour trouver la maison qu'il nous faut …

- Alors on peut chercher autre chose, on n'est qu'à deux pour le moment on a pas besoin d'une maison, un appartement suffira tant qu'il nous convient à tous les deux...

- D'accord, comme tu veux je m'en fiche, on peut bien vivre où tu veux...lâcha t elle en partant rapidement dans la chambre pour vider ses valises

- Tu n'es pas d'accord? Hasarda t il en la voyant partir, perplexe.

- Si, tu veux bouger on bouge c'est tout, je trouvais ça pratique de vivre ici, au moins on peut travailler et se voir quand même, revenir chercher des affaires à la dernière minute...

- Je sais tout ça...

- mais ça ne suffit pas...certaine choses ne changent pas n'est ce pas?

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là?

- Simplement que tu as eu l'habitude qu'on obéisse à tes désirs quand tu étais à Poudlard et que parfois ça t'es difficile de réaliser que d'autres personnes tout autant concernée ne les partagent pas. Je vais me laver.

Elle quitta la pièce en laissant derrière elle un silence lourd et un serpentard qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il pensa à la rejoindre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tord, qu'elle était injuste avec lui, qu'elle...il resta là sans bouger , soudain conscient qu'elle avait raison...et qu'ils venaient d'avoir leur première dispute...le rêve avait parfois ses revers.

La soirée s'écoula sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole, chacun ressassant ses opinions, dénigrant celles de l'autre puis admettant ses tords...avant de ressasser ses opinions intérieurement...

Hermione savait qu'elle finirait par le dire un jour ou l'autre, parfois le petit con prétentieux ressortait , parfois elle se prenait à rêver du temps où elle partait chasser les horcruxes avec Ron et Harry. S'engager si vite avec une personne qu'on avait haï si longtemps laissait des traces.

Le lendemain matin le jeune homme se réveilla seul, un regard au réveil lui apprit qu'il était près de 10h, Hermione devait être dans la salle commune ou dans la salle de bain puisqu'elle ne commençait ses cours qu'à 13h30...

Il fut déçu lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était sortie sans le prévenir, ni même laisser un mot...Il corrigea les copies des premières années sur l'intérêt de la potion Tue-loup dans la sociabilisation des loups garous,11h23... s'acharna à déchiffrer les errances des septièmes années sur la méthodologie de préparation du Felix Felicis que visiblement ils n'avaient pas beaucoup suivis ,12h54 ...se lava puis enfila une tenue décontractée...13h40...se fit livrer un plat de gratin dauphinois par les elfes de maison et le finit en jetant de fréquents regards à l'horloge qui ornait la cheminée...reprit ses corrections...15h09...tenta de lire un magazine de quiditch en ruminant sur l'impolitesse de laisser les gens dans l'attente...16h02...alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ronchonner une fois de plus la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Hermione entra sans un mot, déposa sur la table devant lui une dizaine d'offre immobilière sur le secteur et s'installa pour écrire une lettre à Ginny qui se languissait de ragots!

- Tu as passé une bonne journée? Demanda Drago en la regardant de biais, à la fois surpris qu'elle soit si tenace et blessé de voir qu'âme sœur ou pas ils avaient eux aussi le droit à leurs différences et leurs conflits...

- Pas vraiment..je l'ai passée à la bibliothèque à chercher des offres d'appartement à louer...Je t'en ai imprimé une dizaine avec leurs nouvelles imprimantes moldues...Ce sera ceux la ou rien. Je peux comprendre que tu ais des envies que je ne partage pas...mais je ne suis pas ton chien. On vit ensemble ,si tu as des désirs qui concernent la vie de couple tu m'en parles...je n'ai pas à te suivre où tu veux parce qu'on est en couple il va falloir t'y faire!

- J'avais compris...enfin je me suis pas expliqué je ne t'imposais rien, je...

- Si, seulement tu as tellement l'habitude qu'on obéisse que tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu exiges... On en reste la, faire la gueule n'est pas mon activité principale...mais ne recommence pas...

- d'accord ma puce, j'suis désolé je n'avais pas l'impression que...enfin peut importe je vais regarder les offres et on en reparlera? Tu as mangé? Enchaina t il dans une tentative stupide de relancer l'ambiance pour clôturer entièrement la dispute.

- Non, je n'avais pas très faim, je descendrai dans la grande salle ce soir..si tu veux venir avec moi...répondit néanmoins la jeune femme, dans le même espoir.

Cette dispute fut la première d'une longue série, la vie au quotidien en dehors de Poudlard leur révélait enfin que l'amour ne suffisait pas à combler leurs différences.

Hermione se révélait souvent trop engagée envers son travail au grand dam de son amant qui se sentait délaissé, avait des apriori sur les sangs purs que la guerre avait ancré trop fort et n'aimait pas Blaise Zabini qu'elle jugeait pervers et dérangé.

Drago reprenait parfois ses vieilles habitudes d'enfant unique gâté, oubliait souvent de rincer la baignoire et de baisser la lunette des toilettes et prenait souvent les décisions qui les concernaient tous les deux dans un coup de tête.

Six mois plus tard, alors que les âmes sœurs venaient de rendre les résultats des examens de fin d'année Ginny frappa à la porte de leur appartement.

Son amie vint lui ouvrir, cachant avec beaucoup de mal le désordre qui régnait à l'intérieur en ouvrant la porte un minimum.

- Laisse tomber Mione je ne suis pas ma mère je ne vais rien dire...souffla la rouquine en entrant...heu...il y a eu un tremblement de terre?

- Non on s'est...battu avoua piteusement son amie en rougissant?

- Battu? Non mais ça va pas? où est ce crétin?

- Il est sous la douche...il n'a rien fait, enfin j'ai gagné je veux dire...c'est notre façon d'éviter les disputes maintenant, c'est même sacrément efficace! et marrant!

- Marrant? Est ce qu'il te frappe? Mais comment vous avez pu mettre autant de bordel?

- Me frapper? NON cria Hermione dans un éclat de rire.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Hermy, dis le moi si il y a un problème, il est dans la salle de bain il n'entendra pas...

- ça n'est pas ça on s'est battu...à coup de chaussettes! Rit Hermione , il avait encore oublié de rabaisser la lunette des toilettes, j'en ai assez de toujours crier alors je lui balancé une paire de chaussette qui trainait dans le panier à ranger...Il a répondu et ça s'est transformé en bataille de chaussettes de tennis...On venait à peine de réussir a arrêter de rire assez longtemps pour respirer quand t'as frappé…

- Vous vous balancez des chaussettes? Dit elle, dubitative

- oui..

- Et ça vous empêche de vous disputer...

- oui ça relâche la pression…

- d'accord, je ne comprends pas mais je préfère ça sinon j'aurais été obligée d'aller chercher Harry pour qu'il vienne lui casser la figure et je préfère ne pas transplanner...Je suis venue ici en métro tu sais, c'est vraiment génial!

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas transplanner? Tu as un soucis avec ta magie? S'inquiéta son amie.

- Non, c'est déconseillé dans mon état.

- Ton état tu...c'est pas vrai! tu es enceinte?

- OUI!

Lorsque Drago sortit de la salle de bain il les trouva toutes les deux en train d'hurler au milieu du salon, seuls les sourires qu'elles échangeaient l'empêchèrent d'appeler les médicomages.

Quelques minutes plus tard les larmes de joies remplacèrent les cris et l'ancien mangemort se décida à appeler le survivant pour avoir une explication. Rassuré sur l'état mental des deux jeunes filles il se contenta de l'inviter à les rejoindre en passant chez le chinois au passage et se posa dans le fauteuil en attendant qu'il soit là. Il mis à profit ce bref instant pour observer sa petite amie.

Les joues rouges et inondées de larmes, les cheveux coiffés dans une queue rapide qu'une paire de chaussette avait désorganisée, le sourire éclatant…Il se prit à imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait le jour où il trouverait enfin le courage de lui faire sa demande en mariage.

Sans qu'ils n'en discutent réellement les bracelets africains trônaient toujours sur leur poignet . Harry frappa à la porte au moment où il imaginait quel style de cérémonie voudrait Hermione, classique et traditionnelle ou innovante ? intime ou publique ? avec ou sans fleurs…

Si tu lui demandais plutôt que de te tracasser comme ça, lâcha le survivant en entrant, vérifiant que sa femme et sa meilleure amie étaient toujours dans leur monde, discutant de chaussons et de bavoirs.

Pardon ?

Tu étais encore perdu dans les préparatifs du mariage… ça fait quatre mois que ça dure, si ça continue tu vas finir par te marier à toi même mon vieux rit il.

Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Drago, septique.

Tu tripotes ton bracelet chaque fois que tu y penses…Hermione a parlé de sa signification à Ginny… qui s'est empressée de venir m'en informer…et je crois que j'avais la même tête que toi quand je prévoyais de faire ma demande à Gin'…

Tu crois qu'elle dirait oui ? questionna nerveusement le blondinet en jetant de fréquents regards aux jeunes femmes.

Est-ce que tu poses vraiment la question ? Je te parie qu'en ce moment même elles en parlent en se demandant quand tu te décideras…Les femmes savent toujours tout mec, faudra t'y faire…

Le 25 mai 2012, Hermione se réveilla seule dans le lit pour la première fois de la semaine. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment porté attention à cela, le fait que Drago ne l'attende pas pour lui dire bonjour le jour même de leurs deux ans ensemble la tracassa. Avait elle dit ou fait quelque chose qui avait pu vexer son âme sœur ? Avait il pu simplement oublier ?

Elle préféra se lever pour connaître ces réponses plutôt que de paniquer inutilement. Les deux dernières années lui avaient permis de s'approprier entièrement son nouveaux pouvoirs et de longues séances de méditations l'avaient empêchée d'exploser de nouveau.

En s'asseyant à table dans la cuisine devant un café bien noir elle repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait pu partager avec son petit ami depuis son retour en Angleterre. Bien sur tout n'avait pas été rose, ils s'étaient disputés… souvent… s'étaient réconciliés à chaque fois, les compromis avaient été nombreux mais au final cela avait valu le coup, à chaque fois. Leur première dispute était pour cet appartement dans lequel ils avaient tant de souvenirs désormais.

Une fois de plus Drago avait eu raison. Il avait été dur au début de gérer les corvées, et les repas en dehors de Poudlard mais une fois les habitudes prises les avantages étaient apparus…l'intimité tout d'abord, la sensation d'avoir un vrai chez soi, les barbecue entres amis dans le jardin et surtout …les projets…

Elle soupira de bonheur en repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la semaine précédente alors qu'ils erraient dans un magasin de décoration

Tu préfères sable ou lichen pour la peinture du bas dans le salon ? demanda Hermione

Lichen en bas et Sable en haut ?

Oui ca pourrait être joli… Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut …

Vert anis tu trouves ca beau ? hésita le blondinet en avançant dans le rayon.

Oui j'aime bien mais.. ça va détoner dans le salon non ?

Je pensais plutôt à la chambre de bébé… ça pourrait être beau avec du jaune pâle…enfin pas pour tout de suite mais…enfin je… marmonna t il faiblement.

Moi aussi je trouverai ça beau mon ange…souffla telle en l'enlaçant tendrement puis repartant en direction des caisses.

Depuis ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, tout comme ils ne parlaient pas de mariage…Parfois elle voulait lui expliquer ce que signifiait vraiment ce bracelet de coton qu'elle portait toujours au poignet depuis plus d'un an…mais au moment d'ouvrir la bouche aucun son ne sortait. Elle admit enfin qu'elle redoutait , au fond, qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle pour femme.

Sortant de ses pensées moroses elle déposa son bol de café dans l'évier et parti se laver, se demandant toujours où pouvait bien être sin petit ami un vendredi à 6h30. Elle continua néanmoins de se préparer pour ne pas être en retard à 8h avec les serdaigles de septième année. Elle se désintégra une heure plus tard et réapparut dans les cachots dans l'espoir de trouver enfin son âme sœur. Elle fut déçue en apercevant un mot sur la porte de sa salle de classe annonçant aux élèves que le cours était annulé et que par conséquent le devoir sur les potions digestives était reporté à la semaine suivante.

Elle rumina ses pensées en se dirigeant vers son propre cours, fulminant contre son petit ami qui ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il manquerait le travail aujourd'hui. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant sa porte où un mot du même genre informait ses élèves de sa propre absence.

Mais…C'est faux ! Je…Qui peut bien faire une blague pareille ! râla telle en retirant rageusement la feuille et en la retournant à la recherche d'une signature. Au dos du parchemin un second texte apparaissait, à son intention.

_Miss Granger est attendue à la gare King Cross à 8h…_

Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces bêtises marmonna telle en retournant le morceau de papier dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

Ne trouvant rien de plus elle décida de se rendre à la Gare comme demandé. L'écriture était celle de Drago et même s'il était probable qu'elle ait été imitée elle savait se défendre.


	19. Chapter XIX

**Chapitre XIX**

Une fois sur place elle trouva un nouveau parchemin et s'en approcha pour le détacher. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il était vierge. Elle sentit cependant deux bras l'enlacer par derrière alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir donner son cours.

J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas chuchota Drago sans bouger.

J'avoue que ce rendez-vous m'intrigue…surtout que tu n'as pas laissé de nouvelles à l'appartement …répondit la jeune fille, un peu sèchement.

Désolé pour ça, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes mais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire ce matin pour que tout soit près à ton arrivé…et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'un élève tombe sur le mot du troisième étage et y trouve des phrases trop personnelles… c'est pour ça qu'il était informel expliqua t-il calmement.

Et pourquoi toute cette mise en œuvre ? J'ai 8h de cours aujourd'hui je ne peux pas les louper…

Si tu peux, j'ai prévenu Minerva et elle est d'accord ne t'en fais pas…Aujourd'hui n'appartient qu'à nous, tu n'as tout de même pas oublié qu'on fête nos deux ans ensemble ? questionna t-il en la laissant enfin se retourner pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Non je n'avais pas oublié… J'ai cru que toi oui quand je me suis réveillée toute seule…

J'espère que ce soir tu comprendras que je n'ai pas oublié…Je t'emmène quelque part si tu le veux bien ?

Où ça ?

Surprise, contente toi de te laisser guider…J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Il ne lui laissa plus l'opportunité de le questionner et les désintégra juste après lui avoir demandé de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il l'autorisa enfin à les rouvrir elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Au vu du temps qu'ils avaient mis pour arriver elle en déduisit qu'ils n'avaient pas parcouru plus de 100km .

J'ai réfléchit longtemps à ce que je pourrais t'offrir pour nos deux ans…A vrai dire j'y ai tellement réfléchit que Potter refuse désormais de répondre au téléphone quand je l'appelle… mais j'ai finit par trouver ceci…J'espère que ça te plaira, mais si ce n'est pas le cas ne t'inquiète pas rien n'est encore signé on peut faire marche arrière quand tu veux.

Je commence a avoir peur là avoua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Non rassure toi ce n'est rien de grave…Suis moi

Il la tint par la main en la menant entre les arbres d'une forêt clairsemée. Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans un jardin qui coupa momentanément le souffle du professeur de Métamorphose.

De grandes étendues d'herbes se partageaient le terrain avec de petits parterres de fleurs des champs et de rosiers bicolores. Quelques arbres fruitiers ployaient sous le poids de leurs branches chargées de pommes, de poires et de cerises. Plus loin elle aperçut un potager de taille moyenne bordé de groseilliers et de framboisiers.

Où sommes nous ? finit elle par demander alors qu'ils longeaient un chemin de pierre serpentant dans le terrain.

Près de Brighton à environ 40min de train de Londres, et 5min par notre mode de transport personnel…

Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais quelqu'un ici…

Je ne connais en effet personne dans ce coin ci, mais si la surprise te plait cela devrait venir rapidement.

Je ne comprend pas…

Le jardin possède un potager pour les légumes, la boulangerie est à 500mètres d'ici, la boucherie à moins d'un km et la gare la plus proche est à seulement 5km…le village est moldu…

Pourquoi tu me dis ça tu…commença telle avant de se figer.

Devant elle se dressait désormais une maison qu'elle avait imaginer des centaines de fois en deux ans. Les volets de bois foncés encadraient d'immenses baies vitrées, le crépi extérieur était peint en jaune pale, le toit de chaume semblait neuf. Une petite terrasse s'étendait sur le coté de la maison et une véranda agrandissait la maison sur l'arrière.

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? bredouilla Hermione en avançant de quelques pas.

J'ai noté tous tes souhaits à propos de notre future maison et je les ai transmis à un agent immobilier…Je lui ai fait remué toute l'Angleterre mais il a finit par trouvé ce que je cherchais…La balançoire est juste derrière avec un bac à sable…Les commerces que tu voulais sont à proximité et les habitants du village sont moldus…On avait dit qu'on attendrait de ne plus être à Poudlard je sais mais…J'ai cherché le cadeau idéal pendant des semaines avant de me rendre compte que tout ce que je pouvais t'offrir c'était un bel avenir à deux…alors c'est un nouveau pas…Tu peux la visiter et…enfin on verra si elle te plait…

Tu m'achètes une maison pour nos deux ans ? demanda Hermione ébahie.

Non, j'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas que je décide pour deux…Je te propose un bien pour notre anniversaire, si elle ne te plait pas nous en visiterons d'autres ensemble jusqu'à trouver la bonne…et je te ferai l'amour pendant des heures pour compenser le manque de cadeau.

L'idée est intéressante rit elle avant d'avancer vers la maison.

La porte en bois ne grinça pas comme elle s'y attendait lorsqu'elle la poussa, elle coulissa aisément sur ses gonds. Elle pénétra dans un couloir large aux murs blancs portant de grands cadres modernes sur la nature. Une porte à gauche ouvrait sur un salon salle à manger aux couleurs chaudes. Un canapé chocolat faisait face à un écran plat. Un buffer et une salle à manger wengé ressortaient doucement contre les murs beiges. Sur un pan de mur complet s'étendait un poster représentant un éléphant. La pièce suivante était une cuisine spacieuse dans les tons gris et turquoise. La salle de bain était en carrelage blanc avec des faïences émeraudes et une grande baignoire deux places. La première chambre était assez petite et elle sourit en remarquant sa peinture jaune pale et vers anis. Elle poursuivit la visite en silence, se réjouissant de l'air inquiet qu'affichait son âme sœur devant son manque de réaction. Elle trouva une nouvelle chambre sans aucune décoration, un parchemin indiquait « à décorer ensemble » sur le mur blanc. Elle masqua son sourire et visita la dernière pièce de la maison. Elle y trouva une bibliothèque en hêtre sur toute la surface d'un mur et deux bureaux.

La véranda peut devenir une salle à manger ou un salon selon le propriétaire actuel, ce qui permettrait de récupérer une pièce pour une nouvelle chambre en cas de besoin… se permit de préciser Drago.

Très bien.. C'est une jolie maison…

Mais pas assez c'est ça ? Tu voudras quelque chose de plus grand ? dit précipitamment son petit ami, visiblement déçu.

Non je ne suis pas déçue, je la trouve vraiment jolie…et le travail que tu as du faire pour la trouver et faire les travaux me touche énormément…seulement…

Quoi ?

Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir t'offrir en retour après un cadeau pareil…

Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ? demanda t-il ave impatience.

Oui mon ange, j'accepte…Le cadeau est magnifique et cette maison est un vrai rêve…

Il la prit soudainement dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, consciente que son silence durant la visite avait pu le mettre sur les nerfs.

Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, j'ai fini par m'attacher à cette maison bien plus que je n'aurai pu te l'avouer si tu avais dit non. Ca te dirait d'essayer la baignoire, j'ai vu qu'elle attirait ton attention sourit il en la portant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Ils se plongèrent sous la quantité de mousse et profitèrent de se moment de calme pour se câliner tendrement, n'osant toutefois aller plus loin dans cette maison qui n'était pas encore la leur officiellement.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner approcha il se séchèrent lentement puis se rhabillèrent.

On rentre à Poudlard ?demanda la jeune femme une fois recoiffée.

Non, je t'emmène au restaurant pour des pattes calabraises de notre cuistot attitré et de la tarte normande…Le programme te convient il ? demanda Drago en lui proposant son bras.

Oui le programme est parfait namour, tout comme toi.

Il se permit un sourire mais n'émit aucun commentaire avant de les faire voyager jusqu'au restaurant. Le serveur vint les accueillir et les installa dans un coin fort à l'écart des autres clients.

Le cuisinier vint leur apporter le plat lui-même alors que le serveur leur apportait une bouteille de vin blanc renommée.

Bon appétit jeunes gens…

Il y a d'autres surprises de ce genre pour aujourd'hui ? demanda la jeune femme après avoir gémi de bonheur à la première bouchée de son plat.

Peut être … lança t-il avec un sourire en poursuivant son repas.

Ils parlèrent des aménagements qu'il faudrait faire dans la maison, des meubles qu'ils achèteraient et pour quelle pièce. Le dessert s'inséra sans mal dans la conversation alors que le serveur leur apportait des coupes de champagne.

La jeune femme allait emmètre un commentaire lorsque son petit se leva avant de poser un genou à terre face à elle. Elle garda le silence en attendant la suite de peur de se faire des idées sur les intentions du jeune homme. Elle ne parvint tout de fois pas à dissimuler ses yeux brillants et son sourire.

Hermione … Depuis deux ans aujourd'hui tu rends ma vie plus belle. Tu m'as appris à aimer quelqu'un plus que moi-même. Tu as remplis mes journées de tes sourires et de tes caresses. Tu as réveillé mon présent et illuminé mon avenir. J'ai vécu avec toi bien des aventures…mais j'aimerais qu'ensemble on en vive une nouvelle…J'aimerais si tu le veux bien vivre à tes cotés le reste de mes jours…être le père de tes enfants … Voudrais tu me combler de bonheur ma puce en acceptant de devenir ma femme devant merlin et tous les dieux qui nous ont réunis ?

Elle expira enfin l'air qu'elle gardait depuis le début de sa tirade. Les larmes jaillirent enfin alors qu'elle plongeait à genoux pour embrasser passionnément.

Ca veut dire oui ? s'inquiéta Drago la respiration hachée.

Oui mon ange…Oui plus que tout au monde j'aimerais devenir ta femme… dit elle en essuyant ses larmes du dos de la main.

Il soupira de soulagement en sortant de sa poche un écrin de velours noir et l'ouvrit délicatement. La bague la plus belle qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vu apparut alors. Un fin anneau d'or blanc portait un solitaire en diamant carré orné de chaque coté de quatre minuscules diamants incrustés. Elle semblait briller d'une lumière intérieure qui rendait la clarté du soleil presque pale à coté.

Elle émit un faible rayon bleu lorsqu'il la passa à son annulaire gauche puis reprit son apparence normale. La jeune femme ne la lâcha pas des yeux, admirant la beauté du bijou qu'elle porterait désormais jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Elle te plait ? s'inquiéta de nouveau Drago, songeant furtivement qu'avec tout ce stress la journée risquait bien de le faire vieillir de 10 ans.

Elle est magnifique Dray, tout comme la maison et le repas…Cette journée est magnifique et c'est grâce à toi hoqueta t elle entre deux sanglots.

Ne pleure pas ma puce, c'était la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère, elle avait été vendue après sa mort mais je l'ai retrouvée chez un bijoutier antiquaire il y a six mois. J'ai du batailler ferme pour qu'il accepte de me la vendre mais il a finit par céder en apprenant qu'elle était à ma grand-mère.

Tu l'as depuis six mois ?

Oui… J'ai passé des nuits entières à préparer cette journée… à anticiper tes moindres craintes et toutes les réactions possibles…Si tu savais combien de fois je t'ai entendu dire non…

Et si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends cette demande en croyant que tu ne l'imaginais même pas rit elle en le relevant pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Potter m'avait prévenu…mais j'avais vraiment peur que tu dises non.

Tu ne devrais pas, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je n'envisage pas de passer ma vie ailleurs que dans tes bras.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui tendit sa coupe avant de s'emparer de la sienne.

A notre avenir, à notre amour et à nous, trinqua t il.

A nous, pour toujours lui répondit la jeune femme les yeux pleins d'amours.

Il lui proposa de passer l'après midi dans le centre de Londres pour se promener un peu en amoureux et la jeune fille en profita pour acheter un nouveau tableau représentant un couple d'éléphant et leur bébé pour leur futur salon, prouvant si nécessaire qu'elle avait déjà adopté la maison.

On devrait rentrer maintenant, tu dois être fatigué dit Drago en fin d'après midi alors qu'ils venaient de s'assoir sur le bord d'une fontaine après avoir joué dedant quelques minutes.

Oui un peu…la journée a été mouvementée murmura t elle en réponse en jetant un regard heureux à sa nouvelle bague.

Alors allons nous reposer.

Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans le canapé de leur appartement et s'y affalèrent en riant.

La soirée s'écoula lentement devant la télévision où ils finirent endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre après l'une des plus belles journées de leurs vies.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla les draps qui l'entouraient et le plafond magique la déstabilisèrent un instant. Elle était persuadée de s'être endormie contre Drago sur le canapé. Elle sourit en réalisant que son petit ami -fiancé se reprit elle- avait du la porter jusqu'à la chambre pour qu'elle soit mieux installé. Après avoir remercié silencieusement les dieux qui avaient pu mettre sur sa route un homme aussi attentionné elle réalisa enfin que le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit n'en était pas un. La bague à sa main gauche lui prouvait que cette journée merveilleuse avait belle et bien eu lieu. Sortant précipitamment du lit en s'emmêlant les jambes dans les draps elle courut jusqu'au salon où son portable la narguait sur la table basse. Elle cessa un instant de respirer pour se concentrer sur les bruits de l'appartement, vérifiant par la même occasion que Drago était encore sous la douche puisqu'elle entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elle soupira bruyamment et composa le numéro de la meilleure amie le cœur battant.

Gin' ? C'est Hermione tu ne croiras jamais ce que j'ai fait hier pour nos deux ans… annonça t'elle sans respirer ne remarquant pas que les bruits d'eau avaient cessés.

Non dis moi ? s'enthousiasma la jeune rousse pour qui les commérages étaient devenus une seconde nature.

JE ME SUIS FIANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE hurla la Gryffondor n'en revenant pas.

Le cri de sa meilleure amie fit écho au sien durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne recommence à faire les cents pas dans le salon en lui narrant tous les détails somptueux de la journée de la veille. Drago quitta discrètement l'embrasure de la porte le sourire aux lèvres, s'insultant mentalement de crétin pour avoir craint pendant si longtemps qu'elle pourrait dire non. Un second hurlement lui parvint alors qu'il refermait la porte de la salle de bain et il étouffa un rire.

Tu verrais la bague Ginny elle est merveilleuse…oui c'était celle de sa grand-mère…dis à Harry d'arrêter de te raconter tous les détails c'est nul ! Mais oui c'était génial ! Et la maison si tu la voyais Gin', c'est exactement ce que je voulais…non pas trop loin de Londres ne t'en fais pas…oui moldu C'est…hum…je dois te laisser, nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard conclut elle d'un air très sérieux.

Malfoy vient d'apparaitre ? chuchota son amie à ce revirement soudain.

Oui…je te rappellerai d'accord ?

Oui, je veux tous les détails, et je veux voir cette bague !

A bientôt alors dit précipitamment et le professeur de Métamorphose avant que son petit ami ne vienne la prendre dans ses bras les cheveux encore mouillés.

Ginny va bien ? demanda t il simplement, masquant son sourire dans les cheveux en bataille de la jeune femme.

Oui très bien…elle m'appelait..heu…pour discuter de décoration…Elle commence à réfléchir pour son salon…enfin pour sa chambre… bafouilla telle.

Ok…je vais me faire du café ça te dit ? proposa t il sans s'offusquer du mensonge. Jamais il n'avouerait avoir supplié Potter pour l'aider à poser le poster géant du salon, ni même à choisir ses mots un à un après des centaines d'essais qui lui avait valu un silence radio après 5 semaines et une vingtaine d'appels par jour pour placer la virgule au bon endroit…

Tu as du travail ce weekend ? demanda Hermione quelques minutes plus tard en croquant dans une tartine de confiture.

Oui, j'ai pris pas mal de retard sur mes corrections avec les travaux de la maison avoua t il en haussant les épaules, tu voulais faire quelque chose ?

Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer prévenir ta mère, pour les fiançailles, et aller voir Ginny et Harry au Terrier…

J'en ai pour la journée malheureusement, tu n'as qu'à passer la journée avec les Potter et nous irons demain chez ma mère et au Terrier lui proposa t il, ménageant ainsi ses tympans contre les hurlements hystériques des deux jeunes femmes.

D'accord…Je vais aller me laver et appeler Harry. Envoies moi un message si jamais tu finis plus tôt que prévu tu pourras nous rejoindre.

Ok, je vais aller à Poudlard j'y ai laissé les copies hier. Tu vas me manquer répondit il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Toi aussi mon ange mais je vais penser à toi toute la journée…Je t'aime.

Elle s'éloigna vers la salle de bain alors qu'il partait pour Poudlard pour rattraper son retard, la journée promettait d'être longue.

Il fut interrompu dans son troisième bloc de copies par des coups secs sur la vitre de la salle des professeurs. Deux hiboux s'étaient posés sur l'appui fenêtre encadrant une boite en carton. Il leur ouvrit la vitre et les débarrassa de leur fardeau. N'ayant rien d'autre sous la main il leur donna des biscuit bretons qu'ils semblèrent apprécier.

Le paquet n'était pas très lourd et il sourit en découvrant l'écriture de sa désormais fiancée sur le dessus.

_J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas le temps de descendre en cuisine. Je déjeune avec Laurianne et je rejoins Harry et Gin' après. Bon Appétit mon ange. Je t'aime_

Il sortit un sandwich au thon qui soulagerait enfin les gargouillis de son estomac vide. Une part de moelleux au chocolat et une bouteille de jus de citrouille complétaient le paquet.

Il mordit de bon cœur dans le pain tout en poursuivant la correction d'un essai sur la potion anti brulure. L'élève avait choisi de l'aborder au travers de son utilisation durant la Grande guerre contre les brulure dues aux Dragons. Il fut un instant désarçonné par des souvenirs qu'il croyait enfouis. L'espace d'un instant il se retrouva sur le champs de bataille, l'odeur du sang emplit ses narines, les doigts engourdis d'avoir trop serré sa baguette il du se baisser brusquement pour éviter le jet de flammes d'un dragon hargneux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'apercevoir de nouveau le mur d'en face. Plusieurs minutes encore furent nécessaire avant qu'il ne puisse voir clairement les lignes d'écriture.

Surprenant ces gosses marmonna t'il en donnant pour la première fois un Excellent.

Il retomba vite sur ses pieds avec la copie suivante sur laquelle un élève fort inspiré avait écrit :

_La potion anti brulure permet de guérir les brulures. Elle est inutile si la personne pense à ne pas se bruler. _

Il rit devant une telle absurdité et apposa un T (troll) en rouge, n'en revenant des écarts de niveau entre les élèves d'une même année. En deux ans le retard du à la guerre avait pourtant été bien atténué. Seuls quelques élèves n'étaient pas parvenu à rattraper l'année qui correspondait à leur âge et avaient du rester dans une classe inférieure. En revanche aucun parent n'avait osé se plaindre, certains finissant même par remercier la directrice d'avoir accepté de réintégré une école après trois ans de déscolarisation.

Il lui fallut encore trois heures pour achever les corrections et c'est en poussant un soupir de soulagement qu'il se leva enfin de sa chaise pour quitter le bureau. Un coup de fil à sa moitié aurait pu l'informer de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et de ce qu'elle y faisait mais il préféra utiliser le lien. Les deux dernières années les avaient unis plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. La magie déferla en lui, vigoureuse et enivrante, alors que plusieurs images se succédaient devant ses yeux. Un jardin à l'herbe rase, un bosquet, une chambre verte et jaune, un éléphant, Potter.

Il sourit légèrement et se désintégra en direction de Brighton.

Il fut heureux en arrivant de ne pas être assailli par les hurlements de joie, visiblement ce stade avait été dépassé.

Hermione et ses amis s'étaient installés sur une couverture dans le jardin juste en face de la maison.

Alors Potter elle te plait finalement ? demanda t il en faisant la bise à la jeune rousse et en embrassant sa bien-aimée.

Oui j'avoues que ça valait presque le coup d'être harcelé ironisa le survivant en lui donnant l'accolade.

Vous pensez déménager bientôt ? demanda Ginny.

Maintenant qu'Hermione est au courant on va déjà officialiser l'achat et après on prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour s'installer convenablement.

Ce serait génial de pouvoir passer Noel dans notre nouveau chez nous glissa Hermione rêveusement.

Si c'est ce que tu veux on va devoir se presser un peu pour que tout soit prêt sourit Drago en prenant sa fiancée dans ses bras.

On vous aidera, autant aider tant que je n'ai pas de travail parce qu'après cela risque de devenir plus dur pour les horaires dit le survivant.

Tu as décidé quel type de travail tu allais chercher ?

J'avais pensé à me lancer dans le quiditch professionnel mais j'ai peur qu'ils me prennent plus pour la célébrité que pour le talent…Je trouverai peut être un petit club dans lequel enseigner à des enfants, je me rendrai au ministère bientôt pour voir s'ils ont quelque chose à me proposer.

Et toi Gin' ? questionna l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Aucune idée, les choses ont trop changées dans le monde sorcier pour que j'arrive à m'y projeter pour le moment, nous verrons le moment venu…


	20. Chapter XX

**Chapitre XX**

La maison fut aménagée à temps pour Noël et la fête réunie toute la famille Weasley, les Potter, Tomas revenu exceptionnellement d'Afrique pour l'occasion, Neville et Elise ainsi que Ron, Cassandre et son petit frère. Les victuailles furent nombreuses et les cadeaux tout autant.

Les souhaits concernèrent pour la plupart l'année qui suivrait, la voulant plus heureuse, plus stable plus familiale ou simplement tout aussi belle.

Les jours défilèrent, puis les semaines. Le jeune couple organisa lentement le mariage à venir et malheureusement les disputes furent nombreuses au sujet de la liste des invités, des plans de table, du lieu, de l'officiant…

Hermione se lassa des prises de bec et cessa de donner son avis, accordant à son fiancé tous les choix qu'il énonçait. Drago finit par s'en rendre compte et redevint aussi attentionné que possible, répondant à son moindre désir, la noyant sous les cadeaux tout en évitant soigneusement toute trace de dispute. Ce statut Quo perdura près de 7mois avant qu'Hermione ne craque et tente d'aborder le sujet un soir de weekend alors qu'ils regardaient la télé ensemble dans leur nouvelle maison de Brighton.

Dray ? amorça t elle avec hésitation

Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ? répondit il un peu las.

Est-ce que tu…tu as été heureux cette année ? Je veux dire …Je ne sais pas…

Qu'est ce que tu me reproches cette fois ? de ne pas te montrer assez que je suis bien avec toi ? dit il en s'écartant brusquement d'elle pour se lever et faire les cents pas dans le salon.

Non, au contraire…Je…

Comment ça au contraire, tu me trouves trop attentionné maintenant ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux au moins ou tu veux juste finir par me rendre fou ! cria t il en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

Non je ne veux pas ça et tu le sais !

J'en sais rien de ce que tu veux ou pas tu changes d'avis toutes les trente secondes. En janvier tu me trouvais trop stricte sur le mariage, je fais des efforts et maintenant tu me trouves trop collant ? Décides toi bordel qu'est ce qu'il te faut ?

Du mouvement ! j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière ! Tu t'occupes de moi comme si j'étais infirme, j'étouffe finit elle par hurler.

Je t'étouffes ? Tu t'attendais à quoi venant d'un âme sœur ? dit il choqué.

De la passion ! Je voudrais sentir que tu as envie de moi, devoir faire des efforts pour te conquérir et te séduire ! Je pensais que tu serais plus comme le Drago Malfoy que j'ai connu à Poudlard et moins comme Neville Longduba !

Elle conclut sa tirade en posant sa main contre sa bouche, abasourdie d'avoir pu dire une telle chose à celui qui l'avait aimé plus que tout au monde ces trois dernières années.

Drago s'approcha lentement, les poings et les mâchoires serrées, une veine battant furieusement contre sa tempe. Elle amorça un pas en arrière, soudain effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Tu veux que je redevienne comme avant ? C'est ce que tu veux ? murmura t il en passant la paume de sa main contre la joue de sa fiancée

Non pas tout à fait…enfin oui un peu…

Réponds , tu veux que je redevienne comme avant oui ou non ? martela t il sans cesser de caresser la peau de son visage.

Oui…répondit elle après un instant.

Il n'émit plus un mot mais la saisit brutalement par les hanches, la forçant à enrouler ses jambes autour de lui pour ne pas tomber. Il étouffa son hoquet de surprise en l'embrassant sauvagement avant de la plaquer contre le mur du salon.

Drago, ce n'est pas…

Tais toi, assumes ce que tu veux pour une fois dans ta vie, lui asséna t il sèchement.

La stupeur l'empêcha de répondre alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous son chemisier avant de le déboutonner rapidement. Elle tenta en vain de le faire ralentir, de calmer cette rage soudaine qui semblait l'animer. Il n'y fit pas attention et écrasa sa main droite contre son sein tout en plaquant leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mordant ses lèvres, avant de la pénétrer brutalement. Il lui laissa à peine quelques secondes pour s'habituer à sa présence avant d'entamer de longs vas et vient qui lui procurèrent du plaisir autant qu'ils lui firent mal. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires il relâcha enfin la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle et se retira en la laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Il sembla un instant anéanti en la voyant ainsi accroupie les joues ruisselantes et les habits malmenés mais se ravisa en se souvenant les derniers mots qu'elle avait eu pour lui.

C'est ce qu'il te manquait Granger ? demanda t il durement en se rhabillant.

Non Drago je…Où tu vas ? demanda t elle faiblement en sentant sa magie se rassembler pour le désintégrer. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? enchaina telle.

Parce que c'est ce que j'aurais fait à Poudlard, je t'aurais baiser contre un mur et je serais parti, répondit il avec mépris avant de disparaitre.

Elle resta longtemps seule dans le salon, tentant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était consciente d'en avoir demandé beaucoup au jeune homme ces derniers temps, le rejetant quand il la choyait trop, le pleurant quand il s'éloignait. Il avait raison en lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était Drago Malfoy, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, un savant mélange de ce qu'il avait pu être et de ce qu'il était devenu pour elle.

Les heures défilèrent sans qu'il ne revienne. Elle tenta en vain de le localiser et succomba à une nouvelle crise de larmes en réalisant que cette dispute avait atterré leur lien si fort qu'elle ne parvenait plus à le trouver.

Alors que les premiers rayons de soleil s'infiltraient dans le salon elle se redressa lentement, grimaçant sous la douleur qui affluait dans ses muscles après une si longue immobilité. Elle tenta instinctivement de localiser son âme sœur mais échoua de nouveau. Elle se dirigea toute habillée sous la douche et laissa l'eau froide la réveiller totalement.

Une dizaine de minutes suffirent pour lui remettre les idées en place et elle sortit enfin de la douche, se débarrassa enfin de ses vêtements de la veille pour enfiler une tenue confortable. Elle se prépara du café en laissant divaguer ses pensées.

Drago avait été blessé, à juste titre, par son attitude. Elle lui avait jeté au visage ses plus mauvais cotés, l'avait dégouté de tous les efforts qu'il avait pu faire pour elle. Mais le pire dans tout cela est qu'inconsciemment elle réalisa que la soirée lui avait plu, il avait fait preuve de passion à son égard. Cependant le prix à payer était trop gros et elle pris peur en réalisant qu'il pourrait très bien de jamais revenir.

Elle réfléchit toute la journée qui suivit à l'endroit où son « fiancé » aurait pu se rendre, éliminant une à une toutes les possibilités. Il était trop fier pour aller chez Harry ou Ron après une dispute, trop en colère pour aller chez sa mère et risquer de la brusquer, trop las pour aller chez Molly et subir ses question, peut être chez Zabini qui ne supportait pas Hermione, il aurait alors quelqu'un pour l'approuver totalement. Le problème étant qu'elle s'était si peu intéressée aux amis de Drago qu'elle ne savait même pas s'il vivait sur cette planète ou sur une autre et pas le moindre indice du moyen de le contacter.

En jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce elle réalisa une seconde chose, sans Drago elle était incapable de vivre ici. La jeune fille partit alors à grands pas vers la chambre et fourra toutes les affaires qu'elle trouva dans un sac emporte-tout puis vida chaque pièce consciencieusement, ne souhaitant pas avoir à revenir de si tôt.

Lorsqu'enfin il ne reste dans la maison que des objets dont elle aurait aucune utilité elle transplanna.

L'atterrissage fut mouvementée devant les grilles de Poudlard après presque trois ans sans avoir utilisé ce mode de transport. Elle franchit les grilles et remonta lentement vers le château. Traversant le plus discrètement possible les couloirs noircis par la nuit elle arriva jusqu'au tableau protégeant leur appartement officiel. Elle faillit faire demi tour en réalisant que l'objet de ses pensées se trouvait peut être juste derrière la porte.

Bonjour lança t elle timidement aux elfes qui gardaient l'entrée à partir du tableau.

Bonjour miss Granger, cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venue ici lança l'un deux

Oui je sais, est ce que quelqu'un est venu récemment ? demanda t elle timidement.

Pas depuis plusieurs mois, en dehors des elfes de maison qui viennent pour le ménage.

Elle soupira de soulagement et leur demanda d'ouvrir la porte. Le retour en arrière fut douloureux et les maigres modifications sur la couleur des murs ou la disposition des meubles ne parvinrent pas à lui faire oublier qu'elle avait déjà vécu ici, mais que peut être plus jamais elle ne le ferait avec Drago Malfoy.

Le lendemain matin elle se prépara au mieux, relevant ses cheveux en chignon et dissimulant ses larges cernes sous du maquillage, espérant ainsi reconquérir le jeune homme. Elle occulta le petit déjeuner et couru jusqu'aux cachots pour ne pas louper le professeur de Potions lorsqu'il descendrait pour son premier cours.

Elle se rongea les ongles en l'attendant, invitant milles et unes réponses à toutes les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'il n'en ait aucune.

Il arriva à son niveau sans même sembler la voir ni en avoir envie.

Drago ? l'appela t elle timidement.

Il tourna la clef dans la serrure et pénétra dans sa salle de classe sans un regard. Elle ne le laissa pas démonter pour autant et le suivit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Si c'est pour le sexe que tu es venu désolé mais j'ai un cours dans moins de 10 minutes, il faudra que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre lâcha t il d'une voix monotone qui la fit reculer de plusieurs pas jusqu'à buter contre une des tables du premier rang.

Non je ne suis pas la pour ça ! Je suis venue m'excuser Dray, je m'en veux beaucoup ! Je…

Tu ne penses qu'à toi et tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne voulais pas rester toute seule…ce n'est plus mon problème. Tu voulais que je redevienne comme avant et c'est ce que j'ai fait assumes tes choix.

Mais tu ne peux pas ! Je t'aime et tu es mon âme sœur ! répliqua telle, les larmes aux yeux.

Je m'en fiche, tu peux revenir me voir si tu veux qu'on couche ensemble, après tout le sexe avec toi est intéressant mais pour le reste oublie moi je ne suis pas fait pour cette histoire…et retire cette bague elle ne veux plus rien dire. Conclut il en lui tournant le dos pour sortir un paquet de copies corrigées qu'il distribua sur chaque table.

Il passa ensuite devant elle et lui ouvrit la porte

Mes élèves vont arriver j'aimerais que tu sois partie avant poursuivit il en la voyant sans réaction.

Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer toute ta vie on devra bien en discuter, s'il te plait Dray… répondit elle lamentablement.

Si je pourrai t'ignorer j'ai été élevé pour ça qu'est ce que tu crois ! Je pourrai changer de pays, de métier et de nom pour te le prouver mais la vérité c'est que tu ne mérites pas que je fasses tout ça. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi et tu finiras bien par te lasser de croire le contraire…mes élèves arrivent alors dégage. Finit il froidement en reportant son regard au loin sur les élèves qui avançaient lentement dans sa direction.

Elle ne put répondre et se contenta de reprendre la direction de sa salle de classe en se promettant de le faire changer d'avis dès que possible. Ses propres élèves attendaient devant la porte, la moitié ayant l'air encore endormi. Elle leur lança un sourire de façade et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Les trois cours qui suivirent furent longs et pénibles mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre devant les étudiants et attendit que le dernier soit sorti pour laisser échapper un soupir. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenu coulèrent enfin. Le prochain dilemme concernait le repas, devait elle aller manger et faire comme si de rien n'était devant tout le monde alors qu'il l'ignorerait royalement et lui briserait le cœur ou plutôt demander à un elfe de lui apporter à manger ici et lui faire croire qu'elle avait déjà abandonné ?

Dans les deux cas il continuera de me haïr de toute façon se résigna telle après une vingtaine de minutes de débat intérieur. Dobby ?

Oui miss Granger ? demanda celui-ci en apparaissant devant son bureau.

Pourrais tu m'apporter un plateau repas ici s'il te plait ? J'ai beaucoup de travail expliqua telle en mentant laborieusement.

Les yeux de l'elfe errèrent sur le bureau vide de toute copie avant d'acquiescer gravement. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, déposa un plateau et repartit sans un mot.

Les plats avaient beau être succulent elle n'y toucha presque pas, goutant du bout des lèvres en ressassant tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Drago.

Les heures passèrent avant que la journée ne prenne fin, les élèves la virent se retenir de pleurer, rater quelques sorts mais réessayer encore et encore sans jamais s'énerver. Elle se montra patiente avec eux, généreuse dans ses notes et se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail pour oublier un instant sa peine.

Elle tenta de parler à Drago après son dernier cours mais la porte était déjà fermée. Les jours qui suivirent filèrent en se ressemblant. Elle essaya chaque jour de lui parler, de le supplier de revenir, de s'excuser par tous les moyens sans jamais y parvenir. Personne n'avait su lui dire où il dormait et elle avait échappée de peu à un interrogatoire de la part d'Harry en expliquant que c'était une simple dispute. Après trois semaines elle se résigna enfin à annuler le mariage. Il ne restait plus que six semaines avant celui-ci et mieux valait le faire maintenant que de devoir supporter l'humiliation d'attendre un mari qui ne viendrait pas devant l'hôtel. Tous leurs amis étaient au courant maintenant et elle en arrivait à leur mentir sur son emploi du temps pour ne plus les voir, leur regard emplis de pitié était trop dur à supporter.

A ce sujet elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers les cachots, tentant de gardant le moral au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait signé les papiers et refermé la porte.

Drago soupira pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée, puis soupira encore en réalisant qu'il n'était que 9h30 en ce mercredi matin. L'envie irrépressible d'aller retrouver son âme sœur et de s'excuser l'envahie de nouveau, lui coupant le souffle momentanément. Il parvint cependant à la repousser comme chaque fois. La rancœur n'avait certes aucune commune mesure avec l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle mais elle suffisait cependant à le garder clouer à sa chaise à ruminer ses souvenirs.

La quitter avait été une déchirure, la traiter aussi brutalement l'emplissait de honte lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte de son amie Blaise Zabini ce soir là.

Il lui avait vaguement raconté le déroulement de la soirée avant que celui-ci ne l'entraine dans la salle de bain avec une tenue à lui et ne lui montre sa chambre. Aucune explication supplémentaire ne lui avait été demandée et il en était reconnaissant. Le dimanche fut dur mais Blaise tenta par tous les moyens de le distraire, le lundi matin fut bien pire. Il s'attendait bien entendu à la croiser dans Poudlard, peut être au détour d'un couloir ou dans la grande salle mais il avait espéré ne pas se retrouver seule avec elle.

La magie crépita dangereusement en lui, le poussant à la consoler, lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur mais il n'en fit rien.

Il lui parla aussi durement qu'il le put, juste assez pour la faire partir le plus vite possible, juste assez pour cacher les sentiments…

Elle était revenue à la charge encore et encore et il était devenu de plus en plus dur de la repousser. Il revoyait chaque nuit les larmes qu'il avait fait couler chez elle, chaque jour il la voyait repousser son assiette sans y avoir toucher, n'avalant qu'un morceau de pain ou de fromage quand son corps ne tenait plus. Il tenta une fois de la faire manger.

Tu ne devrais pas gaspiller de la nourriture comme ça lança t il en regardant ailleurs pour enlever toute implication dans cette conversation.

Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à la mauvaise répartition de la nourriture dans le monde maintenant ? lui répliqua t elle avec un souffle de fatigue.

Non mais si tu continues tu vas ressembler à un sac d'os et je ne couche pas avec les cadavres, au cas où tu voudrais venir faire un tour dans mon lit lui répliqua t il pour dissimuler le sourire que cette joute verbale amenait sur son visage.

Tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois que je vais coucher avec toi un jour Malfoy. Cracha telle en repoussant sa chaise pour se lever.

Tu l'as déjà fait pourtant et tu ne t'en est pas plainte dit il légèrement vexé qu'elle le repousse, avant de se souvenir que dans l'histoire il faisait bien pire.

Peut être mais à ce moment là j'étais amoureuse. Je ne serai pas ta pute cherche quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se leva précipitamment sous le regard inquiet de la directrice et quitta la grande salle sans un mot de plus.

Il baissa les yeux sous l'assaut de ce souvenir, il avait tenté de l'aider sans en avoir l'air et le résultat avait été pire. A partir de ce jour elle ne vint plus jamais manger dans la grande salle, continua de pâlir et de maigrir tout en essayant tant bien que mal de le cacher sous un sourire faux.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu être heureux avec elle, il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà été, plus qu'avec n'importe qui. Mais il était tout de même un Malfoy et elle devait cesser de le considérer comme son chien en changeant de comportement chaque jour en espérant qu'il en fasse de même. Cette querelle n'aurait du être qu'une dispute de plus mais elle avait été trop loin en lui disant qu'elle aurait préféré avoir l'ancien Drago. Lui qui avait tant fait pour changer, pour être meilleur…Il lui avait montré ce qu'elle voulait de lui, l'effrayant et lui faisant mal sans s'arrêter pour autant. Puis il était parti, trop faible pour supporter de la voir dans cet état.

Chaque jour il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait et espérait pouvoir rattraper cette histoire stupide. Chaque jour il continuait cependant à l'éviter comme la peste, ne souhaitant pas se montrer faible.

Aujourd'hui serait différent, il allait l'attendre à 10h30 comme tous les mercredis, quand elle viendrait il lui expliquerait que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu et qu'elle lui manquait. Ils seraient heureux ensemble comme avant.

Un sourire fendit son visage, le premier depuis un mois mais il fronça les sourcils en entendant des coups frappé contre sa porte. Il n'était que 10h ce n'était donc pas Hermione puisqu'elle corrigeait ses copies jusque 10h25 dans sa classe tous les mercredis depuis la rentrée.

Il s'exaspéra d'être dérangé alors qu'il aurait préféré préparer un discours, mettre à plat toutes ses idées.

Il se figea en ouvrit la porte.

Bonjour Drago, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre en colère je ne reste pas. Je voulais juste te donner ces papiers, ce sont les contrats de réservation pour le mariage. Tu dois mettre ta signature sur les lettres de résiliation du traiteur, de la salle, des billets d'avions et de toutes les commandes pour le voyage de noces. Dépose les dans mon casier quand ce sera fait j'aimerais les envoyer rapidement. Merci.

Il la regarda repartir sans comprendre et ne réagis qu'en la voyant sur le point de tourner au bout du couloir.

C'est quoi cette histoire ? cria t il pour qu'elle l'entende.

Il perçut nettement un soupire avant de la voir revenir sur ses pas, les yeux brillants.

Ce sont les papiers de résiliation pour le mariage, tu dois signer les let…

J'ai compris cette partie la , la coupa t il en secouant les mains devant sa figure, comme chassant une mouche entêtée.

Alors qu'elle partie te manque t il pour comprendre ? j'aimerais rentrer chez moi rapidement si possible répondit elle d'une voix faible et lasse.

Pourquoi tu veux que je signe, tu ne veux plus qu'on se marie ? la questionna t il en baissant la garde pour la première fois devant elle

Je…Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ? Je ne te pensais pas si cruel Malfoy bafouilla t'elle en se retournant pour partir de nouveau.

Attends, excuse moi…entre un peu s'il te plait. Dit il en lui attrapant le poignet, frissonnant sous l'afflux de magie qui le parcourut.

Non, c'est fini je ne te courre plus après…J'ai cru que je t'aimerais davantage si tu redevenais têtu et passionné comme avant, mais tu n'as rien à voir avec l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse…J'ai beau le regretter chaque seconde de chaque jour les choses sont ainsi et il faut que je me fasse une raison.

Ne pars pas Hermione je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ça, entre s'il te plait, laisse moi une chance de t'expliquer…

Désolée mais non, tu as eu des centaines de chance ce mois ci, je t'ai suppliée chaque jour pour que tu reviennes, maintenant ça suffit. Signes .

Il releva les yeux pour la supplier de nouveau mais elle n'était plus la, leur fugace contact lui avait donné assez de pouvoir pour se désintégrer une dernière fois loin de lui. Il s'effondra alors que ses genoux ne pouvaient plus le porter et resta ainsi, affalé contre le pas de sa porte, sans comprendre. Il ne voulait pas réaliser qu'il venait de la perdre, définitivement.


	21. Chapter XXI

**Chapitre XXI**

Le mariage fut annulé et les lettres de consolation affluèrent dans la petite maison de Brighton . Cependant personne ne revint pour les ouvrir.

A la fin de l'année scolaire Hermione s'excusa auprès de la directrice et refusa de reprendre son poste l'année suivante, ayant trouvé un travail au ministère de la magie en tant qu'assistante du directeur du département de l'éducation. Elle supplia Minerva de ne pas avertir ses collègues, ce que cette dernière s'empressa de faire.

Drago arriva dans une colère noire, fracassant la porte de son bureau en entrant, la faisant sursauter violemment.

Tu comptais m'avertir que tu changeais de travail ? cria t il en la montrant du doigt.

J'aurais du me douter qu'elle te le dirai souffla t elle simplement.

Bien sur qu'elle me l'a dit tu t'attendais à quoi ? poursuivit il sur le même ton en commençant à tourner en rond.

Je ne te dois rien Drago tu m'as assez fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus de moi comme fiancée, ni comme petite amie d'ailleurs. J'ai le droit si je le veux de changer de vie, c'est malsain de te croiser tous les jours comme ça…

Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu dois rester ici Hermione ! s'emporta t il

Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Fous moi la paix à la fin c'est toi qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut cette fois ci ! Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est insupportable !

C'est insupportable pour moi aussi, tu me manques Hermione c'est trop dur de vivre sans toi cette histoire est stupide souffla t il en s'affaissant sur une chaise.

C'est faux, tu vis sans moi depuis deux mois et tu es encore vivant à ce que je sache…si c'est arrivé c'est qu'il y avait un problème à la base.

Alors tu vas partir et tout oublier ?

Ce n'est pas comme si je partais en Europe, je vais rester à Londres, me trouver un petit studio et essayer de faire ma vie comme tu l'as fait.

Comment ça comme je l'ai fait ? s'étonna t il en redressant la tête.

Madame Rosemerta m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu avec une femme le weekend dernier…tu fais ce que tu veux …

Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle là ! s'exclama t il en se levant.

Elle croyait qu'on était encore ensemble, elle a voulu m'éviter une humiliation publique, ça partait d'une bonne intention ne lui en veut pas

C'était ma mère bon sang quitte à se mêler de mes affaires elle pourrait au moins se renseigner !

Peu importe, que ce soit ta mère ou ta nouvelle copine ça ne me regarde plus tu fais ce que tu veux…Je dois faire mes cartons …

Ne fais pas ça Hermione

Je le fais pour nous deux, tu as peur parce que je pars mais au fond tu n'attends que ça, tu vivais bien avant que je te fasses signer les papiers non ?

Non !

Bien sur…laisse moi maintenant s'il te plait, je dois vraiment me dépêcher si je veux avoir l'appartement que j'ai repéré.

Ainsi Hermione se retrouva t elle dans un petit appartement à Dartford partant tôt chaque matin pour se rendre au travail en tramway. Le travail en lui-même était intéressant, le ministre avait reconnu que le manque d'éducation des enfants de moins de 11ans était une faille importante de la société sorcière et demandé aux chercheurs concernés de lui remettre au plus vite un rapport détaillés des projets à mettre en œuvre pour changer cela.

Drago habitait quant à lui chez Blaise pour les vacances trainant avec lui sa tristesse dans toutes les pièces.

Redresse un peu la tête quand tu marches Dray je vais finir par croire que le plafond descend marmonna son ami.

Désolé mec, j'suis pas de très bonne compagnie …

Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la rejoindre si ça te rends si malheureux d'être ici ?

Et pourquoi tu ne l'insultes pas ? Tu pourrais la trainer dans la boue, me monter contre elle…Tu sais qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?

Je sais, je ne l'aime pas plus que ça non plus mais je n'ai pas à me mêler de vos histoires, vous avez vos tords tous les deux…Ne me regarde pas comme ça tu le sais très bien…Tu t'étais transformé en Teddy Bear pour elle et son tord a été de te le reprocher au mauvais moment c'est tout. Cette histoire est stupide et je ne comprends pas qu'elle prenne une telle tournure.

Je ne comprends pas non plus Blaise, vraiment. Je voudrais retourner la voir, lui dire que je l'aime et qu'elle me croit, mais j'ai été tellement dur avec elle au début qu'elle pense sincèrement que je suis mieux sans elle.

Bats toi par Merlin t'es un Serpentard oui ou non ? s'agaça Zabini, tentant sans le dire de faire réagir l'ancien mangemort pour son propre bien.

Je ne sais pas…J'ai une mauvaise impression depuis quelques jours, comme si il allait se passer quelque chose de mal mais que je ne pourrai rien y faire. Je vais la surveiller pour être sur qu'il ne lui arrive rien

Et comment tu lui expliqueras que tu la suis comme un psychopathe si elle te voit ?

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas, mu par un instinct inconnu il transplanna devant le ministère de la magie de Londres et patienta.

Il l'aperçut de loin à la fois si différente et si semblable à la femme qu'il avait enlacé des milliers de fois. Il va vit monter les marches du bâtiment officiel du département de l'éducation sorcière jouxtant au ministère lui-même. Il détailla ses yeux éteints, ses mains délicates, ses cheveux un peu plus longs et ses vêtements sans chichis et alors qu'il se consacrait à sa tache il ne vit ni n'entendit les quatre mangemorts transplanner dans son dos. Il n'anticipa pas non plus le stupefix qui lui ôta toute chance de réagir.

Hermione se rendait ce matin, comme chaque jour depuis trois semaines à son nouveau bureau dans l'espoir de trouver enfin un accord avec ses nouveaux collègues sur les matières les plus essentielles pour des enfants.

Ils étaient tous pour les mathématiques, l'anglais, une seconde langue vivante et l'histoire ( moldu et sorcière pour ne pas renouveler les erreurs du passé) mais les autres matières posaient problèmes. Fallait t il privilégier l'art ou le sport ? Enseigner le latin si important pour les sortilèges ? Elle en était encore à ce niveau dans ses réflexions quand la sensation fugace revint, cette impression que quelque chose d'important et de dangereux allait se produire, bientôt.

Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction en poursuivant son chemin mais le doute resta présent, titillant chacune de ses pensées sans se laisser saisir totalement.

Drago sentit ses pieds heurter le sol et son corps tanguer dangereusement avant qu'on ne le stabilise. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva dans la pénombre, le vent qui soufflait indiquait qu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur ou dans une salle ouverte. S'interrogeant brièvement sur la noirceur alors qu'il n'était que 8h du matin il réalisa qu'il avait un fouloir sur les yeux. Celui-ci lui fut retiré et le visage de Pansy Parkinson apparut enfin, les traits tirés par une grimace délirante.

Alors mon chou surpris de me voir ? demanda t elle avant d'éclater de rire Finite Incantatem poursuivit elle pour lui rendre la parole.

Comment es tu sortie ? demanda simplement Drago en tirant vainement sur ses liens. Le fer des chaines luisait d'un éclat violet qui l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

L'avantage de la magie noire Draquichou, c'est qu'elle peut s'exercer sans baguette, et qu'elle augmente en même temps que l'état de folie, ce qui m'a beaucoup aidé tu peux t'en douter…J'ai entendu dire que tu avais largué la sang de bourbe…dommage je m'en serai bien occupée mais comme c'est toi qui m'a ramenée à Azkaban je vais me contenter de te torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…

Tu savais que tu finirais par y retourner…

Faux ! Si tu avais tenu la promesse de ton Père je serai devenu Madame Malfoy maintenant et je serai riche et à la tête d'une centaine d'employés. Seulement tu as préféré ta putain et tu m'as rejetée ! Tu vas le payer. Tu vois j'ai rencontré à Azkaban des gens très utiles, j'ai choisi chaque homme pour sa particularité à torturer sans tuer la victime, chacun a son mode d'action favori, j'espère qu'ils te plairont…

L'éclat de son rire hystérique résonna longuement contre ses tympans alors que dans le cimetière où il se trouvait une trentaine de silhouettes apparaissaient.

Hermione se figea en pleine phrase, soudain prise de malaise.

Miss Granger ? l'interrogea une de ses collègue les plus sympathiques.

Une seconde, c'est juste un malaise…

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre son argumentation un cri traversa ses pensées. Un cri presque inhumain qu'elle identifia cependant comme celui de son âme sœur. Elle tenta de le localiser avant de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait plus le faire depuis trois mois.

Excusez moi je dois partir, dit elle précipitamment.

Vous avez rendez vous ? s'étonna un quinquagénaire en la regardant sévèrement.

Non…

Alors pourquoi vous…

Mon âme sœur est en danger, je dois le retrouver.

Elle sortit de la salle et se rendit dans les toilettes les plus proches. Se positionnant devant la glace elle fixa son regard sans le voir, l'esprit tourné vers chaque cellule de son ancien petit ami essayant par toutes les voies de reconstituer un lien qu'elle savait brisé.

Drago hurla à plein poumon alors que son troisième bourreau lui enfonçait un poignard courbe dans le ventre, tournant deux fois la lame avant de la retirer. Il sentit ses forces le quitter avant qu'on ne lui lance un sort. Sa vie sembla alors s'accrocher , le sang couler moins vite, mais la douleur ne diminua pas pour autant.

Il ferma les yeux en voyant un quatrième homme s'avancer, un seau d'eau sale dans une main, un bâillon dans l'autre. Il pensa intensément à son âme sœur, s'évadant autant que possible en imaginant les yeux de celles-ci, leur éclat noisette, ces petites pépites d'or.

Je t'aime Hermione Jane Granger murmura t il avant qu'on ne verse des litres d'eau sur lui pour le noyer.

Dans les toilettes d'un vieux bâtiment de pierres Hermione cligna violemment les paupières. Le visage déformé par la douleur de Drago disparaissant progressivement. Elle fixa de nouveau les yeux sur le miroir et un sourire sauvage envahi ses lèvres lorsqu'elle découvrit deux globes argenté.

Tu vas mourir Parkinson.

Drago reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'un cinquième homme patientait à dix mètres de lui. Il paniqua légèrement en voyant le nombre de ses bourreaux augmenter à chaque minutes.

Tu as aidé tout Azkaban à s'évader ? cracha t'il entre deux hoquets.

Non mais les criminel ont souvent des amis très utiles mon chou, ce n'est que le début sourit son ancienne camarade de classe.

Recules Parkinson, dit une voix calme et puissante que le jeune blond pensait ne plus jamais entendre.

Granger ? Je te pensais dans les bras d'un autre à l'heure qu'il est…Tu es si pathétique, t'accrocher à un homme qui ne veut pas de toi…tss, tant pis, j'ai bien assez d'amis ici pour te tuer aussi.

Recules…

Sinon quoi ?

Tu mourras répondit simplement la Gryffondor alors que plusieurs hommes avançaient dans sa direction lentement.

Vas t'en Hermione chuchota Drago avec difficulté

Pas en te laissant ici

Ils sont trop nombreux….

La jeune femme remarqua alors le nombre d'assaillant derrière lequel Pansy s'était retranchée et l'état de son âme sœur. Elle était donc seule devant une quarantaine de sorciers armés jusqu'aux dents et sans aucun scrupules.

Je vais essayer quelque chose Dray…Tu n'auras peut être pas beaucoup de temps pour partir…Vas au Terrier ils s'occuperont de toi dit elle, ses yeux vaquant d'un homme à un autre selon la distance qui les séparait encore d'elle.

On reste ensemble

Ne dis pas de bêtises ! s'énerva t elle rapidement

Je ne peux plus bouger Hermione, encore moins transplanner soupira t il en fléchissant légèrement les genoux.

Hermione analysa de nouveau la situation, les hommes se trouvaient à moins de 15m d'elle désormais, plus lourds, mais aussi plus rapides qu'elle, plus souples surement vu leur démarche. Elle compris alors que seule contre eux tous elle n'avait aucune chance, que son corps la ralentirait. Ses pouvoirs en revanche semblaient être redevenus aussi fort qu'avant leur rupture.

Prends soin de toi Dray…

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre le corps de la jeune femme sembla s'émietter, se disloquer dans le vent. Pour survivre elle devint magie pure.

Les hommes stoppèrent leur avancée, faisant face à un halo argenté irradiant si fort que la plupart du baisser les yeux. Ceux qui parvinrent à l'observer aperçurent une minuscule tâche verte au centre avant qu'il ne se mette en mouvement.

Le nuage traversa le premier homme avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, l'électrocutant au passage. Il en entourait un second alors que les cris du précédent s'éteignaient à peine.

Attaquez le garçon c'est son point faible ! hurla Pansy en voyant ses hommes s'éparpiller.

La forme se rétracta aussitôt, s'enroula autour du jeune blond comme un serpent puis s'étirant en plusieurs filaments crépitant de magie qui entrainèrent la combustion instantanée des quatre hommes qu'ils rencontrèrent.

Ayant retrouver un périmètre d'action plus large le nuage s'éloigna du garçon, plus aucune chose n'avait d'importance que cet humain. Tous les autres devaient périr, tous sans exception.

Il traversa une nouvelle victime puis recula vers son protégé, darda un nouveau filament avant de se rétracter. La magie dansa, protégea, tua, blessa sous les yeux ébahis des survivants. Tous tentèrent de transplanner loin de cette abomination mas aucun n'y parvint, cloué au sol par une force qui les surpassait tous.

Quand il ne resta plus que Pansy le halo stoppa sa course devant elle. De nouveaux filaments émergèrent puis s'épaissirent, formant progressivement deux jambes et deux bras. Il prit silhouette humaine sans reprendre consistance pour autant les, paillettes vertes toujours présentes au creux de son ventre.

Tu ne pourras rien contre moi Granger, le seigneur des ténèbres me protège ! hurla Parkinson en jetant des regards frénétiques autour d'elle.

Brûle chanta simplement le halo.

Des flammes s'élevèrent alors des mains de la mangemort puis s'étendirent à ses bras, son torse, ses jambes. Les hurlements furent terribles mais la magie ne bougea pas, attendant avec impatience que la menace soit éliminée. Un filament courrait avec douceur sur le corps de son protéger, guérissant les plaies, caressant la peau, frôlant une magie qu'il avait enseveli.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que des cendres ou des corps sans vies dans le cimetière le halo se remit en mouvement, ondulant vers le jeune homme abasourdi.

-Hermione ? hésita t il

La forme s'enroula autour de lui sans répondre

C'est bien toi Hermione ? questionna t il de nouveau.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais sentit la magie exercer une pression autour de lui avant de voir le paysage disparaitre. Lorsque ses pieds reprirent contact avec le sol, le hall d'accueil de sainte mangouste se dessina.

La forme le relâcha alors dansant autour de lui, le poussant en avant tendrement.

Tu peux reprendre forme Hermione s'il te plait

Soigner chanta de nouveau la voix en le poussant vers une infirmière dont le badge indiquait « Nadège, secteur 4 ».

Celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant le halo mais son instinct maternel reprit le dessus en voyant l'état du jeune homme face à elle. Sensiblement du même âge que son fils il semblait avoir passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il me faut un brancard dit elle à voix haute avant d'installer Drago sur celui-ci.

Elle l'installa dans une chambre libre et l'ausculta rapidement, le nuage s'approchant parfois jusqu'à être à portée de main puis s'éloignant brusquement.

C'est un sort ? demanda Nadège

Non… c'est mon âme sœur répondit le professeur de Potions avant d'éclater de rire , relâchant la tension de ces trois derniers mois, et plus particulièrement de ces trois dernières heures.

Vous avez besoin de sommeil, les potions vous aideront à guérir, quelqu'un vous a déjà soigné non ?

C'est elle murmura t il en désignant du menton et halo qui s'éloigna pudiquement dans un coin de la pièce.

Ok…Je préfère ne pas poser de question je n'y comprends rien.

Moi non plus vous sa…aie ! s'exclama t il alors qu'elle profitait de sa distraction pour lui replacer l'omoplate.

Le halo s'avança alors, menaçant et se plaça devant son protégé, dardant ses filaments vers l'infirmière.

Doucement Hermione ne c'est rien dit précipitamment l'ancien mangemort en voyant la panique gagner le visage de l'infirmière…Sincèrement tout va bien j'ai juste été surpris reprit il en voyant le nuage hésiter puis reculer, restant toutefois plus près de lui qu'avant.

Je vous envoie le médicomages avec vos Potions dit rapidement Nadège avant de quitter la pièce.

Tu lui as fait peur chuchota le jeune homme, se traitant d'imbécile pour parler à un halo.

Celui-ci sembla cependant se dandiner, comme honteux avant de le frôler amoureusement.

Il faut reprendre forme Hermione, nous devons parler tous les deux…Tu me manques beaucoup tu sais, la vie n'est pas aussi belle sans toi.

Le médicomage arriva vingt minutes plus tard et lui tendit du bout des doigts ses Potions, se tenant le plus loin possible du nuage argenté. Lorsque Drago s'allongea sous les draps, envahie par un sommeil réparateur, il se glissa sous les draps et l'entoura pour lui tenir chaud. Le jeune homme soupira de bien être avant de sombrer.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Drago pensa être mort, les bras chauds qui l'enlaçaient appartenaient à une personne qui ne souhaitait pour rien au monde se retrouver dans son lit ces jours ci. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois il se remémora la journée de la veille. Son regard glissa jusque son flanc où le bras qui l'encerclait n'était pas fait de chaire mais bien de magie palpitant au rythme de son propre cœur.

-Hermione ? demanda t il en effleurant doucement son « bras ».

La magie sembla ronronner légèrement avant de bouger. Le nuage avait bien repris la forme de l'ancienne Gryffondor puisque ce corps était sculpté à la perfection pour répondre à celui du Protégé.

Tu peux reprendre ton corps maintenant ? hésita le jeune homme pour ne pas la vexer.

La silhouette nia de la tête avant de caresser sa joue du bout des doigts. L'infirmière pénétra la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse poser plus de questions. Elle lança un regard craintif au nuage avant de s'adoucir en le voyant si tendre envers le patient.

Vos constantes sont bonnes, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous aujourd'hui si vous le souhaitez.

Merci, je vais y aller

Heu…Vous allez l'emmener ? hésita l'infirmière en regardant le halo du coin de l'œil.

Oui, je ne la quitte plus répondit Drago en effleurant la « main » du halo amoureusement.

Il sortit ensuite dans le hall pour pouvoir transplanner et hésita un instant.

Tu vas savoir me suivre ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je te prenne la main ou… ? demanda t il au nuage sous l'œil incrédule des patients et des médecins.

Va répondit simplement la silhouette semblant lui sourire.

Il songea intensément à son ami Blaise et se retrouva devant la petite maison de bois qu'il habitait dans les montagnes de Haute Savoie. Il paniqua un instant en apercevant son âme sœur nulle part avant de sursauter. La forme venait d'apparaitre à ses cotés.

Blaise ouvrit la porte à ce moment et s'avança rapidement vers le professeur.

Tu en a mis du temps tu ne l'as pas retrouvée…Heu…Tu as ramené une amie ? hésita t il devant la silhouette.

C'est elle…C'est Hermione…Elle va avoir besoin d'un peu de calme je crois.

Et moi d'une explication.

Il s'effaça pour les laisser passer et prépara du café. Drago s'installa sur le canapé alors que le halo se positionnait sur l'accoudoir, les jambes dans le vide.

Les heures qui suivirent s'estompèrent dans le récit des derniers combat et dans la transformation de celle qui fut Hermione Granger. Celle-ci n'émit pas un mot en présence de Blaise mais caressa parfois distraitement les cheveux de son âme sœur.

Il fut décidé que les deux serpentard feraient des recherches sur cette métamorphose pour y mettre fin le plus rapidement possible. Drago s'y attellerai toute la journée jusqu'à la rentrée et Blaise le rejoindrait le soir en rentrant du travail. Une fois cette décision prise ils partirent se coucher et la silhouette se serra contre Drago en soupirant avant de le regarder s'endormir.

Le halo paniqua un instant en sentant la fatigue le gagner, la magie n'était pas soumise aux sentiments et faiblesses humains. Drago remua à cet instant et , dans un éclair de lucidité, le halo se souvint qu'il n'avait pas toujours été sous cette forme, que le protégé avait aimé son corps humain. Il se détendit alors et laissa le sommeil l'envahir dans des bras aimés.

Alors que les palpitations magiques se calquaient sur la respiration du jeune homme la silhouette s'affina un peu, les mains se détaillèrent, les traits du visage apparurent ainsi que les cheveux et les ondes magiques s'entourèrent d'une fine pellicule de protection.

Le lendemain matin le halo s'éveilla en premier, encore surpris d'avoir vécu cette expérience humaine qu'est le sommeil. Elle survola le lit lentement pour ne pas déranger le protégé. Le sommeil était bon pour les humains. Elle pénétra dans le salon où Blaise était installé devant un café, l'air rêveur.

Il s'assit à coté de lui et patienta.

Tu es vraiment Granger ? l'interrogea le serpentard en tournant enfin son regard vers lui.

Le halo le fixa intensément puis haussa négligemment les épaules.

Oui je me doute bien que tu dois être différente d'elle en ce moment, mais si jamais tu peux la ramener…Dray a besoin d'elle…vraiment , il dépéri sans elle…Tu as changé cette nuit, tu lui ressembles plus qu'hier…C'est un début ?...Tu comptes me répondre ? Drago m'a dit que tu savais parler ! finit il par s'exaspérer.

Visiblement elle ne s'adresse qu'à moi l'interrompit Drago en arrivant, les traits tirés mais le visage tout de même plus détendu que la veille.

Tu ne le trouves pas changé ?

Qui ?

Le nuage !

Ah, désolé je pense à elle comme si c'était Hermione pas un nuage…si, je trouve que ses traits se distinguent, elle a retrouvé ses cheveux maintenant…Il faut juste du temps.

Et cette tache verte tu sais ce que c'est ?

Non, c'est une magie différente, comme si elle emportait une partie de quelqu'un partout avec elle.

Ça pourrait être un peu de ta magie ?

Non, la mienne est bleue pas verte

Cool chacun sa couleur c'est ça ? rit Blaise en vérifiant l'heure pour ne pas être en retard au travail

Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que la magie d'Hermione est argentée et que la mienne est bleue.

D'accord, je dois y aller j'ai un rendez vous avec un fournisseur à 8h30 je ne veux pas être en retard.

Vas y, ça va aller le rassura l'ancien mangemort.

Il le regarda partir puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un petit déjeuner.

Tu dois manger quelque chose ? demanda t il à son âme sœur alors qu'elle le suivait, tu es devenue muette pendant la nuit ? s'inquiéta t il en absence de réponse.

Le hochement de tête qui lui répondit par la négative le rassura et l'agaça en même temps. Un simple café lui suffit avant de se mettre aux recherches sous l'œil protecteur du halo.

Il sursauta lorsque le nuage referma le livre qu'il étudiait depuis une heure sans rien trouver.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'étonna t il.

Inutile

Non ça n'est pas inutile il faut trouver une solution tu ne peux pas rester sous cette forme toute ta vie ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu es mortelle ? Combien de temps tu peux rester comme ça, tu dois te nourrir d'une façon particulière ou faire quelque chose pour te ressourcer ? Je t'en pris Hermione aide moi, donne moi un indice… souffla t il en s'avançant pour l'effleurer.

Il fut surpris de trouver une surface définie contrairement à la veille où la magie ondulait sous ses doigts. Il caressa amoureusement le creux de son coude, remonta jusqu'à l'épaule puis à sa joue. La magie le laissa faire en souriant, le protégé était heureux.

Le moral de Drago chuta brutalement au cours des jours qui suivirent lorsqu'il aborda un sujet essentiel pour Hermione avec le halo…et se rendit compte qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait… ses amis.

Tu penses qu'on devrait prévenir Potter pour qu'il ne cherche pas à te joindre sans avoir de réponse ? lui demanda t il quatre jours après l'attaque.

La silhouette le regarda perplexe en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Moi aussi j'hésite mais il va s'inquiéter quand ton patron lancera un avis de recherche. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui.

Qui ? questionna t elle de sa voix toujours chantante mais qui prenait de jours en jours des accents humains.

Harry Potter, ça te dit quelque chose ? ironisa t il en retournant à sa lecture.

Non

Tu es sérieuse la ? Harry et Ginny Potter, Ronald Weasley ça ne te rappelle rien du tout ? De qui te souviens tu ? enchaina t il face à sa nouvelle négation.

Le Protégé répondit elle simplement en le pointant du doigt.

L'ancien mangemort réalisa une chose : bien qu'il s'efforçait de parler au halo comme s'il s'agissait de la femme qu'il aimait, la vérité était autre. Le halo représentait la partie d'Hermione qui l'aimait, mais tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme merveilleuse avait disparu avec ses souvenirs et il espérait sincèrement que cela reviendrait en même temps que son apparence humaine. De plus cette tache verte l'intriguait…Qui pourrait compter assez pour elle pour qu'elle en emmène une partie avec elle partout, qui à part lui ?

Dans les jours qui suivirent le comportement du halo changea presque imperceptiblement d'heure en heure. Drago appela les amis d'Hermione pour les prévenir, leur demanda toutefois de ne pas revenir après avoir vu son âme sœur hausser négligemment les épaules à leur présence puis changer de pièce comme elle le faisait pour Blaise.

Mais bien que ces visites prouvèrent à l'ancien mangemort qu'elle n'était plus la même personne, la magie sembla modifier son comportement. Après deux semaines en France elle restait parfois une heure seule dans la même pièce que Blaise, ne lui portant pas particulièrement d'attention mais ne feignant pas non plus son ignorance.

Les deux jeunes hommes la surprirent souvent à fixer ces points de magie étrangères en penchant la tête comme le faisait la Gryffondor lorsqu'elle était septique. La barrière entourant la magie se fit plus épaisse, sans doute plus solide même si aucun n'en testa la résistance. Sa couleur se modifia également vers une teinte plus crème que grise.

Bien qu'il passa ses journées avec le halo, ou justement pour cette proximité, ce ne fut pas lui qui, le premier, remarqua ces minuscules changements. Ginny revint douze jours après sa première visite et se figea en apercevant la magie dans le jardin, semblant se repaitre des rayons du soleil.

Elle est redevenue elle-même ? demanda t elle avec espoir à Drago.

Non, elle continue de me regarder bizarrement quand je lui parle de vous.

Pourtant elle a l'air…plus humaine

Tu trouves ? en quoi ?

Je ne sais pas…plein de petits détails…ses cheveux semblent plus précis, ses traits plus marqués enfin moins flous…sa couleur a changée aussi, et regarde la…Tu as déjà vu le halo profiter du soleil la semaine dernière ? pourtant il a fait beau…

Je n'avais pas remarqué ça…J'en reviens pas…je la fixe pendant des heures en espérant un changement et toi tu arrives et tu vois tout…

C'est normal on ne voit pas les gens changer quand on les fréquente tous les jours le rassura Ginny.

Le jeune homme repensa à ses paroles chaque matin en cherchant les infimes changements sur son âme sœur. Un mois et demi après l'accident, alors qu'il faisait ses cartons pour retourner à Poudlard trois jours plus tard il l'interrogea.

Tu sais ce que c'est cette lumière verte ? lui demanda t il distraitement, n'espérant pas de réponse puisque le halo s'obstinait à garder le silence en sa présence depuis près d'une semaine.

De son coté le halo n'avait pas non plus l'esprit tranquille. Bien qu'il n'en montra rien pour ne pas perturber l'équilibre mental du Protégé, il lui arrivait d'entendre ou de sentir des choses nouvelles à l'intérieur.

Des images fugaces lui traversaient parfois l'esprit. Elles représentaient des humains entourant ce qu'elle reconnaissait être son corps Humain. Parfois en observant une fleur, chose déjà étonnante puisque la magie en soi ne prêtait pas attention aux détails physiques des êtres vivants mais justes à leur particules, elle sentait des souvenirs refaire surface parlant d'autres lieux.

Le changement le plus significatif se fit une semaine seulement avant la question de Drago et depuis ce jour elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, même pour le protégé. Cette après midi la elle était allongée sur un transat pour profiter du soleil estival. Elle baissa les yeux et fixa un instant la tache verte, se demandant toujours à qui cette magie appartenait puisqu'elle n'était pas au Protégé. Elle vit alors passer un oiseau et l'observa encore lorsqu'il atterrit dans un nid proche de là pour nourrir son petit. La réalité rattrapa brutalement la silhouette. Elle passa plusieurs fois les mains contre son ventre et sentit la magie qui la composait s'entourer progressivement des cellules.

Le changement ne se fit pas brutalement mais au fond d'elle une partie renaquit peu à peu et sa conscience du monde extérieure s'élargit progressivement. Le monde centré sur Drago s'ouvrit à elle comme un rêve dont on se souvient progressivement en se réveillant d'une nuit agitée.

Lorsque le mois d'aout toucha à sa fin elle avait retrouvée apparence humaine mais n'osait plus dire un mot de peur de la réaction de son protégé. La question fatidique vint alors bien plus avant qu'elle n'ait pu rassembler le courage dont elle aurait eu besoin.

Tu sais ce que c'est cette lumière verte ?

Elle hésita longuement et il crut une fois de plus qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

C'est ma part d'humanité Drago répondit elle après dix minutes, d'une voix qu'il entendait dans ses rêves…la voix d'Hermione Granger.

Il se retourna subitement, à la fois choqué et soulagé des progrès faits depuis l'accident.

Tu parles de nouveau comme avant, constata t il simplement

Je réapprend…J'apprends à être entière.

Et le vert c'est ton cœur ou … ?

Non ce n'est pas moi, c'est en moi…Je le protège jusqu'à ce que mon corps puisse s'en occuper correctement.

S'en occuper comment ? Il faut le retirer ? s'inquiéta l'ancien mangemort.

Le nourrir, l'aider à grandir…Je ne suis pas sure, la magie ne se reproduit pas comme ça et la part d'Hermione Granger que tu espères n'est pas encore assez forte pour que je le laisse vivre.

Je …Je ne comprends pas, c'est…un parasite ?

Oui en quelque sorte, chez les humains vous appelez ça un bébé les premiers mois.

Et tu es en train de le tuer ?

Non, je l'empêche de vivre mais je ne le tue pas…Je l'endors depuis trois mois pour qu'il puisse survivre…Quand les deux âmes sœurs seront réunies alors je le laisserai s'éveiller et grandir…comme ta magie le fera sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Il ne put répondre, le souffle lui manqua un instant. Il la prit cependant dans ses bras en tentant d'assimiler la nouvelle de sa paternité imminente.

Et Hermione ? hésita t il.

Elle est là..Elle revient peu à peu et s'accroche. Je ressasse ses souvenirs pour l'aider…Bientôt je lui laisserait reprendre sa place, mais pas avant qu'elle ait assez de force sinon…

Sinon ?

Elle mourra, pour de bon, et moi avec.


	22. Chapter XXII

**Chapitre XXII**

La rentrée à Poudlard fut plus morose que l'année précédente, les progrès du halo se poursuivaient lentement mais Drago commençait à se demander s'il retrouverait un jour son ancienne fiancée. Il avait repris place dans leur appartement à Poudlard pour laisser un peu d'espace à Blaise qui les avait déjà bien assez aidé. Le halo l'avait bien entendu suivit mais le quotidien ne ressemblait en rien à une vie de couple.

La magie ne se nourrissait pas et il passait chaque repas seul, il n'était pas non plus nécessaire de se battre pour la douche, ni d'espérer passer de longues heures à discuter avant de s'endormir puisque ces faits semblaient réservés aux humains. Parfois il trouvait sur la table un met dont il avait rêvé la nuit ou un vêtement aperçu dans la rue qu'il songeait à s'acheter plus tard. Il tenta en vain de savoir comment elle se les procurait mais à chaque fois elle répondait laconiquement qu'il en avait eu envie et qu'elle était la pour satisfaire ses besoins.

Hermione il ne faut pas voler tu le sais n'est ce pas ? On ne peut pas prendre comme ça les choses que les gens fabriquent sans leur demander leur avis…lui dit il un soir avec un brin d'irritation.

Je ne suis pas Hermione…mais je sais comment fonctionne votre société. J'ai payé à ma façon ce que j'ai ramené…La magie peut faire des choses bien plus précieuses que de l'argent répondit patiemment le nuage en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je préférerais que tu ne le fasses plus, j'ai l'impression de prendre Hermione pour mon esclave. C'est déstabilisant avoua t il enfin.

Un jour tu te réveilleras et Hermione sera revenue, tu le sauras tout de suite…en attendant je suis la pour ton bonheur…Je ne comprends pas les notions d'esclave ou de profit dont tu me parles parce qu'elles ne font pas partie de ma façon de vivre.

Il céda dans un soupire et se leva pour rejoindre ses cours non sans lui avoir caressé les cheveux tendrement.

L'attention du halo se focalisèrent alors une fois de plus sur ces pensées qui grandissaient en lui chaque jour et qu'il aidait de son mieux à croitre encore.

Tiens bon Hermione Granger il sera bientôt l'heure de te réveiller.

En réponse il reçut de plein fouet des dizaines d'images se succédant rapidement. Les aperçus de ses amis, du couple qu'ils avaient été, de leur maison, de Poudlard défilèrent rapidement comme si leur propriétaire souhaitait prouver qu'il se souvenait enfin.

Je sais que la mémoire revient, il faut maintenant retrouver les sensations…Dobby ? enchaina t il avec gentillesse.

Oui Miss Granger ?

Pourrais tu me préparer une assiette de ton moelleux au chocolat s'il te plait, j'aimerais y gouter à nouveau.

Tout de suite

La silhouette passa près d'une heure à fixer l'assiette de gâteau sur la table hésitant entre la peur qu'une nourriture humaine ne tue ou n'empoisonne la magie et le bonheur du Protégé qui passait par un retour de l'humaine, et donc par le retour de son corps et des besoins qui le composaient.

Alors qu'elle enfournait la première bouchée les changements s'opérèrent, sa peau perdit enfin son aspect scintillant pour retrouver sa couleur d'origine, les organes esquissés au fil des semaines se mirent en action, le sang circula enfin et elle sentit Hermione plus impatiente que jamais.

Tu dois encore patienter quelques heures, ça ne sert à rien de te faire revenir tout de suite si c'est pour mourir empoisonnée juste après…Tu veux peut être prendre un bain ? Drago dit que tu aimes ça.

Les souvenirs de mousse qui vole, de chaleur réconfortante, de muscles endoloris qui se détendent lui parvinrent alors avec un sentiment nouveau, de la reconnaissance.

La silhouette sourit en se rendant dans la salle de bain, cette humaine lui plaisait bien et puisque bientôt elle devrait retourner à un niveau de conscience différent elle profitait de chaque minute passée à partager des sensations, sentiments ou souvenirs humains.

La magie marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt devant la baignoire remplie de mousse mais se glissa dans l'eau après un encouragement de son « hôte ». Elle profita plusieurs minutes des sensations nouvelles avant de fermer les yeux. Elle scruta mentalement le corps qui l'habitait et le compara aux notions de médecines qu'elle avait étudiées depuis que Drago avait repris le travail. Les poumons se gonflaient en rythme, le cœur battait rigoureusement, les muscles semblaient glisser autour des articulations. Le morceau de gâteau ne semblait pas avoir causé de dégâts et la peau avait retrouvée son aspect naturel.

La décision qui suivait était dure à prendre. Ces deux derniers mois lui avaient apportés plus de nouveauté que les 6 derniers siècles. Cependant ce corps n'était pas le sien et le Protégé devait retrouver son complément humain et elle avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau fusionner avec son propre complément magique.

Elle se concentra une dernière fois sur les bienfaits du bain moussant puis se retira lentement de la conscience, laissant Hermione revenir à son rythme, se réapproprier son corps lentement.

« Vis » entendis cette dernière lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois.

Merci infiniment répondit elle avec sincérité en soupirant de soulagement.

Le temps lui avait paru interminable dans cet espace sans dimension. Il lui avait fallu près d'un mois pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas morte, que sa magie avait maintenu son esprit sain et sauf en prenant le relais. Ensuite les images avaient remplacées peut à peu l'univers blanc et stérile. Les visages de ses amis et de son âme sœur étaient apparus à maintes reprises puis les souvenirs de Poudlard, de la maison de Brighton et de tous les lieux magiques qu'elle avait visité étaient revenus.

Au fil des jours elle s'était accrochée à ces minces souvenirs, à ces impressions fugaces pour retrouver sa place. Les choses s'étaient accélérée trois semaines plus tôt lorsque la magie avait réalisée que son hôte était enceinte et que cette magie qui l'habitait depuis le début et qu'elle avait protégé par instinct pendant tout ce temps ferait le bonheur du protégé. Elle avait alors tenté par tous les moyens de ramener la Gryffondor à la vie, l'assaillant chaque seconde avec des images du monde extérieur, les visites de ses amis, le bruit du vent dans les arbres du jardin, l'odeur du café la matin… Cet acharnement laissa la jeune femme un moment perplexe, persuadée que la magie ne voudrait pas lui rendre sa place alors qu'elle avait l'occasion de mener la danse pour une fois mais les discussions qu'elles avaient eu au travers d'images et de mots l'avaient apaisées.

Elle avait alors bataillé contre sa fatigue omniprésente pour revenir à un état de conscience plus poussée, avait analysée toutes les images que le halo lui envoyait jusqu'à se souvenir de chaque instant, de chaque personne. Lorsque la magie jugea qu'il était temps pour elle de s'effacer Hermione sentit une force nouvelle la pousser à reprendre les rennes. Elle reprit possession de son corps, fit mouvoir ses articulations plusieurs fois pour sentir les muscles réagir.

Elle tourna sur elle-même lentement, profitant du moindre détail de la salle de bain, L'éclat de rire qui la saisit emplit la pièce et résonna longuement.

Elle finit par croiser son reflet dans le miroir et s'approcha pour se visionner son corps nu. La jeune femme s'attendait à trouver un corps affaiblit, amaigri mais il n'en était rien. Visiblement la magie avait pris soin d'elle. Elle observa avec attention son ventre de profil en cherchant le moindre changement qui pourrait lui prouver qu'elle attendait bien un enfant mais ne trouva rien.

L'horloge au dessus de la porte sonna onze heure trente en la faisant sursauter. Drago devait finir ses cours dans une heure. Comment prendrait il la nouvelle ? Serait il heureux de la retrouver ou partirait il revivre chez Blaise maintenant qu'elle ne courrait plus de danger ?

La peur tirailla ses entrailles avant qu'elle ne décide de bouger. Quitte à ce qu'elle retrouve son âme sœur pour la dernière fois autant être à son avantage.

L'ancienne Gryffondor quitta donc la pièce d'eau pour se rendre dans la chambre du professeur de Potion en espérant y trouver une robe de sorcier le temps de retourner chercher ses affaires à Londres. En ouvrant la grande penderie elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de sourire franchement. Ses propres robes de professeurs, ses jupes, ses chemises, toutes ses affaires étaient rangées soigneusement aux cotés de celles de son âme sœur.

Elle enfila un jean slim et un top noir simple avec des escarpins noirs à hauts talons. Un coup de brosse, un sort lissant et une touche de maquillage léger plus tard elle s'observa de nouveau dans le miroir et retourna dans le salon. Drago avait pris l'habitude de rentrer « la » voir le midi pour que la journée passe plus vite, ne se doutant pas que la magie n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer puisqu'elle travaillait activement au retour de la sorcière.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui apprit qu'elle disposait d'une demi heure de libre avant qu'il ne revienne et elle décida de lire un peu en patientant.

Lorsque le jeune homme poussa le tableau d'entrée il haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Le halo était installé sur le canapé, visiblement plongé dans un livre fort intéressant. Ce dernier point lui paraissait étrange puisque la magie n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour les loisirs humains devant lui. Un second détails le figea sur place lorsque le halo redressa la tête. Les yeux d'Hermione le fixaient si pleins de vie qu'ils ne pouvaient être à personne d'autres.

Alors qu'elle se redressait il remarqua ses vêtements, ses chaussures sexy que le halo n'avait jamais approché.

Bonjour Dray, dit timidement la jeune femme en attendant une réaction qui tardait à venir.

'lu…tu t'habilles maintenant ?

Je ne me souviens pas encore de tout mais il me semble que je passais tout de même plus de temps habillée que nue…hésita t elle.

Pourtant ces derniers temps tu…Hermione ?

Salut répondit elle avant d'éclater de rire, se retrouvant à la place de l'étudiante timide devant son professeur.

Son éclat fut coupé lorsque le corps de Drago percuta le sien brutalement pour la soulever et la faire tourner dans les airs. Sans un mot il la ramena contre lui pour humer ses cheveux, embrasser son cou alors que ses mains se posaient sur sa taille pour la serrer plus fort contre lui.

Tu es revenue ?

Oui, plus besoin de t'inquiéter ni de t'occuper de moi maintenant répliqua t elle en s'éloignant légèrement, souhaitant lui éviter de chercher ses mots pour la rupture définitive.

Comment ça ? Tu vas quelque part ? demanda t il le visage se décomposant lentement avant qu'il n'arrive à afficher son masque d'impassibilité.

Ben…maintenant que je suis moi-même je …vais retourner chez moi, aller voir mon patron…tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta tranquillité hésita t elle, soudain mal à l'aise.

Tu peux rester tu ne me dérange pas…Hermione ,je viens juste de te retrouver…ne pars pas tout de suite s'il te plait.

Elle se figea à ces mots. Elle avait anticipé tous les mots qu'il aurait pu lui jeter à la figure pour la faire partir plus tôt, les reproches qu'il aurait pu lui faire pour l'avoir privé de son temps pendant près de trois mois…et la il lui demandait de rester…

Je crois qu'on doit discuter de nous deux, tu peux commander à manger je meurs de faim dit elle lentement en l'entrainant vers le canapé.

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans le canapé en l'entrainant à ses cotés, s'étonnant de la souplesse de son corps après ce qui lui avait semblé si immobile pendant deux mois. Le jeune homme la fixa un instant en cherchant ses mots.

Merci pour Parkinson, lâcha t il finalement

De rien, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement de toute façon…Je crois que je n'étais déjà plus tout à fait moi-même quand je suis arrivée la bas.

Tu m'as sauvé la vie…J'ai cherché à te voir des centaines de fois depuis la fin des cours et tu étais la quand j'en ai eu besoin…J'aurais peut être du me mettre en danger plus tôt conclut il en riant nerveusement.

Ne dis pas de bêtises souffla t elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Le silence s'installa un moment, chacun espérant que l'autre prenne la parole. Hermione céda la première comme toujours dans ces moments là.

Avant l'accident, on était plus ensemble. Est-ce que…tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? hésita t elle.

Non ! Hermione je t'ai dit en juin que tu me manquais…Je…Je ne t'ai pas menti, c'était vraiment très long sans toi. Le jour de l'accident j'avais décidé de venir te voir, de te supplier de revenir à la maison…J'étais tellement concentré sur toi que je n'ai pas entendu les mangemorts transplanner.

Je vais être condamnée pour les meurtres ? Tu n'en a pas parlé avec la magie…

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi. Le ministre s'est arrangé avec le Magenmagot pour que tu ne subisses pas le baiser du détraqueur, tu auras une peine de sursis de plusieurs mois…Ils ne sont pas encore d'accord sur la durée exacte…Ca va ? s'inquiéta t il en la voyant pâlir brusquement.

Oui, je dois assimiler le fait d'être considérée comme une meurtrière maintenant…c'est…dur à avaler.

Ne pense pas à ça on engagera un très bon avocat tu verras tout ira bien, ils attendaient que tu redeviennes toi-même avant d'emmètre le moindre jugement.

Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ? demanda t elle en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Tu as fait ça pour me sauver. Je sais que jamais tu ne ferais du mal à quelqu'un consciemment…Hum…Et toi, tu avais retrouvé quelqu'un ?

Non, tu sais très bien que c'est dur de penser à quelqu'un d'autre avec le lien. Je n'en avais pas envie de toute façon.

Alors on pourrait recommencer…si jamais tu en avais envie…

Je n'en sais rien…Je ne veux pas qu'on recommence juste à cause de l'accident…

Ce n'est pas ça répondit il en se levant pour faire les cents pas.

Ok…on peut essayer, mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour…certaines choses dit elle en rougissant.

Tu parles de sexe là ? rit il franchement.

Ne ris pas idiot ! Je suis restée sans corps pendant deux mois je dois reprendre quelques habitudes avant qu'on aille plus loin.

Pas de problèmes la calma t il en levant les mains. On ira lentement. Je veux juste pouvoir rester près de toi c'est tout ce que je demande.

Bien…Je voudrais voir Harry, Gin' et Ron…Ils me manquent

Je vais les appeler, mange encore un peu.

Il se leva pour chercher son portable dans la chambre et se figea au milieu de la pièce.

Il y a un sujet que je voudrais aborder avant qu'ils ne viennent dit il sans se retourner.

Lequel ?

Le bébé…enfin je ne sais pas ce que c'est pour le moment, la magie m'a dit qu'elle s'en occupait mais je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie.

Il se retourna pour la regarder, attendant sa réaction. Celle-ci tarda à venir.

Si jamais c'était vraiment un bébé…Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? questionna t elle finalement, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux.

Bah heu…aller voir le père de Tomas pour voir si tout va bien pour commencer hésita t il, cherchant le sens caché de cette question.

Et s'il nous dit que tout est en ordre, qu'elle décision on prendra ?

Je ne te suis pas

On vient à peine de décider de se remettre ensemble…avoir un bébé va tout changer…alors je me demande juste si tu en as envie…vraiment envie.

Pas toi ? s'étonna t il.

Réponds clairement s'il te plait.

Bien sur que j'en ai envie ! Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Les trois derniers mois on été horribles…Je ne me sens entier que si tu es là, près de moi…Bien sur on aurait peut être renoué nos liens plus vite si on était resté qu'à deux…mais je prends tout ce que tu peux me donner Hermione…tout sans exception.

Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues rapidement et acquiesça en silence. Il n'en demanda pas plus et parti rechercher son téléphone.

Les retrouvailles avec ses amis furent chaleureuses et pleines de rires mais aussi pleines de silence. Ginny posa de nombreuses questions sur l'état « abstrait » de sa meilleure amie depuis l'accident, sur ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, entendre ou voir.

Ils parlèrent aussi de la tache verte, de ce petit être qu'on avait protégé à sa place et qu'elle devait accepter dans son corps très rapidement.

Il était bien tard lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher. Hermione hésita un instant sur une nuisette devant la penderie mais préféra enfiler un pantalon de jogging et un top bleu. Le corps de Drago avait toujours eu un effet incroyable sur le sien et elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Il l'observa reposer sa nuisette et enfiler quelque chose de beaucoup plus couvrant en souriant. Le nombre de couche qu'elle enfilait n'y changerait rien. Il tenterait de lui résister par respect, mais son corps lui enlevait toute pensée logique.

Il retint sa respiration un instant lorsqu'elle le rejoignit sous les draps, s'installant à l'autre bout du lit.

J'aimerais te…non rien hésita t il, aiguisant sa curiosité.

Oui ?

Tu es trop loin…Je me suis retenu toute la soirée de te rapprocher de moi devant tes amis mais j'ai attendu longtemps que tu reviennes…bien trop longtemps avoua t il difficilement.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se tortilla sous les draps jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le torse du jeune homme, soupira de plaisir et s'endormit rapidement. Le sourire du professeur de Potions résista quelques temps au sommeil avant qu'il ne la rejoigne dans ses songes.


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Chapitre XXIII**

Le lendemain matin Hermione s'éveilla seule et paniqua un instant à l'idée d'être redevenue immatérielle. Le froissement des draps sur sa peau la calma alors que les images de la veille l'assaillaient.

La place à ses cotés était vide et froide mais un mot l'attendait sur l'oreiller.

_Hermione,_

_Je ne peux malheureusement pas te regarder dormir aussi longtemps que je l'aurai souhaité. Mes élèves m'attendent. Cette nuit dans tes bras m'a fait revivre. Je te rejoindrai pour la pause déjeuner. Je t'aime._

Elle sourit à cette attention et quitta le lit avec bonne humeur. La matinée passa trop vite à ses yeux alors qu'elle enchainait tous les masques, épilations, gommages et autres soins en tout genre pour être plus belle aux yeux de son âme sœur. Celui-ci travaillait jusque 18h ce soir et l'attente risquait d'être longue cette après midi mais elle voulait que tout soit près pour une belle soirée en amoureux.

A 11h00 elle prit le téléphone.

- Bonjour monsieur je suis Hermione Granger je voudrais réserver une table pour ce soir s'il vous plait…Oui c'est bien moi…Oui un plat de pâtes c'est ça…ce que vous aurez le temps de faire…je vous remercie, à ce soir.

Elle sourit en raccrochant. Le serveur venait de lui assurer que le cuisinier leur préparait un plat avec la recette de sa grand-mère.

Elle enfila rapidement son jean et son t-shirt de la veille et appela son patron pour lui annoncer son « retour ». La conversation fut longue, la jeune femme demanda un compte rendu complet des progrès de l'équipe en son absence ainsi que les modalités qui accompagnaient son « congés ».

Elle apprit avec plaisir que son absence avait été considérée comme une congé maladie et qu'elle n'avait donc pas été renvoyée. Après avoir assuré à son directeur qu'elle serait au travail le lundi suivant à 8h elle raccrocha avec un soupir de soulagement.

- je pensais pouvoir profiter un peu de toi avant que tu ne reprennes le travail dit Drago qui l'observait depuis l'entrée de leur appartement.

- Salut toi…je devais juste lui annoncer mon retour à la base…mais tu me connais dès qu'il a commencé à parler des avancements je me suis emportée…et puis si je veux payer mon loyer je ne dois pas attendre trop longtemps…

- D'accord…Dobby va nous ramener à manger dès que la grande salle sera servie…Donc…tu repars chez toi lundi…hésita t il.

- Oui, ou dimanche soir je ne sais pas encore

- Je pensais aussi que tu serais restée ici maintenant que…enfin qu'on s'est remis ensemble.

- Je sais mais j'aimerais y aller doucement, on peut se voir sans vivre ensemble pour le moment, pour voir si c'est une bonne idée de recommencer…ou pas. Acheva t elle en baissant les yeux.

- Tu crois que l'on va encore se disputer et se séparer ?

- Peut être…après tout si c'est arrivé une fois ça peut très bien se reproduire…J'ai eu du mal à trouver cet appartement et je veux garder une porte de sortie si jamais ça ne marchait pas…

Il ne répondit pas et ne parla d'ailleurs plus durant tout le repas. Il la fixa intensément en jetant des coups d'œil rapides sur l'horloge jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui indique l'heure de la reprise et se leva, toujours sans un mot.

La jeune femme fut touchée par sa réaction mais maintint ses positions, la première séparation avait été trop dure pour qu'elle se lance à corps perdu une seconde fois. Il fallait cependant qu'elle y mette du sien si elle voulait que leur couple reparte. Elle passa donc un long moment à chercher sur internet des sites de sortie où ils pourraient se retrouver. L'horloge de la grande salle sonna six coup qui la firent sursauter. Dans un élan de panique elle lança donc une impression et se précipita vers la salle de bain pour enfiler une jupe évasée en lin noir qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisse et un chemisier cintré de la même matière ainsi que les chaussures rouges dont Drago était tombé amoureux trois ans plus tôt. Elle remercia la magie de pouvoir se lisser les cheveux si vite et sortit de la salle de bain au moment ou le tableau d'entrée basculait.

- Hermione je suis rentr…Wahou tu t'es changée…Est-ce que tu sors ?

- Oui…avec toi si tu veux bien, j'ai réservée une place au restaurant italien.

- C'est pour quelle heure ?

- 20h tu as le temps de prendre une douche si tu veux

- Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda t il en pénétrant dans la salle de bain.

- Heu…Je…non j'ai quelque chose à finir avant bafouilla telle les joues rouges.

- Je plaisantais ma puce rit il en passant rechercher des habits.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé pour relire une nouvelle fois la liste qu'elle venait d'établir tentant vainement de retenir ses pensées qui avaient décidé de se concentrer sur les bruits qui filtraient de la salle de bain. Elle finit par fermer les yeux pour imaginer les gestes de son petit ami. Elle visualisa son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes et s'écraser sur le carrelage dans un bruissement étouffé. Elle le vit déboutonner sa chemise rapidement avant d'enlever son boxer. Le souffle court elle repassa en boucle les souvenirs de leurs douches communes et sursauta lorsque le jet d'eau s'écrasa contre la paroi de la douche. Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elle entendit clairement le jeune homme soupirer de plaisir.. Un frisson la parcouru entièrement et elle rouvrit les yeux, reprenant pied avec ma réalité.

Elle alluma la télévision en se traitant d'imbécile et attendit que son rythme cardiaque s'atténue lentement. La soirée risquait d'être longue.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Tu as allumé le chauffage ? s'étonna-t-il.

La jeune fille marmonna quelques mots a propos de corps de rêve trop excitant et zappa nerveusement.

Il haussa les épaules et vint la rejoindre dans le salon.

- Oh, ce n'était pas le chauffage alors rit il en se rapprochant d'elle discrètement jusqu'à ce que leurs couds se frôlent.

- Je… J'ai cherché quelques adresses de sorties qu'on pourrait faire, histoire de voir si ça fonctionne entre nous, dit elle en cherchant à changer de sujet

- Ok, voyons ça…ballades à cheval, canoë kayak, cours de cuisine, SAUT EN PARACHUTE ?

- Oui enfin on est pas obligé de tout faire hésita t elle.

- Non ca va…c'est juste que je n'en ai jamais fait…on a qu'a se prévoir une sortie chaque week-end et voir ce qu'il en adviendra. Si tu veux aller au restaurant en transplannant il faudrait y aller.

Elle se leva lentement et sourit lorsqu'il lui offrit son bras comme toutes les précédentes soirées où elle avait porté ces chaussures.

Ils cheminèrent lentement dans les couloirs de poudlard sans échanger un mot, profitant du souffle de l'autre si près et des souvenirs qui les assaillaient sans relache. Une fois le protail franchi le jeune homme lui prit la main avc tendresse et transplanna. Le cuisinier les acceuillit avec le sourire, r éanimant cette curiosité dans les yux des autres clients comme autrefois.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps mes amis, je suis heureux de vous revoir, je vous ai préparé des lasagnes siciliennes vous m'en direz des nouvelles enchaina t il rapidement sans remarquer le trouble de ses invités au sujet de leur absence prolongé.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à une table à l'écart des autres et rejoignit sa cuisine en siflotant

- C'est presque étrange de revenir ici, c'était peut être une mauvaise idée, murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor, triturant nerveusement l'ourlet de son haut.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Trop de souvenirs…toutes les soirées qu'on a passé ici se sont finies inlassablement par du sexe, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses des idées…

- Tu as été très claire sur le sujet, je ne me fais aucune idée rassures toi…nous allons passer une bonne soirée sans ambigüité…parles moi de toi, qu'est ce que tu fais comme travail au ministère ?

- Eh bien … je ne sais pas vraiment où ils en sont aujourd'hui mais il y a trois mois nous tentions de nous mettre daccord sur les matières primordiales dans l'éducation des enfants sorciers avant leur entrée à Poudlard.

- Cela me rappelle quelque chose en effet sourit il

- Oui…au départ on avait envisagé de les envoyer simplement dans des écoles moldues mais… la scolarité des moldus est loin d'être achevée à cet âge là, il fallait donc un programme plus poussé dans certaines matières comme les mathématiques ou l'histoire moldue et d'éliminer du programme les arts et le sport.

- Toi, tu comptais retirer les arts d'une formation ? s'étonna Drago en la détaillant, incrustant chaque mimique, chacun de ses gestes dans sa mémoire pour en profiter jusqu'à leur prochaine sortie.

- Non bien sur que non tu me connais, je leur ai donné des dizaines d'arguments pour les conserver mais, peu avant l'accident je m'étais résignée…pour le moment ces enfants n'ont aucune éducation scolaire et il est impossible de tout changer en une seule loi…alors c'est vrai que les mathématiques étaient plus importants…

- Tu verras bien lundi ce qu'ils ont apportés comme modifications…

- Et toi ? les élèves sont ils toujours aussi lents d'esprit ? demanda t elle en souriant

- Ne m'en parles pas… Hier encore…

La soirée se poursuivit lentement, chacun tentant de dissimuler le besoin de contacts et de tendresse que faisaient naitre un sourire, un frôlement ou un souvenir tout simplement. Le repas fut délicieux comme toujours et l'atmosphère se réchauffa encore lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'appartement de fonction du professeur de potion.

Par respect ou par crainte ils parvinrent cependant à l'ignorer et s'endormirent rapidement l'un dans les bras de l'autres, rêvant d'une époque qu'ils savaient révolue.

Les jours qui suivirent semblèrent aussi long que des siècles aux deux âmes sœurs qui devaient apprendre a gérer la tension croissante entre eux. Leur désir grandit si fort qu'ils en réchauffait une pièce à chacun de leur déplacement. Chaque regard était chargé de luxure et d'envie, chaque geste analysé pour être le plus neutre possible tout en profitant au maximum de la caresse qu'il entrainait.

Le professeur de potion devint nerveux chaque semaine à partir du mercredi, anticipant déjà son rendez vous du week-end avec sa petite amie. Lorsque le vendredi arrivait enfin il devenait nerveux, intolérants avec les maladresses de ses élèves et franchement irritable.

Hermione quand à elle devint rêveuse, angoissée et intraitable au travail. Toutes les lois concernant l'éducation des jeunes enfants furent votés un vendredi, non pas parce que ce jour y était propice mais parce que la jeune femme se révélait être très persuasive lorsqu'elle avait les nerfs à cran.

Ceci faisaient bien rire leurs collègues respectifs mais beaucoup moins les deux concernés. Chaque samedi matin ils se retrouvaient devant les grilles de Poudlard et dansaient d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir comment se comporter.

Ce comportement traversa les semaines et les sorties jusqu'au samedi consacré au saut en parachute. La chute fut si longue et si chargée en émotions qu'ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre dans un baiser passionné.

La jeune femme se recula cependant en sentant sa magie réagir trop fort.

- Je suis désolée…je ne peux pas faire ça, pas encore, dit elle entre deux inspirations saccadées.

- Ce n'est rien… j'ai tout mon temps…nos pouvoirs doivent bien nous proteger de la combustion interne sourit il en reprenant ses distances.

Cet écrat fut le premier d'une longue liste, bientôt Hermione revint dormir à Poudlard le mercredi pour couper la semaine en deux et diminuer l'impatience de leurs retrouvailles, puis ce fut le mercredi et le vendredi… A ce rythme son appartement fut délaissé totalement en moins de 2mois et les habitants de Poudlard soumis au microclimat à plein temps.

Neville plaça un mot à ce sujet lors du petit déjeuner que les âmes sœurs prenaient ensemble dans la grande salle avant de rejoindre leur travaille respectif.

- Heu.. Drago… je sais que ça ne nous regarde pas mais… enfin Harry m'a chargé de vous en parler…enfin non en fait on a tiré à la courte paille et j'ai perdu… avoua t il devant le regard curieux du concerné.

- Je t'écoute, répondit il en laissant ses yeux trainer langoureusement sur le décolté de sa voisine alors qu'une perle de sueur apparaissait sur le visage des personnes alentour.

- Justement c'est de ça que je devais te parler…regarde les serdaigles troisième année et les pouffsouffle cinquième année.

- Ces idiots sont en T-shirt, ils sont au courant qu'on est encore en hiver ?

- Ok on avance…et qui a tu en cours ce matin ?

- Les serdaigles troisi… c'est une blague ? Ils veulent me fait un tour du crois ? hésita Drago alors que le reste de son esprit était tourné vers la fourchette de sa voisine qu'elle léchait délicatement.

- NON !heu… je veux dire non ce n'est pas ça, le truc c'est que depuis qu'Hermione et toi vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, avec tous vos pouvoirs et tout et tout…on en peux plus voila ! sautez vous dessus faites quelque chose mais arrêtez de nous envoyer toutes vos ondes de luxure a la figure… Madame Pomffresh est débordée parce que tous tes élèves attrapent un chaud et froid en sortant des cachots…les elfes de maison ont pour nouvelle consigne de laisser vos fenêtres ouvertes tout le temps alors qu'il fait -4°C dehors et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte parce que vous êtes des radiateur ambulants ! explosa t il enfin, avant de baisser les yeux honteusement.

- Heu…ok…ca alors si j'avais su qu'un jour Neville longdubat me demanderais de sauter sur son amie avec autant de conviction je ne l'aurais pas cru

- Désolée Neville, on a pas vraiment conscience de tout ça, dit Hermione , les joues aussi rouge que l'emblème de Gryffondor alors que sa magie était toute tournée sur les muscles qu'elle pouvait discerner legerement sous la robe de sorcier de son petit ami.

J- e sais… c'est surtout pour vous qu'on dit ça, on a peur que vous ne finissiez par craquer n'importe où.. et…enfin minerva aimerait que ce ne soit pas devant les élèves…

- A vrai dire si ce pouvait être ailleurs que devant toute autre personne vivante ce serait préférable ajouta celle-ci en reportant son attention sur les élèves qui commençaient a retirer leur pull sous les uniformes.

- Je dois aller au travail, on en reparlera plus tard si vous le souhaitez dit Hermione en se levant rapidement pour sortir de la grande salle

- Attends je t'accompagne

Les jeunes sorciers soupirèrent lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle sous la baisse de température soudaine et renfilèrent leur pull ce qui fit bien rire les professeurs.

- Hermione attends ! s'écria l'ancien mangemort en la voyant courir pour rejoindre la grille de l'école.

- C'était la pire honte de ma vie… devant le professeur Mc Gonagan, parler de ma vie sexuelle devant la directrice de Poudlard hurla t elle prise d'une certaine hysterie

- En l'occurance il s'agissait plutot de notre absence de vie sexuelle glissa le serpentard

- JE SAIS ! mais tout de même devant le prof…

- Tu n'es plus une étudiante ici tu t'en souviens ? hésita t il en la voyant s'emporter de nouveau

- Bien sûr que je le sais seulement c'était… la honte de ma vie…

- Neville ne l'a pas dit dans cette intention la, ils savent très bien qu'on ne peut pas tout controler avec cette magie la..et que notre histoire est assez compliquée, ce n'était pas un reproche..

- Oui, je sais…je suis désolée de nous mettre dans une situation comme ça, mais je veux juste pouvoir contrôler les choses pour qu'elles ne derapent pas comme la dernière fois

- Tu m'en veux toujours ? De la façon dont je t'ai..

- Non, je suis passée au dessus de ça, mais pas de la séparation qui a suivit, je veux être sure que je te veux toi, toi et pas ta magie tu comprends ? Le problème c'est que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, j'ai envie de toi tout le temps, je fantasme sur le moindre de tes gestes et je deviens une mégère acariâtre au boulot … et visiblement un radiateur ambulant en plus !

- Ok…ça n'aide pas vraiment de t'entendre dire tout ça… il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles travailler maintenant proposa t il en se reculant, les mains devant lui comme pour se protéger

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'arrivais à me retenir en me disant que tu ne voulais pas que je te touche…maintenant que je sais que tu fantasmes autant que moi ça va être…dur. J'ai besoin d'être dans une pièce froide et sans toi si tu veux rester habillée…répondit il en fermant les yeux douloureusement.

- A ce point ? ça va ? s'inquiéta t elle en lui touchant le bras délicatement

- Je ne t'ai pas touché depuis plus de 8mois…crois moi ça devient vraiment insupportable..

- tu plaisantes ?

- Tu m'as apporté les papiers de résiliation trois semaines après la dispute, ensuite tu as changé de travail, je suis venu te voir deux mois plus tard devant le ministère, ensuite il y a eu Pansy et tu as changé de forme pendant trois mois et ensuite tu es revenue…et ça fait presque trois mois maintenant alors en tout on doit être pas loin des neuf mois et la dernière fois n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une merveille de délicatesse.

- Je… je n'y avait pas pensé je suis désolée, la magie ne pensait pas à ça alors…

- Je sais, je ne te reproche rien, j'essaie juste de t'expliquer que tant que tu ne seras pas prete je prefere dormir sur le canapé… vas au travail on va finir tous les deux en retard. Passe une bonne journée ma puce conclut il en l'embrassant chastement puis de se reculer.

La jeune fille suivit cependant son mouvement et approfondit le baiser, léchant doucement ses lèvres pour qu'il les entrouvre, pressant leur corps ensemble et ne s'en échappa que l'lorsque le souffle vint à manquer.

- Je te retrouve ce soir murmura t elle avant de reprendre la route vers les grilles de Poudlard.

- Tu es une diablesse Hermione granger ! lui cria t il après avoir repris ses esprits…mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime conclut il pour lui-même en souriant avant de retourner au château où ses élèves le rejoindraient bientôt en classe.


	24. Chapter XXIV

**Chapitre XXIV**

La journée fut fastidieuse comme toujours cette année là et le professeur dut se retenir à de nombreuses reprises de pendre ses élèves par les pieds.

Héloïse, quand je dis potion de refroidissement est ce que vous entendez filtre d'amour quelque part ? demanda t il d'une voix qu'il tenta de maitriser mais qui fit frissonner l'étudiante concernée.

Non…non monsieur Malfoy…

Alors pourquoi diable foutez vous des pédoncules floraux dans votre potion ?

Heu… je ne sais pas monsieur Malfoy

Sortez tous… allez, partez rentrez dans votre dortoir et tentez de savoir pour le prochain cours ce que vous ferez là leur dit il en ouvrant la porte, soupirant une fois qu'ils furent tous dehors.

L'attente était trop longue, Hermione lui manquait, leur relation fusionnelle lui manquait et par merlin le sexe lui manquait… à ce rythme il finirait moine avant la fin de l'année…ou interné permanent à sainte mangouste.

D'un pas rageur il sortit de la pièce, attrapa son manteau au passage et s'élança vers le parc du château, il ne passerait pas une journée de plus sans toucher sa petite amie, dusse t il l'enlever pour y parvenir. La directrice le regarda, incrédule, passer devant elle sans la voir et franchir la grande porte hâtivement. Une fois hors de portée des champs protecteurs il transplanna devant le ministère de l'éducation magique et se figea.

Hermione n'était pas prête et se planter devant elle et l'enlever de force n'était surement pas une façon de l'aider à changer d'avis. Il ne put cependant refreiner ses envies plus longtemps, la magie palpitant sous ses doigts en réponse à la proximité de son âme sœur. Il parcourut sans les voir les couloirs, sachant instinctivement le chemin le plus cours pour la rejoindre.

La jeune femme se tut au milieu d'une phrase en sentant la magie de son petit ami approcher, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas à Poudlard en train d'enseigner.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse, le principal concerné pénétra dans la pièce avec entrain, avant de se figer devant les neufs personnes qui le fixèrent en attente d'une explication.

J'aimerais parler à miss granger… si cela est possible enchaina t il à la vue des expressions choquées qui succédèrent ses paroles.

Drago ? il y a un problème ? lui demanda celle-ci

Oui, un très gros problème… qui demanderait assez de temps … je pense…que la journée devra être consacrée à sa résolution en fait…

Est-ce que c'est grave ? je suis désolée je vais devoir vous laisser gérer les questions seuls aujourd'hui, enchaina t elle à l'attention de ses collègues en rassemblant ses affaires.

Disons que c'est une affaire de santé mentale tout de même répondit le professeur de potion en lui souriant narquoisement.

Elle le suivit donc à l'extérieur avec angoisse et lui saisit la main pour qu'ils transplannent ensemble. Elle eut un mouvement de recule en apercevant leur ancienne maison de Brighton.

C'est une blague ? Drago qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire ? Je vais retourner au travail je..

Stop, s'il te plait Hermione je ne voulais pas te faire du mal crois moi, au contraire…c'est ici que tout à dérapé alors c'est ici que je dois faire amande honorable.

Mais tu parlais d'une urgence ! de la santé mentale de quelqu'un !

Ne crois tu pas que te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir te toucher peut engendrer des déficits irréparables sur ma santé mentale ? demanda t il sournoisement en se rapprochant jusqu'à la serrer dans ses bras.

C'est pas vrai ! un vrai gamin ! Dray on le loupe pas le travail pour une raison pareille, ils finiront par me renvoyer avec toutes ces absences…

Tu trouveras un autre travail, tout le monde sait à quel point tu es douée murmura t il entre deux baisers le long de sa mâchoire

Tu n'arriveras pas à me corrompre avec de belles paroles Malfoy

Je ne cherche pas à te corrompre… juste a te faire plaisir…beaucoup beaucoup de plaisir ronronna t il dans son cou, avant de les entrainer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il redoubla de passion dans ses baisers en la sentant se contracter à la vue des meubles poussiéreux et des tiroirs éventrés dans sa hâte de partir plusieurs mois plus tôt. Il rangea précipitamment le désordre d'un coup de main et reprit ses baisers en l'entrainant dans la salle de bain. Une autre seconde de répit pour la jeune fille, le temps pour lui de nettoyer celle-ci et de faire couler un bain puis il reprit les caresses alors que la jeune sorcière continuait de se concentrer avec toute son énergie pour ne pas craquer. Chaque geste de son petit ami éveillait en elle un tourbillon de sensation, sa magie vibrait de plaisir sous ses mains.

Je te promet de ne te faire que du bien Hermione détends toi je t'en prie chuchota le jeune homme en s'arrêtant sous l'absence de réactions de sa partenaire.

Celle-ci le fixa un instant en silence, tentant encore et toujours de lui résister. Elle se répéta encore et encore que son désir ne provenait que leur lien, de cette magie qui rougeoyait en elle mais la vérité était autre, ce n 'était pas la magie de Drago qu'elle voulait… c'était son corps. Son merveilleux corps sculpté et délicat, cette peau frissonnant sous ses doigts, son cœur palpitant contre sa paume. Elle ferma les yeux avec difficulté tentant d'occulter sa présence en ce lieu.

Ok… c'était une mauvaise idée je suis désolé dit Drago en reculant, lui tendant son manteau qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté. Hermione ne boude pas j'ai comprit je m'excuse poursuivit t il en attendant un mot de sa part.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si elle allait lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. L'intention était tout autre et il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque les lèvres de la Gryffondor vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes avec violence et que des doigts frais se faufilèrent sous sa robe de sorcier.

Toutes les questions furent balayées lorsque leurs peau entrèrent enfin en contact. La jeune femme éteignit l'arrivée d'eau avant que la baignoire ne déborde et poussa son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il touche la baignoire et n'y pénètre. Elle l'y rejoignit rapidement pour fondre de nouveau sur sa bouche, léchant chaque centimètre carré à disposition, caressant chaque courbe de son corps avec délectation.

Pourquoi la baignoire en particulier ? demanda t elle dans un souffle alors que, le dos collé contre son torse, le jeune homme caressait amoureusement ses seins.

Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on est venu ici ensemble ? répondit il le souffle saccadé.

Oui, on avait pris un bain…

Et on avait pas osé faire l'amour parce que cette maison n'était pas encore à nous… maintenant elle l'est, même si nous ne sommes pas venus depuis longtemps…et j'ai pensé que ce serait une belle façon de l'apprivoiser à nouveau.

Elle tenta vainement de répondre alors que les mains du jeune homme erraient désormais contre son ventre, descendant inexorablement vers son sexe brulant. Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'il l'atteignit enfin et la caressa tendrement. Elle se tendit néanmoins au souvenir de leur dernière étreinte.

Schut, détends toi ma puce tout va bien se passer…je vais te faire hurler de plaisir chuchota t il en reprenant ses caresses alors que la pièce se réchauffait de deux ou trois degrés supplémentaires.

Elle tenta de se retourner lentement et grimaça lorsque son petit ami l'en empêcha.

Je ne peux pas te toucher dans cette position la bouda t elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Il ne vaut mieux pas, t'avoir si près et si ..nue et déjà assez dur pour le moment répondit t il en la serra contre lui pour qu'elle sente l'ampleur de son désir contre le bas de son dos.

Un frisson de désir pur la traversa et elle se retourna si vite qu'il ne put anticiper son mouvement. Avant qu'il n'ait réalisé son geste elle était assise à califourchon sur lui, frottant délicieusement leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre en gémissant de plaisir.

Merlin vient moi en aide, pria t il en observant ses seins se mouvoir si près de sa bouche.

Je préférerais que Merlin n'intervienne pas…toi en revanche… répondit elle en exerçant une pression plus forte contre lui.

Abandonnant toute résistance in fondit sur elle, embrassant et torturant ses seins un à un, caressant ses hanches voluptueuses. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle se saisit de sa verge pour s'empaler lentement. Ces derniers mois d'abstinence l'avaient rendue si serrée qu'il vint presque immédiatement et dut serrer les dents de toutes ses forces.

Bouges Dray… je suis si près de l'explosion… ne me laisse pas si près du gouffre toute seule chuchota t elle, le faisant craquer enfin.

L'étreinte qui suivit ne fut pas la plus tendre qu'il soit. En réalité elle fut plutôt passionnée que délicate mais aucun n'en fit cas et ils vinrent ensemble au milieu des clapotements de l'eau.

Une fois leur rythme cardiaque normalisé ils s'aperçurent enfin que l'eau était froide et sortirent du bain, le sourire aux lèvres.

Comment va ta santé mentale ? lui demanda t elle en s'enroulant dans une épaisse serviette éponge apparue de nulle part .

En rémission, il lui faudrait encore quelques traitements madame l'infirmière lui répondit t il en l'enlaçant. Pressant contre son ventre son désir.

Déjà ? s'étonna t elle en riant

Je t'avais dit qu'il nous faudrait la journée, j'ai huit mois à rattraper… et je dois réapprendre ton corps si je veux pouvoir m'en souvenir toute la journée quand tu travailles.

N'es tu pas sensé travaillé aussi ?

Surement… sourit il en la portant jusque leur ancienne chambre.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, de peur que la vision des anciens meubles ne lui renvoie de mauvais souvenirs.

Je vais te faire l'amour dans chaque pièce de cette maison… pour que la prochaine fois tu aies de bons souvenirs en revenant ici.

Même les toilettes ? ça risque d'être étroit.. rit elle en sentant sa peau crépiter sous les afflux magiques de son amant.

Hum… en te plaquant contre un mur je suis sur qu'on y arrivera, mais avant ça je vais m'occuper de toi longuement, histoire que tu sois détendue dit il en embrassant son ventre, puis son nombril, puis descendant encore et encore.

Et toi ? qui va te détendre si je suis occupée ?

Te voir comme ça… te faire ça me détend ma puce, répliqua t il en insérant lentement son index en elle.

Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette intrusion et profita du reste de sa journée avec bonheur. Le serpentard se fit une joie de la faire jouir dans les toilettes puis la cuisine et le salon. Il évita la chambre d'enfant, de peur de la brusquer et ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé de cuir à la nuit tombée, éreintée mais heureux.

Ça valait bien une journée de congés non ? demanda l'ancien mangemort alors qu'ils se rhabillaient lentement devant le feu de cheminée allumé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Oui, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps avant de te laisser faire

Ne dis pas ça, mon honneur de mâle viril va en prendre un coup gronda t il en la serra tendrement contre lui.

Mon pauvre chou… ca fait drôle de revenir ici après tout ce temps…

Tu aurais préféré que je t'emmène ailleurs ?

Je ne sais pas… c'était une bonne idée d'apporter de nouveaux souvenirs, si jamais on doit venir vivre ici un jour…

Tu y penses ?

Je pense à beaucoup de choses en ce moment…au bébé surtout…

Et ?

Ça me fait peur, je ne suis pas prête !

Tu semblaient l'être pourtant quand on a acheté la maison, même si il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis c'était au final il n'y a pas si longtemps…répondit Drago.

Oui mais il y a eu beaucoup de choses comme tu dis… enfin je ne sais pas, molly dit toujours qu'on commence à vouloir un enfant quand on le porte…mais je l'ai en moins depuis des mois et…je ne sens rien, pas de tendresse particulière, pas de nausées matinales ni d'envies soudaines…j'en arrive même à me demander si les événements ne l'ont pas tués… peut être qu'il est mort là dans mon ventre et que je ne le sens même pas…

Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt ? tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter toute seule… ce n'était pas facile entre nous mais c'est mon enfant à moi aussi…

Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait d'enfant tout court Dray…

On ira voir le père de Tom il saura au moins nous éclaircir sur ce point…et si jamais ce bébé grandit normalement et que tu n'es pas…prête…je m'en occuperais le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne peux pas perdre cet enfant comme je t'ai perdu toi. Si tu as besoin de temps pour toi je l'assumerai jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure de le faire avec moi.

Ce n'est pas une chose facile à faire tu sais

J'apprendrai…j'ai eu le père le plus horrible au monde, je ferai tout le contraire

On verra… répondit elle évasivement après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Cette conversation demeura dans les esprits des deux âmes sœurs, persécutant plus particulièrement le jeune homme qui s'empressa de prendre rendez vous chez le gynécologue. C'est ainsi qu'ils transplannèrent trois jours plus tard pour l'Amérique. Le médecin les reçu chaleureusement et chacun retint son souffle lorsque les premières images apparurent.

Vous étiez si pressez de savoir ? demanda celui-ci en agrandissant l'image de nouveau

Cela fait tout de même six mois qu'il est là répondit Hermione en fixant sans comprendre un amas de cellules grises et bleues sur l'écran.

Ça c'est impossible mademoiselle, à ce stade de division le fœtus n'a que quelques jours, une ou deux semaines tout au plus

Pourtant je vous assure qu'il était déjà la il y a six mois. J'ai du temporairement abandonner mon corps pour protéger Drago et j'ai survécu sous forme magique pendant trois mois…et j'avais déjà sa magie en moi tout ce temps…la magie nous a dit qu'elle le protégeait en attendant que je sois prête expliqua la Gryffondor

Ah…je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce que vous entendez par abandonner votre corps…

Jai perdu consistance… c'est dur à imaginer mais…j'était de la magie, ma magie, mais sans corps…et sans utérus.

Bien… c'est flou pour moi, vous êtes le premier cas de ce genre que j'examine mais si cela est possible, je crois que la magie a stoppé la croissance de ce fœtus à ce moment là… mais elle ne semble pas avoir repris… les cellules se divisent vite à ce stade, depuis quand avez-vous… repris consistance ? hésita t il sur les mots.

Près de trois mois répondit Drago en sentant sa petite amie aussi perdue que lui

Alors la croissance n'a pas repris depuis…

Donc…il est mort ? questionnèrent ensemble les deux amants.

Non… les analyses me disent bien que vous êtes enceinte, ce fœtus est tout à fait normal pour une femme enceinte d'une dizaine de jours…seulement il a l'air bloqué à ce stade

Je ne comprends rien, il est vivant, mais il ne grandit pas ? est ce qu'il peut rester comme ça longtemps ? je ne vais pas le garder en moi pendant dix ans quand même ! s'exclama Hermione, à bout de nerfs.

Je pense…que vous n'en voulez pas vraiment

Pourquoi dites vous ça ? demanda Drago en cherchant une trace de réponse sur le visage de son amie

Si j'ai compris comment fonctionne votre lien, je pense qu'au moment de sa conception miss granger voulait cet enfant, et que donc la magie lui a permit de le faire grandir malgré sa stérilité… mais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre deux qui lui a fait réalisé que porter un enfant n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait pour le moment …alors elle l'a…mis en attente

Je n'en avais pas conscience murmura la jeune femme, se sentant coupable d'être une si mauvaise mère

Et… le jour où Hermione désirera cet enfant, il se mettra à grandir normalement ? hésita le serpentard

Je ne sais pas, tout ceci n'est que supposition, il faut que vous compreniez qu'en tant qu'âmes sœurs vous ne faites rien comme tout le monde, je suis aussi démuni que vous dans ce cas je suis désolé avoua le médecin en retirant l'écran

Après cette révélation le jeune couple sorti sans un mot du cabinet et erra dans les rues de New York.

Tu m'en veux ? demanda Hermione dans un murmure que Drago n'aurait surement pas perçu s'il n'était concentré sur elle depuis vingt minutes.

Oui un peu… je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, que je me suis mal comporté avec toi …mais j'ai tout fait pour me rattraper, je me suis occupé de toi pendant ton « absence », et ces derniers mois…j'avais l'impression qu'on progressait

Oui on a avancé tous les deux !

Je n'en suis plus convaincu aujourd'hui… tu voulais des enfants de moi l'année dernière… et si on avait surmonté la rupture tu ferais de nouveau des projets… et tu laisserais peut être cet enfant grandir

Je ne sais pas Drago…c'est trop tôt pour moi, je veux réapprendre à vivre avec toi avant… d'impliquer une autre personne la dedans… j'étais sure qu'on finirait notre vie ensemble l'année dernière parce qu'il y avait ce lien… mais je sais maintenant qu'on peut tout foutre en l'air et qu'on peut survivre malgré tout… si tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pendant que je travaillait au ministère ?

Mais je n'ai trouvé personne, tu ne comprends pas Hermione je n'ai même pas cherché à trouver quelqu'un d'autre… c'est toi que je voulais, et si j'ai été si stupide avec toi c'était par fierté, uniquement parce que tu avais piétiné tout ce que j'avais fait pour toi depuis des mois et que j'étais vexé !

Je sais… j'essaie de comprendre ça je t'assure que je fais des efforts…mais j'ai déjà perdu dans toutes mes histoires d'amour et toi… je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans notre histoire parce que pour une fois je pensais qu'il n'y aurait pas de chute… et je me suis cassée la figure plus fort encore que pour les autres…j'ai juste peur que tu repartes encore… je ne pourrai pas élever un enfant de toi si tu n'es plus là Dray… je le haïrais chaque jour un peu plus d'être là à me rappeler que toi tu es ailleurs

Ok… alors épouse moi !

Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione en stoppant leur marche

Tu as peur que je parte… moi je sais que je ne le ferai plus, alors épouse moi, écoutes moi jurer sur serment inviolable que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie

Non Drago pas le serment… c'est idiot, si tu voulais partir et que tu ne pouvais pas !

Mais je ne veux pas partir et je vais finir par croire que tu en as envie à force ! je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime sincèrement, cette rupture m'a apprit que je pouvais vivre sans ta magie, mais pas sans toi

Laisse moi du temps Drago c'est trop !

Non, tu as eu trois mois pour réfléchir, maintenant je veux savoir… est ce que tu comptes continuer avec moi ou est ce que tu ne sauras pas passer au dessus des derniers mois ?

J'ai envie de passer dessus , mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours

On peut retourner vivre a Brighton, tu verras que ça peut fonctionner si on y met du sien

D'accord, on va essayer

Les vacances de pâques furent donc consacrées à l'emménagement, les peintures furent rafraichies, la décoration du salon changea pour éviter tout mauvais souvenirs de corrompre cette nouvelle histoire. Le jeune couple prit l'habitude de faire les courses au village à pieds chaque week-end. Le couple Potter vint les y rejoindre quelques fois, heureux sans le dire de le voir ensemble à nouveau.

Le mois suivant Ron et Cassandre emménagèrent dans le même village dans une petite maison familiale avec un jardin pour le petit et une chambre d'enfant libre. Molly faillit s'évanouir à cette annonce et entreprit de confectionner une ribambelle de chaussons de naissance… au cas où. Harry trouva un poste d'entraineur dans une équipe de quiditch amateur et Ginny devint assistante dans une pâtisserie. Ils se retrouvèrent chaque jeudi soir à Brighton Hermione et cassandre faisaient chacune leur tour le repas, les garçons s'occupaient des boissons et du service et Ginny apportait le dessert.

Ces habitudes de couple renforcèrent peu à peu les liens entre les deux âmes sœurs. Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, la confiance tissa sa toile lentement entre eux. Hermione cessa de craindre qu'il ne revienne jamais à chaque départ du jeune homme pour le travail. Celui-ci se prit à croire qu'elle leur laisserait une chance pour un avenir commun.

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva bien vite et la question des vacances se posa. Hermione avait conclut son rapport pour le ministère deux mois plus tôt et cherchait un emploi qui la passionnerait tout autant. Après l'Afrique, ils décidèrent de partir au Vietnam pour connaitre de nouvelles coutumes.

Les amis se réunirent ce jeudi là pour en discuter, Cassandre avait apporté des spaghettis bolognaises et Ginny avait cette semaine là apprit à faire des macarons. Après avoir réprimandé Ron deux fois pour avoir volé des macarons avant le début du repas ils s'installèrent au salon.

Alors ce retour à la vie en société n'est pas trop dur Potter ? entama Drago

Ça dépend des jours…la semaine dernière j'ai du annuler un entrainement à cause de Skeeter, elle m'a presque forcé à me retrancher dans les vestiaires… cette teigne ne lâche jamais l'affaire !

Oh pauvre petit Gryffondor, obligé de combattre une vieille femme dans un vestiaire… pour la faire fuir tu lui as montré ta..

Dray ! le coupa hâtivement Hermione

Quoi ?

Ne dis pas de telles choses devant le petit chuchota t elle en jetant un regard rapide au petit frère de cassandre qui jouait dans un coin de la pièce.

C'est vrai j'avais oublié…s'excusa le serpentard

Tu devras apprendre à faire attention Malfoy, sinon tes enfants jureront aussi bien que toi et Mc Gonagan risque de ne plus s'en sortir quand ils rentreront à Poudlard rit Ron en piochant des poignées entières de chips sur la table.

Le serpentard jeta un regard anxieux à sa petite amie, guettant l'apparition d'un sentiment de panique ou de rejet face à ce commentaire mais n'en décela aucun, à son grand étonnement. Les deux âmes sœurs n'avaient plus reparlés du bébé, bien que chacun passa de longues minutes dans la petite chambre sans que l'autre ne le sache. Au fil des jours Hermione reprenait gout à la vie de couple et aux projets. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à parler mariage mais le simple fait de planifier ces prochaines vacances aidait.

La conversation s'orienta ensuite vers le couple le plus récent qui avouait ne pas toujours s'en sortir dans leur rôle de parent d'adoption. Ron passait plus souvent pour le copain de jeu que la figure d'autorité ce qui exaspérait grandement Cassandre, cloisonnée dans le rôle de la mégère.

Harry et Ginny étaient enfin sortis du cercle des nuits blanches puisque leur fille, Circée faisait ses nuits depuis peu. Cette dernière dormait comme tous les jeudi soirs chez sa grand-mère.

Voir ses amis heureux, parents ou presque fit sauter le dernier rempart chez la Gryffondor qui put enfin sentir la magie d'un être différent à l'intérieur d'elle-même, étroitement liée à la sienne et semblant réagir à la voix de son amant lorsque celui-ci expliqua aux autres hommes dans la pièce comment il comptait réduire le nombre d'élèves dans sa classe en leur faisant peur graduellement.

Elle se permit un soupir de soulagement qua capta le serpentard, sans le relever pour autant dans la conversation.

L'avenir s'ouvrait enfin devant eux et même s'il ne serait pas aussi simple de le parcourir comme elle le pensait au départ, il serait au moins pavé de bonheur et d'amour.


	25. Chapter XXV

Chapitre XXV

Le lendemain matin Hermione ressentit la première contrainte de sa prise de conscience…les nausées !

Après avoir marché sur Drago pour atteindre la porte de la chambre plus vite, avoir glissé sur le nouveau parqué qu'ils avaient installé dans le couloir, être rentré dans le châssis de la porte de la salle de bain, avoir cogné son genou dans la baignoire puis le coude dans la suite du mouvement elle atteignit enfin son lieu de pèlerinage…la cuvette des toilettes.

Son amant, légèrement lancé au bas du lit dans la manœuvre arriva dans l'ouverture de la porte, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Hermione ?

Ca va… c'est rien c'est passé, répondit celle-ci après s'être rincé la bouche.

C'est les spaghettis qui t'ont rendus malade ? Pourtant tu les avais trouvé très bonne

Non c'est le bébé je crois…les nausées matinales…

Oh… est ce que c'est normal ? tu veux qu'on aille voir le médecin ? ou on peut trouver un sortilège de soin dans tes bouquins…paniqua le jeune homme en faisant les cent pas dans le couloir

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera tout seul d'ici quelques semaines, après le troisième mois souvent ça s'arête expliqua t elle calmement en repartant se coucher.

Alors…la grossesse avance ? je veux dire, elle commence enfin je…

Oui…je pense qu'à partir de maintenant elle se déroulera comme n'importe qu'elle grossesse

Oh…donc heu…cool ! enfin c'est cool non ? demanda t il avec anxiété

Oui Dray tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on va continuer d'avancer comme on le fait depuis quelques mois, tu vas devoir supporter mes sautes d'humeur pendant plusieurs mois et me voir déambuler grosse comme une vache dans les couloirs rit elle en l'enlaçant

Te voir grosse comme une vache est la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver ma puce…on va reporter les vacances, il ne faut pas te fatiguer

Ce n'est pas la peine tout va bien se passer…

Je ne veux prendre aucun risque Hermione, j'ai attendu longtemps…beaucoup trop longtemps pour t'emmener dans un pays qui grouille de bêtes étranges et venimeuses ou de maladies incurables !

Tu exagères un peu là non ?

Je t'en pris Hermione…jusqu'à la naissance du bébé au moins…tu pourrais venir à Poudlard à la rentrée ce serait moins fatiguant, tu pourrais manger dans la grande salle les elfes prendront soin de toi, planifia t il en la ramenant dans la chambre pour la border.

Dray…tu sais que j'aime mon indépendance…riposta t elle.

Hermione s'il te plait…je te promet que je prendrai soin de toi, je vais m'inquiéter toute la journée si je te sais toute seule et mes cours seront déplorables, tu ne veux pas que les élèves aient une mauvaise éducation n'est ce pas ? dit il avec son regard malheureux

Tricheur ! tu n'en a rien à faire de leur éducation tu veux juste que j'accepte rit elle de nouveau

Peut être…mais toi tu y tiens alors tu pourrais y réfléchir

D'accord, si tu ne demande que ça je peux faire ça pour toi

Merci ! merci, merci, merci ! je vais aller prévenir Minerva tu verras on va te chouchouter !

Drago ! le stoppa t'elle alors qu'il se levait du lit, il est 4h du matin et je pense que cet appel peut attendre une heure plus décente non ?

Ah… oui surement

Les jours se succédèrent dans une nouvelle routine. Chaque matin les nausées réveillaient Hermione qui dormait désormais de l'autre coté du lit pour ne pas marcher sur son âme sœur une nouvelle fois. Chaque matin celui-ci la ramenait au lit avant d'aller lui préparer le petit déjeuner parfait pour femme enceinte que sa mère lui avait conseillé. Il l'accompagnait ensuite dans le bain de peur qu'elle ne glisse et se blesse ( et également pour profiter de son corps, il restait un Malfoy après tout). Ce matin là, une fois le rituel terminé, ils s'habillèrent et quittèrent la maison pour un séance de shopping. La future maman commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans ses jeans moulants et Drago, que Narcissa avait un jour mis en garde contre les fausses couches des femmes qui cachaient leur grossesse en comprimant leur ventre, ne cessa de la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte cette journée.

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'emmena dans la boutique pour femme enceinte la plus réputée de Londres et choisit la plupart des tenues lui-même. Hermione sourit tendrement en le voyant hésiter entre une robe en lin et une autre en satin, qui selon lui abimerait moins sa peau mais serait moins confortable.

Dray tout va bien on a le temps pour choisir ce genre de robe, mon ventre ne se voit presque pas pour le moment et elle conviendrait plus à une femme enceinte de huit mois… et de jumeaux… si on se contentait de choisir une tenue confortable pour Poudlard ? le raisonna t'elle.

Oui tu as raison on peut toujours revenir le week-end prochain pour ça.

La Gryffondor se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de partir vers la cabine d'essayage en souriant. Depuis qu'il savait que son corps avait accepté la grossesse Drago semblait rayonner littéralement. Il souriait à chaque fois que son regard s'égarait sur son ventre, ou ses seins et cela se répercutait sur sa magie. Leurs amis venaient désormais deux fois par semaines pour profiter, inconsciemment de cette aura apaisante. Bien entendu Drago les mettait à la porte au premier signe de fatigue de sa bien aimée mais Harry le comprenait, ayant vécu la même chose l'année précédente et bien que Ron ne comprenne rien il avait accepté ce fait après qu'Hermione ait jurée de lui mettre du dessert de coté pour le lendemain.

Les essayages semblèrent durer une éternité pour la jeune femme, Drago cherchant les tenues parfaites pour elle. Ils finirent par trouver leur bonheur après trois longues heures. La plupart des robes se resserraient sous la poitrine et tombaient en un tissu fluide jusqu'aux pieds ou jusqu'au genoux de la jeune femme.

Mon ange j'ai une faim de loups, est ce qu'on pourrait s'arrêter au fast-food du coin avant de continuer ? demanda Hermione en quittant le magasin.

D'accord tu ne préférerais pas un bon restaurant ? il te faut des vitamines et…

S'il te plait, tu prépares tous mes repas selon ce foutu régime spécial engrossée, là j'ai juste envie d'un hamburger bien gras !

Ok je suppose que ca ne peut pas faire de mal au bébé

Je ne suis enceinte que de trois semaines officiellement, je ne suis même pas sure qu'on puisse déjà appeler ça un bébé… je suis sure que lui aussi aimera avoir un peu de graisse animale…

Oui tu as surement raison ça ne fera rien… et ce soir je te ferai un bon repas plein de minéraux et de vitamines….

La jeune femme soupira à cette précision mais ne dit rien, Drago voulait juste protéger coute que coute son avenir et elle l'aimait pour ça aussi.

Le jeune homme rit quelques minutes plus tard de la voir si vorace en mangeant son second hamburger. Il était le plus heureux des hommes depuis qu'elle avait enfin accepté un avenir avec lui. Les projets se bousculaient dans sa tête et seul son instinct protecteur l'empêchait de les réaliser pour l'instant. Il faudrait attendre la naissance du bébé puis prendre le rythme qui conviendrait pour qu'ils tiennent le coup et ensuite seulement ils partiraient pour le Vietnam, puis la Savoie puis Paris et l'Espagne aussi. Mais avant tout ça il lui faudrait trouver un sortilège capable d'éradiquer toute forme de virus de l'environnement de son enfant. Une sorte de sortilège tête en bulle peut être…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'Hermione commanda une énorme glace pour le dessert et lui offrit de la partager.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée à l'achat d'une paire de bottine sans talons ( pour le maintien d'une bonne posture) et de crèmes en tout genre sensées préparer son corps au traumatisme de la grossesse. En rentrant le soir même ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé, profitant enfin d'un instant de répit.

On devrait arriver à Poudlard avant la rentrée pour prendre nos marques, il va nous falloir ramener tous nos vêtements et plusieurs autres choses pour être tranquille proposa le maitre des potions.

Oui on peut y aller d'ici deux semaines si tu veux, ça nous laissera une semaine avant la rentrée.

Ces deux semaines passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair pour les futurs parents. Il fallut prévenir leurs amis du changement d'adresse durant l'année scolaire, Drago prépara une liste de menus adaptés à la nouvelle condition de sa petite amie qu'il passa en revue un à un avec les elfes. La directrice de Poudlard n'ayant trouvé personne pour remplacer le professeur d'histoire de la magie proposa ce poste à Hermione, le temps bien sur de trouver un remplaçant. La jeune femme dut batailler ferme contre Drago qui aurait préféré qu'elle ne passe ses journées à se reposer. Cependant il réalisa après une nouvelle dispute à ce sujet que tout ce qu'elle voulait était de protéger son indépendance et il ne voulait pas que cette grossesse se finisse comme elle avait commencé.

Il lui laissa donc le choix et elle accepta la proposition avec des horaires aménagés au fil de sa grossesse si jamais aucune candidature n'était retenue pour ce poste.

La vie à Poudlard s'avéra agréable et pleine de joie. Drago s'endormait chaque nuit avec sa main sur le ventre désormais arrondie de son âme sœur. Après deux mois les nausées disparurent enfin et la jeune femme profita pleinement des grasses matinées que son contrat impliquait. Son corps s'adaptait doucement à cette nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle. Ses seins devinrent légèrement plus lourds et la peau de son ventre s'étira avec souplesse grâce aux multiples crèmes magique que choisissait le professeur de Potions pour elle. Les élèves se montrèrent attentionnés mais discrets, le juste milieu pour enchanter la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne se sente harceler. Les réunions du jeudi et lundi soir se firent maintenant dans l'appartement de Poudlard. La première échographie approcha enfin et rendit Drago si inquiet qu'il n'en dormi pas de la nuit.

Tu es prête ? le rendrez vous est dans une heure ! dit il en pénétrant dans la salle de bain alors que la jeune femme se douchait.

Il nous faudra à peine cinq minute pour y aller mon ange détend toi rit Hermione en le voyant tourner en rond.

Je sais… mais imagine qu'il ait deux têtes, ou seulement deux orteils…ou si c'est un garçons sans…enfin tu vois s'il est…

N'importe quoi ! tu stress pour rien je suis sure que le médecin va nous rassurer, en attendant je pense avoir un moyen de te distraire répondit elle en sortant de la douche pour venir desserrer sensuellement son nœud de cravate.

Hermione on va être en retard la gronda t il en fermant les yeux.

Uniquement si tu continues de trainer les pieds, laisse toi faire répliqua t'elle en retirant la chemise aux armureries de Poudlard qui tomba dans un bruit étouffé à ses pieds.

Il ferma les yeux très fort dans une vaine tentative pour résister mais céda bien vite lorsque les doigts fins de la jeune femme passèrent sous son jean pour caresser lentement son sexe. Son corps craqua bien avant sa raison et il défit lui-même le reste de ses vêtements avant de les ramener avec empressement sous la douche pour que la jeune femme ne tombe pas malade.

Ils soupirèrent de plaisir lorsque l'eau chaude ruissela sur eux. Les mains de la Gryffondor s'égarèrent de nouveau sur le corps de son amant, caressant ses hanches puis le plis de son aine alors qu'il la rapprochait de lui doucement. Le désir surmonta enfin sa conscience et il la retourna pour écraser son dos contre son torse. Ses seins remplissaient désormais ses mains entièrement et il bénit cette grosses une fois de plus. Son sexe dur frottait lentement contre les reins de la jeune sorcière à chacune de ses respirations saccadées. Il descendit lentement une de ses mains jusqu'à ses lèvres intimes alors que la seconde malaxait son sein droit. Les halètements remplirent vite la cabine de douche. Après de longues minutes de préliminaires Hermione fut la première à céder sachant que son petit ami n'oserait pas le faire de peur de faire mal au bébé. Elle se retourna brusquement et plaqua de nouveau son corps contre celui, brulant, de son homologue. Celui ci grogna de plaisir lorsque son sexe s'écrasa contre le ventre d'Hermione dans le mouvement.

J'ai envie de toi Drago, maintenant souffla t elle en embrassant son cou à plusieurs reprises.

Viens dans la chambre…

Non, ici c'est bien !

Ca va te faire mal au dos

Prends moi bon sang je ne suis pas en sucre ! cria t elle en saisissant fermement son sexe pour le masturber rapidement.

Sa tête heurta le carrelage quand il la laissa tomber en arrière sous le plaisir que cela lui procura. Plusieurs secondes furent nécessaire pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de son corps et il entoura enfin la taille fine de sa compagne pour la soulever. Elle enroula ses jambes instinctivement et gémit lorsque son dos rencontra la cloison de la douche. Il ne lui fallut pas prier une seconde fois pour qu'enfin elle sente ses parois s'écarter pour laisser le sexe gonflé de désir entrer en elle. Ils soupirèrent tous deux une fois qu'il fut entièrement en elle et le blond amorça de lents mouvements laissant son sexe ressortir presque entièrement avant de la pénétrer de nouveau.

Elle sentait chacun de ses mouvements dans cette position et une vague de chaleur bien connue monta progressivement le long de ses entrailles.

C'est tellement bon ma puce… chuchota Drago en remontant ses mains le long de son dos pour plaquer leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre.

Pour seule réponse elle donna un coup de rein franc qui l'obligea à s'arquer contre le mur. Le grognement qui s'en suivit la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle n'étais pas la seule à en vouloir toujours plus. Elle recommença donc le même mouvement, sentant la verge du serpentard buter au fond d'elle-même. Elle s'agrippa plus fort à ses épaules quand il repris le contrôle de leur danse et la pénétra profondément à un rythme soutenu. Deux minutes de ce traitement suffirent pour les faire venir tous les deux dans un râle de plaisir.

Tu es zen maintenant ? demanda Hermione après quelques minutes de silence.

Oui… c'est une très belle façon de faire passer mes angoisses sourit t il en l'enveloppant dans son peignoir en éponge pour la sécher doucement.

Ils s'habillèrent chaudement puisque New York était sous la neige depuis deux jours et se désintégrèrent .

Le médecin les accueillit chaleureusement et sourit lorsque les mains du blond se crispèrent et que ses sourcils ne devinrent qu'une ligne sévère.

Détendez vous jeune homme nous allons voir si ce bébé a bel et bien grandit.

Il remonta le T-shirt de la jeune femme pour dégager son ventre et lança l'échographie. Le battement vif et régulier d'un cœur emplit la pièce et Hermione laissa échapper une larme de joie. La forme de l'enfant n'était pas très nette malgré les progrès de la médicomagie sur les moldus. Ils pouvaient déjà discerner les deux bras, les jambes et des esquisses du visage sur l'écran. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant qu'une tête et un nombre de membre adéquat.

Le médecin effectua plusieurs test avant de leur assurer que tout se passait bien et que la grosses en était bien à 15 semaines. Le couple put donc se rendre à leur sortie entres amis le cœur léger. Cette fois ci ils avaient décidés de se rejoindre dans Londres pour changer.

Ils trouvèrent les Potter dans la rue marchande, Cassandre et Ron ne devaient arriver que plus tard dans l'après midi puisque le petit était à l'école.

Alors ? demandèrent ils ensemble à peine les embrassades terminés.

Le bébé va bien, il semble grandir normalement maintenant les rassura Hermione

Je suis tellement contente pour toi ma chérie ! tu vas voir c'est magique d'être enceinte, d'ici quelques mois Drago sera à tes pieds rit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour m'occuper d'elle ! s'offusqua le concerné déclenchant les rires de ses amis.

Et comment s'est passé la semaine ? demanda Harry en les entrainant le long des magasins.

Ça va…mes élèves ont enfin réussi la potion anti brulure après trois échecs, je pense qu'ils ont eu peur que je leur donne a chaque cours s'ils ne se motivaient pas plus.

Moi j'ai du demander à Minerva d'espacer les cours un peu plus je n'arrivais plus à tenir le rythme…

Tu crois que tu es malade ? s'inquiéta Ginny

Non, je pense que la magie qui maintient mes organes intactes pour le bébé utilise plus d'énergie que je ne le pensais, je vais me ménager et tout ira bien.

J'ai une solution contre la fatigue moi… le shopping ! Allez faire un tour les garçons, Hermione et moi avons besoin d'une heure seules, dit Ginny enles poussant vers un magasin de sport.

Tu veux aller dans un magasin en particulier ?

On va acheter de la lingerie bien sur ! sinon pourquoi voudrais tu que j'ai éloigné Harry et Drago?

Et tu penses sincèrement que ça va m'aider à dormir mieux ? sourit la Gryffondor.

Non, mais ça va te rendre sexy et sure de toi et c'est déjà ça.

C'est un bon argument rit Hermione en réponse.

Elle épluchèrent chaque rayon un à un, écartant les sous vêtements trop vulgaires ou pas assez. Ginny acheta un corsage en soie noire brodé d'une rose bleue turquoise ainsi que le string et les jarretières associées. Hermione orienta son choix vers une nuisette longue vert émeraude qui soulignait son ventre rebondie et mettait en valeur ses seins. Elle fit également l'acquisition de deux ensembles de soutient gorge plus grands en prévision des semaines à venir puisque les siens devenaient trop petits de jours en jours.

L'heure qui leur était dédiée passa à une vitesse folle et leurs compagnons les rejoignirent avec empressement en les voyant sortir de la boutique. Ils furent néanmoins refroidis lorsqu'elles refusèrent de leur montrer ces achats avant le soir.

Ron ne comprit pas leurs mines boudeuses lorsqu'il les rejoignit aves sa petite famille mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte puisqu'ils arrivaient devant un restaurant et que l'odeur alléchante mettait son cerveau en veille.

Le repas se passa dans la détente, Cassandre évoque les progrès de son petit frère en lecture et Ron se vanta de l'avoir aidé dans cette tâche. Drago rayonna comme à son habitude et Hermione passa chaque seconde de la soirée à l'observer pour se rappeler de la chance qu'ils avaient d'avoir su surmonter les obstacles, même si le chemin n'était pas près de s'achever. Harry et sa femme présentèrent les plans de leur future maison. Ils avaient finalement optés pour la construction en campagne après avoir visité une vingtaine de maisons sans étincelle.

Le retour à Poudlard se fit dans la silencieuse quiétude qui habite une fin de soirée réussie. Le jeune homme se coucha après un rapide passage par la salle de bain et attendit, les yeux fermés, que sa compagne le rejoigne. Les minutes s'égrenèrent bien après que les bruits dans la pièce d'eau se furent tus. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et retint son souffle.

Hermione se tenait là devant lui, dans la nuisette achetée le jour même. Ses seins rebondies maintenus dans un carcan de soie délicate, son ventre rond découvert par les pans de soie.

Je te laisserai faire du shopping autant que tu veux si tu achètes des tenues pareilles dit il à voix basse, les accents rauques de sa voix montrant si besoin était à la jeune femme qu'il appréciait la vue.

Peut être voudrais tu la voir de plus près ? demanda tendrement la jeune femme en rampant lentement au dessus de lui.

Il laissa glisser la pulpe de ses doigts sur ses bras puis son flanc avant de caresser ses seins amoureusement. Un soupir de satisfaction leur échappa au même moment , la nuit allait être longue et pleine de promesses…


End file.
